El Dragón Dorado
by Mistwalker KilyK
Summary: Para Lina y Gourry era un gran contrato, poco sospechaban que las crueles intrigas de aquel reino lejano los sumergiría en la oscuridad de una leyenda nacida hace mil años, cuando la raza de los dragones dorados fue destruida casi por completo.
1. Prólogo: Palabras escritas

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Prólogo**  
Palabras escritas 

La muchacha subió los escalones lentamente, parecían miles e interminables, como inclementes piedras pulidas que le abrían el camino hacia el mirador de Palacio, cerca de los muros exteriores, desde donde podía observarse en plenitud la extensión del Reino que continuaba con la cotidianeidad de su vida, ignorante aún de los sucesos ocurridos.

Se sentía cansada, agotada por los vaivenes del día y por las lágrimas que amenazaban con liberarse de la prisión de sus ojos; un llanto que debía callar para que nadie más se percatara, pues debía ser fuerte. Es lo que se esperaba de ella.

Tomada con fuerza en su mano, la carta que había recibido minutos antes. Ya había vivido tragedias antes, pero ninguna así. Ninguna.

Una vez que llegó al palco exterior, decorado majestuosa y elegantemente con floreros de oro y plata que resplandecían con fuerza bajo el sol del atardecer, se permitió mirar hacia el horizonte, donde las lejanas montañas que señalaban la frontera se alzaban teñidas de naranjo bajo la sobra de enormes nubes carmesíes. Entonces, ante aquella conmovedora imagen, se liberó y cayó de rodillas, empapando con sus lágrimas la alfombra que yacía a sus pies al tiempo que cubría sus ojos con las manos. Eran lágrimas de tristeza y angustia.

Aún recordaba las palabras escritas, aquéllas que le informaban que estaba perdida para siempre, para siempre, y que jamás volvería:

«Sinceramente, no sé cómo comenzar esto.

He recabado la mayor cantidad de información posible, y aún me cuesta creerlo. Además, por mucho que lo he intentado, él sigue sin hablar, retraído en su propio mundo. No lo culpo. Lo que debe estar viviendo en este momento ha de ser terrible.

Según supe, sólo se trataba de un trabajo más. Pero en el trayecto algo salió mal, algo que aún no logro descubrir, pero que parece ser más grande de lo que cualquiera de nosotros creyó en un primer momento.

No sabes el pesar que siento al tener que ser yo el que te informe de esto. Sería ideal poder decírtelo en persona, pero mi instinto me dice que no tenemos tanto tiempo como para que yo regrese. Además, tienes todo el derecho de saberlo a la brevedad posible: los rumores resultaron ser ciertos...».

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	2. Ante los muros de Galdabia

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo I**  
Ante los muros de Galdabia 

De pronto hubo una explosión y antes de que la gruesa capa de polvo que se había levantado acabara de asentarse, las figuras de una hechicera y un espadachín lo atravesaron. Corrían como cazadores de los vientos, con los rayos de luz que lograban cruzar por la gran fortaleza de árboles formando puntos que se reflejaban en sus ropas. En sus rostros, algo de suciedad y sudor, pero en sus semblantes se demostraba todo lo contrario al miedo. Sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, siendo conscientes de que aquellos hombres que los perseguían sólo se convertirían en presas fáciles caídas en trampas que ellos mismos habían creado sin saberlo.

Tras esquivar múltiples matorrales, ramas y troncos, en un mar de verde que no parecía tener fin, posaron por un segundo sus ojos en los del otro, comprendiendo en el acto un plan consensuado en silencio. Continuaron su carrera un poco más y cuando llegaron a un oportuno claro donde el sol del mediodía brillaba con fuerza, dividieron sus caminos, saltando cada uno a un lado distinto para ocultarse en las sombras del misterioso bosque en el que se habían internado.

Sólo debieron esperar un par de segundos para saber que su plan había sido un éxito: tres hombres de ropas negras cuyos rostros iban cubiertos por capas con capucha igual de oscuras se adentraron en el claro, quedando completamente expuestos. Confundidos, buscaron de un lado a otro a sus perseguidos, pero lo único que se presentó con claridad ante sus ojos fue la figura de una esfera anaranjada que caía caprichosamente hacia ellos. La segunda explosión fue tan feroz que cuando el polvo que nuevamente se había levantado se disipó las tres figuras oscuras yacían inertes y en silencio en el suelo, con sus ropas echando humo y sus cuerpos heridos.

La hechicera reapareció de entre uno de los costados del claro, sacudiéndose las manos mientras sonreía, satisfecha con su cometido. Su compañero no tardó en aparecer del otro lado, envainando con lentitud la espada que había liberado en caso de que fuese necesaria.

—Ni siquiera me dejaste actuar, Lina —se quejó con una mueca de disconformidad a la vez que miraba con cierta lástima a los tres caídos en el suelo.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan lento —espetó ella, tan emocionada que su voz parecía mostrar malestar—, además, estos tipos tampoco eran la gran cosa que digamos —concluyó, pensando en la facilidad con la que los había derrotado utilizando un simple _Fire Ball_.

—Lo que tú digas —acabó por responder su compañero, encogiéndose de hombros.

El espadachín se puso en cuclillas ante uno de los derrotados perseguidores y le quitó la capucha, revelando el rostro de un hombre ya de edad, de cabellos canos y de una frondosa barba igualmente blanca. El muchacho levantó los ojos hacia su compañera.

—¿Los conoces?

—Aún no —respondió ella antes de agachar un poco el cuerpo y tomar al pobre hombre por el cuello de sus ropas, zarandeándolo para que despertara.

El hombre de a poco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, emitiendo gemidos de dolor mientras sus extremidades se percataban de las heridas provocadas por el reciente ataque sufrido.

—Muy bien, me alegra que despiertes —le dijo ella, utilizando un tono sumamente amable a la vez que una gran y amistosa sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Sin embargo, de pronto los brazos de la joven mostraron una fuerza que parecía ir más allá de lo que su flacuchento cuerpo demostraba, acercando el rostro del hombre hacia sí en un movimiento más rápido que la vista, para quedar prácticamente nariz contra nariz mientras que la sonrisa cándida que había enseñado sólo instantes atrás era sustituida por el rostro de la maldad más maligna, aquella que sólo ella podía alcanzar—, pero ya es hora de que comiences a hablar.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo para comprender el cambio repentino en la actitud de la muchacha, pero su cuerpo, mucho más intuitivo que él mismo, sintió un terror que jamás había experimentado. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en los de la hechicera, su rostro estaba empapado por un sudor frío y sus brazos y quijada temblaban descontroladamente, presas del pánico. Entonces, más allá de lo que podía esperarse de alguien de su avanzada edad, se echó a llorar como si fuera un crío.

—¡N-N-No me mates! —se alcanzó a escuchar entre sus incomprensibles y suplicantes balbuceos—. ¡Te lo suplico! ¡P-Por favor!

La hechicera nuevamente cambió su semblante, esta vez por sorpresa y luego por una furia sincera. ¡Un llanto tan patético tan sólo le restaba méritos a su tan ostentosa victoria!

—¡Eres un adulto, maldito viejo! ¡Deja de llorar! —le gritó al pobre hombre, cuyas lágrimas se perdían en el aire, disparadas con cada nuevo zamarreo que la hechicera le propinaba en su histeria.

—E-Eres Lina Inverse,... ¿no es así?

La adolorida voz de otro de los hombres llamó la atención de la hechicera y de su compañero. Él, también de edad aunque completamente calvo y de bigote gris, se había echado atrás la capucha y miraba al dúo mientras intentaba incorporarse débilmente, cayendo sobre su trasero en el intento.

La muchacha soltó a su presa, la que continuó gimoteando en el suelo durante largo rato, y se puso en pie, observando al segundo hombre con ojos de lince. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, se llevó el cabello a la espalda con un movimiento tan ágil y agraciado que algunos incluso habrían asegurado ver luces y otros cautivadores destellos mágicos ante tal gesto, y acomodó las manos a ambos costados de la cadera, para finalizar pavoneándose con toda la altivez que podría otorgarle su persona:

—¡Ya veo que conoces a la bella y genial hechicera, Lina Inverse! —exclamó, sonriendo abiertamente, orgullosa de ser ella misma, tan famosa y requerida—. Aunque no debería extrañarme, los seres inferiores deben saber bien quien soy —acto seguido, la hechicera señaló al hombre con un dedo, dándole más fuerza a su improvisado discurso—, pero lamento decepcionarte, anciano: no estoy interesada en viejos decrépitos, debiluchos y, por sobretodo, tan... _humildes_ —sentenció, recalcando la última palabra a la vez lo estudiaba de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó quedamente el muchacho a su lado, mirándola con una ceja arqueada ante tan curiosa insinuación.

La muchacha se volteó hacia él planeando decirle unas cuantas verdades para defender su posición, pero sus palabras quedaron en misterio, pues el hombre, tan indefenso como estaba ante tan volátil hechicera y tan habilidoso espadachín, se echó a reír a carcajadas, divertido por alguna razón.

—¡Eres tal como me la habían descrito! —dejó escapar una vez que su risa se fue apagando.

—¿Ah, sí? —esta vez fue la hechicera la que arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos mientras volvía a hacer frente al hombre sentado sobre la tierra de hoja.

Dicho hombre soltó un leve bufido, quizás el último remanente de su sonora carcajada, y por fin se incorporó por completo, resultando ser un poco más alto e imponente que la hechicera, aunque nunca tanto como el espadachín.

—Muy bien —dijo la muchacha, sin dejarse amedrentar por estaturas—, hablemos de negocios. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué nos perseguían?

El hombre hizo crujir los huesos del cuello, sopesando las siguientes palabras en su cabeza mientras intentaba mitigar el dolor que aún sentía, pero al notar que el espadachín tensaba el cuerpo preparándose para un posible ataque, alzó la voz con rapidez:

—La verdad es que no somos nosotros los que tenemos asuntos contigo, hechicera... Se trata de _otra_ persona.

—¿Otra persona? —repitió el espadachín.

—¿Qué otra persona? —preguntó la hechicera.

El hombre no respondió. Guardó silencio mirando a la hechicera a los ojos, como si le costara decir las siguientes palabras; un silencio que se alargó por lentos segundos.

—¿_Qué_ otra persona? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha, impacientándose.

—El Rey —soltó el hombre torpemente, como si la simple pronunciación de ese sustantivo costara más que tolerar diez _Fire Balls_ combinados.

Los oídos de la hechicera se abrieron al instante y en sus ojos apareció un brillo extraño: aquél que se enciende repentinamente ante el prospecto de un buen, e inesperado, recaudo.

—¿Rey? —preguntó el muchacho, sin entender.

—¡¿Un rey? —preguntó la muchacha inmediatamente, interesada en extremo. Tal como lo había hecho con el sujeto que continuaba sollozando en el suelo, tomó al hombre ante ella por el cuello de sus ropas y lo levantó unos centímetros sobre el suelo, un logro impresionante para alguien de su estatura—. ¡Explícate de una vez o le pediré a mi esclavo que acabe contigo!

El espadachín le lanzó una mirada herida a su compañera, suponiendo que se refería a él, pero no pudo decir nada, pues el tercer hombre, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, presumiblemente inconsciente, alzó la voz de pronto, con su rostro aún oculto tras la capucha, suministrándole a la hechicera la explicación que ella esperaba:

—Fuimos enviados por el Monarca del Reino de Galdabia, el Gobernante de estas tierras —dijo con dificultad, levantándose lentamente—. El Rey Vasch Gald XIII nos encomendó la tarea de poner a prueba tu fuerza, Lina Inverse, y también la de tu guardaespaldas, Gourry Gabriev, pues desea contratar sus servicios como mercenarios.

—No soy su guardaespaldas, soy su guardián —corrigió el muchacho, pero su compañera lo hizo a un lado bruscamente con un entusiasmado empujón.

—¡¿Un _rey_ quiere contratarnos?

El tercer hombre se puso de pie finalmente, resultando ser el más bajo de los tres perseguidores, casi de la misma altura que la muchacha, y se encaminó hacia el dúo. Debido a su entusiasmo, la hechicera no lo notó, pero el espadachín logró percatarse de que el hombre calvo, aquel que había sido el primero en nombrar al rey, dio un paso atrás y tensó el cuerpo, quizás de forma involuntaria, mientras el individuo que aún ocultaba su rostro se aproximaba, como si su compañero de persecución fuera una amenaza. Desconocía el motivo de aquella reacción, pero de forma instintiva, su propio cuerpo también se tensó, como si él también sintiera algo de rechazo ante aquel sujeto.

Ya de pie ante la hechicera, que parecía estar en las nubes más altas de la felicidad ante la ilusión de las ganancias de un contrato tan favorable, el hombre pareció sonreír bajo la capucha y luego de hurguetear entre sus ropas, sacó un pergamino que mantenía oculto, el cual llevaba un adornado timbre, presumiblemente puesto por el rey en persona, y se lo entregó a la muchacha. Ésta lo tomó en sus manos no sin cierta brusquedad, lo desenrolló rápidamente y, tras unos segundos de lectura, levantó la vista. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que hizo a su compañero espadachín sentir escalofríos.

—Esto... será... interesante... —concluyó, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra sin dejar de sonreír, cual si fuera una astuta gata que veía ante sus ojos a una deliciosa presa.

~ o ~

Lina Inverse, si bien aún no superaba los veinte años, ya era conocida en gran parte del mundo que alguna vez estuvo atrapado al interior de la Barrera Mazoku por su mal carácter, su apetito voraz y su pecho pequeño. Sin embargo, los que conocían más de lo que rezaban los rumores, aquellos que eran conscientes de sus grandes hazañas, habían llegado a respetarla y a temerle por igual, pues lo que ella había logrado en compañía de su guardián, Gourry Gabriev, difícilmente podía ser igualado por algún otro hechicero que hubiera existido a lo largo de la historia. Algunos llegaban a creer que sólo los Grandes Sabios podían hacerle sombra. Quizás fuera por eso que ahora un rey había puesto sus ojos sobre ella, no como enemigo, sino que, quizás, como el mejor amigo que la hechicera podría haber llegado a desear: uno dispuesto a pagar enormes sumas de oro por sus servicios. Quizás fuera por eso que Lina ahora iba a la cabeza de una modesta caravana de cinco personas, avanzando casi a saltitos, como si fuese una niña emocionada, por el estrecho sendero que los llevaba fuera del bosque, camino a Galdabia. A su lado, Gourry caminaba con una sonrisa confiada y amigable, con sus ojos azulados observando con calma a la distancia. Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, mantenía una mano sobre el mango de su espalda, colgada al cinto, preparado ante todo, obedeciendo a su instinto. Tras ellos, los tres hombres caminaban a pasos lentos, dos de ellos cansados y abatidos por los sucesos ocurridos; el tercero, con la cabeza en lo alto, aún cubierta por su capucha negra.

Fue al atardecer cuando alcanzaron el linde del bosque, donde las paredes de árboles que bordeaban al sendero se abrían, dando vista a una ciudad amurallada a lo lejos.

—Tienen ante ustedes al Gran Reino de Galdabia —dijo con orgullo el hombre encapuchado. Sus dos compañeros, ya sin fuerzas, no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la visión del hogar.

El bosque en el que Lina y Gourry se habían internado hace unos cuantos días en uno de los tantos viajes que habían realizado para encontrar una espada nueva se encontraba sobre un pequeño monte, o así parecía, pues nada más acabar el terreno gobernado por los árboles el sendero daba un leve vuelco hacia abajo, no demasiado brusco, pero lo suficiente como para hacer notar la altura. Galdabia, mucho más allá, descansaba a los pies de más montes de pequeña y mediana altura, todos rodeados de una frondosa vegetación en la que se reflejaba el brillo anaranjado del sol que precede a la noche. Sus altos muros, de piedras grises y sólidas, se alzaban poderosos e impenetrables, ocultando la ciudad a su interior, la cual era protegida por varias torres que vigilaban desde lo alto. Sin embargo, a pesar de la majestuosidad de aquel panorama, algo parecía andar mal: grandes volutas de humo negro se levantaban desde la ciudad, mezclándose con los arreboles del firmamento, en una danza de colores opuestos.

—¡Están atacando al Reino! —gritó uno de los hombres.

Lina salió de su mundo de fantasías monetarias justo cuando una sombra pasó a su lado. Se sorprendió al notar que el hombre que en el bosque había estado llorando como un bebé ahora corría a gran velocidad, bajando por el sendero con una espada alzada al aire, sacando a relucir toda la valentía que mantenía oculta en un furibundo grito, valentía que sólo la defensa de su tierra natal podía despertar. Segundos después, el segundo hombre siguió a su compañero, desenvainando una espada oculta tras sus ropajes a la vez que emprendía una desesperada carrera hacia Galdabia, gritando también, como un loco desquiciado que iba a la guerra. Y quizás, pensó la hechicera, observando el humo que se perdía en el horizonte, iba justamente a eso.

El tercer hombre, a diferencia de sus compañeros, se mantenía sumamente calmo. Lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su rostro se mostraba atento a lo que ocurría en el reino, pero su actitud era extrañamente serena. Caminó por delante de la pareja y se volteó hacia Lina.

—Supongo que desde aquí ya no necesitan guías.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó Lina.

—No lo sé, pero asumo que se trata de los Hijos.

—¿Los Hijos? —esta vez fue Gourry quien habló.

El hombre negó levemente con la cabeza, más como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí mismo que dando un mensaje a los mercenarios ante él, y respondió:

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Esas respuestas las conseguirán cuando ya estén en Galdabia... Aunque les sugiero que no vayan al Reino ahora; como ven, es algo peligroso.

Sin decir más, hizo un leve gesto de despedida con la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad, sin la pasión de los otros dos hombres, pero con la misma determinación de proteger lo suyo.

Cuando los sonidos de sus pesados pasos desaparecieron, sólo quedaron el silencio y la brisa de la tarde como compañeros de Lina y Gourry. El muchacho, que miraba la escena con sincera curiosidad, volteó hacia la muchacha.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó.

Lina guardó silencio por un momento, y luego, como un fuego nacido desde el fondo de sus entrañas, su rostro se modificó hasta delatar una ira profunda. Una ancha vena se hinchó en su frente, sobresaliendo incluso por encima de la cinta negra que siempre llevaba atada alrededor de la cabeza, y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, como conteniendo una explosión.

—¡No voy a permitir que una simple pelea me arrebate mi tesoro! —exclamó, pateando el suelo con fuerza.

—A mí me parece más que una simple pelea... —dijo Gourry, señalando a la ciudad humeante.

—¡No me importa! —lo calló la hechicera—. ¡Ni la destrucción del mundo podría evitar que vea a ese rey ahora!

Sin previo aviso, y cuando Gourry iba a hacer más preguntas, la muchacha lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca, y con toda la velocidad que le había otorgado la experiencia, su mente se concentró en un único hechizo y de su boca salieron las palabras del caos justas y necesarias:

—_¡Ray Wing!_

Para el pavor de Gourry, quien nunca iba a acabar de acostumbrarse a las alturas ni a aquella peculiar forma de volar, el cuerpo la hechicera comenzó a flotar en el aire y, a la velocidad de un huracán, se elevó hacia los cielos, arrastrándolo consigo.

—¡Podrías avisarme antes! —le gritó, contemplando con terror como los árboles del bosque se empequeñecían hasta el tamaño de insectos.

—¡Silencio! —le gritó la hechicera—. ¡Si todo ese alboroto no nos deja entrar por abajo, entonces será por arriba!

Dirigió su seria mirada hacia la ciudad amurallada, la que se iba acercando cada vez más, y ponderó la situación, observándolo todo desde su privilegiada posición: había un confuso tumulto de gente peleando ante los muros de la ciudad, algunos vestían armaduras que brillaban con el sol, otros parecían vestir poco más que harapos. Desde las torres volaban múltiples flechas que viajaban veloces y certeras contra sus blancos humanos y, tirados en el suelo, tiñendo de rojo el césped y la tierra, muchos cuerpos inmóviles pertenecientes a ambos bandos yacían caídos, abatidos en combate.

—Tienes razón —concedió la muchacha al cabo de unos segundos, tragando saliva ante tan horrendo espectáculo—, es más que una simple pelea.

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó el espadachín a gritos, incapaz de escucharla debido al viento que le raspaba los oídos producto de la velocidad del vuelo.

—¡Cerebro de medusa! ¡Te digo que tienes raz-! —Lina intentó repetir lo que había dicho antes a máximo volumen, pero el resto de la oración quedó atrapada en su garganta, pues, para su sorpresa, vio que Gourry hacía una suerte de pirueta aérea, empujándola hacia abajo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba con gran maestría su espada para hacer rebotar una peligrosa flecha contra la hoja de metal.

—¡Nos atacan! —gritó el espadachín.

—¡Flechas! —se lamentó la muchacha, maldiciendo su propia estupidez—. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar las flechas?

Y como si las hubiera invocado con solo nombrarlas, de pronto varias decenas de flechas se dirigieron raudas hacia ellos, como si fueran lanzas diminutas que conocían de memoria su misión.

Lina, utilizando todas las fuerzas que sus músculos podían otorgarle, y procurando no desconcentrarse de su hechizo, comenzó a maniobrar de un lado a otro, esquivando todas las flechas posibles, a la vez que Gourry se deshacía de muchas otras interceptándolas con su espada.

—¡Pesas bastante, ¿sabes? —le gritó la muchacha, con los músculos de los brazos ardiéndole por el esfuerzo de cargar a su compañero. Cada vez le era más difícil mantener el hechizo y se encontraban demasiado alto como para desactivarlo.

—¡¿Y eres tú quien lo dice? —contestó su compañero, abriendo las piernas para que una flecha pasara por entremedio—. ¡Cuando me ha tocado cargarte, no eres exactamente una pluma!

—¡¿Cómo dices? —protestó ella, ofendida, pateando la cabeza del espadachín. Pero de pronto, guiada tan sólo por su instinto, alzó la vista hacia un punto único en el cielo, y vio, para su incredulidad, que una flecha volaba directamente hacia ella, demasiado cerca como para que lograra esquivarla. El tiempo se hizo lento, todos los sonidos desaparecieron y en su mundo se redujo tan sólo a aquel proyectil de madera que procuraba darle muerte.

«¡No puede ser!», fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron su mente al darse cuenta que la flecha le daría.

Pero tal como ocurrió antes, se volvió a sentir jalada hacia abajo e, incrédula, observó como Gourry escalaba por su cuerpo, utilizando sus ropas como soporte. Con la mirada fiera y los dientes apretados, intentó detener la flecha con la espada, pero ésta fue más rápida y acabó incrustándose en su hombro derecho.

—¡Gourry!

El ver a su compañero herido fue suficiente argumento para que Lina se desconcentrara, perdiendo completamente el control sobre el hechizo. Ambos comenzaron una rápida caída libre, como dos pájaros derribados del cielo. Tocaron tierra tras unos segundos, y el golpe fue duro y seco.

Cuando Lina recuperó la consciencia, un tanto mareada y desorientada, se percató de que había aterrizado sobre el espadachín, quien la había protegido con su cuerpo hasta el último momento, yaciendo inconsciente debajo de ella. Intentó cerciorarse su estado y utilizar magia para sanar rápidamente sus heridas, pero tan pronto sus sentidos recobraron su completa funcionalidad, notó que se encontraban rodeados por soldados de armadura que los apuntaban con sus armas: lanzas, espadas y, desde las torres de vigilancia, pues habían caído cerca de los muros de la ciudad, arcos que los apuntaban con más flechas.

Lina se levantó de un salto, ignorando el chillido de sus huesos, y se puso en posición de combate, con ambas manos alzadas hacia el frente, repasando en su cabeza todos los hechizos útiles en esa situación, deseando que su cuerpo se encontrara lo suficientemente fuerte como para invocarlos y estando atenta a todo su alrededor, para ser capaz de defenderse a sí misma y a su compañero.

—¡Pertenecen a los Hijos, matémoslos! —vociferó uno de los soldados dentro del tumulto.

—¡Sí, acabemos con esos malditos! —acompañó otro, el cual fue apoyado por los gritos sanguinarios de la multitud.

«¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no pinta nada bien!», exclamó la hechicera dentro de su cabeza, sin atreverse a dar el primer movimiento. En una situación normal, atacar a un grupo tan numeroso de soldaditos no sería problema para ella, pero con Gourry fuera de combate y con ella misma estando herida, la historia era distinta.

Para su alivio, de pronto sintió que una temblorosa mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Gourry débilmente, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para alzar su espada con la mano izquierda, ubicándose a la espalda de Lina, protegiendo su retaguardia. Su brazo derecho había perdido movilidad y la flecha continuaba incrustada en su hombro, dejando escapar una generosa cantidad de sangre que había manchado sus ropas.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó ella—, ¡tú eres el que está herido!

—Tranquila —le dijo él, aliviándola con una débil sonrisa que la hechicera no pudo ver—, me he sentido peor.

Pero la verdad era que Gourry no se encontraba muy bien. Su cuerpo completo pesaba como un bulto y el simple hecho de mostrarse fuerte y amenazante le restaba gran parte de su energía. Lo que lo hacía levantarse era su convicción de proteger a Lina, fuera como fuera; ocurriera lo que ocurriera.

Los soldados que los rodeaban, ya despreocupados de un enemigo que parecía haber huido, comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de ellos, gritando incoherencias, alentándose a voz en cuello para acabar con los dos rehenes que habían conseguido y que pertenecían a ese grupo de desgraciados que habían osado atacar y dañar los muros de su Reino.

—Creo que será inútil hablar con ellos —observó Gourry, ocultando de la mejor manera posible el dolor en su voz.

—Tienes razón —concedió Lina, cada vez más consciente de su precaria condición.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que los superaban por mucho en número, ninguno de los soldados atacaba. Como si estuvieran regocijándose en su situación de poder, no cesaban de alentarse a gritos, insultando a sus enemigos, vanagloriándose gratuitamente y perdiendo tiempo que los podría haber conducido a una victoria que nunca más tendrían la oportunidad de obtener.

Pues entonces, ocurrió.

Para el asombro de Lina, Gourry y todos los demás presentes, el cielo rojo del atardecer se volvió completamente negro en un pestañeo, los soldados dejaron de envalentonarse y comenzaron a preguntarse qué estaba ocurriendo, confundidos. A lo alto del monte donde terminaba el bosque, a varios metros de su posición, muchas sombras comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro entre los árboles, lanzando gemidos y gritos espectrales, llenando de terror a los saldados y dando escalofríos a Lina. Entonces, las sombras comenzaron a escurrirse de entre los árboles, descendiendo colina abajo como un ejército irreal que se iba materializando de a poco, dejando ver las verdaderas formas de aquellas criaturas: parecían ser muertos vivientes, seres putrefactos de piel oscura desgarrada, de carne viva expuesta y podrida, de ropas andrajosas y rotas.

—Lina, ¿qué está pasando? —el asombro en la voz de Gourry era difícil de ocultar.

—No... No lo sé —pero el asombro en la voz de Lina era igual de contundente.

Los soldados que los hubieron rodeado, que tan valientes se veían antes, comenzaron a huir, histéricos, atropellándose entre sí, apretujándose contra los muros del mismo reino al que deseaban proteger y que ahora les negaba la protección a ellos.

Las criaturas se acercaban cada vez más, con paso lento, trastabillando y tropezándose, dejando escapar un olor a muerte que hacía perfecta dupla con sus gritos oscuros.

Pero en ese momento, cuando ya nada parecía lógico, las puertas del reino, de madera gruesa, fortificada y alta, se abrieron con toda su majestuosidad, haciendo retumbar los muros cercanos a Lina, y desde el interior de Galdabia, apareció la imagen de un joven montado sobre un caballo blanco, ambos ataviados en sendas armaduras de plata, el cual, previa orden de su jinete, echó a correr hacia el ejército de muertos con toda la osadía de aquel que no le teme a nada.

Cuando ya se encontraba a mitad de camino, por el sendero, con las criaturas de la muerte aproximándose a cada paso, el joven desenvainó su espada y la alzó sobre su cabeza. El brillo de la luna que se había hecho presente de forma sigilosa tras las sombras, se reflejó en la hoja y la oscuridad artificial del cielo fue sustituida por la luz de las estrellas y el brillo del astro de la noche. Sin embargo, el ejército de criaturas nauseabundas se negaba a desaparecer y no fue sino hasta que el joven dejó escapar un grito tan poderoso como el mejor ataque de espada, que las criaturas se desvanecieron en el aire tan rápido como habían aparecido, perdiéndose en la nada.

Lina y Gourry guardaban silencio, ambos con la mirada fija en aquel joven, sabiendo que debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Entonces, el joven dirigió su caballo directamente hacia ellos, conduciéndolo a paso lento. Mientras lo hacía, todos los soldados que se cruzaban en su camino no tardaban en caer de rodillas, agachando la cabeza y pronunciando su nombre con su sumo respeto. Cuando el muchacho por fin llegó ante los mercenarios, los observó desde su montura, con una mirada que molestó en sobremanera a Lina: aquella que te hacía saber que eras inferior en todos los aspectos.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres? —preguntó la hechicera, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, negándose a dejarse amedrentar.

El muchacho, de tez pálida, cortos cabellos oscuros y ojos de la misma tonalidad, le echó un vistazo a ambos, con una soberbia que provocó que a Lina le hirviera la sangre.

—Altair Noah Rosenburg, General de los Ejércitos del Rey. Lina Inverse, te hemos estado esperando.

Tanto Lina como el muchacho mantuvieron la mirada durante largo tiempo, como si sus espíritus, o sus egos, se estuvieran enfrentando en silencio. Sin embargo, fue Lina quien perdió la batalla, pues Gourry se desplomó a sus espaldas, siendo abatido finalmente por sus heridas. La muchacha alcanzó a tomarlo centímetros antes de que su cabeza se golpeara duramente contra el suelo, pero no pudo evitar que su guardián volviera a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	3. Negociaciones

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo II**  
Negociaciones 

Como si se tratase de un aliviado suspiro luego de haberse limpiado de las tinieblas que lo acecharon, una suave brisa se dejó caer desde el bosque, acariciando a todos los presentes ante los dañados muros de Galdabia, que aun así continuaban irguiéndose imponentes ante el brillo pálido de la luna nocturna. El cabello de Lina también fue alcanzado por aquella brisa, levantándose levemente en una danza a la que ella no dio importancia, pues tenía los ojos clavados en su compañero caído, quien se hallaba tendido en el césped ante ella, con la consciencia perdida.

La hechicera lo estudió de forma rápida, pues sabía muy bien que el peligro aún los acechaba. La aparición de ese joven jinete llamado Altair había aplacado medianamente los ánimos de los soldados, pero ninguno de ellos había dejado de considerarlos enemigos. Tenía la mente dividida en dos: por un lado, debía cerciorarse de que las heridas de Gourry no fuesen tan graves, pues le preocupaba que alguien capaz de soportar tantos de los ataques mágicos que ella lanzaba sobre él en sus justos arrebatos hubiera perdido el conocimiento, y por otro, debía estar atenta a no recibir una flecha en la espalda por estar distraída atendiéndolo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Lina por fin pudo tranquilizarse, al menos un poco. Las heridas de su compañero no eran graves, o así parecían en la superficie, y con un poco de descanso se repondría por completo. Aliviada por ese gratificante descubrimiento, posó los ojos sobre el hombro herido por la flecha y, sin pensarlo demasiado, llevó una mano hacia la estaca de madera clavada en el cuerpo de su guardián, tomándola con fuerza para quitársela de cuajo. Sin embargo, cuando iba a jalar, una voz en grito, fría y mucho más cercana de lo que ella hubiese permitido en circunstancias normales, la detuvo en seco.

—¡Detente! —exclamó dicha voz a su espalda—. Si haces eso, la herida volverá a sangrar.

Lina soltó la flecha de golpe y se giró con agilidad felina, contemplando a Altair frente a frente. Se sentía una estúpida al haber permitido que la preocupación por el estado de su compañero la distrajera de tal forma que había olvidado el daño que podía provocar quitar una flecha de forma descuidada, especialmente en su situación, y le molestaba aun más el no haberse percatado, por más que intentó mantener su mente atenta, de que Altair había desmontado su caballo, encaminándose hacia ella desapercibido.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, maldición! —exclamó con brusquedad, molesta. Tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a su ya caído compañero, a quien culpaba de se momento de vulnerabilidad.

Nuevamente, como ya había ocurrido antes, sus miradas se encontraron, como en un enfrentamiento silencioso que duraría varios segundos, pues de pronto, uno de los soldados se acercó a su general, con la cabeza gacha, mostrando respeto y sumisión, y se arrodilló ante él, sin levantar la mirada ni por un segundo.

—Mi Señor —le dijo—, le ruego que por favor se aleje de esta bandolera. ¡Los miembros de los Hijos no merecen estar ante su presencia!

Altair volteó hacia el soldado lentamente y con rostro inescrutable, pues no parecía ser capaz de demostrar otra emoción más que una seriedad casi vacía. Por un instante, no se oyó nada en lo que parecían ser kilómetros y el aire se volvió más denso, tanto que hasta Lina se mantuvo atenta, esperando a que Altair eliminara a ese atrevido soldado con la misma facilidad con la que había acabado con esos zombies de ultratumba; sería un acto digno de alguien que parecía ser tan poco compasivo, tan frío y calculador. Y por sobretodo, sería una venganza digna contra aquellos que osaron llamarla "Hija" de quién sabe qué. Sin embargo, la reacción que tuvo Altair fue algo que Lina no se esperó, pero que la llevó a comprender que el excesivo respeto que le mostraban los soldados no se debía al miedo, sino a un respeto genuino e incondicional.

Altair, tras un largo momento de silencio, como si ponderase en su mente las acciones a tomar, se arrodilló ante el soldado, el cual pareció estremecerse cuando el muchacho le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ten paz —le dijo, con una voz que demostraba una candidez que parecía sincera aunque su rostro no había cambiado de aspecto en absoluto—. Estos mercenarios no pertenecen a los Hijos. No estamos en peligro con ellos.

—Mi Señor... —murmuró el hombre con el rostro lleno de alegría y con los ojos casi al borde del llanto, como si el hecho de que su General le dirigiera la palabra valiera más que mil medallas ganadas.

«Pero qué conmovedor...», pensó la hechicera, dibujando una mueca que variaba entre la repulsión y la lucha por no largarse a reír ante la escena.

Altair se puso de pie tras sus palabras y con un gesto de mano le indicó al soldado que lo imitara. El soldado se levantó tembloroso, como si los gestos que aquel chiquillo, más bajo en estatura que él y a simple vista mucho menos imponente, fueran suficientes para derrumbarlo por completo.

—Haz llegar mis órdenes —continuó diciéndole con voz tranquila—: que los heridos sean llevados a las enfermerías; que nuestros caídos reciban los máximos honores. También envía emisarios donde Su Majestad, que le informen que Lina Inverse ha llegado y que lo verá en breve.

El soldado tensó todo el cuerpo y, alzando el pecho, saludó a su general a la usanza militar: con una mano estirada ante su frente.

—¡Enseguida, Señor! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, quizás demasiadas producto de la emoción, y echó a correr para cumplir lo que le habían encomendado.

Entonces, Altair volteó al escuchar unos aplausos un tanto burlescos que provenían de la muchacha a su espalda.

—Bonito y empalagoso espectáculo, _General_ —se burló Lina, sonriendo con sorna. Había recuperado completamente la compostura—. Ahora, ¿podemos llevar a mi compañero a esas lindas enfermerías para luego ir a ver al rey?, pues ambos sabemos que debe estar esperando con ansias la llegada de esta hermosa hechicera.

La muchacha acabó su frase guiñándole un ojo, lo que Altair interpretó de inmediato como la coronación a tan insultante forma de dirigirse a él. Si ya antes se habían enfrentado con las miradas, esta vez se declararon una guerra. Lina, sonriente y con una confianza equivalente al más grande muro jamás levantado, observaba al muchacho, que se negaba a cambiar su semblante, pero que la miraba con igual fiereza. Una profunda sensación de enemistad había nacido entre ambos, aunque a la hechicera no le importaba: no había venido a hacer amigos, sino que a ganar dinero.

—Sígueme —le dijo el muchacho a secas, comenzando a caminar sin darle más importancia.

—¡Je! —exclamó ella, acentuando su sonrisa—. No tienes para qué decirlo.

Y olvidándose de que hace sólo unos minutos había estado preocupada por su compañero, más de lo que algún día se atrevería a admitir, lo tomó por un pie y se lo llevó arrastrando como si fuera un bulto. Los soldados, ya informados, les abrieron paso sin problemas, agachando la cabeza ante su general.

Así fue como Lina Inverse y un inconsciente Gourry Gabriev cruzaron las grandes puertas de los muros de Galdabia, entrando al reino.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Gourry despertó mareado y, por sobretodo, hambriento, pues había estado soñando con abundante comida, por la cual competía en una lucha a muerte con Lina, como era de costumbre. Irguió pesadamente la parte superior del cuerpo, rascándose la nuca perezosamente, y dejó escapar un profundo bostezo, preguntándose si su compañera conocería algún restorán cercano donde pudiera satisfacer el apetito. Con la mente adormecida y un hilillo de saliva cayéndole desde la comisura de los labios, observó a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Entonces, como un torpe torrente de imágenes difusas y vagas, el espadachín recordó, o al menos lo intentó según las posibilidades de su particular fisionomía, lo que había ocurrido anteriormente; la sensación de urgencia que lo azotó ante aquellos recuerdos lo hizo despertar de golpe. Se levantó de un salto, con Lina en la cabeza, y, como si aún estuviera en medio de la batalla, y se llevó la mano a la cintura, buscando su espada, pero al no percibir la familiar sensación de la empuñadura de su arma acariciando su adiestrada mano, se miró confundido, dándose cuenta de que su espada no estaba; ni siquiera llevaba puesta su armadura liviana.

Volvió a estudiar el lugar de su estancia con más detención que antes, buscando sus pertenencias, pero lo que encontró fue muy distinto: ante sus ojos se abría, bajo la oscuridad de una gran habitación alumbrada por pocas velas, la escena posterior a una masacre. Yacían ante él, tendidos sobre camillas idénticas a la que él había ocupado, una gran cantidad de hombres heridos de diversa consideración. Algunos guardaban un silencio profundo, como si ya no pertenecieran a este mundo; otros se quejaban, aferrándose a la vida a pesar del dolor que los embargaba.

—No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que Lina no está aquí —se dijo, intentando explicarse qué estaba ocurriendo, algo en lo que fallaba completamente.

De pronto, una anciana de muy baja estatura y de rostro arrugado apareció de entre las sombras, llevando en sus manos un par de toallas y otros utensilios para los heridos. Al ver a Gourry de pie, sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Veo que ya está completamente recuperado, señor.

Al acercarse a la luz de la vela sobre la mesita de noche a un costado de su camilla, el espadachín se percató de que las ropas de la ancianita estaban manchadas de sangre.

—Eh, sí... —respondió torpemente—. Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?

La anciana comprendió a qué se refería el muchacho y sonrió tristemente, mirándose sus vestimentas.

—Estoy bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de estos hombres, señor.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el espadachín. La ancianita lo miró un tanto confundida.

—¿Es que no lo sabe, señor? Pensé que usted también había participado en el combate.

Gourry levantó ambas cejas, se llevó una mano al mentón y cerró los ojos. Su semblante se tornó serio.

—¿En serio? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Es normal, señor —le dijo la ancianita, volviendo a dibujar su sonrisa—. He visto a muchos soldados que han olvidado los horribles eventos de la batalla. Supongo que los ayuda a seguir viviendo.

Gourry rió, rascándose la nuca nuevamente.

—Sí, supongo que debe ser eso. De cualquier forma, ¿no ha visto por aquí a una chiquilla más o menos de esta estatura, con cara de dragón hambriento, una bocaza tan grande como las fauces de un demonio desbocado y una notoria falta de pechos? —preguntó, haciendo gestos con las manos en un intento por describir de la mejor forma posible a Lina.

La ancianita soltó una sonora carcajada; un sonido de felicidad que contrastaba completamente con la muerte que los rodeaba.

—Supongo que se refiere a la dama que acompañaba al Señor Altair.

—¿Dama? —el muchacho se lo pensó un segundo—. Es algo rebuscado, pero sí, supongo que hablamos de la misma persona.

—Si es así, estuvo en esta enfermería hace un momento. Sanó sus heridas y se fue con el Señor.

—Se fue, ¿eh? ¿No sabe adónde?

—La verdad, no, señor. Soy sólo una humilde enfermera que intenta ayudar a los heridos de nuestro ejército.

—Entiendo... —musitó el muchacho. Guardó un momento de silencio, observando a los hombres. No podía evitar recordar los eventos de su propio pasado; las mil batallas que había combatido durante su vida como mercenario.

—Señor —la ancianita lo llamó desde lo bajo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Gourry dirigió la mirada hacia ella y vio que la mujer alzaba con dificultad su espada y su armadura—. Sus pertenencias, señor. Su armadura y la funda de su espada estaban manchadas con sangre, así que tomé la libertad de lavarlas. No es mucho, pero en esta situación es lo menos que puedo hacer por un joven tan valiente.

Gourry la contempló casi con admiración y terminó por sonreirle.

—Gracias —le dijo, tomando sus cosas—. No tenía para qué molestarse.

La ancianita le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo una leve reverencia en forma de despedida. Tomó las toallas y los utensilios que había dejado en el piso, y reanudó la tarea de atender a los demás heridos.

Gourry se la quedó mirando un momento. Los recuerdos de su pasado, de las varias veces en que se había visto ante camillas con hombres al borde de la muerte, hombres con esposas e hijos que los esperaban en casa, pululaban por su cabeza. Se ajustó la armadura, sintiendo el agradable peso sobre los hombros y la cintura, y acomodó su espada al cinto. Había perdido la Espada de la Luz hace tiempo y en sus viajes con Lina aún no lograba encontrar otra espada que se le equiparara, pero el arma que ahora colgaba a su costado era su compañera, la que le ayudaría a llevar a cabo su papel como guardián. No quería ver a Lina en una camilla de ésas. Nunca.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar los recuerdos y la nostalgia, y estiró el cuerpo, recuperando el ánimo.

—Muy bien —se dijo—, a buscar a esa niña y a comer algo.

Sin decir más, se encaminó por entre medio de las camillas, observando a los hombres, reafirmando su decisión. Cuando, luego de largo rato, encontró la salida de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras su espalda, dejando su pasado atrás.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

El pasillo era oscuro, pero cuando las puertas que daban acceso a la habitación del trono comenzaron a abrirse, la luz lo penetró, iluminando los rasgos de Lina. Ella, ahora con rostro serio y con la mente ocupada en las argucias que debería utilizar en la negociación que se aproximaba, se mostraba serena, aunque concentrada e imperturbable. Como buena mercenaria que era, había participado en muchas negociaciones antes, siempre sacando el mejor precio posible para sus intereses. Pero ninguna negociación anterior era tan importante y, posiblemente, tan lucrativa como la que estaba a punto de tener. Debía contener sus ganas de sonreír, por mucho que las mariposas en su estómago, producto del ansia, la instaran a ello. En esa ocasión, ella misma debía demostrarse tan osada y altiva como los mismos reyes, algo que le resultaba relativamente sencillo, la verdad.

Apretó con fuerza los puños mientras las puertas terminaban de abrirse; le resultaba difícil esperar.

Altair, quien caminó todo el tiempo a su lado en silencio, guiándola por la ciudad de Galdabia hasta el castillo del rey, al interior de una ciudadela al centro de ésta, atravesó las puertas con la cabeza en alto, siendo saludado con reverencia por el gran número de soldados y sirvientes presentes en la habitación, la cual, en contraste con la oscuridad del pasillo y de gran parte del castillo, estaba muy bien iluminada, resaltando el color pálido de las paredes de piedra, el carmesí de las alfombras, los dibujos de los varios cuadros y las formas de las estatuas decorativas. Sin prestar atención a nada de eso, conociendo muy bien su rutina, el muchacho se encaminó hacia el trono a unos metros de él.

En el trono, ataviado con una gran armadura dorada tan brillante como el sol, con un cabello largo oscuro que caía tras sus hombros, una barba negra y prominente, y frondosas cejas que daban sombra a sus ojos fríos, se hallaba Vasch Gald XIII, el rey de Galdabia, sentado con el rostro apoyado sobre su puño derecho, claramente aburrido.

Altair dio los pasos que faltaban y se arrodilló ante su rey, agachando la cabeza con sumisión. El rey Vasch posó los ojos sobre él en silencio, luego llevó la mirada hacia la muchacha a espaldas del general de su ejército: Lina se mantenía en pie, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observándolo fijamente. Harían falta cientos de reyes para que la idea de arrodillarse recién se apareciera en su mente, siendo rechazada de plano.

—Su Majestad —dijo el muchacho. Su voz retumbó por la silenciosa habitación—, he traído a Lina Inverse, como lo ordenó.

Lina comenzó a golpear el piso con el taco de su bota, impacientándose. Ya sabía muy bien todo eso del "protocolo real", pero en algún lugar recóndito de su ser guardaba la esperanza de no tener que enfrentarse a tal trauma. Sin embargo, debía ser paciente, aguardar el momento preciso para comenzar a hablar, ser prudente para así sacar un buen provecho a sus fines...

—Sí, sí, soy Lina Inverse, la única, incomparable y todopoderosa hechicera a la que trajeron para cumplir un encargo. Vamos al grano: ¿qué tengo que hacer y cuánto voy a ganar por hacerlo?

Lina escuchó esas palabras como si salieran de otra boca, a pesar de ser suyas. Algo estaba claro: entre su naturaleza y su afán de ser prudente, la primera era claramente vencedora. Dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos, y lanzando por la borda toda planificación anterior, dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dando inicio a tan esperada negociación.

Altair volteó la cabeza, incrédulo. Por primera vez su semblante cambió de forma radical, mirando a la hechicera con sorpresa y asesina furia. Expresiones semejantes se mostraban en los demás presentes en la habitación del rey, aunque algunas de las sirvientas se cubrían la boca con ambas manos, claramente impresionadas. Pero el rey se mantenía silencioso, no demostrando sorpresa en ningún momento; su rostro parecía una máscara cuyas cualidades no poseían la de manifestar más expresión que la severa seriedad.

Los segundos se arrastraron lentamente, resultando incómodos, al menos para los demás, pues Lina sólo mantenía la mirada fija en el rey, esperando a que él hiciera el próximo movimiento. Pasaron unos momentos más sin que nadie dijera nada. El rey continuaba mirándola, ahora con algo más de interés, como si dentro de su cabeza estuviera mapeando con certeza y cuidado la personalidad de la hechicera. La muchacha, suponiendo esto, y comprendiendo que el rey no volvería a hablar a menos que le dieran un pequeño empujoncito, decidió abrir la boca para hacer una única pregunta:

—¿Y bien, nos vas a tener esperando toda la noche?

Lina pudo sentir como los músculos de Altair y de los demás soldados presentes se tensaban ante la ofensa que acababa de cometer, después de todo, forzar a un rey a hablar, además de hacerlo tuteándolo y sin honoríficos, no era algo que cualquier simple mortal considerara cuerdo o seguro. Pero ella era Lina Inverse, podía darse algunos lujos.

Tras esa pregunta, el rey soltó un sonoro bufido, sonriendo divertido.

—A lo lejos, existe un reino destruido hace ya mucho tiempo —dijo, y cuando por fin comenzó a hablar su voz sonó profunda como la noche y poderosa como un trueno.

El ambiente se calmó de pronto, aunque la sorpresa continuaba en el aire: muy pocos comprendían por qué esa muchacha continuaba con vida y por qué el rey había aceptado tanta insolencia en su contra sin ejercer castigo alguno, al menos de momento; por supuesto, nadie se atrevería a poner quejas, ni siquiera Altair, quien había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, ocultando la rabia tras su propia máscara de seriedad.

El rey continuó hablando:—. En ese reino, de nombre Cecile, existe una gema, creada hace ya muchos siglos por grandes hechiceros. Lina Inverse, necesito que traigas esa gema para mí. Presumo que lograrás hacerlo fácilmente, pues han llegado a mis oídos los rumores de tus grandes dotes como hechicera.

Lina soltó una carcajada y miró al rey con ojos de cacería.

—Me alivia saber que al menos tus informantes son útiles, pues los guerreros que enviaste para buscarme y los soldaditos con los que me encontré al llegar aquí no eran la gran cosa que digamos —los músculos de Altair se tensaron aun con más presión. De no haber estado ante la presencia del rey, ya hubiera clavado su espada en el cuerpo de esa insolente hechicera. Sin saber de los pensamientos del general, Lina continuó:—. Pero bueno, no nos andemos con tantos rodeos. Recoger una gema es pan comido, pero debes saber que contar con los servicios de Lina Inverse no es nada barato.

—¿Y cuánto dinero cuestan los servicios de tan gran hechicera? —preguntó el rey, en tono sarcástico, dejándose atrapar en el juego de la muchacha. Parecía como si Lina y él estuvieran en medio de una gran guerra por ver quién era el que llevaba las riendas de tan simple conversación, o el gran monarca, respetado y temido en igual medida por los hombres, o la joven hechicera, dueña de un ganado respeto y temor por parte de bandidos y, aunque los presentes lo ignoraran, también de _mazokus_.

Lina se tomó un momento para pensar, añadiendo suspenso intencionalmente. Tras unos momentos de lánguido silencio, y con toda la autoridad de un dios, alzó una mano, mostrando al rey cinco dedos.

—Cinco mil monedas de oro y tendrás tu gema.

Silencio. Luego, el caos.

Un gran bullicio se armó en torno a la hechicera. Los soldados y los sirvientes cuchicheaban entre sí, incrédulos ante la gigantesca frescura de la muchacha. ¡Cinco mil monedas, cómo se atrevía! No obstante, ni Altair ni el rey Vasch se inmutaron. O al menos, no demostraron hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos cambió de posición. Ni tampoco Lina, que continuaba con la mano extendida.

—¿Y bien —preguntó—, aceptas la oferta?

La respuesta del rey fue una sonora carcajada que acalló el barullo de los presentes en la estancia. Cuando acabó de reír, acomodó la cabeza contra el respaldo acolchado de su trono y contempló a la muchacha con elocuencia.

—No —respondió.

La muchacha soltó un ligero suspiro.

—Muy bien, es una lástima. Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que me retiro.

Esperando a que esta parte de su plan funcionara, se giró sobre sus pies, empujando su capa para que se levantara en el aire mientras ella volteaba, dando un efecto más dramático a su partida. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, con los ojos clavados en un punto fijo ante ella y ya sin sonrisa en la cara, pero con muchos «¡Vamos, vamos!» en la mente.

—Su Majestad... —murmuró Altair, dando a entender algo de urgencia.

El rey ladeó levemente la cabeza, sonriéndose ante la visión de la pequeña hechicera que se acercaba a las puertas que la encaminarían fuera de su palacio.

—Mil monedas —dijo de súbito.

Lina se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras del rey, con la mano sujeta al picaporte de la puerta y una maligna sonrisa que ocultaba tras las sombras. No había sacado tanto dinero como esperaba, pero con eso podría vivir un par de meses con suma tranquilidad.

Volvió a girarse, dando la cara al rey, y caminó lentamente hacia él, seguida por la mirada de casi todos los presentes.

—Es una suma un tanto pequeña, pero acepto.

La muchacha ignoró los nuevos cuchicheos que comenzaban a levantarse a su alrededor.

—Muy bien —concluyó el rey. Todos guardaron rápido silencio nuevamente—. Supongo que estás cansada por el viaje, y Cecile queda algo lejos. Luego te haré llegar un mapa con las indicaciones para que sepas cómo ir a ese reino. Por ahora, ve a descansar. Mañana partirás a primera hora.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —respondió la muchacha, quien ya estaba volteando para salir de la habitación, haciendo un gesto con la mano como forma bastante informal de despedida. Ya tenía sus órdenes, ya sabía cómo obtener ese dinero, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Cuando abrió una de las puertas para salir, la voz del rey volvió a detenerla. Lina giró la cabeza para verlo y se percató de que él sonreía, y le pareció ver como si los ojos del monarca reflejaran una luz extraña:

—Es mejor que vayas preparada, Lina Inverse. Durante años he enviado a mis mejores hechiceros en busca de esa gema... Espero que tengas mejor suerte que ellos, por mi bien, y por el tuyo.

La hechicera soltó una pequeña risita, clavando sus ojos carmesí en la oscuridad de la mirada del rey, sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Se ve que no me conoces.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación del trono, cerrando una de las puertas con fuerza, aceptando esa especie de desafío pagado.

~ o ~

Cuando la hechicera se marchó, el silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia. El rey se mantuvo observando las puertas por la cuales Lina y sus arrogancias habían desaparecido, mientras su mente se hallaba poblada de múltiples y secretos pensamientos. Tuvieron que pasar largos segundos para que se percatara de que Altair continuaba arrodillado ante su presencia, con la cabeza aún gacha, pero ahora con un nerviosismo nuevo, como si la desaparición de la mercenaria hubiera vuelto a dejar en evidencia una pared invisible existente entre el monarca y su general.

Rápidamente, el rey Vasch comprendió los motivos de Altair para continuar en esa posición. Levantó la mirada y con un simple gesto de cabeza ordenó a los presentes que se retiraran. Lo fueron haciendo uno a uno, sin pronunciar palabra, saliendo por las mismas puertas que Lina había utilizado momentos antes. Una vez estuvieron solos, Altair se atrevió a hablar:

—Su Majestad, yo... —pero su voz se perdió en su propia duda. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello, el que si bien no era largo, bastaba para esconderlos.

Como parecía que no iba a decir nada más, esta vez fue el rey quien se dirigió a él, con una voz muy distinta a la que había utilizado con la hechicera. Ésta era fría, y poseía un desprecio y, quizás, una ira que produjo una nueva cicatriz en el joven corazón del general:

—Te he dicho mil veces que no hablaremos de ese asunto. Si no quieres conocer la oscuridad de mi prisión, márchate y ve a cumplir con tus deberes.

Altair no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió, inmerso en el conflicto de sus propios deseos. Pasado un breve tiempo, convenciéndose de que sería inútil continuar insistiendo, se puso de pie y su armadura plateada contrastó con la del rey. Con los ojos cerrados para ocultar su molestia, hizo una elegante reverencia de despedida y se marchó sin respuestas, dejando al rey completamente solo.

Vasch nuevamente se quedó contemplando las puertas, pero en su mente el general de su ejército no tenía espacio. Meditaba acerca de la mercenaria a la que acababa de enviar en busca de la gema, deseando con toda el alma que ésta tuviera éxito, aunque sólo la piedra preciosa lograra regresar a Galdabia, sin la muchacha a la que había contratado para recogerla.

Sin embargo, de pronto el rey se percató de que en ningún momento estuvo solo, pues siempre hubo alguien junto a él, parado en silencio a un costado del trono, invisible para los ojos humanos. Sintió como ese ente lo observaba y alzaba la voz para decirle algo:

—¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con ese hijo tuyo?

El rey soltó un bufido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apoyaba su peso sobre los suaves colchones del trono.

—Resultó ser una muchacha interesante, Khuja —dijo, ignorando por completo la pregunta que había recibido.

La figura de un hombre envuelto en una capa con capucha de un negro digno de la más oscura noche se materializó de manera casi mágica junto a él. Era uno de los tres enviados a buscar a la hechicera y a su compañero; el más bajo y tranquilo de los tres perseguidores.

—Te dije que no debías subestimar a Lina Inverse, Vasch. Si conocieras la mitad de sus logros, ni siquiera te atreverías a dudar sobre su éxito en esta misión. La Gema de Cecile será tuya, de eso no hay dudas —el sujeto sonrió, aunque la boca era lo único que lograba verse de su rostro.

—Pues me alegro —respondió el rey, contemplando a su interlocutor—. Lo que no alcanzo a entender es qué desean ustedes, los _mazoku_, de esa muchacha.

—No puedo decirte eso, pero tampoco deberías preocuparte. Tú tendrás tu gema y nosotros tendremos lo que queremos. Ambos seremos felices.

—Me parece extraño que un demonio hable de la felicidad.

El _mazoku_ rió, pero de entre la sombra de la capucha que le cubría el rostro alcanzó a verse el brillo gélido de la maldad más pura reflejado en sus ojos, tanto que ni siquiera el mismo rey pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—En este mucho hay cosas mucho más extrañas de las que te imaginas, Vasch.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Gourry caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad de Galdabia, al interior de los muros del reino. Masticaba un trozo de carne que llevaba en la mano, mientras que en la otra esperaban, aún intactas, algunas brochetas a las que les quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Tarareando fuertemente una canción, quizás a un volumen demasiado alto para esas horas, observaba para todos lados sin saber dónde estaba el castillo del rey. Le habían dicho que era inmenso y que se encontraba dentro de una ciudadela propia, al centro de la ciudad, pero Galdabia tan grande y uniforme, con todas sus casas similares, pálidas a la luz de la luna y de varios pisos, que al final había perdido la pista, prefiriendo conseguir algo de comer para luego reanudar su búsqueda. De todas formas, se sentía tranquilo. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a reunirse con Lina, ya fuera él quien la encontrara o viceversa, por lo que había decidido hacer algo de turismo, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran donde quisieran ir, siendo él simplemente un acompañante.

Mientras deambulaba por las calles, con la noche ya avanzada y la luna en su cénit, vio que a lo lejos, caminando por una de las anchas calles céntricas de la ciudad, se aproximaba una figura femenina. Al comienzo pensó que era Lina, pero cuando la figura comenzó a acercarse, siendo más visible en la oscuridad de la noche, descartó la posibilidad. Lina no era tan alta y no se vestía con capuchas que le cubrieran el rostro. Siguió caminando con normalidad, comenzando a mordisquear la primera brocheta mientras de su garganta continuaban naciendo sonidos un tanto desafinados de alguna melodía desconocida. Sin embargo, cuando pasó junto a la mujer, ésta acercó ágilmente la boca al oído del espadachín, pues su estatura le permitía hacerlo, y casi en un susurro le dijo:

—Tu amiga está más adelante por este camino. Buena suerte... La necesitarás.

Sin decir más, la muchacha siguió caminando en dirección contraría a la de Gourry, arropándose con la capa que vestía para protegerse de la fría brisa nocturna. El espadachín, que aún tenía media brocheta en la boca, dejó de tararear y se volteó para mirar con curiosidad a la desconocida mientras ésta se perdía por entremedio de los callejones. No teniendo motivos para dudar de las palabras de tan extraña muchacha, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por esa misma calle, reanudando con dificultad su tarareo, pues tuvo que golpearse el pecho luego de atragantarse con un gran pedazo de carne.

No pasaron más que unos cuantos minutos cuando divisó la gran construcción que era el castillo de Galdabia, y vaya que era grande: poseía varías torres y varios grandes edificios que, pensó, componían los salones y las recámaras, y a los pies de esta construcción de piedra maciza, unos muros que, si bien no eran tan altos como los que rodeaban la totalidad de la ciudad, eran un buen fuerte de última resistencia para la ciudadela del castillo. Pero más importante que la magnificencia de las construcciones humanas fue para Gourry la visión de su compañera, que se dirigía directo hacia él tras cruzar las puertas que dividían al castillo del resto de Galdabia.

Mientras caminaba a su encuentro, el muchacho levantó su mano ahora libre, pues le quedaba una última brocheta que estaba siendo devorada con rapidez, y cuando Lina llegó a su lado, dio un pequeño brinco y golpeó la palma contra la de su compañero.

—Mil monedas de oro —le dijo, y ni tonta ni perezosa, aprovechó el nuevo atragantamiento de su sorprendido compañero para robarle lo que quedaba de su brocheta, haciéndola desaparecer en el acto hacia las profundidades de su estómago.

—¡¿M-Mil monedas? —exclamó el espadachín, intentando hablar entre su tos—. ¿No crees que se te pasó la mano? —el muchacho de pronto se dio cuenta de que su mano ahora estaba vacía—. ¡Oye, eso es mío!

—Era —le informó la hechicera, saboreando la carne en su boca—. Tenemos que ir a buscar una gema a Cecile, un reino un tanto alejado de aquí. Mira, aquí tengo un mapa.

Lina rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel doblado en forma rectangular que le había entregado un guardia antes de salir del castillo, pasándoselo a Gourry. Él lo abrió, lo miró, lo giró de arriba a abajo y al no entender nada de lo que ahí aparecía, se lo devolvió a su compañera.

—Tú guías y yo te sigo —concluyó.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa? Partiremos mañana al amanecer.

—¿Mañana? Pensé que querrías partir ahora mismo —dijo el muchacho, mirándola.

—Por supuesto que sí —admitió la hechicera, pero luego le dio al espadachín una mirada entusiasta y una sonrisa de aquellas—, pero junto con el mapa me informaron que somos "Invitados honorables del Reino"; por esta noche, todo corre por cuenta de la casa. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Gourry también sonrió abiertamente y, levantando un fuerte puño hacia las estrellas, en señal de victoria, exclamó:

—¡A comer!

—¡Exacto, a comer!

Y así ambos mercenarios se perdieron en la bohemia de Galdabia, donde a la mañana siguiente muchos dueños de restoranes y bares se despertarían entre lamentos tras la pérdida de mercancías, bebidas y alimentos durante la noche anterior.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Las grandes puertas de Galdabia se abrieron junto a la salida del sol y los soldados encargados de resguardarlas contemplaron como las figuras de Lina y Gourry se encaminaban lejos del reino, subiendo por la cuesta del camino para internándose en el bosque.

Si habían dormido poco o si estaban siquiera un poco cansados, no lo demostraban. Tanto el rostro de Lina como el Gourry estaban llenos de la más absoluta determinación. Ante sus ojos se abría el sendero que habían cruzado antes y Lina casi era capaz de contemplar el botín al final del camino, entusiasmada como estaba por sentir la redondez de las monedas abrazando sus gentiles dedos, como hijos perdidos que luego de un largo viaje vuelven con su madre, quien los esperó con una paciencia y un amor más grandes que el que cualquier dios pudiera llegar a demostrar. Pero lo cierto era que el propio viaje que Lina y Gourry tendrían que recorrer era bastante largo.

Según el mapa que habían dado a Lina, Cecile se encontraba a muchos días de caminata, y la mayor parte de ésta tendrían que hacerla a la sombra de los árboles del bosque, el cual, según los dibujos del pergamino, era realmente gigantesco; el verdadero amo y señor de esos terrenos.

Cuando ya habían transcurrido dos días y una noche desde su salida de Galdabia, y la luz del sol nuevamente comenzaba a desaparecer, proyectando un brillo cada vez más débil por entre las copas de los árboles, Lina y Gourry decidieron montar un campamento. Esperaron hasta que la luz desapareciera por completo, algo que no demoró mucho, pues la noche en el bosque llegaba más temprana que fuera de éste, y se propusieron a descansar a un costado del camino. Partieron a primera hora de la mañana, como ya era costumbre, y caminaban conversando de cosas triviales, o más bien, Lina conversaba, pues Gourry sólo se limitaba a escuchar con paciencia, asintiendo de vez en cuando y agregando uno que otro comentario, por el cual se ganó más de un golpe. Sin embargo, esa agradable y tranquila monotonía desapareció de pronto. Cuando llegó el mediodía de la tercera jornada de viaje, Lina y Gourry se detuvieron repentinamente en medio del camino. Posaron los ojos sobre el otro y al instante supieron que pensaban en lo mismo: una emboscada. Sin detenerse para pensar, iniciaron una rápida carrera, tal como lo hicieran antes, cuando eran perseguidos.

—¿Los ves? —preguntó Gourry, sin dejar de correr.

—No, pero deben estar cerca.

—¿Son bandidos?

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —exclamó su compañera—. Pero sean quienes sean, cometieron un error al meterse conmigo.

De pronto, el suelo a sus pies comenzó a temblar con fuerza, provocando que tanto Lina como Gourry tropezaran, cayendo al piso.

—¡¿Un terremoto? —gritó Gourry, pues el ruido de la tierra, del sacudir de los árboles y del tronar de piedras lejanas resultaba ensordecedor.

—¡Más que eso! —respondió Lina, gritando igual de alto—. ¡Mira allá!

La muchacha señaló con un dedo y Gourry observó, sorprendiéndose ante lo que contemplaba: por sobre las copas de los árboles se levantaban, muy altas, dos paredes gigantescas de piedra, formando un acantilado del cual el sendero formaba parte del fondo.

Lina no se dio ni un segundo para pensar. Moviéndose por instinto, tomó con fuerza el brazo de su compañero, exclamó con fuerza las palabras del caos y comenzó a volar, disparada hacia el cielo como una saeta. Entonces, cuando ya estaba muy por encima de las copas de los árboles, aunque no lograba superar la altura de las paredes de piedra que se elevaban más y más, vio con estupor que el gran estruendo que sentían no era creado sólo por el movimiento telúrico: una monstruosa ola se dirigía hacia ellos como un torrente, como si estuvieran dentro de un inmenso río donde ellos sólo fueran dos diminutas hormigas sin escapatoria.

Lina intentó volar más alto, más de lo que nunca lo había hecho, pero era inútil, la pared de agua y los muros de piedra no dejaban de crecer al mismo tiempo que ella ascendía. Y entonces, lo comprendió:

—¡Es una ilusión! —gritó, haciéndose escuchar a duras penas.

—¡Cuidado! —fue la única respuesta que recibió de su compañero.

Y antes de que lograra darse cuenta, la ola la rodeó por completo, e ilusión o no, tanto ella como su compañero fueron arrastrados con una fiereza demoníaca.

Gourry continuaba unido a Lina por el brazo, aunque ahora no era sólo ella quien lo sujetaba, sino que él también se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, intentarlo acercarla a su cuerpo al ver que la muchacha parecía ahogarse. Pero el torrente era demasiado poderoso, mucho más que sus músculos.

Así, con sus brazos adoloridos por el esfuerzo de no separarse y de sortear el peligro juntos, tanto la hechicera como el espadachín desaparecieron a lo lejos, con ambas manos aferradas a la muñeca del otro, arrastrados por un agua que apareció de ninguna parte, en un acantilado fantasmal que sumió al bosque en las sombras, a medio camino de Cecile.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	4. La ilusión de Celes

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo III**  
La ilusión de Celes 

Las aguas se aquietaron tras lo que pareció un tiempo eterno y se desvanecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido, como si la tierra del bosque la hubiera bebido con una sed insaciable.

Gourry se levantó con dificultad, tosiendo mientras recuperaba la respiración.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto en los últimos días? —preguntó, volteando hacia su compañera a la vez que se sobaba su cabeza adolorida.

Lina, percatándose de que el espadachín volteaba hacia ella, soltó rápidamente la mano de éste y ocultó su rostro enrojecido mirando hacia otro lugar, avergonzada.

—Éste no es el momento para preguntas tontas, idiota.

Se levantó molesta y observó a su alrededor. Ya no había señales del acantilado que se había formado ante ellos, en el bosque parecía como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada y con la desaparición de las aguas, también llegó el silencio; un silencio profundo e inquietante que sólo era roto por el batir de las hojas al viento.

—Claramente era una ilusión —concluyó—, pero ¿quién la creó?

—Quizás ellos sepan algo —añadió su compañero a su lado, señalando a un grupo variopinto de hombres que comenzaba a aparecer de entre los árboles, armados con espadas oxidadas y abolladas, y con lanzas, muchas de ellas atadas con cintas para que la madera continuara teniendo una forma recta. Sus ropas daban pena, pues estaban rotas en varias partes que eran cubiertas con parches de género. Sin embargo, sus rostros se mostraban fieros e iracundos, y como buen grupo de hombres prestos para el combate, se alentaban con gritos grotescos que sólo ellos podían entender.

Lina no aguantó las ganas ante tal escena y se echó a reír descontroladamente, señalándolos con un dedo.

—No tienes para qué ser tan cruel, Lina —la regañó el espadachín, sintiendo lástima de los hombres, muchos de los cuales no sabían cómo responder a la reacción de la hechicera.

—¡Silencio! —le gritó ella, hundiéndole la cabeza en el césped con un certero codazo desde arriba, el que le había propinado tras un pequeño salto—. ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que nos humillaran de esa forma!

—_Co'o 'igas..._ —fue lo único Gourry logró responder desde su incómoda posición.

Lina se irguió poderosa y, con los rayos de sol iluminándolos de entre las copas, observó al grupo que también la miraba a ella, y aunque se mostraban valientes, por dentro escondían una cobardía que no les permitía acercarse.

—Al menos son lo suficientemente listos para saber que deben temerme —sentenció la hechicera, acomodando ambas manos en las caderas mientras se sonreía orgullosa e imponente—. Muy bien, ¿quién de ustedes fue el que nos hizo esto? ¡Si viene ahora no seré tan cruel y le permitiré seguir viviendo!... aunque no garantizo su integridad física.

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué hacer. Si bien apuntaban a Lina con sus armas, la distancia que los separaba hacía que ella no sintiera ni una pizca de miedo. La hechicera, impacientándose, alzó una de sus manos, susurró unas palabras y creó en ella una esfera anaranjada. Contempló a los hombres sin borrar la sonrisa mientras que el brillo de la esfera daba a su rostro un aspecto más siniestro, casi demoniaco.

—¡Ah...! —exclamó con sarcasmo, arrastrando la palabra—, ¿así que ninguno quiere hablar?

Pronunciando más su sonrisa, Lina hizo que la esfera en su mano comenzara a crecer, aumentando al doble de su tamaño, y el brillo cegador que provocaba llevó a algunos de los hombres a arrojar sus armas, cubriéndose los rostros mientras se echaban hacia atrás, gimoteando como niños asustados. La esfera aumentó más su tamaño y Lina comenzó a reír como una soberana del mal, infundiendo aun más terror en el corazón de los hombres.

—¡¿Y? —gritó entre carcajadas—. ¡¿Van a decir quién de ustedes humilló a Lina Inverse?

Ya sin soportarlo más, gran parte de los hombres abandonó completamente las ganas de luchar y corrió hacia el bosque para protegerse, gritando con terror. Los más valientes, los que mantuvieron sus posiciones, observaban a la hechicera con un asombro indescriptible. En sus mentes se preguntaban si vivirían para ver un nuevo día.

Pero de pronto Lina observó como el bosque comenzaba a desaparecer ante sus ojos, tiñéndose de un negro profundo. Ya no había árboles, ni césped, ni tierra, ni cielo; tan sólo un cuadro oscuro que lo rodeaba todo y donde ella parecía brillar con una luz propia, un aura blanca que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. No obstante, Lina no sintió miedo. Hizo desaparecer la esfera de magia y volvió a acomodar la mano en su cadera, sonriendo.

—Te estaba esperando, quienquiera que seas —desafió al aire.

Y como si sus palabras fueran una especie de invocación, ante ella se materializó la imagen de una muchacha bastante alta, aunque un poco menos que Gourry; de tez blanca, ojos oscuros y un largo cabello negro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura. Sus ropas, sin grandes adornos, eran de un pulcro género azulado y ligero que dejaban sus brazos al desnudo desde el hombro, y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón medianamente ajustado. Lina supuso que, a pesar de su altura, debía ser una mujer bastante ágil, pues sus vestimentas se lo indicaban.

Gourry desenterró con esfuerzo la cabeza y miró para todos lados confundido, pues de un momento a otro todo había cambiado a su alrededor. Luego miró sus manos y se sorprendió de ver que éstas brillaban con la misma luz blanquecina que rodeaba el cuerpo de Lina, a su lado.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó a su compañera, poniéndose en pie.

—Dentro de una ilusión —respondió la hechicera—, creada por esa chica de ahí.

—¿Una ilusión? —Gourry levantó la vista y también observó a la muchacha. De pronto, como si varios componentes de su cerebro hicieran conexión, el muchacho espadachín lanzó un grito y señaló a la extraña a unos metros de ellos, como si la reconociera. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener la atención de Lina y también de la desconocida, se quedó callado un rato largo, pensando—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó finalmente, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de Lina.

—¡Idiota! ¡No te hagas el interesante en un momento como éste!

La muchacha rió por lo bajo y observó al dúo ante ella.

—¿No me recuerdas? —dijo, dirigiéndose al espadachín—. Nos conocimos hace un par de días en las calles de Galdabia, Gourry Gabriev.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el muchacho, confundido. En su cabeza parecía haber un recuerdo extraño de algo desconocido, pero por más que intentaba llegar a él, sentía que dicho recuerdo se le escabullía. Lina lo observó con una ceja levantada y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Así que ya la conocías? —en su voz se notaba un matiz extraño. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió por parte de su compañero fue un encogimiento de hombros.

—Eso no importa, ¿no es verdad, Lina Inverse? —inquirió la mujer.

Lina volvió a posar los ojos en ella y ambas se observaron en silencio durante un momento. Aunque la hechicera sonreía, el semblante de la desconocida se mantenía serio y su mirada los estudiaba de forma cuidadosa. Para Lina, eso no pasó desapercibido.

—Conoces nuestros nombres y aunque nos encontramos dentro de tu ilusión, estás siendo precavida —dijo—. Mi compañero puede ser un idiota, pero hay algo en lo que tiene razón: ¿quién eres?

En un principio, la desconocida guardó silencio y las palabras de Lina se perdieron en un eco que rebotaba en paredes invisibles. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato la muchacha de largos cabellos negros actuó: estiró los brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo y de sus palmas extendidas emanó una luz.

—Mi nombre es Celes —exclamó, y pareció como si su voz fuera magnificada por alguna magia en aquel espacio ilusorio—, y sí, los conozco muy bien, lo suficiente para que yo y los guerreros que dirijo, los Hijos de Cecile, sepamos cuál es su misión.

—¿Los Hijos de...? —exclamó Gourry—. Lina, ¿no son ésos los que atacaron ese lugar del que vinimos?

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, pero así es —respondió la hechicera—, y todo indica que esa persona es su líder.

Entonces, el cabello de Celes, la creadora de las ilusiones, se elevó en el aire, y la luz que emanaba de sus manos creció largamente. De pronto, el escenario negro que los rodeaba comenzó a mutar, y aunque al principio parecía conformarse de un elemento gelatinoso, una ciudad se creó ante ellos, tan física y sólida como cualquier otra ciudad del mundo.

—Presento ante ustedes al Magnífico Reino de Cecile, del cual provenimos —volvió a exclamar y la nueva ilusión evolucionó, dando aparición a personas que en un comienzo parecían difusas, pero que luego se volvieron nítidas.

Lina y Gourry pudieron contemplar, no sin asombro, cómo de la nada nacía un pueblo lleno de vida, deambulando bajo un poderoso sol que brillaba vibrante en lo alto de un gigantesco cielo azul y sin nubes. Los hombres caminaban orgullosos, ataviados en ropas de calle o en armaduras de combate, las mujeres conversaban de cosas triviales mientras hacían las compras y los niños corrían felices, jugando ignorantes del mundo.

—¡Es impresionante! —exclamó el espadachín, pero aunque en el rostro de Lina se reflejaba sorpresa, sólo observaba en silencio.

«¿Cómo logra hacerlo?», se preguntó, sincerándose finalmente. «En las Asociaciones de Hechiceros hay muchos libros que hablan de personas capaces de crear ilusiones, pero nunca lo había visto. No lo entiendo. ¡¿Cómo logra hacerlo?».

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya formaban parte de aquella ciudad que parecía tan real. La luz que los rodeaba en la oscuridad había desaparecido por completo y ahora incluso sus sombras se reflejaban bajo el sol. Parecían estar ahí físicamente y hasta a Lina le costaba convencerse de lo contrario.

—Ésta es la Cecile de mi infancia —dijo Celes, aún con las manos extendidas—. El lugar donde me crié; el más hermoso de todos.

—No se está nada mal —opinó animosamente Gourry, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano para que el sol no le impidiera ver los alrededores.

Lina observó el reino por un momento, pero lo que le interesaba no era lo que veía, sino la fuente.

—¿Esto es magia? —preguntó, volteándose hacia Celes.

—¿Mis ilusiones? —preguntó ella de vuelta, bajando los brazos y sobándose las manos—. No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Conozco los fundamentos básicos de la magia, pero mis ilusiones no funcionan así. No necesitan de recitaciones ni de poderes prestados. Son algo innato.

—Entiendo —musitó Lina y, como si no estuviese bajo ningún peligro, se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando:

«Si estas ilusiones no usan el poder prestado de ninguna deidad ni tampoco necesitan de palabras del caos, ¿qué son? ¿Podré romperlas con mi magia?».

—Te ves muy interesada —recalcó Celes con los ojos clavados en Lina. En su rostro se imitaba una sonrisa.

Lina la observó sin cambiar de semblante, con la cabeza trabajando a mil por hora. Si no descubría rápido de qué se componía el poder de la muchacha ante ella, ¿cómo podría vencerla? ¿Cómo podría salir de ese lugar por su propia cuenta?

—Algo así —dijo tras unos momentos.

Entretanto, Gourry sintió el leve impacto de algo contra sus piernas. Bajó la mirada y descubrió que un balón de goma había dado contra él. Lo tomó entre sus manos, curioso, y se lo quedó mirando.

—¡Eh, señor! —gritó un niño desde lejos—. ¿Me devolvería el balón, por favor?

—¡Claro! —respondió Gourry, divertido, y se lo lanzó de regreso... como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Lina observó la escena procurando no revelar más sorpresa. Buscó en el piso y tomó una piedrecilla entre sus dedos, examinándola.

«Es tan real...», pensó.

—Sí, todo es muy real aquí, Lina Inverse.

La hechicera levantó de inmediato la mirada a Celes. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa; no logró seguir pareciendo indiferente.

«¿Puedes oír lo que pienso?», preguntó dentro de su cabeza.

—Como si fueras un libro abierto —respondió la muchacha—. Y no, tu magia es inútil dentro de mi ilusión.

—_¡Flare Arrow! _—exclamó Lina sin aviso alguno, sorprendiendo tanto a Gourry que el pobre cayó de bruces. Varias flechas de fuego se crearon ante su cuerpo y salieron disparadas directo contra Celes. Sin embargo, cuando iban a hacer contacto con su objetivo, se desvanecieron en el aire sin que la creadora de ilusiones hiciera movimiento alguno. Lina, aunque sorprendida, se sonrió—. Veo que no se te puede tomar a la ligera. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

—¿No es evidente?

Tras hacer la pregunta, Celes comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia Lina y Gourry, quien ya se había levantado, protestando un poco por el susto que su compañera le había dado. Cuando estuvo por fin de pie ante Lina, ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente. La diferencia de altura era notoria, pero eso no intimidaba a la hechicera, quien estaba forzada a levantar la vista para dar cara a su oponente.

—No vayas tras la Gema de Cecile —amenazó Celes por fin.

—¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? —preguntó Lina, desafiante.

Celes no dijo nada ni tampoco le despegó la vista de encima. Sin embargo, de pronto fue evidente para Lina que en los ojos de la muchacha ante ella se mostraba algo. ¿Qué era?, ¿tristeza?; sencillamente, no lo sabía. Pero más allá de la determinación y del peligro que querían aparentar, la mirada de la desconocida dejaba escabullir algo profundo.

«Resentimiento...», concluyó finalmente la hechicera, olvidando que sus pensamientos eran audibles para la muchacha de cabellos negros.

Tras esto, la mirada de Celes se endureció. Frunció el ceño y alargó una mano ante Lina, quien no había dejado de mostrarse desafiante, y en la palma extendida pareció nacer una pequeña llama que iluminó los rostros de la hechicera y de su compañero.

—Más que eso. Lo que siento es un odio profundo —dijo la mujer, y de pronto, el reino de Cecile que ella había creado se vio envuelto por un fuego rugiente, y el grito desesperado de los habitantes lo invadió todo.

Lina y Gourry voltearon ante el radical cambio, y contemplaron cómo la ciudad que hace segundos se veía tan hermosa y rebosante de orgullo, poco a poco iba cayendo en ruinas. Sus edificios se desplomaban bajo el azote de las llamas y un extraño ejército tumultuoso hacía ocupación de sus calles, asesinando de forma indiscriminada a hombres, mujeres y niños. Lina reconoció la vestimenta del ejército que atacaba la ciudad, pues ella misma había tenido que defenderse de hombres vestidos de forma idéntica hace sólo unos días.

—Son soldados de Galdabia —murmuró, comprendiendo varias cosas.

—Hace veinte años, Cecile fue derrotada en una guerra contra los malditos de Galdabia. Y todo fue iniciado por él.

Tras sus propias palabras, Celes alargó su otro brazo y con un dedo señaló a la entrada del reino. Ahí, sobre las puertas derribadas, con una armadura dorada como el sol, pero teñida de un anaranjado sangriento por el resplandor del fuego, se erguía un joven Vasch Gald XIII montado sobre un caballo oscuro de aspecto siniestro. Sus ojos parecían disfrutar del espectáculo y en su rostro sin barba se dibujaba una sonrisa embriagada por el deleite de la matanza que contemplaba. Su crueldad era grande y no se detendría ahí.

—Yo era apenas una niña cuando todo ocurrió, pero no puedo borrar de mi memoria la destrucción que Vasch trajo a mi pueblo. ¡Mis padres murieron asesinados, mis amigos están muertos o desaparecidos, y Cecile quedó en ruinas!

Los ejércitos de Vasch y los de Cecile chocaban en las calles, pero la ventaja de Galdabia era evidente. No sólo había espadas, sino que también ataques mágicos, pues muchos hechiceros parecían haberse congregado para la guerra y con su poder combinado destruyeron sin mayor esfuerzo el castillo de Cecile, que se derrumbó como si estuviera hecho de naipes.

—Nuestros Reyes fueron asesinados por Vasch en persona. ¡Las atrocidades que cometió contra nuestra Familia Real son inenarrables! Y todo fue por la Gema, la misma que ese asesino te envió a buscar.

Entonces, la imagen que los rodeaba cambió y Vasch se encontró solo en una habitación oscura. Con su espada al cinto, con la armadura manchada de sangre y con una sonrisa enloquecida, contemplaba ante él un objeto circular que emitía un brillo dorado, el cual estaba sobre un pedestal de mármol decorado hábilmente, pero que no había quedado incólume ante el ataque, pues se le veían grietas. Vasch estiró ambos brazos para tomar la gema, pero al acercar las manos, algo ocurrió, y su cuerpo salió despedido lejos como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

—Aunque destruyó nuestro Reino para obtener los poderes de la Gema, no lo consiguió. Y aunque envió a sus mejores hechiceros, mucho más hábiles, pero también más cobardes que él, a obtenerla, ninguno de ellos regresó.

La gema continuaba emitiendo su brillo dorado cuando muchos hombres cubiertos por mantos blancos aparecieron ante ella. Formaron un círculo en torno al pedestal y estiraron los brazos hacía la piedra, pero al momento de invocar su magia para sustraer su poder, todo fue rodeado por un brillo blanco, y cuando éste se desvaneció, la gema volvió a permanecer sola en aquella habitación, acompañada solamente por la oscuridad.

—Y cuando Vasch se enteró que sus hechiceros habían fracasado, ordenó barrer con lo poco que quedaba de Cecile. ¡Tuvimos que ver cómo nuestro Reino era reducido a cenizas! ¡Cómo nuestros hermosos edificios eran derribados hasta sus cimientos! ¡Nuestros padres tuvieron que sacarnos de ahí aunque ellos mismos estaban más muertos que vivos!

—Y entonces, después de huir, crearon a los Hijos de Cecile para vengarse de Vasch y de Galdabia —concluyó Lina, quien había estado observando todos los cambios en el escenario a su alrededor mientras Celes narraba la historia.

—Así es. ¡Es lo único para lo que vivimos! —exclamó Celes, cerrando fuertemente un puño ante su pecho.

—Es una historia muy triste —opinó Gourry, quien al igual que Lina había estado observándolo todo.

—Puede ser, pero no tiene nada que ver con nosotros —concluyó fríamente la hechicera.

—¡¿Cómo? —gritó Celes, sin poder creerlo—. ¡¿Es que no entiendes que Vasch quiere los poderes de la Gema para apoderarse de todo?

Lina se metió un dedo dentro del oído para soportar el fuerte grito de Celes. Luego, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Pues si es así, me parece un plan muy poco original. _¡Voy a apoderarme de todo el mundo!_ —exclamó, haciendo gestos burlescos e imitando la voz de un típico bandido con aires de grandeza—. Pero aunque así fuera, no es mi problema. Puede que no te guste lo que voy a decir (aunque no me importa mucho que digamos), pero... —y Lina tomó a Celes por el cuello de sus ropas, y de haber sido más alta, la hubiera levantado varios centímetros del suelo. Liberándose finalmente, plantó los ojos sobre los de la muchacha y gritó a viva voz:—, ¡van a pagarme por esto, y no es poco! ¡Ni aunque me hablaras de los trágicos y cursis melodramas de decenas de princesas asesinadas por el amor platónico de un príncipe multimillonario renunciaría a ese pago, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, _Hija de Cecile_, deshaz esta ilusión de inmediato y déjanos ir! ¡Ya he tenido bastante paciencia contigo, pero está a punto de agotarse!

—Eh, Lina... —Gourry levantó la voz quedamente. Cuando llevó una mano al hombro de su compañera, intentando tranquilizarla, lo único que recibió fue un certero golpe de codo que lo dejó tendido en tierra.

Celes contempló a la hechicera sin poder creerlo. Su cuerpo temblaba y todos sus músculos estaban tensos producto de la ira extrema que se había apoderado de ella. Con los dientes fuertemente apretados, tomó las muñecas de Lina y le apartó las manos con brusquedad, haciendo que la hechicera soltara sus ropas.

Se giró sobre sus pies y levantó una mano. De inmediato su ilusión desapareció, y el reino de Cecile, en ruinas y en llamas, se desvaneció con ella. Ahora volvían a la realidad, y ante ellos se hallaba nuevamente el bosque, con su césped verde y sus interminables árboles. Sin embargo, parecía que el día había avanzado mientras ellos estaban dentro del mundo creado por Celes, pues el cielo azulado del mediodía había dado paso al anaranjado firmamento del ocaso.

Gourry se levantó y tomó aire hasta llenarse los pulmones.

—¡Aire puro, por fin! —exclamó, alegre.

—Deshice la ilusión como pediste —dijo Celes sin voltear. En su voz cortante se notaba la rabia—. Sin embargo, no irán a ningún lado.

—¿Ah, sí? —desafió Lina, retomando su postura con las manos en las caderas y su sonrisa altiva—. ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo?

Celes giró un poco la cabeza y contempló a la hechicera con un ojo gélido.

—¿Qué tan lejos crees que podrás llegar, Inverse? El bosque puede convertirse en un laberinto en cualquier momento.

Lina, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería la muchacha de cabellos negros, sintió cómo su propia ira se iba apoderando de ella; una sensación de ardor que parecía crecer desde la punta de sus pies hasta la más alta punta de su cabello.

Celes chasqueó los dedos y los hombres que la acompañaban, miembros de los Hijos de Cecile, se situaron a espaldas de la hechicera y su compañero, amenazándolos con sus armas. Pero aunque su líder estaba junto a ellos, y por mucho de que varios de los que habían huido anteriormente hubiesen regresado al sentirse más seguros en presencia de Celes, bastó con que Lina les enviara una simple mirada asesina para que el terror que habían sentido antes regresa con fuerza. Sin embargo, la hechicera no los atacó, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

—Vamos al campamento —ordenó Celes, y los hombres, armándose difícilmente de valor, pincharon a ambos mercenarios con sus armas, instándolos a caminar. Lina no aguantó eso y se giró de pronto. Tomó la lanza de uno de los hombres, que se la quedó mirando aterrando, y partió la madera con un simple apretón de se mano.

—Vuelve a usar esa cosa y verás lo que es bueno —le sugirió, dirigiéndose a él con la voz de una fiera amenazante dispuesta a clavarle los colmillos a la primera oportunidad.

Los hombres, viendo a quién se enfrentaban, dieron un paso atrás con una coordinación sorprendente. Sin embargo, continuaron amenazándolos, aunque el temblor en sus voces hacía evidente que sólo fingían valentía. Lina desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Celes, que ya había comenzado a caminar, escoltada por varios de sus hombres, y con una expresión iracunda, y con la cabeza colmada de pensamientos de venganza, pensó:

«¡Se cree mucho, pero está rodeada de cobardes! ¡Es una...!», y mientras en su mente comenzaba a soltar una sarta de improperios contra la muchacha, se percató de que ésta parecía no responder a nada de lo que ella le dijera en sus pensamientos. Se sonrió de manera siniestra y comenzó a caminar bastante cerca de la espalda de Celes, mientras en su cabeza se repetían muchas variaciones de _"zorra"_ y _"arpía"_, y frases como _"eres tan alta y plana que pareces un tipejo mal alimentado"_.

Y así, riéndose sola mientras hacía morisquetas a su espalda, sabiendo que fuera de su ilusión Celes no podía escuchar lo que pensaba, Lina, con Gourry siempre a su lado, se internó dentro del bosque, junto a los Hijos de Cecile.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	5. Noche de batallas

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo IV**  
Noche de batallas 

La pequeña abrió levemente la puerta corrediza, sólo lo suficiente como para que un hilillo de luz penetrara en la oscuridad del armario en el que se ocultaba. Asomando un ojo negro, estudió de forma silenciosa la habitación que reposaba ante ella y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dos personas entraron ahí. A pesar de que su mente sólo habitaba en el nivel de la inocencia, de alguna forma comprendía que lo que observaba no era correcto.

Una mujer, su madre, se tendió sobre la gran cama de colcha amarilla, sonriendo coquetamente mientras su cabello negro, abultado y en rizos, caía lacio sobre su rostro, otorgándole un aspecto que, años después, podría describir como sensual. Ante ella, un desconocido que no era su padre se saboreaba jovial ante lo que iba a hacer y los oscuros orbes de sus ojos no se despegaban de la mujer ante él, deseándola con fuerza. El hombre se despojó de su armadura, la cual brillaba como el sol de la mañana, y la arrojó sobre las gruesas alfombras del suelo sin pudor alguno.

La niña no alcanzaba a comprender en toda su extensión lo que hacía su madre, el porqué de que ese hombre se posara encima de su cuerpo, compartiendo besos y placeres que estaban muy lejos de su mundo. Pero sabía que debía callar, que no debía dejarse descubrir; así le dictaba su instinto.

Nunca supo cuándo tiempo se mantuvo espiando el adulterio de su madre, cuánto tiempo contempló la danza de ambos cuerpos desnudos; ni siquiera cuando alcanzó la adultez pudo responderse esa pregunta. Tan sólo estaba segura de que las imágenes que grabó en su memoria aquel día la acompañarían hasta que ella misma se posara dentro de su tumba.

De pronto, a pesar de todo el empeño que puso en permanecer en silencio, su sorpresa amarga, su cuerpo temblante y su llanto silencioso acabaron por traicionarla. No supo bien qué fue lo que hizo, pero provocó un ruido dentro del armario y el hombre desvió la atención desde su madre, mirando fijamente su ojo solitario.

Cerró la puerta corrediza rápidamente, con el pensamiento fútil de que así no la descubrirían, pero escuchó la voz consternada de su progenitora y la respuesta carente de emoción del desconocido. Entonces, oyó pasos que dirigían hacia su escondite, y con terror contempló, paralizada, que la puerta corrediza era abierta de golpe, despojándola completamente de la segura oscuridad en que se hallaba.

Ante ella, el hombre desnudo, de músculos marcados, y de negras y amplias cejas que parecían desproporcionadas para su juventud, la miraba con una sonrisa enfermiza.

—Idéntica a tu madre —dijo, como regocijándose.

Y entonces, la pequeña desvió los ojos hacia la mujer que se aferraba a las mantas de la cama para ocultar su cuerpo despojado de vestimentas, y sin poder controlar el llanto, la escuchó gritar:

—¡Celes, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

~ o ~

Celes abrió los ojos de golpe, percatándose recién de que se había quedado dormida. Se miró una mano y vio que ésta temblaba. En verdad, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y en su rostro se habían dejado caer algunas lágrimas que aún dibujaban un recorrido seco por sus mejillas. Limpió dichas lágrimas con brusquedad y cerró un puño con fuerza, la misma con la que apretaba los dientes, intentando controlarse.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, pues nuevamente había soñado con aquel horrendo pedazo de su pasado.

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y, sentada como estaba, con las piernas flexionadas ante su cuerpo, hundió el rostro entre ellas, ahogando un llanto silencioso del que nadie debía enterarse.

Se calmó tras lo que pareció una eternidad y volvió a levantar la vista, observando hacia la salida de la tienda de campaña en la que estaba. El brillo de una gran antorcha se colaba por la entrada, rebotando en el barro del suelo del campamento, y podía escuchar claramente los sonidos festivos de sus hombres, que siempre celebraban alegres a la luz de la luna.

Se levantó de la camilla y respiró hondo, decidiendo ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas, al mismo tiempo que reunía determinación para intentar convencer nuevamente a la hechicera de que no fuera en busca de la Gema. No deseaba usar la fuerza, aunque sabía que era superior a ella y que en una batalla sus ilusiones podían vencerla. Sin embargo, era consciente de que si Lina no le dejaba más alternativa, pelearía, y la dejaría fuera de combate, incapaz de mover un músculo que pudiera llevarla a Cecile.

—No permitiré que Vasch me siga quitando todo lo que es mío —se dijo, intentando reprimir cada palabra, las que salían con dureza de su garganta—. No como ese día en que se apoderó de mi madre.

Volvió a respirar, buscando el control, y tras un breve lapso caminó hacia la salida de su tienda, yendo hacia el campamento.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Lina se encontraba sola, sentada sobre un incómodo tronco, con una mano recostada perezosamente sobre una de sus piernas y la otra sirviéndose de apoyo para la cabeza, la que descansaba sobre su palma como un peso muerto. Observaba a su guardián en extremo molesta, harta en sobremanera de que él pareciera ser el que más se divertía en esa especie de celebración que estaban llevando a cabo, donde él y sus nuevos amigotes se debatían entre escoger el mejor trozo de pan o el más fuerte alcohol disponible.

—Traidor —maldijo entre dientes, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al sonriente espadachín—, te unes al enemigo por un simple vaso de cerveza.

Se encontraban en lo profundo del bosque, en un claro artificial de tamaño mediano, lo suficientemente grande como para que se pudiera levantar un campamento provisorio de unas cuantas tiendas de campaña capaces de albergar a algunas docenas de soldados, si es que a los Hijos de Cecile se les podía considerar como tal.

La noche había caído hacía mucho y la luna llena brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, luchando por conservar su lugar ante la luz abrasadora de las llamas de una alta fogata que los Hijos habían encendido. Observando la fogata, Lina se preguntaba si en verdad esos hombres se tomaban en serio su papel de "soldados vengativos de un reino destruido que se metían en lo profundo de un bosque gigantesco para que nadie los encontrara". Suspiró pesadamente. Siempre lo había sabido, pero hoy su pensamiento se reafirmaba: la estupidez no tenía límites. Esa fogata era como un cartel gigante que le informaba al enemigo su posición.

Con la mano aún soportando todo el peso de su cabeza, reanudó lo que había mantenido su mente ocupada durante esas largas horas de aburrimiento: cómo sortear las ilusiones de Celes para poder salir de ahí y seguir hacia Cecile. Sin embargo, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, planeando estrategias, recordando teorías para luego eliminarlas todas de plano y volver a empezar de nuevo, no encontraba una respuesta. Eso la tenía muy desanimada.

Gourry la había llamado varias veces para unirse a su celebración, pero cada vez que lo hizo, ella respondió con una mirada de aquéllas que lo dejaban callado. No estaba de ánimo para fiestas, y cuando a Gourry se le pasara la borrachera, vaya que pagaría por haberse divertido a solas. Después de todo, necesitaba descargarse en alguien, ¿quién mejor que su juguete de siempre?

La hechicera, ya cansada, estiró el cuerpo, alargando ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que por más que siga pensando, hoy no llegaré a ninguna solución —levantó la vista a su compañero por última vez—, y Gourry está tan exageradamente tranquilo que dudo que corramos peligro aquí —luego, soltó un largo bostezo—. Me largo a dormir.

Tras levantarse del tronco, se limpió las ropas ensuciadas por la madera, se giró y se abrió camino hacia una tienda que los Hijos habían dispuesto exclusivamente para ella, pues se había negado rotundamente a compartir su tienda con su guardián, quien se veía obligado a dormir a la intemperie. Cuando llevaba caminados tan sólo unos pasos, se encontró de frente con Celes, y nuevamente tuvo que levantar la vista para encontrar la de la muchacha.

Si planeaban decirse algo, no lo hicieron de inmediato. Tras largos segundos no se despegaron la vista, haciendo el ya acostumbrado desafío silencioso, sin embargo, sin ganas de discutir, y sabiendo que aún no podía hacerle frente como correspondía, Lina simplemente se llevó los brazos a la nuca y, haciéndole un notorio desaire, prosiguió su camino con los ojos cerrados, caminando como una niña orgullosa.

—Espera —le dijo Celes cuando Lina se había alejado de ella unos cuantos metros. La hechicera se volteó, aún con las manos sobre la nuca, y la miró con desinterés—. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

—Si me das dos mil monedas de oro, estoy dispuesta a dejar la gema donde está, sino no tenemos nada qué hablar —respondió la hechicera y se giró nuevamente, dispuesta a seguir caminando.

—¡¿Cómo puedes poner en peligro al mundo por un puñado de monedas? —le gritó la ilusionista, pero Lina hizo oídos sordos, sin detener la marcha.

Celes no podía creer todo el egoísmo que una sola persona podía llevar en su interior.

«¡Eres igual a Vasch, sólo piensas en tu propio beneficio!», exclamó en su cabeza.

Furiosa, llamó un poco de su poder y creó ante la hechicera la ilusión de un camino interminable donde la tienda de Lina se veía como un puntito muy pequeño a lo lejos.

La muchacha pelirroja giró la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada desganada.

—No querrás pelea, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sin darle mayores vueltas al asunto.

De haber aplicado un poco más de fuerza, los dientes de Celes se habrían partido en pedazos. Lanzó un grito ofuscado, liberando toda su ira retenida, y nuevamente convirtió todo en un paraje negro donde sólo se veían ellas dos, con sus cuerpos brillando con luces blanquecinas.

Lina sonrió y se puso en guardia de un salto, tomando el mango de su daga con una mano.

«Si la magia por sí sola no funciona, probaré con esto», pensó. Sacó la daga y la blandió delante de ella, amenazante.

«¿Y si no funciona?», preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza.

«Pues improvisaré en el camino», respondió.

Celes soltó una sonora carcajada y miró a la hechicera fríamente.

—¿Improvisar? —exclamó—. En este momento estás bajo mi control; sólo yo puedo deshacer esta ilusión. Te doy una última oportunidad, Lina Inverse: ¡olvídate de la Gema, aléjate de estos territorios y no vuelvas a mostrar tu cara por aquí, sino no tendré compasión contigo!

Esta vez fue Lina la que soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿No crees que me estás subestimando un poco? Además, tus ilusiones no son motivo suficiente como para alejarme de mi recompensa. ¡Si no quieres conocer la furia de la famosa Lina Inverse, déjate de juegos!

—¿Juegos? —preguntó Celes, con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creerlo. Había intentado razonar con la hechicera, le había mostrado el pasado de Cecile, el momento de su destrucción, pero todo había sido inútil. ¡Inútil! Sintió cómo la impotencia la llenaba, y de haber sido otra, sus ojos se habrían cuajado de lágrimas, pero no iba a mostrarse débil. Si Lina Inverse era tan orgullosa y avara como para no detener su búsqueda, pues ella sería aun más orgullosa y aun más avara, lo suficiente como para tomar la justicia por sus propias manos.

Apretó los dientes y le entregó a la hechicera una mirada de odio profundo, la que fue tan poderosa que instó a Lina a prepararse inmediatamente.

«¡Sólo espero que esto funcione!», exclamó la hechicera dentro de su cabeza, y luego gritó:

—_¡Fire Ball!_

Sin embargo, no salió volando ninguna bola de fuego. El poder del hechizo se creó en la mano con la que Lina sostenía su daga y, concentrándose por controlar su magia, guió las llamas hasta que éstas envolvieron por completo el metal de su arma, convirtiéndola en una suerte de antorcha. Sin esperar mucho más, colocando todas sus esperanzas en ese plan que se le había ocurrido en el lugar, echó el brazo atrás y con un fuerte grito lanzó la daga contra Celes, la cual se dirigió hacia ella rompiendo la oscuridad, rauda como una saeta de fuego.

Pero Celes no prestó atención. Aunque tenía los ojos clavados en la hechicera, su mente divagaba por recuerdos ocultos y que odiaba tanto como a Vasch mismo: lo veía tomando posesión de su madre y recordaba perfectamente cómo ella se le entregaba sin reparos; veía con claridad al rey de Galdabia riendo a carcajadas sobre las ruinas llameantes de Cecile, con la espada ensangrentada derramando gotas rojas en la tierra derruida; y por último, recordó cómo, en medio del caos provocado por la guerra, Vasch en persona tomaba la vida de su padre enfermo, levantándolo por el cuello y atravesándole el cuerpo con su espada mientras se reía en enloquecidas carcajadas de una maldad indescriptible. Era demasiado. Los recuerdos eran muchos; la tristeza y el odio eran demasiado. Al final, no soportó más.

—¡¿Acaso crees que todo esto es un juego? —gritó, y con el simple movimiento de un brazo provocó que la ilusión se volviera una locura, llenándose de un brillo enceguecedor, y de grandes gritos y rugidos que recordaban a bestias temibles.

La daga rozó el cuerpo de Celes justo cuando ésta movió el brazo, generando el caos dentro de la ilusión, y viendo que era su oportunidad, Lina gritó:

—_¡Break!_

Y las llamas que rodeaban a la daga estallaron, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo de la creadora de ilusiones, la que desapareció envuelta por el fuego y el humo.

—¿Funcionó? —se preguntó Lina, protegiéndose los ojos del fuerte brillo generado por Celes. Mantenía la calma, pero seguía atenta al menor movimiento por parte de su contrincante.

Los segundos pasaron, y aunque dentro de la ilusión el brillo no desistía y el bullicio era ensordecedor, nada ocurrió. Cuando las volutas de humo provocadas por el ataque de la hechicera se desvanecieron en el aire, todo lo que quedó fue el cuerpo de Celes, que había caído sobre sus rodillas con sus ropas intactas, como si el ataque no le hubiera hecho mella. Sin embargo, era evidente que algo había ocurrido, pues sus ojos, abiertos de forma extraña, se mantenían pegados al suelo de brillo blanco, como si estuviera en shock.

Lina no movió un músculo, consciente de que aunque su ventaja era aparente, aún se encontraba dentro de la ilusión. Pero por más que esperó, no ocurrió nada. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, comenzó a caminar hacia la ilusionista y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se puso de cuclillas ante ella, mirándola a la cara.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó. Al segundo se dio cuenta de que su pregunta resultaba algo tonta, especialmente después de haberle lanzado un ataque posiblemente mortal. La muchacha carraspeó, restándole importancia.

Ante la pregunta de Lina, Celes pareció salir de su trance. Levantó la vista y se encontró de frente con el rostro de ésta, quién la miraba con una ceja levantada. No respondió nada. Por algún motivo, se sentía derrotada.

Haciendo uso de su poder, deshizo la ilusión lentamente, y el brillo y el ruido se desvanecieron de a poco. Al cabo de un momento, todo había vuelto a la normalidad: la noche volvió aparecer y los ruidos del festejo de los hombres se hizo reinante.

Lina se levantó y miró a los hombres, incluyendo a Gourry, tomando nota de que ninguno parecía haberse percatado de la pequeña escaramuza que acababa de ocurrir. Después bajó la mirada a Celes, que continuaba de rodillas.

—¿Esto significa que admites tu derrota? —le preguntó, sorprendida de lo fácil que había resultado. Sin embargo, su mente se mantenía ocupada en un sinfín de pensamientos.

Celes desvió la mirada y soltó un bufido. Ella misma tenía la cabeza ocupada en su propia confusión. Se levantó lentamente y se giró sobre sus pies, alejándose de la hechicera.

—Haz lo que quieras —fue su respuesta.

Lina se sonrió, triunfante.

—Descuida, eso haré.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

—¡Aléjate! ¡Corre! —su anciano padre la tomó del brazo y la lanzó con fuerza fuera de la gran habitación, haciéndola caer en el pasillo iluminado por las llamas que lo devoraban todo, las mismas que consumían a su reino: Cecile.

Su mente de niña no atinaba a nada, y aunque su padre le había dado órdenes claras, ella sólo se quedó ahí, de rodillas, rodeada por el fuego mientras lo miraba a través del espacio en el que alguna vez hubieron puertas. Ante sus ojos desorbitados, la imagen de su madre muerta sobre la cama, con una gran abertura en el pecho provocada por la espada de un asesino, el mismo que ahora encaraba al que le había dado la vida.

—¿Cómo libero la Gema? —preguntó Vasch, amenazante. Ni un ejército completo hubiera dado tanto terror como él en ese momento.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a decírtelo, malnacido? —exclamó el hombre, de rodillas, respirando jadeante debido a su enfermedad de los pulmones.

—Oh —lo provocó el joven rey de Galdabia de forma burlesca, desplazando su espada con inusitada delicadeza a la garganta de su interlocutor—. ¿Me insultas cuando podría matarte? ¿O es que estás enfadado porque ya me deshice de la zorra de tu mujer?

El rey hizo el atisbo de levantarse para golpearlo, pero cayó de bruces, tosiendo incontrolablemente. Vasch se echó a reír.

—Por favor, Cidorphus —dijo entre carcajadas—. Ya sabes que Edea y yo tuvimos una historia muy larga, ¿para qué extender esto? Acaba con el sufrimiento de tu pueblo en su memoria.

—¡Sólo te aprovechaste de su ingenuidad, pero al final me fue fiel! —le gritó el anciano en respuesta, intentando incorporarse, pero la espada de Vasch lo detuvo, manteniéndolo de rodillas.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo el rey—, puede que al final, a pesar de toda mi paciencia, haya preferido aliarse a ti que confesar cómo apoderarme de la Gema, sin embargo… —y Vasch se sonrió con elocuencia. Tomó al anciano por las ropas que en su tiempo demostraron grandeza y lo levantó varios centímetros en el aire, con una fuerza descomunal.

—No importa lo que hayas hecho con ella —desafió el hombre. Sólo tenía las palabras como defensa, pues su físico ya no daba más resistencia—, al final fue mía, mi Esposa, mi Reina.

Vasch dejó salir la carcajada más grande, sabiéndose poderoso, y observó al disminuido hombre, elevado por su brazo, con una mirada fiera que reflejaba el brillo de las llamas dentro de la habitación.

—Pero durante años su cuerpo y su alma me pertenecieron a mí. Me apoderé de todo lo que fue tuyo. ¡Ahora respóndeme, Cidorphus! —inquirió el rey con fuerza, dando a entender que su paciencia se había acabado—. ¡¿Cómo rompo las barreras de la Gema?

—¡Nunca será tuya, Vasch! —exclamó— ¡Se creó para mantener la paz, no tu destrucción! ¡Nunca será tuya!

Y la pequeña observó como el rey de Galdabia borró su sonrisa, mirando a su padre con el rostro serio que tanta frialdad profesaba. Se incorporó de un salto, temiendo lo que ocurriría, pero justo cuando se disponía a emprender una carrera para proteger como fuera al padre que tanto amó, sintió que unos brazos se cerraban a su alrededor, levantándola.

—¡Pequeña Dama, debemos huir! —le exclamó una mujer que había aparecido de la nada, con su cuerpo ensangrentado y las ropas chamuscadas.

La mujer puso a la niña sobre sus hombros y comenzó a correr, abandonando el lugar a la mayor velocidad que le daban las piernas. Sin embargo, la posición en la que estaba la pequeña Celes le permitió contemplar perfectamente, aunque la imagen se iba alejando cada vez más, como Vasch levantaba la espada con la que ya había acabado con muchos hombres, atravesando con ella el cuerpo de su magullado padre.

Entonces, exclamó, comenzando a reír descontroladamente, unas palabras que quedaron grabadas en su memoria para siempre:

—¡Me prohíbes el acceso a la Gema como si fuera tuya, pero nunca tuviste nada, rey de pacotilla! ¡Tu mujer fue mía, tu hija lleva _mi _sangre en sus venas y tu reino está acabado! ¡Muere, último Rey de Cecile, y acaba en el olvido como lo hará todo tu pueblo!

Y tras eso, no escuchó más. La mujer que la cargaba continuó corriendo mientras el pasillo se venía abajo tras ellas. Nunca más vería a sus padres; nunca más sería la Princesa de Cecile.

~ o ~

Celes no dejaba de golpear el grueso poste de madera que servía de soporte para su tienda. Con el rostro invadido por el llanto, con los puños ensangrentados por los impactos contra el tronco, se preguntaba por qué esos recuerdos volvían a su mente después de tanto tiempo. Pensaba que había aprendido a dominarlos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no, que sólo se habían mantenido ocultos en algún recóndito rincón de su memoria, aguardando por el momento de salir a torturarla con su angustia y su crudeza.

—No… —musitó, sintiendo como las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Aferrada al poste, cayó sobre las rodillas, abrazándolo, hundiendo en él el rostro para ocultar el llanto.

Lo odiaba todo; a su madre mentirosa, a su padre débil, y por sobretodo, se odiaba a sí misma. Odiaba su sangre y todo lo que ello acarreaba.

—No soy su hija… —murmuró con dientes apretados, negándose a la verdad. Recordó las imágenes de su padre y los tiempos en que jugaba con él por los campos de Cecile, su sonrisa alegre al ver a su hija creciendo fuerte y feliz—. ¡Mi padre es Cidorphus Golbez Ceciles, el último Rey de Cecile, no es Vasch! ¡No es ese tirano!

Ya sin poder controlarse, comenzó a gemir con dolor, deseando tener el poder de eliminar la sangre envenenada de su cuerpo. Pero sabía que era imposible. Sabía que su vida era sagrada, o al menos así la consideraban sus congéneres de los Hijos de Cecile. Era dolorosamente consciente de su importancia y de la esperanza que ella significaba para los sobrevivientes de su reino destruido, y para los descendientes de estos, que a pesar de haber nacido tras la batalla, llevaban en sus corazones el mismo fuego de venganza. La habían erigido como su líder, a pesar de que ella sólo era una niña en aquel tiempo, y les había servido como tal. Pero ahora, tras tantos años, parecía que algo estaba cambiando. Su mente parecía volcarse a la locura y su meta de venganza parecía más lejana que nunca.

—Todo es culpa de ella… —dijo tras un momento. Su voz se ahogaba en el llanto—. Si esa hechicera no existiera, si Vasch no hubiera puesto su interés en ella, no estaría recordando todo esto. ¡Todo es culpa de ella!

Apretó más el poste, apoyando en él la frente, y contempló el suelo. De sus ojos caían lágrimas que inundaban la tierra, pero en su corazón ya se había decidido; ya tenía a su culpable. Respirando de forma agitada, tomó la única decisión que lograría calmar aquel fuego inmundo que amenazaba con destruirla: Lina Inverse jamás llegaría a Cecile.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

—¡Vamos, Lina, cálmate!

Gourry había al caído suelo por el golpe que le había dado Lina, y, a la vez que sacudía ambas manos ante él, suplicando perdón sin entender qué la había molestado de esa forma, la contemplaba mientras ella parecía echar fuego por la boca.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! —le gritó con fuerza—. ¡Estabas bebiendo felizmente con esos tipos mientras yo arriesgaba la vida peleando contra esa ilusionista!

—Oh, no pudo ser tan grave —intentó defenderse el espadachín, sonriéndole—. Aquí son todos muy simpáticos, y además...

—¡Silencio! —lo acalló Lina, pisoteando la tierra con furia mientras caminaba hacia el aterrorizado muchacho, yendo paso a paso y lentamente, planificando cuánto castigo le daría a aquel muchacho de largos cabellos rubios que se hacía llamar su guardián.

El espadachín se arrastraba sobre su trasero, sonriendo de forma torpe, sabiendo que si se le presentaba la oportunidad de escapar, al menos por las horas necesarias para que la furia de Lina se disipara, debía aprovecharla. Después de todo, nadie podía detenerla cuando se ponía así, eso lo había aprendido muy bien durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Sin embargo, sintió un gran escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando su espalda topó contra algo. Volteó y se descubrió contra una de las paredes de la tienda de Lina, donde se encontraban. Su oportunidad se había desvanecido tan pronto como él la deseo. Las tiendas estaban tan ajustadas al suelo que sabía que no había escape posible. Sonrió dulcemente; quizás su último recurso.

—Vamos —dijo—, ¿no podríamos conversarlo?

—¡No!

Y tras el grito de su compañera, Gourry se cubrió el rostro cuando de las manos de ésta emanó la luz de un hechizo que él no identificó, pero que sabía no le haría muy bien.

Pero para su salvación, de pronto todo al interior de la tienda de Lina se volvió oscuro, y tanto las paredes se tela como el techo y la camilla desaparecieron. A ninguno de los dos le pareció extraño; ya habían vivido eso antes.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Lina, levantando la vista con una mueca de furia en la cara—. ¡Esa mujer no sabe cuándo rendirse!

Y en efecto, no pasó mucho tiempo para que, de entre la negrura en la que se hallaban, se materializara la figura alta y conocida de Celes. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión había algo extraño, algo que llevó a Gourry a levantarse de un golpe, acomodándose junto a Lina, y que llevó a esta última a prepararse para una pelea; el peligro era tangible en el aire.

—¿Se puede saber qué se te ofrece ahora? —preguntó Lina, con toda la intención de parecer desagradable.

Pero Celes esta vez no contestó, limitándose tan sólo a levantar una mano hacia el dúo, su semblante era serio, pero su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos no parecían normales. Se veían llenos de locura.

—¡Lina! —exclamó Gourry, llevando una mano a la espada.

—Lo sé, ésta no será ninguna escaramuza —concluyó la hechicera. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada, pues era consciente que la última vez Celes no había sido derrotada por su magia, sino por algo más, aunque no sabía qué era. Levantó la vista a Gourry por un segundo y comprendió entonces que el espadachín compartía su preocupación. No era nada bueno, pues ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo sortear los sortilegios de Celes, que escapaban de lo común.

«Según había leído —pensó Lina—, las ilusiones afectan directamente a la mente de quien las recibe; no son algo real. Debe ser por eso que ninguno se percató de la pelea que tuvimos antes. Pero si es así, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo derrotar algo que está dentro de mi cabeza? ¿Con concentración? ¿Con...? ¡Maldición, lo olvidé por completo!».

—Exacto, te olvidaste de que aquí eres como un libro abierto —exclamó la ilusionista, y sin esperar un segundo más, en su mano se produjo un brillo rojizo. Lentamente, con un rugido de muerte, decenas de cuerpos putrefactos comenzaron a levantarse desde el piso negro, como si salieran de sus tumbas.

—Se ve que sus gustos no son tan refinados —señaló Gourry, sonriéndose mientras sacaba la espada de su vaina. Se puso a espaldas de Lina, cubriéndole la retaguardia—. Es en estos momentos cuando extraño la Espada de la Luz.

—Créeme, yo la extraño más —respondió ella con los ojos clavados en los zombies que caminaban hacia ellos lentamente, rodeándolos en todas direcciones. Tuvo que aguantar la tentación de pensar en una estrategia, pues sabía que todo lo que cruzara su mente llegaría a Celes, la dueña de ese espacio—. ¡Habrá que actuar por instinto! —decidió precipitadamente y se lanzó a la carga, atacando a las criaturas que aparecían sin cesar.

—¡Como digas! —contestó su compañero y se lanzó al ataque junto a Lina.

Y entonces los cuerpos de las horrendas criaturas comenzaron a volar por los aires, a pesar de ser centenares contra sólo dos. Pero Lina y Gourry sabían muy bien lo que hacían; llevaban años haciéndolo.

Sin pensar ni coordinarse, sin planificar nada de antemano y guiándose sólo por lo que conocían del otro, formaron una suerte de coreografía perfecta, donde uno defendía con la espada y la otra atacaba con un hechizo rápido, donde ella le avisaba con un grito y él azotaba con su resplandeciente metal. Parecían ser uno, un único ser que danzaba el baile de las llamas, sorteando la muerte imaginaria que se dejaba caer sobre ellos, derrotándola a pesar de la desventaja, como si ellos mismos fueran un monstruo fuerte y poderoso, uno que se formaba al estar juntos, cuando eran imbatibles.

Celes los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida e indignada. Pero lo que más sentía era furia; una furia sincera y sin contemplaciones. Alargó ambos brazos e invocó más de su poder, y el número de zombies se triplicó, y muchos más aparecieron del suelo negro, gimiendo como muertos vivientes que esparcían un hedor putrefacto. Pero no importaba a cuántos llamara, todos eran derrotados por los mercenarios.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó—. ¡Malditos sean ambos!

Y entonces Celes varió el ataque. Lina y Gourry nuevamente se pusieron en guardia, con la espalda apoyada contra la del otro, y aguardaron jadeantes, aunque sonrientes, mientras ante ellos los zombies retrocedían, desapareciendo por completo.

—¿Te rindes? —le preguntó Lina a Celes.

—¡Nunca en esta vida! —exclamó ella, y si antes en sus manos había nacido una luz rojiza, ahora emergió de sus palmas un rayo de un carmesí similar al de la sangre.

—¿Qué está planeando, Lina? —preguntó Gourry, aprontando la espada.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió su compañera.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar: la oscuridad y el silencio que se habían formado luego de la desaparición de los zombies fue resquebrajada por un rugido que provenía del piso, como si una bestia gigante los estuviera esperando en las profundidades de lo oscuro.

A Lina y a Gourry se les erizaron los vellos, esperando el ataque, manteniéndose muy atentos. Pero a pesar de su atención, fallaron en percatarse de un brazo gigantesco, de varios metros de largo, que surgió a sus pies, golpeándolos de lleno y mandándolos a volar.

—¡Si son tan buenos peleando juntos, los obligaré a separarse! —exclamó la ilusionista y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña al levantar con fuerza uno de sus propios brazos.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su ama, una criatura enorme se levantó sobre dos pies dantescos. Lina y Gourry tuvieron que levantar la vista para distinguir a la criatura, cuyo tamaño le hacía perderse en lo alto. No tuvieron tiempo para pensar, ni siquiera para dirigirse la palabra, pues sólo pudieron atinar a saltar cada uno a un lado distinto cuando una de las manos del gigante cayó pesadamente donde ellos habían estado hacía sólo un momento, levantando una gran polvareda.

Gourry intentó atacar a la criatura, subiéndose a su brazo para correr buscando la cabeza, pero ésta se lo sacudió como a un insecto diminuto e inofensivo. Lina intentó invocar algún hechizo simple, pero la criatura se percató y la obligó a esquivar una patada, desconcentrándola. Cada vez que ambos intentaban unirse o coordinar algo, la criatura se las ingeniaba para separarlos.

—¡No podemos seguir así! —le gritó Gourry a Lina desde la distancia.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! —le respondió ella, también a gritos. La sensación de victoria que había sentido antes se había esfumado por completo y ahora sólo habitaba en ella una ira incontrolable.

«¡Al demonio con todo! —exclamó en su mente, observando al potente enemigo que atacaba a Gourry—. ¡Si esa criatura es indestructible, entonces acabaré con su creadora!».

Y con eso ya decidido, se volteó de un salto, dando cara a Celes, y antes de tocar el piso en sus manos se formaron un centenar de flechas anaranjadas como llamas, las que se unieron rápidamente, dando forma a una lanza.

—_¡Flare Lance!_

El arma creada con magia salió disparada en contra de la ilusionista, quien no pareció percatarse del peligro que se acercaba a ella hasta que lo tuvo a escasos centímetros, cuando giró la cabeza para contemplar al proyectil de fuego con sorpresa, lanzándose a un costado para esquivarlo por poco.

Y entonces, un rayo de esperanza apareció ante Lina: cuando Celes saltó para esquivar su ataque, el gigante contra el que Gourry peleaba pareció trastabillar, volviendo a levantarse firme sólo una vez que la creadora de ilusiones recuperó la...

«¡Concentración!», exclamó la hechicera dentro de su cabeza. ¡Ésa era la respuesta!

Se sonrió, pensando en lo simple que resultaba si se pensaba con tranquilidad, concluyendo que aquello que resultaba tan simple era lo que había acabado con su corta pelea anterior. Sabiendo que Celes no le prestaba atención por estar ocupada controlando al gigante, aunque también era consciente de que el ataque que había lanzado no quedaría impune y que de un momento a otro la ilusionista se centraría en ella, se concentró en un hechizo. Posicionó ambas manos frente a su pecho y entre sus palmas nació una esfera oscura de energía pura. Lina pronunció su sonrisa, y como lo había supuesto, al levantar la vista contempló al gigante elevando un enorme pie a muchos metros por encima de ella.

—¡Lina, cuidado! —gritó Gourry, comenzando a correr hacia su compañera.

Pero Lina parecía tranquila, demasiado para alguien que tenía a la muerte a punto de llegarle desde encima de la cabeza, pues el gigante lanzó un grito rotundo y dejó caer el pie, como para aplastar a un gusano.

—¿Te gustan los fantasmas? —preguntó Lina a Celes, quien la miró con sorpresa—. ¡Pues espero que te gusten estos! —la hechicera separó los brazos, la esfera de energía negra se expandió y cuando se canalizó el poder suficiente, grito:—. _¡Vun Ga Ruim!_

La esfera negra explotó y por un segundo pareció que nada ocurriría, sin embargo, el semblante de Celes cambió de pronto y el gigante detuvo su pie a escasa altura de Lina, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas. Gourry tuvo que correr y saltar a un lado para no quedar aplastado, pero una vez que aquella dantesca criatura estuvo tirada en el piso, gruñendo inmóvil, sintiendo su propia muerte, comenzó a deshacerse, al principio como si fuera un conjunto de rocas rojas que se habían unido para darle forma, aunque luego pareció más como un líquido que se diluyó en la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Gourry se levantó usando la espada como apoyo, recuperando el aliento tras esa batalla tan dura y se encaminó hacia Lina, quien se apoyaba en sus rodillas, jadeante. Cuando estuvo a su lado, notó que su compañera mantenía los ojos fijos en Celes y también se volteó hacia ella.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó, notando que la ilusionista no se había movido de su posición, con las manos extendidas, como si aún controlara al gigante. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban más abiertos de lo normal y su mirada parecía atrapada en alguna parte, como si se hallara perdida en el vacío.

—La desconcentré —respondió Lina, secándose el sudor y sonriendo triunfal.

—¿La desconcentraste? —volvió a preguntar el espadachín, mirando para todos lados, sin ver nada extraño, sólo la negra oscuridad de la ilusión de Celes que aún los rodeaba—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo verás —le respondió Lina, dándose aires de grandeza. Gourry sólo arqueó una ceja.

Luego, la hechicera levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. El sonido pareció despertar a Celes y la ilusión que los rodeaba comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, volviéndolo todo a la normalidad. Aún se encontraban dentro de la tienda de Lina, la que se veía intacta. Fuera de la tienda sólo había el sonido de la noche y el batir de las ramas del bosque ante una que otra brisa repentina. Era como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

Lina caminó hacia Celes, deteniéndose cuando estaban frente a frente. Levantó la vista para enfrentar su mirada a la de la creadora de ilusiones, quien bajó un poco su rostro levemente boquiabierto para contemplarla también, y le preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír:

—¿Tuviste lindos sueños? El _Vun Ga Ruim _es un hechizo que invoca a unas bestias que habitan en el Plano Astral para que absorban la energía mental del objetivo. No pudimos verlas por estar dentro de tu ilusión, pero debió ser una experiencia bastante desagradable, ¿no es así? —la hechicera acentuó la sonrisa, imaginando el sufrimiento mental de Celes mientras disfrutaba plácidamente de su victoria—. No hay nada mejor para enfrentarse a alguien a quien le gusta atacar directo aquí —concluyó, señalándose la cabeza para ser más gráfica al hablar.

Y Celes, mirando la burla en la sonrisa de la hechicera, lo comprendió: Lina le estaba dando a entender que sus ilusiones serían inútiles contra ella, que ya había descubierto cómo derrotarlas. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza y pareció que todos sus músculos se contraían, pues comenzó a temblar de ira. Formó un puño con la mano y lo levantó, como queriendo golpear a la hechicera, quien no se movió un centímetro.

—¿C-Cómo te atreves? —preguntó. Le costaba mucho pronunciar las palabras.

—¡Je! —exclamó la hechicera, rascándose la nariz—. Todo se vale en la guerra y en la búsqueda de recompensas.

—¿Qué no era "en la guerra y en el am-"? —intentó corregir el espadachín que había caminado hacia su compañera, pero Lina lo mandó callar de una certera patada que lo tumbó a tierra.

Celes aflojó su puño, aunque lo mantenía en el aire, y se quedó mirando a la muchacha pelirroja, sorprendida, incapaz de aceptar que esa persona no comprendiera el dolor de su reino humillado y destruido; el motivo por el que no debía ir tras la gema.

—¿Acaso no entiendes que si le llevas la Gema a Vasch...? —intentó preguntar, pero Lina la detuvo:

—Escúchame —le dijo, tajante, queriendo zanjar el tema en el lugar—, entiendo que hayas tenido tus problemas con Galdabia, pero te reitero que ése no es asunto mío. Por mucho que te moleste, _Oh, Gran Celes la Vengadora_, se me contrató y soy una profesional. ¡No importa lo que digas, voy a cumplir con mi contrato, ¿queda claro?

—Mentira... —murmuró Gourry desde el suelo, adolorido—, sólo quiere el dinero... —pero una nueva patada por parte de Lina lo dejó callado.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un tiempo, sin que ninguna de las dos se moviera, aunque bajo el silencio de la noche en el bosque podía escucharse el crujir de los dientes de Celes. Entonces, sin poder soportar más, la creadora de ilusiones volvió a levantar su puño, decidida a golpear a la hechicera, pues era el único recurso que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento dos jóvenes entraron a la tienda de Lina, buscando recuperar el aliento desesperadamente, pues parecían haber corrido una gran distancia. El sudor les empapaba el cuerpo completo y les manchaba las ropas maltrechas que los delataban como miembros de los Hijos.

—Celes... —dijo uno de ellos cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra.

La muchacha se volteó hacia ellos, sorprendida ante la incredulidad de que la hubiesen interrumpido cuando se decidía el futuro no sólo de los Hijos de Cecile, sino que probablemente el del mundo entero.

—¡Biggs, Wedge, ¿qué quieren? —exclamó, descontrolada.

Los hombres se miraron, sorprendidos por la reacción de su líder que siempre solía mostrarse tan impasible. Pero entonces, sabiendo que el tiempo apremiaba, Wedge, el más joven de los dos, alzó la voz:

—¡Celes, es Galdabia! ¡Los soldados de Galdabia vienen a atacarnos!

La sorpresa que azotó a la muchacha de largos cabellos negros fue mayúscula.

—Galdabia... —murmuró—, ¿aquí...?

—¡Celes, rápido, debemos evacuar! —exclamó uno de los jóvenes—. ¡No tenemos oportunidad contra ellos, son muchos!

—¡Silencio! —les ordenó Celes, intentando juntar las ideas en la cabeza. No entendía cómo era posible que Galdabia los hubiera encontrado cuando sus campamentos estaban estratégicamente ubicados para evitar justamente eso. Entonces, en su mente apareció la única razón posible para que el peligro hubiera llegado a sus puertas. Volteó hacia Lina y, señalándola con un dedo, gritó—: ¡Tú los trajiste aquí!

—¡Por supuesto! —se defendió Lina, sarcástica—. ¡Como si yo misma supiera dónde demonios estoy!

—¡Celes! —la apresuró uno de los jóvenes, pero la muchacha no atinaba a nada, simplemente estaba ahí de pie, inmóvil, con la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en la hechicera.

Sabía que no podían ser ni Lina ni Gourry los que habían traído a los soldados de Galdabia a su campamento, pues si el rey Vasch se los hubiera ordenado o si hubiesen enviado a espías junto a ellos, ella se habría enterado mucho antes, nunca de forma tan sorpresiva. Sin embargo, ya estando en esa situación, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría evitar que los mercenarios se le escaparan de las manos, yendo a Cecile a pesar de sus esfuerzos? Las palabras habían resultado inútiles, al igual que la fuerza bruta. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Oye —Lina la sacó de sus cavilaciones—, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a evitar que aquí se forme una masacre?

Celes simplemente se la quedó mirando. Los jóvenes que habían llegado la llamaban por el nombre, instándole a apresurarse, pero ella parecía no querer responder, debatiendo en su interior lo que debía hacerse; lo que era más correcto. Lo más importante.

—Soy la líder de los Hijos de Cecile... —murmuró, más para sí que para los que estaban a su alrededor. Levantó la vista hacia Lina, quien le devolvió una mirada seria y llena de la decisión que a ella le faltaba, y soltó un profundo suspiro. Desvió los ojos hacia los jóvenes y voz de mando les dijo:—. Que todos se preparen para la huida. En este momento no estamos preparados para defendernos. Nos vamos al campamento principal.

Los jóvenes sonrieron ampliamente y se giraron para hacer como les habían mandado, pero entonces, apenas hubieron salido de la tienda, soltaron un grito y Celes lo comprendió: había tardado demasiado en decidirse; los soldados ya estaban sobre ellos.

Salió de la tienda que habían dispuesto para la hechicera de forma rauda, gritando órdenes a todos los hombres, muchos de los cuales dormían, despertándolos, instándolos a huir del campamento en ese instante.

Gourry se había levantado momentos antes y contempló junto a Lina cuando Celes salió de la tienda. Observó todo con ojos inocentes, apenas entendiendo la situación. Entonces, rascándose la nuca mientras comenzaban a escucharse los sonidos de la batalla, el chocar de las espadas y los gritos aguerridos de los hombres, bajó la mirada a Lina, quien también parecía estar concentrada en sus pensamientos, y le preguntó:

—¿Los ayudamos?

Lina no le dijo nada, tan sólo caminó fuera de la tienda y estudió la situación. Gourry la siguió pacientemente.

En el campamento todo era un caos. Efectivamente, los Hijos no estaban preparados para un combate, especialmente contra un batallón de Galdabia, bien entrenado, ataviado en armaduras hechas exclusivamente para la guerra. Lina no sabía cuántos caídos habría esa noche y, a decir verdad, prefería no pensar en ello. De pronto, su mirada se topó con Celes, que estaba combatiendo a lo lejos, si es que así podía llamársele, pues sólo se le veía con las manos extendidas en dirección a un montón de soldados frente a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrada. Los soldados, por su parte, se veían ridículos, pues se movían como títeres jalados por hilos invisibles, con los ojos desorbitados y con baba cayéndoles por las bocas abiertas de forma involuntaria.

—Espero no haberme visto así... —murmuró Lina, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Entonces, la hechicera se percató de que Gourry se disponía a sacar la espada para unirse al combate. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, lo tomó por un brazo y comenzó a correr, arrastrándolo.

—¡¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el espadachín, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

—¡Nos vamos por la gema! —le respondió ella.

Sin que nadie se percatara, bajo el amparo de la noche y protegidos por una batalla que no era suya, Lina y Gourry volvieron a internarse en el bosque, dirigiéndose a Cecile.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	6. La Elfa y el Dragón

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo V**  
La Elfa y el Dragón 

Cuando Lina y Gourry levantaron la mirada, con el sol del mediodía sobre sus cabezas, se encontraron ante una visión sobrecogedora, pues por mucho que las ilusiones de Celes hubieran intentado ilustrar de la forma más gráfica posible el destino del antiguo reino de Cecile, dichas imágenes creadas quedaban pequeñas cuando se les comparaba con la verdadera destrucción que se erigía en toda su magnitud ante los mercenarios. Pues Cecile era, en efecto, un reino fantasma, un lugar solitario, ya sin guerreros orgullosos, sin mujeres dedicadas y sin sonrisas de niños. Sus edificaciones, que en algún momento fueron el reflejo de la gloria de un lugar próspero, estaban esparcidas por el suelo como escombros de diversos tamaños y formas. Ahora sólo servían para hacer de hogar a la frondosa maleza que las había conquistado durante los largos años de abandono; era, sin duda, el escenario de la decadencia de los hombres, donde la naturaleza comenzaba a ocupar espacio, como en un ciclo de vida y muerte.

Los ojos de los aventureros, si bien cansados tras la huida y la noche en el bosque, cuando corrían escabulléndose entre las sombras, vigilando por sobre el hombro ante la inminente amenaza de Celes y los Hijos de Cecile, a quienes Lina aún consideraba como hostiles, se hallaban llenos de estupor y recorrían lentamente cada resquicio de ese reino devastado hacía ya tantos años.

—Es terrible... —exclamó Gourry casi en un susurro, con la tristeza pesándole en el corazón. No podía evitar recordar a ese chico al que le había lanzado el balón dentro de la ilusión de Celes. Se había visto tan real, pero ya llevaba muchos años muerto. Sólo le quedaba orar en silencio por su alma, pidiendo que descansara en paz.

—Sí... —fue lo único que respondió Lina, a igual volumen, el que parecía magnificado por el profundo silencio, casi reverencial, que era amo y señor de aquel lugar. Parecía que hasta el lánguido susurro del viento había abandonado a Cecile.

Caminaron lentamente, sin ir a ningún punto fijo, contemplando la ciudad sin pronunciar palabra, cada uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. Pero Lina sabía que, a pesar de la desgracia que la guerra traía consigo, tenían un objetivo y debían cumplirlo.

—Vamos —dijo, golpeando el brazo de Gourry de forma amigable, tratando de animarlo y también de animarse a ella misma—. Debemos buscar la gema.

El espadachín le dirigió la mirada y sonrió, asintiendo en silencio.

Su compañera no sospechaba que aunque Gourry se mantenía a su lado como de costumbre, caminando de aquí a allá en su búsqueda de la gema por la que los habían contratado, rodeando muchos edificios que en sus días fueron altos y que ahora les llegaban un poco más arriba de la cintura, su mente se hallaba perdida en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, pues la destrucción vívida de Cecile le recordaba sucesos que había presenciado en años que ahora parecían muy, muy lejanos, durante aquella época de guerras amargas, cuando recién había dejado de ser un niño.

Soltó un suspiro triste y esperó que Lina no lo notara. Era un mercenario, era el estilo de vida que había escogido, pero había muchos aspectos en esa vida que no lo enorgullecían en nada, pues en su pasado él mismo había contribuido a que muchos edificios cayeran hasta sus cimientos y a que muchas sonrisas de niños se perdieran en el olvido. Él no lo había querido así, muchas veces trató de evitarlo, pero era uno de los grandes costos de ser un mercenario. Ese peso lo llevaría de por vida.

Ignorante de todo aquello, Lina parecía haberse repuesto rápidamente del impacto inicial que Cecile había supuesto en ella, pues ahora todo su ser sólo se concentraba en la única e importante tarea de encontrar la gema. Además, deseaba salir rápido de ese lugar, ya que Celes conocía su misión a la perfección y cualquiera podría deducir con suma facilidad que estarían en ese reino, dando vueltas por todos lados sin una pista clara que los condujera a su objetivo.

El peligro aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Pero la hora avanzaba rápidamente y también la impaciencia de la hechicera, quien, presa del calor de un sol inclemente y ya hastiada de la monotonía del lugar, se encontraba molesta, y peligrosamente callada.

—¿Dónde está esa maldita cosa...? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, mordiéndose los dientes mientras daba la vuelta en lo que parecía ser una avenida. Otra más, de tantas en las que habían caminado.

Gourry se quedó callado. Había estado mirando hacia las casas destruidas fingiendo acompañar a Lina en su búsqueda, pues su cabeza se mantenía atrapada en sus pensamientos, haciéndole más difícil que de costumbre el concentrarse. Sin embargo, cuando Lina le habló, bajó la mirada para contemplar su nuca pelirroja, ya que caminaba a unos pasos de ella, y se permitió una sonrisa mientras la observaba sin que su compañera lo supiera, agradecido que Lina estuviera tan concentrada en buscar esa gema que no se percatara de que sólo su cuerpo la estaba acompañando, aunque su mente estuviera perdida.

Mientras la miraba, permitiéndose salir de sus recuerdos por unos segundos, no pudo evitar reflexionar en algo que ya se le había hecho costumbre, pero que en momentos como ése salía a la palestra como un bálsamo que lo curaba: por alguna razón, estar junto a Lina lo hacía sentir tranquilo, como si ella fuera capaz de desvanecer todas sus culpas con algún hechizo desconocido. Acentuó su sonrisa y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca casi solemne, aunque con algo de pesar oculto en el fondo. Lina nunca le había preguntado acerca de su pasado, pues ella vivía el presente, y eso la hacía tan especial. No importaba que hubiese hecho él en su más temprana juventud, ya no volvería a destruir; ahora protegería. La protegería a ella.

—Eh, ¿sigues ahí? —Lina le preguntó casi en un grito, notando por fin que Gourry no le había respondido.

—Ah, sí —contestó él, centrando sus pensamientos. Se llevó una mano al mentón y miró a la ciudad, preguntándose por primera vez dónde podría estar la gema—. ¿Ése que nos contrató no te dijo dónde podíamos encontrarla?

—¡¿Crees que estaría dando vueltas como una tonta si lo hubiera hecho? —le respondió la hechicera, casi indignada.

—No, supongo que no —Gourry se alegró de que Lina no volteara para mirarlo, pues de haberlo hecho, la sonrisa elocuente que tenía en la cara le habría costado un fuerte golpe. Sí, ciertamente ella era la llave para dejar su pasado atrás; la persona a la que él más atesoraba en el mundo.

Con ambas manos en la nuca, aceleró el paso para ponerse a su lado, sin dejar de sonreír gustoso, con los ojos clavados en su compañera. De pronto, Lina volteó a él con una mirada furibunda, pues su paciencia ya se había agotado por completo, y con un fuerte "¡¿Por qué te estás sonriendo si todavía no encontramos la gema?" recibió un golpe en la cabeza y nuevamente, como de costumbre, quedó tumbado en el piso... Y, sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose alegre. En paz.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

La armadura plateada de Altair brillaba ante la luz del sol como si se tratase de una estrella en pleno día, y el brillo continuó hasta que su portador se adentró en las sombras de la enfermería, donde sólo unas velas humildes y escasas iluminaban con desgano las camillas donde aún quedaban soldados heridos por el combate contra los Hijos de Cecile, unos cuantos días atrás.

No era la primera vez que iba ahí, sino que todo lo contrario. Desde que habían sufrido el ataque, a pesar de no tratarse de algo nuevo para los soldados, visitaba a los heridos dos o tres veces al día, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para los ciudadanos de Galdabia, quienes mantenían en gran estima a su General, guardando dentro de sí la esperanza de tenerlo para siempre bajo el cobijo de su Reino, para así sentirse más seguros ante los ataques del exterior; de ese mundo ajeno y hostil que se negaban a conocer. Altair conocía muy bien los rumores que hablan de él. Los oía en la guardia, los escuchaba al pasar en las calles, los leía en los escritos de los ciudadanos, en sus periódicos y panfletos, y los escuchaba en las sirvientas que cuchicheaban dentro de Palacio... No podía evitar detestarlos. Conocía muy bien su posición y el amor que el pueblo de Galdabia le profesaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse desgraciado por su vida, por lo que pudo ser y nunca fue.

Caminó entre los heridos sintiendo compasión por ellos, arrastrando unos dedos por los bordes de metal de las camillas mientras los observaba con ojos inescrutables. Tantos buenos hombres heridos por la locura de algunos.

Siguió caminando hasta que de pronto sintió un escalofrío que le escosó el alma y le heló la sangre, pues ante él yacía el cadáver de alguien sin nombre, con el rostro cubierto por una tela, de ropas manchadas por sangre seca y de manos tomadas sobre el pecho. Levantó la tela levemente, le miró el rostro y no lo reconoció, como a tantos que luchaban fervientemente bajo su mando, peleando por él como si fuese un hijo o hermano aunque él los desconociera por completo. Pero no importaba conocer a los soldados que sólo se convertían en cifras al final de la batalla; todos luchaban por lo mismo y seguían las órdenes del mismo Monarca. Eso, y sólo eso, importaba. Las palabras del Rey eran absolutas y deberían seguirlas aunque aquello significara la destrucción de sus cuerpos y de sus almas.

De haber creído en algún ser supremo, Altair hubiese dicho una plegaria por aquel soldado anónimo, pero su fe en las deidades llevaba muerta mucho tiempo. De todas formas, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mostrándole sus respetos a aquel difunto, y deseó que esa alma que había blandido su espada para él descansara en paz en dondequiera que fueran los muertos, si es que iban a algún lado tras abandonar la carne.

Sin decir más, ya agotado por tanta miseria oculta al resto, se encaminó fuera de la enfermería, pero antes de siquiera cruzar la puerta, se encontró con la pequeña anciana que siempre cuidaba de los heridos.

—Señor Altair —le dijo ella, no tan sorprendida de volver a verlo, aunque siempre agradecida de tenerlo cerca—, ¿le sucede algo?

Altair la escrutó como lo hacía con cualquier persona, sin cambiar su semblante y ocultando todo sentimiento que pudiera expresar su rostro. De haberlo sentido, hubiera reído, pues hasta una anciana como ella, tan insignificante en comparación con la grandeza del mundo, de Galdabia y de su Rey, se habían percatado de su estado de ánimo.

—No —respondió con voz seca—, todo está bien.

—Ya veo... —la anciana no dijo más y sólo se le quedó mirando por un momento. Luego, le entregó una dulce y agotada sonrisa—. Espero que vuelva pronto por aquí, señor. Los soldados siempre parecen mejorar mágicamente cuando usted está cerca.

La imagen del cadáver que recién había visto se le apareció en la mente en un instante. Esa anciana jamás se imaginaría lo ridículas que sonaban sus propias palabras, por mucha buena intención que hubiera puesto en ellas.

—Ya veremos —concluyó, endulzando su voz en la medida de lo posible antes de reanudar su camino fuera de la enfermería.

Al salir, luego de que los ojos se le acostumbraran a la luz del sol, levantó la mirada para ver a Galdabia, a sus grandes edificios pálidos, a sus orgullosos y valientes habitantes, al gran Palacio que se levantaba a lo lejos, protegido por su propia ciudadela. De pronto, sintió una puntada un su interior y no supo identificar qué era, pero lo hacía sentir molesto. Con los ojos clavados en el Gran Palacio Real, sintiendo ese ardor en sus entrañas, concluyó en algo que él ya sospechaba: quizás era cierto eso de que el camino al infierno estaba pavimentado de buenas intenciones.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente y continuó caminando. Su Rey le había ordenado nuevas tareas y él debía obedecer.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

—Lina, esa casa ya está destruida, ¿podrías dejarla en paz?

—¡Cállate!

Lina estaba furiosa, más furiosa de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. ¡Se sentía tan cerca de su premio gordo, de sus mil monedas de oro, y resultaba ser que Cecile era un lugar tan grande que llevaban horas caminando y aún no había rastros de la gema! El edificio ya destruido que estaba ante ella era la única manera que tenía para liberar su rabia, y con cada hechizo que le lanzaba se sentía un poco más... enfurecida. Ya ni siquiera golpear a Gourry la tranquilizaba, y ahora su compañero espadachín, que la miraba aburrido desde la piedra en la que estaba sentado, sólo contribuía a alimentar el fuego de la ira que incendiaba todo su interior.

—¡¿Por qué no le pregunté a ese rey dónde estaba cuando tuve la oportunidad? —maldijo en un grito furibundo y dejó escapar otro hechizo rápido. El polvo se levantaba descontrolado y los peñascos volaban por todos lados, pero a ella no le importaba, la destrucción la hacía sentir bien; enfurecida, pero a su vez, liberada.

Gourry simplemente soltó un suspiro, otro de tantos que había dejado escapar a esas alturas, y miró hacia el horizonte: el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y unas gruesas nubes lejanas parecían amenazar con tormenta. Si no salían de ahí rápido y encontraban refugio, quedarían atrapados bajo una húmeda noche.

—Lina, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Se está haciendo tarde.

Pero el espadachín no calculó que al decir esas palabras, sólo volcaría la ira de su compañera contra él, otra vez. Lina se volteó de súbito, como un espíritu maligno que había encontrado a quien atormentar, y encaró a Gourry, caminando lentamente hacia él. Sus propias pisadas levantaban el polvo por la fuerza con la que las propinaba.

—Entonces, dime —lo amenazó con una voz de mando, de tono bajo y marcado. Gourry sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y lamentó el momento en que se le ocurrió abrir la boca. Sin embargo, por un momento pareció que Lina no iba a decir nada y que se quedaría eternamente en esa posición, con su índice señalando al muchacho, con una mano apoyada en la cadera con fuerza y con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían volverse una, pues a pesar de que su aura amenazante continuaba invadiéndolo todo, no pronunciaba palabra... Hasta que, de pronto, lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a zamarrearlo como a un estropajo— , ¡dime dónde podemos encontrar esa maldita gema! ¡¿Acaso no importan las mil monedas de oro? ¡En vez de estar sentado viendo cómo crece el pasto en este estúpido lugar, ayúdame a buscar, _ahora_!

—¡Entiendo, entiendo! ¡Ya, detente! ¡Detente!

A pesar de sus súplicas, las que lanzaba con voz asfixiada, Lina no se detenía, exclamando improperios que el pobre espadachín no lograba comprender por todo el movimiento. El mareo lo estaba desbordando y la falta de oxígeno producto del fuerte presión con la que su compañera le oprimía el cuello lo estaba venciendo. Pero de pronto, vio a lo lejos algo que no habían visto antes, por muchas vueltas que hubieran dado alrededor de la destruida ciudad.

Gourry tomó las manos de su compañera con fuerza, deteniendo el movimiento sin mayor esfuerzo.

—¡Lina, mira hacia allá!

Lina no le hizo caso de inmediato, pues se sentía sorprendida por el movimiento de su compañero, un claro y directo atentado contra su derecho de expresar su ira, y también avergonzada por haber sido detenida con tanta facilidad. Su ira no hizo más que crecer.

—¡No intentes desviar el tema, cerebro de...! —pero sus griteríos se acallaron cuando posó, casi sin quererlo, los ojos en la dirección en la que Gourry señalaba.

Y entonces, sorprendida, contempló algo que parecía muy fuera de lugar con todo el escenario que representaba Cecile: a lo lejos, en una de las zonas que habían revisado ya muchas veces antes sin ver nada nuevo, se levantaba un edificio que parecía estar intacto. Tenía una forma rectangular y unos cuantos pisos, con un techo de tejados de un verde muy opaco y de paredes pulcras y pálidas que brillaban de un carmesí profundo ante el crepúsculo. Podían distinguirse en él incrustaciones de metales preciosos que lo decoraban aquí y allá, como si un pedazo de la ilusión que Celes les había mostrado el día anterior se hubiese hecho real ante ellos.

Lina se sonrió grandemente y golpeó a su compañero en el brazo. Su ánimo completamente restituido.

—¡A veces resultas ser muy útil! —le dijo, contenta.

Gourry se sobó el lugar en que Lina le había dado la palmada y la observó ofendido.

—¿A veces?

Pero la hechicera no le dio tiempo a decir más. Lo tomó fuertemente y tras invocar el hechizo indicado, ambos se elevaron en el aire, volando a gran velocidad hacia ese edificio.

Ignorando las protestas de Gourry, quien sinceramente odiaba el volar de esa manera, Lina estudió la construcción a medida que se acercaban a ella, preguntándose por qué no la habían visto antes, si estaría protegida por algún hechizo y, lo más importante de todo, si podrían encontrar la gema dentro de ese misterioso lugar. No pudo evitar sonreírse mientras sentía mariposas en su estómago. El día había sido malo, realmente horrible, pero parecía mejorar.

Cuando por fin llegaron, pasados sólo unos minutos, Lina descendió a unos cuantos metros de las puertas del lugar, consciente de que podrían haber barreras que de ser tocadas de forma imprudente podrían causarles un gran daño, y estudió el pórtico del edificio. No tardó mucho en percatarse de que éste tenía una decoración muy particular y que le era muy familiar: la fachada de la pared sobre las puertas se levantaba más arriba del borde del techo, como deformándolo, y erigido ahí había un escudo que Lina ya conocía.

—Es una Asociación de Hechiceros —concluyó, sorprendida, pues no sabía que hubiera una en un lugar tan lejano.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó Gourry, en pie detrás de ella, aliviado de volver a estar en tierra.

—Olvídalo —respondió Lina sin darle mayor importancia y tragó algo de saliva.

Si antes había sido cautelosa, ahora debía serlo aun más. Ya no le extrañaba que no hubieran visto el edificio antes, pues si era una Asociación, debía estar rodeada de protecciones mágicas de toda índole. Por un segundo, su mente imaginó una escena de muchos hechiceros protegiendo ese único edificio de la destrucción que Galdabia había traído consigo, y si eso había ocurrido realmente, lo habían logrado. Pero ahora se veía obligada a enfrentar un peligro que no esperaba. Quizás lo único bueno de todo eso era que de entre todo Cecile, no había mejor lugar para esconder una gema mágica que ése que tenía en frente.

—Muy bien —dijo, convenciéndose mientras se relajaba un hombro moviendo el brazo—, si algunos hechiceros del rey de Galdabia ya lograron acercarse a la gema, como nos dijeron, no veo por qué yo, que de seguro los supero en capacidad, no pueda hacerlo.

Tras eso, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las puertas que se levantaban inocentemente ante ella. Tenía una mano extendida, aguardando el sentir en cualquier momento esa presión y ese cosquilleo que le indicarían la presencia de una pared invisible y mágica que quisiera detener su avance.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Gourry, presintiendo el peligro.

Lina no lo vio, pues su mirada estaba fija en las puertas y su mente estaba concentrada en sus sensaciones, pero de haberlo hecho, hubiera visto la enorme preocupación en el serio semblante de su compañero.

—Tranquilo —le dijo casi por reflejo y siguió caminando, dando un paso a la vez, lentamente, como si se acercara centímetro a centímetro a una bestia peligrosa.

Pero de forma contraria a todos los pronósticos, y habiendo transcurridos un tiempo que se les hizo muy lento, Lina se descubrió con la mano sujeta al picaporte de una de las puertas. No había ocurrido nada. Se sonrió, confiada, y tomó el picaporte de la otra puerta con su mano libre. Sin pensarlo mucho, sospechando que no había peligro cerca, abrió ambas puertas de par en par y fue recibida por la oscuridad del vestíbulo principal de la Asociación, la que en otro tiempo hubiese estado repleta de hechiceros ataviados con ropajes de todos los colores y formas, y de recepcionistas y de bibliotecarios esperando las peticiones de aquéllos con deseos de aprender más y curtirse en el arte de la magia.

Lina puso un pie dentro del edificio y volteó a Gourry, quien ya se encaminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Podemos entrar —le avisó la hechicera.

Gourry continuó caminando hasta que estuvo a su lado, contempló el vacío lugar junto a Lina y, para sorpresa de ésta, le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, acariciándosela delicadamente, aunque de forma juguetona.

—Recuérdame nunca dudar de ti.

Lina hizo un esfuerzo por evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada complacida y aliviada de su compañero. La mejor respuesta que halló para salir de tan repentino aprieto fue darle un leve golpe en el costado.

—Eso ya deberías saberlo, idiota.

Sin decirle más, y dándole la espalda para no mirarlo, pues sabía que el espadachín no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara, levantó una mano y gritó:

—_¡Lighting!_

Entonces, una esfera de luz blanquecina se formó sobre su palma, flotando dócilmente dondequiera que ella la dirigiese, iluminando toda la oscura habitación.

Ciertamente, ese lugar llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado, quizás desde que Galdabia arrasara con Cecile. A diferencia de su apariencia externa, las paredes del interior estaban agrietadas y sucias, no poseían ventanas aunque por fuera sí se veían algunas, el polvo se había amontonado en todos lados, los muebles se mantenían en pie casi de milagro y los pocos libros que quedaban en las estanterías se encontraban rotos o chamuscados por un fuego que debió alcanzarlos en algún momento.

—¿Crees que esa gema esté aquí? —le preguntó Gourry.

—Si no lo está, no se me ocurre otro lugar.

Investigaron el interior de la Asociación dejando que la hora pasara con paciencia, pues el lugar había resultado ser más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, pero sólo se encontraron con recámaras vacías, habitaciones sucias y desamobladas, y con un silencio rotundo y monótono que sólo era interrumpido por sus propios pasos. No importaba dónde miraran, dónde escudriñaran, no hallaban nada.

Sin embargo, cuando las esperanzas ya parecían perdidas, y cuando el agobio volvía a dominar a Lina y a su ira, Gourry tropezó descuidadamente con la respuesta:

—Lina, mira esto —la llamó tras aguantarse un quejido de dolor.

—Maldición, ¿ahora qué? —fue la respuesta que recibió.

Lina se acercó a su compañero y lo descubrió mirando sospechosamente una pared que se veía tan sólida como una roca. También se quedó mirando a la estructura oscura y lisa, y lo comprendió.

—¿La tocaste? —le preguntó al espadachín, quien sólo levantó una mano para que fuera visible ante la luz de la esfera mágica y Lina vio que tenía todos los dedos enrojecidos e hinchados. Por toda respuesta, dio un salto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Idiota, debes tener más cuidado!

—Lo siento —murmuró él, sobándose—, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

Pero Lina lo hizo callar con un _shh_. Alzó una mano con cuidado, igual como lo había hecho en las puertas, y no tardó en percibir la sensación de una pared mágica. Se quedó quieta un momento, sin pronunciar palabra ni emitir sonido, escudriñando en los secretos de esa protección, y se sonrió.

—Hazte atrás —le advirtió a su compañero, quien obedeció en el acto, hizo desaparecer la esfera de luz para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, dejando todo a oscuras nuevamente, y pronunció palabras en un idioma extraño que Gourry desconocía por completo. Entonces, de manera casi inmediata, la pared ante la hechicera comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, los muros que los rodeaban modificaron su forma, permitiendo que ventanas recién aparecidas dejaran entrar la luz natural de la tarde que de a poco se iba convirtiendo en una noche cubierta de nubes de lluvia, el piso pareció limpiarse un poco para decorarse con baldosas rojizas y el techo demostró ser de un blanco puro, adornado con candelabros pequeños y elegantes. El efecto pareció esparcirse por todo el edificio, el cual, de no haber permanecido vacío y silencioso, hubiera reflejado en plenitud su gloria de antaño.

—No sé qué se proponían los hechiceros de Cecile —dijo Lina, volviéndose a Gourry—, pero se ve que les preocupaba mucho la estética.

—Sí... —respondió su compañero, que continuó mirando a su alrededor casi maravillado.

Lina estudió lo que la pared ante ella había dejado expuesto al desaparecer, pero no se movió de donde estaba, siendo precavida. Había nacido ante su persona una escalera un tanto profunda, decorada a ambos costados con varios candeleros de velas aún encendidas que iluminaban la bajada, y al fondo, a los pies de la escalera, se hallaban dos nuevas puertas que parecían conducir a un sótano.

—Vamos —le dijo a su compañero, sacándolo de su asombro, y comenzó a caminar, descendiendo los peldaños uno a uno y con cuidado, seguida de cerca por Gourry.

Cuando llegaron a los pies de la escalera, Lina se detuvo de golpe, sin dar un sólo paso más. Los vellos se le habían erizado y en su estómago sentía una sensación de peligro que se mezclaba con las ansias que le daba el estar tan cerca de su objetivo, pues podía percibir un gran poder más allá de las puertas. Debía ser la gema.

—¡No te muevas! —le gritó de pronto a Gourry, quien no se había percatado de nada e iba a continuar caminando como si todo fuese de lo más normal del mundo. El espadachín se detuvo en acto, instado por el brazo que Lina había puesto ante su pecho para frenar su caminata.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente ante el esfuerzo de no mover un músculo y quedarse estático en esa posición, con un pie a medio levantar y una mano tomada a la empuñadora de la espada.

—Esto —dijo la hechicera.

Rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó una moneda de un metal lo suficientemente barato como para sacrificarlo. Lanzó la moneda hacia la puerta y antes de tocar la madera, pareció ser rodeada por cientos de rayos de tonalidades azules que acabaron por convertirla en un polvo inservible que cayó a los pies de ésta.

Gourry tragó saliva pesadamente, imaginándose lo que hubiese ocurrido con él.

—¡Creo haberte dicho que tuvieras más cuidado, pedazo de tonto!

Lina volvió a golpearlo, provocando que Gourry trastabillara, cayendo hacia la puerta, pero un rápido movimiento de su compañera, quien lo tomó por los cabellos jalándolo hacia atrás para que cayera hacia la escalera, lo salvó de una muerte horrible.

Gourry respiró agitado y se volvió hacia Lina.

—¡Si no me mata esa puerta, vas a terminar haciéndolo tú! —reclamó, pero Lina lo silenció con otro golpe en su cabeza.

—¡No te quejes, que me debes la vida!

El espadachín pensó en responder, pero al final sólo apretó los dientes, se cruzó de brazos, soltó un bufido y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, haciéndose el ofendido. En parte, Lina tenía razón. Tras un momento, dirigió los ojos hacia la puerta, sabiendo bien que su espada sería inútil en esa situación. ¡Cómo extrañaba a su Espada de la Luz!

Soltó un suspiro y alzó la voz:

—¿Podrás abrirla?

Lina se volteó sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

—Por supuesto, recuerda con quién hablas.

Gourry también sonrió.

Sin embargo, eliminar la protección mágica de esa puerta no sería tarea fácil. Lina podía darse cuenta de eso fácilmente, pues ya había hecho caer muchas protecciones a lo largo de su vida. Pero ésta era muy poderosa, mucho más que la mayoría de a las que se había enfrentado. Sin embargo, en lugar de desanimarla, eso no hacía otra cosa que otorgarle más convicción a su deseo de deshacer ese sello, pues su meta estaba cada vez más cercana.

Se acercó a la puerta con mucho cuidado, cerró los ojos y alzó una mano, sintiendo su poder, intentando internarse en los recónditos secretos de aquella magia.

«Según esa Celes —pensó Lina—, Vasch envió a muchos de sus hechiceros a buscar la gema, pero hasta él mismo admitió que ninguno de ellos había regresado. ¿Habrán sucumbido ante este sello?... —Lina, entonces, recordó un extracto de las ilusiones que Celes le había mostrado—. No, por fuerza mayor alguien debió haber liberado este sello, pues vi claramente a Vasch intentando poseer la gema con sus propias manos. En ese caso, esto será pan comido. Si alguien más pudo hacerlo, no caben dudas de que también podré yo».

Entonces, concentrándose completamente en la protección que detenía su avance, sintió como si su propio poder mágico se expandiera, alcanzando límites insospechados, como si recorriera largos kilómetros en un plano muy distinto al que ella habitaba. Contempló en su mente estructuras informes y sintió poderes de diversos calibres que se alzaban contra su magia, siendo aniquilados uno por vez, como en un dominó en el que ninguno podía quedar en pie luego de que el otro sucumbiera ante la fuerza de la hechicera. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su triunfo aparente, de pronto Lina comenzó a sentir que su magia menguaba y que un gran cansancio hacía presa de ella. La lucha estaba comenzando a agotarla, y aún quedaba mucho trecho por andar, muchos poderes que domar, muchos candados que abrir. Y así, cuando pensaba que ya no podría más, cuando las fuerzas a las que se enfrentaba la instaban a dar lo mejor de sí, se sintió invadida de pronto por una paz y un regocijo enorme. Las fuerzas que la habían abandonado durante esa batalla mental regresaron a su cuerpo como en un fluir del néctar de la victoria.

Cuando abrió los ojos, habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo, un brillo celestino se apareció ante ella y múltiples rayos parecieron chocar entre sí, desapareciendo en un segundo. Tras eso, las puertas se abrieron, dándole acceso completo al espacio que custodiaban.

Lina sonrió orgullosa de sí misma tras tan larga batalla y se volvió hacia Gourry esperando recibir las felicitaciones que merecía, pero sólo se encontró con la decepcionante sorpresa de ver a su compañero dormido en el peldaño en el que estaba sentado. Sin poder resistir la rabia de ver que todos sus esfuerzos no estaban siendo valorados, levantó un puño y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cabeza del espadachín, despertándolo por completo, de forma brusca y eficaz. Y antes de tomarlo por la solapa para arrastrar al confundido Gourry a través de las puertas, le gritó:

—¡Yo jugándome el pellejo por nuestro dinero y tú durmiendo!

El espadachín, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues Lina había tardado tanto en abrir las puertas que acabó quedándose dormido, hizo el ademán de defenderse, pero ante la potente aura maligna que despedía su compañera, dedujo que la mejor respuesta sería el silencio.

Cruzaron las puertas con cuidado e ingresaron en un pasillo largo donde Lina se vio obligada a invocar nuevamente la esfera de luz para no golpearse contra nada, pues la oscuridad era total.

—¿Dónde crees que nos lleve esto? —le preguntó Gourry.

—Tendremos que caminar para averiguarlo —respondió Lina—, pero si no me equivoco, la gema está cerca. Ten lista la espada, no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos más adelante.

—A la orden —respondió el muchacho, regalándole una sonrisa confiada y tranquilizadora, y se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su arma. Luego, ambos se adentraron en el pasillo.

El tiempo ahí dentro parecía no avanzar, y por más que caminaban parecían no llegar a ninguna parte. Nuevamente, no se escuchaba otro ruido que los pasos de ellos dos y la tensión en el ambiente era tan densa que los sofocaba. Lina se puso automáticamente a la defensiva, preparada para atacar en cualquier momento; Gourry aferró la empuñadura con fuerza, listo para desenvainar y acabar con cualquier enemigo en un segundo. Pero nada más ocurría. Las paredes homogéneas quedaban atrás mientras ellos avanzaban y nada más cambiaba. Esa monotonía parecía una tortura.

Hasta que, tras lo que fue para ellos una eternidad, divisaron a lo lejos un minúsculo punto de luz. Se miraron y caminaron hacia él sin saber lo que era, y con cada paso que daban aquel punto iba creciendo en tamaño hasta que la cercanía le otorgó un color detectable: era un brillo dorado.

—¡La gema! —exclamó Lina y echó a correr riendo como una niña entusiasmada, lanzando a la basura toda precaución.

—¡Oye, Lina, espera! —Gourry sólo atinó seguirla, en parte preocupado, en parte tan entusiasmado como ella.

La hechicera dejó de correr cuando la visión de la gema fue clara y nítida: se encontraba dentro de una suerte de habitación, o eso creyó, pues la oscuridad impedía ver paredes o estructuras semejantes que la rodearan, y estaba sobre el mismo pedestal dañado que había visto en las ilusiones de Celes, emitiendo el mismo brillo dorado que había visto tantas veces. Sin embargo, había algo más junto a la gema, algo que no había aparecido en ninguna ilusión y que Gourry hizo notar apenas alcanzó a su compañera, poniéndose de pie a su lado:

—Mira, Lina, son estatuas.

La hechicera volvió la mirada y se sorprendió ante lo que veía. En su interior sintió una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, desde la sorpresa, pasando por la lástima, hasta llegar al desprecio por la debilidad.

—No son estatuas, Gourry —dijo, caminando hacia uno de los objetos que el espadachín había visto—. Son los hechiceros que estuvieron aquí antes que nosotros.

En efecto, entre ellos había gran cantidad de figuras de piedra con forma humana, todas rodeando al pedestal de la gema. Algunas tenían los brazos extendidos, como si aún quisieran invocar un hechizo, otras se encontraban en poses más solemnes y otras en poses que podrían considerarse como de huída. Sin embargo, todas tenían algo en común: los rostros de los humanos que fueron alguna vez, algunos de los cuales se hallaban ocultos bajo capuchas, estaban marcados por el semblante del miedo. O quizás más que eso, del terror absoluto.

—¿Hechiceros? —Gourry preguntó retóricamente, observando las estatuas con cierto aire de inocencia. Pero de pronto comprendió el significado de todo aquello y en su interior nació un miedo semejante al que demostraban las figuras de piedra—. ¡Pero, Lina, espera, ¿eso significa que todos estos sujetos quisieron sacar la gema? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú...? —pero no pudo seguir hablando; la sola idea de imaginar a Lina convertida en otra figura de piedra dentro de esa habitación le resecaba la garganta y le cortaba el aliento.

Pero Lina respondió a su preocupación con una sonrisa. A veces no sabía si Gourry era un completo idiota o si su inteligencia sólo se ocultaba hasta que el momento lo ameritara, pero en esa ocasión había dado en el clavo con lo que ella misma estaba pensando.

Le dio a su compañero un golpecito juguetón en un costado, muy distinto a todos los golpes que le había dado antes, y le dijo:

—Te recuerdo que nunca debes dudar de mí.

Entonces, Gourry se tranquilizó, sintiendo que todo el peso de su preocupación se difuminaba gracias a esas palabras que él mismo había pronunciado antes. Por un momento se sintió como un tonto, pero cuando levantó la vista a Lina, la vio como siempre: fuerte y confiable.

—Buenas palabras —le respondió, una sonrisa de calma se había dibujado en su rostro.

—Lo sé —concluyó Lina como quien no quiere la cosa y relajó el cuello, ayudándose con una mano. Luego, observó a Gourry y le devolvió una sonrisa codiciosa—. Muy bien, vamos a los negocios.

—Claro que sí —contestó el espadachín y ambos dieron los pasos que faltaban hacia la gema, hasta que estuvieron de pie ante el pedestal que la albergaba.

La piedra preciosa brillaba ante ellos, ignorante de todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, y ahora que estaban tan cerca de ella, se percataron de que en realidad no estaba apoyada sobre la superficie del pedestal, sino que flotaba a unos cuantos centímetros por sobre éste, iluminando a los mercenarios con su brillo dorado como el sol.

A Lina la gema le recordó algunos objetos mágicos que ya había visitado anteriormente, pues no era la primera piedra flotante que yacía ante sus ojos, pero por algún motivo recordó un objeto, si es que así podía llamársele, que había visitado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, durante su larga travesía previa a la batalla contra Phibrizzo, el Amo del Infierno: la Biblia Claire.

«Ni en mis peores sueños diría que la Biblia Claire era una _piedrita_ —pensó con sorna por la comparación que se le había aparecido en la cabeza—, pero en cierto sentido, se parecen».

No sabía por qué había anexado ambas cosas en su mente, quizás fuera por algo tan simple como que ambas emitían un brillo o que ambas tenían una forma circular, o al menos ella creía que la legendaria Biblia poseía tales atributos, pues quizás todo había sido una construcción de su mente. Pero más allá de eso, dudaba que la pequeña Gema de Cecile pudiera equipararse al contenedor de todos los recuerdos del Rey Dragón de Agua.

De cualquier forma, como ya tenía esa idea en la mente, ya estando frente a la gema, bajo la mirada de Gourry y de las silenciosas estatuas que los rodeaban, Lina hizo lo mismo que había hecho en esa ocasión: posicionó ambas manos a unos cuantos centímetros de la gema, flanqueándola por los costados, y se aprestó para sacarla del pedestal, sabiendo que donde los demás hechiceros habían fallado, ella encontraría el éxito.

Sin embargo, y aunque ella ya esperaba algo de resistencia de parte de la gema, se sorprendió al sentir que su cuerpo se había quedado entumecido y que ya no respondía a las órdenes de moverse. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados en el brillo dorado y pareció como si la piedra le absorbiera la consciencia, pues de un momento a otro sintió como si su ser se elevara, siendo tragado hacia las profundidades de aquel objeto. Todo desapareció a su alrededor: la oscuridad, las estatuas, incluso Gourry; y tras lo que pareció un viaje largo, en el que ella sólo era una pasajera, contempló ante sí la aparición de un escenario que ella ya conocía bien, pues lo había visitado el mismo día en que conoció la Biblia Claire.

Sin poder explicarlo, observándolo todo desde las alturas, pues su cuerpo flotaba alto bajo el cielo azul, donde el viento jugueteaba salvajemente con su capa y su cabello, escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza, una voz masculina y anciana, la que con tono solemne, pero que estaba teñida de nostalgia y dolor, le narró una historia que, aunque lo ignorara, marcaría su destino; una historia que mientras le era narrada se aparecía como imágenes muy vívidas ante ella, como si su cuerpo perteneciera a ese lugar, como si se encontrara dentro de la mejor de las ilusiones.

La voz le dijo así:

"Hubo una ocasión en que la raza de los Dragones Dorados fue destruida casi por completo. Ocurrió hace mil años, cuando resucitó la primera parte del Rey Demonio de nuestro mundo, Ojos de Rubí Shabranigdú, en lo que se hoy se conoce como la Guerra de Resurrección.

Muchas leyendas se cuentan de aquel conflicto, narraciones heroicas de hermosos Elfos guerreros que levantaron sus arcos contra el mal y de Hombres mortales que entregaron su vida para otorgársela a quienes sólo esperaba la muerte. Sin embargo, pocas leyendas narradas se equiparan a ésta, a la que comenzó durante la última gran batalla de la Guerra, en las lejanas Montañas de Kataart, donde el dolor y el llanto aún pueden sentirse en el susurro del viento.

Los Dragones Dorados, fieles sirvientes de Ceiphied, con furor en sus ojos y el calor del bien en sus corazones, alzaron sus alas a los cielos, arremetiendo contra el mal encarnado en un solo y poderoso demonio. Pero el mal más oscuro que el crepúsculo y más rojo que la sangre que fluye fue más fuerte, y en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fueron derrotados. Pocos sobrevivieron a la masacre, pero Él logró levantarse.

Las leyendas rezan que su nombre era Gabranth, descendiente de un gran y noble linaje.

Valiente como pocos, aunque testarudo como todo joven, quiso regresar al combate inmediatamente, clamando venganza por los caídos, por los que habían sido despojados de su lado, mas fue detenido por los demás Dragones sobrevivientes, mayores en sabiduría y poder. Algún día su juventud podría ser la salvación de su raza, no podía perder la vida ahí. Obligado por ellos, Gabranth se vio forzado a abandonar el campo de batalla, alzando sus alas hacia cielos nuevos, enterrando en su corazón el dolor del grito de los muertos.

Voló muy lejos, más allá de donde nacía el alba, deseando algún día regresar a los suyos para defenderlos como en esa ocasión no había podido, pero llegó el momento en que sus fuerzas se agotaron, conspirando contra aquel vuelo imperecedero. Hasta que ya sin poder resistir más, Gabranth se desligó del cielo, incapaz de continuar aquella travesía que no había deseado. Mientras su mente se perdía en la noche, su cuerpo inerte se dejó caer pesadamente contra un bosque expulsado de los recuerdos.

Al despertar, la Luna reina de lo alto, con su espíritu agotado y con las heridas ardiéndole en la carne, descubrió que ante Él había muchos seres que lo observaban cautelosos desde las sombras de los árboles. Eran Elfos. Y de entre todos ellos, la mirada de Gabranth fue capturada por la de una joven de belleza inconmensurable, aquélla que sólo los Descendientes de los Árboles poseen. Ella lo contemplaba desde la distancia, con tanta cautela como sus Hermanos, pero en sus ojos no se mostraban rasgos de miedo ni desconfianza. Con sus últimas fuerzas, sintiéndose seguro en aquel lugar extraño, el Dragón invocó lo poco que quedaba de su poder y tomó forma de Hombre. La observó con sus ojos del color del fuego y le sonrió; ella devolvió el gesto. La imagen que el uno guardaría del otro esa noche quedaría grabada en sus corazones con el mismo fulgor de las llamas.

Los años pasaron hasta convertirse en décadas, y las décadas transcurrieron hasta volverse siglos, y las heridas del pasado fueron cicatrizando con el andar del tiempo.

El Dragón no había olvidado a los caídos durante la oscura Guerra que ahora parecía tan lejana, pero había encontrado un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia a la cual proteger y por la cual luchar. Había sido aceptado por los Elfos como uno más y en compañía de ellos se sentía en casa, amado y respetado como en los tiempos de su juventud. Sin embargo, de entre todos los Elfos, había uno que lo amaba y respetaba como ningún otro; era un sentimiento pacífico y cálido, un sentimiento que Él regresaba con la misma intensidad.

El amor entre Gabranth y Aëris, la joven Elfa que lo había contemplado con pasión en su primer encuentro, había resultado una bendición extraña en aquel lugar. Muchos Elfos miraban con recelo aquel vínculo curioso, pero ninguno podía dejar de admitir que la felicidad que ambos profesaban llenaba de alegría hasta a la más ínfima criatura habitante del verde Bosque. Era, sencillamente, un amor puro.

La Elfa y el Dragón compartían juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, acompañándose en el silencio de aquellos que saben que tendrán vidas largas, otorgándose canciones que hablaban de aventuras de Grandes Reyes de antaño y de amores resguardados en la memoria de eras lejanas. La felicidad de ambos era completa. Sin embargo, dicha felicidad que parecía tan duradera no podría evitar el encuentro con los fantasmas del oscuro pasado.

En una ocasión, Aëris rogó a Gabranth acompañarla hasta un oculto monte lleno de verdes y altos pastos en lo más profundo del bosque, y Él, por supuesto, aceptó de inmediato. Caminaron unidos de la mano bajo el cielo azul de la mañana y cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, Gabranth contuvo el aliento, pues era un lugar bellísimo, el más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Volteó para contemplar a su amada a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa que reflejaba la dicha que había en su alma; ella, como lo había hecho durante aquella primera noche, le sonrió con igual intensidad.

Aëris, entonces, caminó con la delicadeza de los Elfos hacia la cima del monte y mientras su cabello era mecido suavemente por los vientos de la vida, comenzó a entonar una canción, preciosa como la más bella melodía. Ensimismado, Gabranth la escuchó en silencio, atesorando cada intervalo y cada sílaba. Su corazón se sentía en un sueño y al cerrar los ojos podía ver a los suyos alzando sus alas entre los vastos cielos de las Montañas Antiguas. Cuando su amada acabó su canción, Él no pudo retener el impulso y corrió hacia ella para envolverla en sus brazos.

Entonces, sobrevino el desastre.

El cuerpo de Aëris pareció estremecerse de pronto y un dolor agudo se manifestó en su voz. Gabranth no lograba comprender qué ocurría, pero era capaz de sentir la presencia maligna que había dado inicio a su pesadilla. Abrazó a su amada con desesperada fuerza, implorándole que se detuviera, que controlara aquella oscuridad. Pero fue inútil. Una repentina ráfaga lo alejó de ella de un golpe y desde el suelo sólo pudo contemplar como el cuerpo de la Elfa se convertía en el nuevo despertar del Poderoso Rey Demonio.

Ojos de Rubí era inclemente e impaciente, y exigía que su víctima lo aceptara sin quejas, pues todas serían vanas.

Todo era incomprensible para Gabranth. En su cabeza se agolpaban los pensamientos incrédulos de lo que ocurría. Su amada no podía ser víctima del Demonio, pues era una Elfa, y sabía bien que Ceiphied, en su gran sabiduría, había evitado que el Mayor de los Malignos se encarnara en otra criatura que no fueran los Hombres, quienes lo purificarían con cada reencarnación de sus almas. Pero ante sus ojos estaba el hecho de su impotencia.

Se levantó con la ira de un Dragón encendida en su mirada y clamó al mismo origen del mal por una respuesta, pero no recibió contestación alguna.

Sin embargo, a pesar del caos que lo azotaba, de pronto todo fue silencio. Con el cuerpo entumecido, Gabranth escuchó una voz en su mente. La voz de su amada implorándole que acabara con su sufrimiento, que no le permitiera convertirse en el llanto de otros. Él no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría acabar con la vida de su ser más preciado, del que le había regresado los deseos de continuar viviendo? Pero ella insistió, invocando al amor que ambos sentían y el furioso corazón del Dragón se rindió.

Con un grito nacido de siglos de sufrimientos y sombras, Gabranth recuperó la forma original que hace tanto no ostentaba, y como Dragón se alzó, con el corazón desgarrado, en contra del cuerpo aún cambiante de Aëris. La engulló con sus voraces fauces, acabando con su sufrimiento y haciéndola suya para siempre, pues ahora serían uno ante la luz y la oscuridad.

Pero el Rey Demonio no abdicaría tan cerca de su despertar.

El Dragón sintió que las entrañas le eran carcomidas desde el interior, un ardor tan fuerte como el odio mismo, y sin siquiera proponérselo, alzó su último vuelo hacia el infinito azul del cielo. Pero llegó un momento en que sus fuerzas flaquearon e incapaz de controlarse, transformándose ahora Él mismo en el mal del Demonio, su gigantesco cuerpo dorado comenzó a caer.

Con la consciencia casi perdida ante las sombras, sabiendo que ya todo estaba acabado, Gabranth decidió obsequiarle un regalo final a la amada a quien Él mismo había dado muerte y desde su boca, con lo que parecía poco más que un susurro agonizante, cantó lentamente la melodía que su amada había entonado…

_Vos que nos contemplas desde lejos,  
Otórganos el nuevo amanecer para cantar al viento juntos.  
Vos que nos oyes desde lejos,  
Regálanos aquella melodía que viene y va.  
Y si los azares de vuestro tiempo infinito nos separan,  
Permítenos volver a reunirnos en el lugar de tu esperanza.  
Vos que reposas en el canto de Elfos y Dragones,  
Acompáñanos en la danza de la Montaña y del Bosque,  
Y abrázanos en el arrullo del amor que siento hoy._

Cuando la melodía hubo terminado, el cuerpo de Gabranth se vio rodeado por un brillo tan dorado como el color de su majestuosa Raza y mientras los últimos vientos eran testigos de la derrota del mal, el cuerpo del Dragón se desvaneció en el aire, desapareciendo por completo y para siempre.

Muchas leyendas se cuentan desde los tiempos de la Gran Guerra, desde que Ojos de Rubí Shabrangdú se manifestara intentando destruir nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, la leyenda que he narrado no tiene parangón con ninguna otra. Y si prestan atención, en el susurro de los Vientos Eternos aún podrán oír la melodía de Gabranth el Dragón Dorado, quien lo sacrificó todo para que en esta tierra no se repitiera la tragedia amarga de la Guerra de Resurrección".

Lina abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó de la gema como si ésta le hubiera quemado las manos. Se miró y descubrió que estaba temblando, y no tardó en darse cuenta que de sus ojos habían brotado algunas lágrimas. Sin que sus piernas pudieran soportar el peso de su cuerpo, cayó sobre las rodillas, con la mirada clavada en el piso, resistiendo el mareo que sentía.

De pronto, escuchó dos golpecitos secos y luego un breve rebote, y la gema, que ya no brillaba, pareciendo una simple esfera un poco más pálida que un carbón, llegó rodando a ella. Había caído del pedestal y, como si hubiese perdido su magia, ahora se aparecía ante ella, inofensiva.

Lina se secó con furia las lágrimas que habían manchado sus mejillas y tomó la gema, controlando los temblores de su pulso. La contempló por un momento con ojos muy abiertos, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido, y en su cabeza apareció una pregunta que expresó en palabras:

—¿Qué... ¡Qué demonios fue eso?

Mientras miraba a la esfera, llenándose de preguntas nuevas, sintió que sus sentidos, aún entumecidos, comenzaban a recuperarse, y de pronto a sus oídos llegó el sonido del choque de espadas y de gritos monstruosos, los que se mezclaban con la voz casi desesperada de Gourry, que la llamaba por el nombre.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó tontamente y se volteó.

Vio que su compañero se defendía a duras penas del ataque que le propinaban muchas de criaturas extrañas y grotescas que se habían apiñado dentro de la ahora aparentemente pequeña habitación oscura.

—¡Lina, reacciona! —fue lo último que gritó Gourry antes de volver a golpear a una de las criaturas con su espada, evitando que se acercaran a la hechicera, como parecían quererlo con ansias.

El grito de Gourry fue el gatillante para que Lina despertara por completo de su atontamiento. Se levantó de un salto e invocó un _Fire Ball_ que acabó con algunos de los monstruos que los atacaban, pero desde el túnel que los conducía a esa habitación, el mismo por el que ellos habían venido, continuaban apareciendo más y más de aquellas criaturas.

—¡Lina! —exclamó Gourry cuando la hechicera se puso a su lado. En su voz se notaba cierta satisfacción al ver que la hechicera se encontraba bien, aunque eso sólo solucionaba uno de los problemas—. ¿Qué son estas cosas? —preguntó, clavándole la espada a otra que quedó retorciéndose en el piso antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

—¡Son _lesser demons_! —gritó ella, respondiéndole mientras se unía al ataque. Ya comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo con más normalidad—. ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—¡Quizás quieran esa cosa! —sugirió su compañero y, entonces, Lina se miró la mano derecha; no se había percatado de que la gema seguía ahí, oscura y callada.

Mientras continuaban luchando, derrotando a esos _mazoku_ de nivel inferior con cierta facilidad, aunque los superaban por mucho en número, Lina comenzó a buscar con la mirada al que los había invocado, al enemigo que de seguro estaría oculto esperando por el momento preciso para atacarlos. Pero de pronto Gourry soltó un grito, luego un gruñido y unos de los _lesser demons_ desapareció en el aire frente a él. A pesar de su gran habilidad, la desventaja numérica estaba haciendo mella en ellos y hasta Gourry había sido lastimado en un brazo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Lina, insultando al aire—. ¡Quienquiera que seas, aparécete de una vez!

—¿Se puede saber... —Gourry se interrumpió, bloqueando un golpe con la espada para proceder a dar un puñetazo y a enterrar la hoja en su enemigo—... con quién estás hablando?

Lina lanzó otro hechizo, acabando con varios demonios que querían rodearlos, y tuvo que sacar todas sus dotes de contorsionista para esquivar un _Flare Arrow_ que una de las criaturas, que fue derrotada al instante ante la magia de una furiosa Lina, le había lanzado. Sólo entonces, pudo responder:

—¡Los _lesser demons_ nunca aparecen solos, siempre los invoca alguien!

—¡Pero ¿quién? —exclamó Gourry, dando más estocadas con la espada, aguantando el ardor de su brazo herido.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

De pronto, los mercenarios escucharon un estruendo detrás de ellos, el cual parecía provenir del techo, aunque éste no pudiera verse debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. Pasaron sólo unos segundos para que un estruendo aun mayor se hiciera presente, después hubo una suerte de explosión y el techo se derrumbó, levantando una gran polvareda que rodeó tanto a Lina y a Gourry como a los mazoku contra los que luchaban. Una gran cantidad de agua de lluvia entró por el boquete que se abrió en la estructura y sólo un poco de luz natural de una noche nublada penetró en la habitación. En algún momento, una tormenta se había desatado sobre las ruinas de Cecile.

La lluvia ayudó a que el polvo que se había levantado se asentara rápidamente, pero lo que el velo de tierra levantada ocultaba no eran buenas noticias, pues nuevos _lesser demons_ habían entrado a la habitación y más continuaban ingresando desde el agujero, gruñendo como bestias despiadadas. Lina y Gourry estaban rodeados y sin vía de escape; sólo les quedaba luchar.

Gourry se puso a espaldas de Lina, cubriéndole la retaguardia, y entonces comenzaron una lucha desesperada donde los hechizos volaban desde ambos bandos y donde la solitaria hoja del espadachín se enfrentaba a la carne demoníaca de las criaturas, derrotándolas, al igual que como Lina derrotaba a las que estaban ante ella. Aunque, por su cantidad, no importaba con cuántas acabaran; por una que eliminaban, aparecían cinco más. Sus esfuerzos eran vanos, continuaban siendo vencidos.

—¡Esto no pinta bien! —exclamó el espadachín, jadeante.

Lina sólo gritó unos cuantos "¡Maldita sea!" mientras seguía lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Pero sabía que Gourry tenía razón. No podrían seguir así mucho tiempo, pues ya se sentía agotada y sabía que su compañero tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

«¡No puedo usar hechizos de un nivel más alto porque podría herir a Gourry! —gritó dentro de su propia cabeza—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? ¡Me niego a morir aquí! He luchado contra criaturas muchísimo más poderosas que éstas; ¡Lina Inverse no va a ser derrotada por unos miserables _mazoku_ inferiores!».

Los pensamientos de Lina la distrajeron hasta tal punto que sólo pudo ver el ataque de uno de los demonios cuando ya estaba casi encima de ella, y en un movimiento reflejo saltó a un lado para esquivarlo, pero el cansancio le había restado velocidad y no pudo evitar que la garra de la criatura golpeara contra una de sus hombreras. Afortunadamente, no le hizo mucho daño, pero provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo a tierra sobre las rodillas.

—¡Lina! —gritó Gourry al percatarse de la caída de su compañera. Se olvidó de las criaturas contra las que estaba luchando y corrió los pocos pasos que los separaban, aniquilando con furia letal a las criaturas que se abalanzaban desordenadamente sobre ella—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuando por fin encontró un breve momento de calma.

Pero Lina se quedó callada. Avergonzada como estaba por haber sido derribada por un simple _lesser demon_, sólo contemplaba el suelo acumulando rabia en su interior. Apretó las manos con ira y entonces sintió la solidez de la gema en su mano derecha. De haberla visto en otros momentos, se hubiera sentido encantada, pues equivaldría a sus mil monedas de oro, pero en ese instante no pudo evitar mirarla con odio, porque se encontraban en esa situación por culpa de esa maldita piedrecita que sostenía en la mano y que, de haber tenido ojos, la estaría mirando con burla por lo miserable que se veía estando sucia, herida y humillada.

Entonces, Lina perdió la cabeza. Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo nuevamente comenzaba a temblar aunque por razones distintas, y enfrentó a los _mazoku_ con una mirada aun más endemoniada que la que ellos poseían.

—¿Lina? —preguntó Gourry, olvidándose de la batalla por un momento. Aunque tenía a una horda de enemigos a su alrededor, su instinto lo instaba a escapar de su propia compañera.

—_Vos más oscuro que el crepúsculo..._

La voz de Lina resonó dentro de la habitación, retumbando claramente contra las paredes, pues de pronto la batalla pareció detenerse y se formó un extraño segundo de silencio.

—Lina, espera, no estarás pensando en... —masculló Gourry, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Pero Lina no se detuvo, al contrario:

—_Vos más rojo que la sangre que fluye..._

El cabello de la hechicera pareció elevarse en el aire mientras acumulaba poder, apuntando una mano contra la otra, como si quisiera destruir la gema que sostenía con uno de los hechizos más poderosos de todo su repertorio. Miró a la esfera de forma enloquecida, olvidándose por completo de su alrededor, y continuó recitando el hechizo, arrastrando cada palabra con un tono que hubiese llenado de horror hasta al más oscuro de los corazones:

—_En vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes del tiempo sepultado..._

Quizás no se percató de ello, pero de pronto Gourry la tomó desde atrás, intentando detenerla mientras suplicaba que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no había nadie capaz de detenerla en ese momento. Entre sus manos nació una esfera que variaba entre los colores rojo y negro, y Lina hizo todo lo posible por dirigir esa esfera contra la gema.

—_...juro aquí en la oscuridad..._

—¡Lina, detente! ¡Piensa en lo que vas a hacer! —pero por más que Gourry intentara razonar con ella, era inútil. Una gran aura rodeó a la hechicera y el espadachín salió despedido contra los _lesser demon_ que de pronto parecieron recordar que se encontraban en pleno combate y comenzaron a atacarlo—. ¡Maldición, Lina, reacciona!

—_...que todos los que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, serán por completo aniquilados..._

Habiendo acabado con las palabras del caos necesarias, Lina acercó el rostro hacia la gema, viendo su reflejo colérico en ella, y, como si esa piedra pudiese escucharla, le dijo:

—Adiós, gemita. _Drag..._

Pero de pronto, cuando ya la locura parecía incontrolable y la ira parecía haberse apoderado de la razón, la gema volvió a emitir su brillo dorado, el que lo rodeó todo y sacó a Lina de su trance.

La muchacha observó la gema con ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida ante el estúpido acto que estuvo a punto de cometer. Recordó que se encontraban en medio de un combate y miró para todos lados buscando a Gourry. Descubrió que él, al ver el brillo que la gema había comenzado a emitir, el que se diferenciaba mucho al que había demostrado tener antes, pues su alcance era mucho más cegador, corría hacia ella para protegerla, guiándose sólo por su intuición.

El espadachín tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la mano con la que Lina sostenía la gema y cuando estuvo a punto de quitársela, al mismo tiempo que todos los _lesser demon_, viendo una gran oportunidad, se abalanzaban sobre ellos, el gran brillo los rodeó, obligándolos a cerrar los ojos fuertemente mientras se protegían con sus brazos.

Todos los sonidos desaparecieron y ni Lina ni Gourry supieron más.

~ o ~

Lina abrió los ojos lentamente, como si temiera encontrarse con ese brillo cegador al abrirlos, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al percatarse de que se encontraba en medio del sendero que había recorrido días antes junto a Gourry. A su alrededor se levantaban los altos árboles del bosque, y de entre las copas de estos podía verse un gran y estrellado cielo nocturno y despejado.

De pronto, percibió en su mano el peso de la gema y la miró. Ésta nuevamente estaba opaca. Su poder, cualquiera que fuera, se había ido.

—¿Qué demonios fue...?

Pero si quiso preguntar algo, no pudo, pues de un segundo a otro sintió un fuerte golpe que le llegaba desde arriba, impactándole en la cabeza. Se volteó rápidamente, presta a darle su merecido a quien la hubiese golpeado, pero se quedó en silencio al ver que Gourry la miraba con ojos que ella muy rara vez había visto. Estaba molesto.

El muchacho sólo camino hacia ella en silencio y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombreras, apretándolas con fuerza. A pesar de la protección que cubría esa parte de su cuerpo, Lina de todas formas pudo sentir la presión en los hombros.

—¡Tonta! —le dijo, finalmente. En su voz se mezclaba una gran molestia unida a un gigantesco alivio—. ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso!

Había muchas cosas a las que Lina se había acostumbrado durante todos esos años en compañía de Gourry, sin embargo, ser reprochada por él no era una de ellas. Pero sabía bien que no podía rebatirle nada, pues en ese momento su compañero tenía razón. Debía tragarse ese enojo que había nacido en sus entrañas en silencio. Aunque también admitía que no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación. No sabía si mantener la mirada de Gourry o si mirar hacia otro lado, si golpearlo o simplemente marcharse en busca de soledad hasta que las cosas se calmaran. De un momento a otro, todo parecía muy extraño.

Pero, de pronto, Lina sintió que Gourry nuevamente le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza, esta vez no para golpearla, sino que para, como ya había hecho antes, acariciársela de forma casi juguetona, revolviéndole levemente el cabello. A diferencia de la vez anterior, el desconcierto de Lina evitó que ella pudiera evitar sonrojarse, pero Gourry pareció no prestarle importancia, pues la miró a los ojos, de los cuales ella no se había despegado en ningún momento, y le obsequió una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra que estés bien —concluyó, casi de forma paternal.

Lina sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada. En ese momento su cabeza era un abanico de pensamientos confusos.

Entonces, dando vuelta a la página, Gourry movió el brazo herido para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, y luego miró a su alrededor.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos? —preguntó.

Lina sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas, intentando con cierto éxito dejar la confusión de lado para volver a ser ella misma, y le respondió:

—Al parecer, estamos en el sendero que nos lleva a Galdabia.

—¿Y cómo llegamos aquí? —el espadachín se rascó la nuca al hacer esta pregunta.

—Tampoco lo entiendo, pero... —Lina levantó la gema hasta la altura de su cara, la movió de un lado a otro con su índice y su pulgar, examinándola, y continuó hablando:—, parece que esta cosa nos trajo aquí.

Gourry volteó hacia ella y también se quedó observando la gema.

—Creo que lo entiendo... o quizás no —respondió.

Lina soltó un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose realmente cansada después de tan largo día. Aún les quedaba algo de camino por delante. Ya tenían la gema y ahora debían volver a Galdabia. Ese simple pensamiento le hizo recuperar el ánimo. Volvió a mirarla y se sonrió. De pronto, el peso de esa piedra parecía ser más agradable.

—Cómo sea —dijo, acentuando la sonrisa mientras miraba al espadachín a los ojos—, ahora podemos ir a buscar nuestras mil monedas de oro.

Gourry le sonrió también. No le importaba tanto el dinero, la verdad, pero si Lina estaba contenta, también él. Se llenó de aire los pulmones, disfrutando del aire nocturno, y exclamó:

—¡A entregarla, entonces! ¡Vamos a...! —de pronto se detuvo, sin saber cómo concluía la frase. Miró a Lina con una mueca de ignorancia y alzó la voz con su calma habitual:—. Eh, ¿cómo se llamaba ese lugar?

A Lina esa reacción no le extrañó en absoluto. Se guardó la gema entre las ropas para mantenerla segura y comenzó a caminar, ocultando una sonrisa gustosa no sólo por el dinero que ganarían. Cuando ya llevaba unos pasos, levantó un puño al aire, victoriosa, y exclamó:

—¡A Galdabia!

Y Gourry, que se había quedado rezagado a unos metros de ella, trotó para alcanzarla, comenzando su caminata en el sendero que los llevaría donde el rey que los había contratado. Mientras corría, levantó su brazo ileso y también gritó, alegre:

—¡Sí, a Galdabia!

Entonces, ambos se perdieron en la noche. Por algún motivo, sabían que el viaje sería tranquilo; ya no había nada que temer.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Era como si la luz hubiese dejado de existir. Tan sólo había un chapoteo, uno que se repetía una y otra vez, no a intervalos regulares, sino que a destiempo, golpeando las aguas según la voluntad de aquella figura femenina que lanzaba piedras a la laguna ante ella, mientras estaba sentada sobre una lisa roca que le servía como el más c ómodo sofá en aquella caverna oscura y perdida en el olvido.

La mujer, de un rostro maduro que, sin embargo, ocultaba toda la edad por la que había cursado su vida, mantenía la mirada fija en las ondas provocadas por las piedras que lanzaba al impactar contra la superficie del agua. Pero sus ojos eran inescrutables. En su rostro no se hallaba el más mínimo resquicio de sentimiento; era como una estatua, un maniquí que vivía sólo para cumplir con su rito de soledad eterna, alejada de todos, sin deseos de aproximarse ni siquiera un poco a sentimientos más poderosos que su melancolía y el gigantesco vaivén de recuerdos que siempre la acosaban, torturándola y amándola a la vez.

Y, sin embargo, esta mujer no estaba sola, pues de pronto una suave brisa entró en la caverna, haciendo bailar levemente el vestido semitransparente que de forma simbólica cubría su desnudez, dejando a viva luz la silueta de un cuerpo que no había visto el pasar de los años, manteniendo la forma de una edad hace ya tanto tiempo pasada; una brisa que, asimismo, mecía su cabello, de color azulado, largo hasta la cintura. La mujer se llevó una mano a él para detener el movimiento, y sin quererlo descubrió una oreja, más larga que la de cualquier humano.

Tomó otra piedra y arqueó un poco el brazo, presta a lanzarla,… pero se detuvo.

En su rostro, impávido hace sólo segundos, como aislado de todo, los labios se torcieron, formando la mueca que precede al llanto, pero logró contenerse, y aunque el brillo húmedo y creciente de sus ojos verdes como las hojas delataban las lágrimas que deseaban derramar, no cayó ninguna. Todo lo contrario. Los labios de la mujer mutaron su forma nuevamente, formando una leve, aunque triste sonrisa y, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo rocoso de la cueva, donde ella podía imaginar las estrellas del cielo nocturno, alzó la voz en un susurro planeado para ella misma, pero que resonó por las cavidades de la roca hasta perderse en el vacío:

—Parece que el dragón ha vuelto a volar…

Acentuó un poco su sonrisa y bajó la mirada de golpe, cubriéndose el rostro con su largo cabello. Entonces, sin siquiera mirar, acostumbrada por los años de práctica en aquel mismo mantra, lanzó la piedra que tenía en la mano hacia la laguna, creando nuevos chapoteos; su sonido, su compañero en la soledad.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	7. Apéndice: La balada de Cyan, acto I

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Apéndice**  
La balada de Cyan ~ acto primero 

Eran tiempos peligrosos, en los que la paz y el descanso parecían haber rechazado el cobijo del Continente Sellado para dejarlo a merced de la locura de la guerra. Las espadas de Lyzeille, Dills, Ralteague y Kalmart, las de Rore, Ragdo, Ruvinagardo, Galdabia, Felgod e Ilmard, quienes a futuro formarían la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, y también las de las poderosas Elmekia y Zephiria, se alzaron en las llamas de la conquista, del arte del ejército y de la táctica, con el fin de poner de rodillas al otro, de hacer valer su poderío y de obtener nuevos territorios. Y aunque Saillune, fiel a sus principios, intentaba hacer valer el arte de la paz, todas sus negociaciones y súplicas fueron ignoradas, por lo que el rey Eldoran el di Saillune, monarca del Reino de la Magia Blanca, se vio obligado a tomar las armas también, en pos de lograr la paz mediante la fuerza.

Y en medio de todo el caos, abrigados por el anonimato, se hallaban ellos: los mercenarios; guerreros sin bandera ni estandarte dispuestos a arriesgar la vida por un gobernante al que no conocían, a quien no debían nada, pero que estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio convenido. El joven Gourry Gabriev estaba entre ellos.

¿Qué edad tenía? Sus compañeros de armas —si es que se podía denominar así a un grupo de hombres en los que no se podía confiar y que el día de mañana podían, bajo el poder de la moneda, olvidar toda amistad previa para intentar clavar un puñal en tu garganta— opinaban que no era lo suficientemente hombre aún para conocer los placeres de la vida, la embriaguez del buen vino, el encanto del tabaco, el calor de las mujeres. En las apuestas se decía que tenía quince, en otras que rondaba los dieciséis. Nadie sospechaba que el joven espadachín, un chico amable y varonil, aunque extremadamente olvidadizo, sólo contaba con trece años. Apenas había dejado de ser un niño.

Nadie conocía sus motivos, pues como todo buen mercenario, una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido de sus pares era el ser precavido y cuidadoso con sus antecedentes. Debía mantener sus secretos muy bien guardados para que nunca fueran utilizados en su contra. Aunque a decir verdad, muchos otros pensaban que no hablaba de su pasado simplemente porque no le preguntaban. Al verlo, sentado siempre sólo en un rincón, con la espada abrazada entre sus brazos y con la sonrisa presta para quien quisiera entablar conversación con él, no eran pocos los que suponían que ese chico, por muy hábil que fuera con la espada, no era más que un muchacho inocente. Poco más que un tonto.

Un día, cuando la Gran Guerra ya llevaba varios meses, llegó una orden al campamento mercenario donde Gourry había sido apostado. Llevaba el sello de la mismísima Reina Eterna, gobernante del Reino de Zephiria para el que Gourry trabajaba, y tenía una instrucción muy precisa: los mercenarios deberían ser la punta de lanza para que el ejército zephiriano pudiera atravesar de una vez por todas las defensas del Imperio de Elmekia, permitiendo su invasión. La campaña para cumplir con esta orden fue extenuante y, sobretodo, dura. Zephiria era fuerte, quizás uno de los pueblos más fuertes de los que participaban en el conflicto, pero Elmekia era poderoso y eso quedó demostrado en la cantidad de cadáveres. Muchos mercenarios perdieron la vida durante las arduas batallas para conquistar las ciudades fronterizas del imperio, muchos otros, quizás menos afortunados que los muertos, quedaron incapacitados de por vida. Gourry perdió a muchos con los que había compartido largas jornadas y sin que se diera cuenta, su carácter se fue endureciendo y sus ideales, formando.

Los registros de la Gran Biblioteca de Zepheel, capital de Zephiria, dicen que las defensas de Elmekia tardaron cerca de dos meses en caer, pero que las bajas por parte del reino fueron pocas. Por supuesto, los cientos o miles de mercenarios que perdían la vida no entraban en la historia. Sin embargo, había un nombre que solía repetirse en los libros, o más bien, un apodo: el Espadachín Rubio; Gourry se había convertido, como muchos otros, en una leyenda anónima. Sus compañeros mercenarios, los que lo vieron combatir en el frente, los que contaban las historias y ponían los nombres, estaban impresionados de su habilidad. Cuando recién lo conocieron, les había sorprendido que fuera capaz de levantar la espada más arriba de la cintura, hasta se preguntaban cómo era posible que un chiquillo como él pudiera estar participando en un combate. Tras la entrada a Elmekia, nadie cuestionaba sus dotes, por el contrario, ahora todos le profesaban respeto, considerándolo en secreto un genio. Pasó mucho tiempo para que, sin que se supiera cómo, los mercenarios se enteraran que Gourry Gabriev, el Espadachín Rubio que por sí solo había acabado con decenas y decenas hombres, provenía del Imperio de Elmekia, al que había atacado sin dudarlo un momento. Ya no sólo contaba con su respeto, sino que también con su admiración.

Pero los planes de la Reina Eterna fallaron. Si bien en un primer momento las defensas de Elmekia retrocedieron, pareciendo vencidas, no tardaron mucho en volver con más fuerza, como el mar que se retira para regresar hecho un vendaval. No sólo recuperaron sus territorios en cuestión de semanas, sino que también comenzaron a invadir las tierras fronterizas de Zephiria. Entonces, la Reina Eterna nuevamente dispuso de sus mercenarios, esta vez para la defensa de su propio reino. Si la tarea de entrar en Elmekia había sido dura, la de defender a Zephiria parecía una cuestión imposible. Simplemente, el ejército elmekio, en especial sus hechiceros, era demasiado poderoso.

Fue en ese escenario en que Gourry conoció a Cyan.

Cyan Cayenne era un joven que rondaba los veinte, siendo unos siete años mayor que Gourry, y si bien su habilidad con la espada no era sobresaliente, sus poderes mágicos le ponían los vellos de punta hasta al más entrenado de los guerreros. De tez blanca, aunque azotada por largos días bajo el sol, cabello largo y negro, ojos oscuros y risueños, y un carisma que ocultaba una personalidad que muchas veces podía llegar a ser cínica y oscura, era al primero dentro del campamento al que Gourry había llegado a llamar amigo.

Se apareció en el pequeño pueblo de Poft, un lugar cerca de la frontera con Elmekia que en otros tiempos había sido tranquilo, pero que ahora se hallaba convertido en el último bastión de los mercenarios para frenar al gran avance del imperio, y se presentó como un nuevo "camarada", como él mismo solía referirse a su persona y a los demás. La única forma de ganarse la confianza dentro de los grupos mercenarios es demostrando la valía en batalla, y Cyan sabía esto muy bien. Durante las primeras escaramuzas que se presentaron en las puertas del pueblo, su vasta experiencia en combate ayudó en gran medida a que éste no cayera en manos del enemigo, sin embargo, fue durante la gran batalla que se desarrolló meses después en plena frontera con Elmekia, cuando Zephiria ya casi se había rendido y aceptaba su destino, en que enseñó todo el alcance de su poder. Gracias a sus poderosos hechizos arcanos, los mercenarios lograron encontrar un momento de descanso de entre toda la masacre que venían sufriendo. Había sido su primera victoria en lo que parecía una eternidad.

La relación entre Gourry y Cyan comenzó de manera fácil y sencilla. Si bien al inicio no se hablaban más allá de un saludo por falta de contacto, el constante ir y venir de la campaña los fue acercando de a poco. Aunque sus formas de ser no se asemejaban en casi nada —uno era tranquilo y paciente, y buscaba siempre incapacitar, pero nunca acabar con una vida si podía evitarlo; el otro gustaba de ser el centro de atención y no lo pensaba dos veces antes de matar al enemigo—, lograron formar un buen dúo capaz de servirse como apoyo mutuo durante el fragor de un combate. Ninguno de los dos se percató para cuando ya se la pasaban junto la mayor parte del tiempo, lanzándose chistes o conversando sobre la primera tontería que se les viniera a la cabeza. Gourry admiraba a Cyan por su gallardía y coraje; Cyan envidiaba la felicidad que Gourry profesaba en tiempos tan funestos y se alimentaba de ella, pues le otorgaba esperanza.

La guerra se prolongó por mucho más tiempo del que los líderes militares habían previsto, y aunque muchos países ya habían abandonado el conflicto —principalmente los de la costa oeste, quienes bajo la instigación de Saillune y su ejército habían pactado un armisticio y un acuerdo que con el tiempo se extendería a lo largo de la tierra— aún quedaban otros que se negaban a bajar los brazos. Ya había pasado un año desde que los mercenarios defendieran la frontera de Zephiria y el mapa había cambiado un poco. El gobierno de la Reina Eterna finalmente se vio obligado a ceder parte de sus terrenos del sur al Imperio de Elmekia, pues debió dividir sus fuerzas para proteger su frontera oeste, constantemente amenazada por Kalmart, conocido entonces como el Reino de Rubinagardo, y esto hizo mella en la moral de su ejército. No eran extrañas las historias de batallones completos que se habían amotinado, exigiendo la abdicación de la monarca y el fin de la guerra que tanto dolor les había traído. Por supuesto, los mercenarios no se encontraban ajenos a esto. Sus sucesivas derrotas, muchas de las cuales habían sido culpables directas de las pérdidas de territorios a manos de Elmekia, les habían puesto encima un yugo de desconfianza que la Reina Eterna jamás olvidaría. Sus salarios bajaron y muchas veces ni siquiera recibían dinero bajo múltiples excusas. Cuando los soldados están descontentos, se amotinan; los mercenarios te cortan la cabeza.

En el campamento de Gourry las cosas tampoco iban bien. Muchos compañeros habían desertado, buscando fortuna en otras partes, y muchos de los líderes del ejército de Zephiria que no habían adherido a la causa de los mercenarios ahora formaban parte de los muros de madera que protegían a las guarniciones, clavados en largas estacas que servían de advertencia de lo que se avecinaba. Ante tales atrocidades, el mismo Gourry había pensado muchas veces en largarse de ese lugar, asqueado por todo lo que había vivido. Nadie se lo hubiera reprochado, pues ya se había convertido en todo un veterano con voz y voto. Sin embargo, era su amistad a Cyan lo que le instaba a quedarse. Su amigo no había compartido sus motivos con él, y él tampoco sentía deseos de preguntárselos, pero se veía en los ojos del hechicero que nada en el mundo lo movería de Zephiria.

En una ocasión, Gourry creyó comprender los motivos de su amigo. Durante una tarde en la que el sol se había colado entre las gruesas nubes, dando tregua a los seres ahogados por la lluvia, se lo encontró sentado al borde de una carreta que últimamente sólo servía para cargar cadáveres. Se encontraba solo y sus ojos se hallaban clavados a un papel arrugado y roto que sostenía fuertemente en las manos. Su semblante no mostraba mayor cambio que el del mismo hombre diario, pero Gourry era capaz de notar un cambio, como si el ambiente alrededor de Cyan llorara las lágrimas que él mismo se negaba a derramar. Cuando se acercó a él, con el cuerpo embarrado y la espada al hombro, el hechicero alzó la vista y le sonrió. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Cyan echó una última mirada al papel que sostenía y se lo enseñó a Gourry sin necesidad de que éste se lo pidiera. El espadachín vio el retrato desgastado de una joven y un bebé. Cuando le preguntó a su amigo quiénes eran, él se encogió de hombros y respondió con un casi desinteresado "son sólo mi esposa y mi hija". A Gourry lo golpeó la sorpresa, pues Cyan no tenía la apariencia del jefe de hogar, no obstante, no preguntó más. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba sufriendo, y aunque no lo entendía bien, siguió su instinto y calló. Cyan no volvería a tocar el tema hasta mucho después, cuando las cosas ya habían cambiado.

Los días se volvían monótonos, lo suficiente para levantar sospecha. Los mercenarios, ahora líderes únicos del campamento tras la retirada de la Reina Eterna, quien acabó por abandonarlos a su suerte, continuaban esperando tozudamente una respuesta de parte del Zephiria, pues creían que eran los únicos capaces de mantener la posición donde se encontraban. Elmekia estaba cerca, siempre lo había estado, y en cualquier momento se dejaría caer sobre ellos para continuar su ingreso en el territorio por el que alguna vez les hubieran pagado por defender. Ignoraban que la influencia de Saillune ya había llegado al este y que el Reino de Zephiria y el Imperio de Elmekia se preparaban para firmar la paz, acabando por fin con la guerra.

La noticia de este hecho fundamental tardó en llegar, y cuando lo hizo, arribó distorsionada y llena de mentiras. Los mercenarios, creyendo que la Reina Eterna había abdicado, abandonando el trono, vieron una oportunidad y enviaron mensajeros a Elmekia ofreciendo sus servicios para acabar con el enemigo a quien hasta hace poco habían defendido. Pero los gobernantes del imperio lógicamente se negaron. La guerra había acabado, la violencia era innecesaria. Sin embargo, cuando la noticia llegó a Zepheel, el pueblo y la monarquía se levantaron, aduciendo que los mercenarios planeaban socavar la paz y derrocar a la reina. Los ánimos cuando recién ha acabado el combate no sólo se encuentran cansados, sino que también ardientes y temerosos, y ante la posibilidad de un nuevo conflicto, la Reina Eterna envió por última vez a su ejército, esta vez con la misión de acabar con los mercenarios, según ellos, el único mal que quedaba en el mundo.

La batalla se llevó a cabo en cuestión de días. Gourry, sorprendido por la vorágine de hechos que había acabado en aquel combate irónico, se batía en una lucha propia, preguntándose si debía levantar su espada y defender a sus camaradas o huir de esa lucha sin sentido como ya muchos lo habían hecho. Pero nuevamente su lealtad a Cyan, quien se destacó en aquel combate, lo mantuvo en el frente. La batalla acabó a la llegada de la noche y estaba claro que ninguno de los dos bandos había salido ileso. Estando de pie en medio del silencioso campo donde habían acaecido los hechos, la mente de Gourry sólo tenía un único pensamiento: "Tanta muerte inútil...".

Al día siguiente, el combate reanudó. Sólo bastaron un par de horas para que quedara en claro que los mercenarios estaban condenados. Su propia avaricia los había llevado a la muerte. El ejército de Zephiria había recibido refuerzos, cubriendo los puestos que las bajas habían dejado libres, mientras que los mercenarios sólo se tenían a ellos mismos. En aquel día, el último que Gourry compartiría con sus camaradas, como él mismo había llegado a llamarlos, los mercenarios fueron finalmente vencidos; su ambición, acallada. Pero al final de la batalla, cuando los últimos mercenarios se batieron en retirada, cortando los delgados lazos de amistad que habían formado, Gourry sólo se preguntaba una cosa: dónde estaba Cyan.

Recordaba vagamente haberlo visto en el alboroto del combate. En esta ocasión no habían podido participar como la fuerte dupla que habían sido, pues las cosas no lo habían permitido, pero con el transcurso de las horas y con el desorden lo perdió completamente de vista. Mientras lo buscaba en el campo lleno de muertos, tanto del ejército como de los suyos, de pronto hubo una explosión y un estruendo. Un gran cuerpo de tierra se levantó, tragando cadáveres en el forado que había abierto, y entonces lo vio: Cyan combatía a un extraño que no era ni un mercenario ni un miembro del ejército. Pero el extraño era más fuerte. Tomó a Cyan por el cuello de sus ropas, lo levantó con la fuerza de su brazo, le dijo unas palabras que Gourry no alcanzó a escuchar y lo lanzó a tierra con fuerza. Gourry corrió a socorrer a su amigo, el cual ya no se movía, pero el extraño lo inmovilizó con su magia y con el mismo poder le hizo perder el sentido. Cuando Gourry despertó, ya no estaban ni Cyan ni el extraño, y rodeado de cadáveres en una noche en la que volvía a amenazar la lluvia, arrastró su cuerpo debilitado al reconocer un objeto que yacía a metros de él en el piso: atravesado por un puñal se encontraba la imagen de la esposa y la hija de quien alguna vez hubiese sido su amigo.

No volvería a ver a Cyan hasta años después, cuando las tragedias de la guerra que llevó a todos los países a tener un equilibrio de poder se habían perdido en lo profundo de su corazón.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	8. Fugitivos

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO  
**Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo VI**  
Fugitivos 

El sonoro crepitar de la lluvia se mezclaba con el sonido de sus pasos al salir del bosque y cuando levantaron los ojos, se encontraron con el horizonte esperado saludándolos a lo lejos: Galdabia se alzaba con su imponencia acostumbrada, silenciosa y serena bajo los designios de la lluvia nocturna. Ninguna de sus luces estaba encendida, pues la madrugada ya era tardía, pero a las afueras, en sus puertas, protegiendo sus muros del ataque enemigo, se encontraban valientes los guardias y soldados, fieles sirvientes de su rey.

Sólo les bastó con compartir sus miradas un momento y bajaron a paso apresurado por el sendero que los llevaba al reino, sustituyendo el cansancio del largo viaje por el ansia. Desde los muros se oyó un grito, pero no fue necesaria una respuesta; los soldados los habían reconocido. La voz corrió rápido y antes de que ambos llegaran a posicionarse frente a las altas puertas protectoras, el crujido nacido de la gruesa madera de éstas indicó que se abrían para darles paso. Entraron con sus ropas empapadas y no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con un joven cuya armadura embarrada no le restaba majestuosidad, el cual había salido a su encuentro al saber de su llegada.

Altair alzó sus ojos fríos y Lina le respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

—Supongo que traes lo que se te pidió —dijo él sin esperar más.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —contestó Lina sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo—. Ahora ve a avisarle a tu rey que hemos regresado con la gema y dile que queremos reunirnos con él esta misma noche. Mientras... tú —ordenó, señalando al azar a uno de los soldados que acompañaban al general del ejército de Galdabia—, haz que nos preparen una habitación y que nos llenen una mesa con comida. Venimos muy cansados de este viaje y no nos vendría mal llevarnos algo a la boca, ¿no es así, Gourry?

—Ni que lo digas —respondió el espadachín, golpeándose la panza. En su rostro, una sonrisa de dicha al ver que el viaje había acabado. Sus músculos por fin encontrarían descanso; por fin podría saciar su apetito.

Pero el soldado no se movió, sorprendido como estaba del repentino rumbo de los acontecimientos. Intercambiaba la mirada entre su general y la hechicera que espetaba órdenes casi por accidente, y no supo qué hacer. Pero bastó con que Altair asintiera levemente para que el soldado saludara a la usanza militar y saliera disparado a preparar lo que la muchacha había ordenado, llevando consigo a otros dos soldados a los que eligió más para descargar su frustración que por necesidad de ayuda.

—Cuando todo esté listo, envía a alguien a buscarnos —fue lo último que le avisó Lina al joven general antes de seguir el recorrido que había tomado el soldado, seguida siempre por Gourry, quien más allá de haber encontrado algo malo en el comportamiento de su compañera, tenía en los ojos el brillo de quien sueña con el alimento cercano.

—Como quieras —respondió Altair de forma seca. Intentó ocultarlo de la mejor forma posible, pero por dentro se sentía enfurecido y humillado. Observó al dúo por el rabillo del ojo mientras se alejaban y apretó con fuerza los puños, creyendo que Lina sólo había hecho eso con el afán de dejarlo en mal pie ante sus hombres, sin sospechar que sólo había echado un vistazo a la naturaleza de la hechicera.

Transcurrió poco más de media hora para que los sonoros pasos de un soldado raso se precipitaran por las desoladas calles mojadas de la ciudad dormida. Se dirigió raudo a la hostal donde los mercenarios se alojaban temporalmente y golpeó la puerta con rudeza, lanzando gritos para que le abrieran rápido. Al ingresar, dejando atrás a un malhumorado administrador, subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas y abrió con violencia la puerta de la habitación de Lina y Gourry, encontrándolos con grandes trozos de comida en la boca.

—¡El rey los ha mandado a llamar! —gritó excitado—. ¡Deben ir rápido!

Pero ni Lina ni Gourry se apresuraron en lo más mínimo. La mesa que les habían, literalmente y como la hechicera lo había ordenado, llenado de comida aún se encontraba a medio terminar, y las exquisiteces que se hallaban en ella no quedarían impunes antes de que siquiera se les cruzara por la cabeza levantarse de los asientos. No importaron los gritos cada vez más desesperados del soldado, el cual parecía estarse jugando la vida en el cumplimiento de aquella orden, ni siquiera el malestar de los demás pasajeros del hostal, quienes ya habían anotado al desafortunado hombre en sus respectivas listas de seres indeseables, los mercenarios no se levantaron hasta que no quedó más que comer. Ya saciado el apetito, se golpearon los estómagos con alevosía y dejaron escapar silenciosos eructos triunfantes, luego, como si estuvieran coordinados, se levantaron de golpe, haciendo caer sus sillas, y exclamaron al unísono:

—¡Hora de hacer negocios!

El soldado, que ya se encontraba al borde del llanto, dio un extraño respingo de alegría y, recuperando la compostura, exclamó más órdenes para que Lina y Gourry se apresuraran. Pero que les pidieran eso era innecesario, pues tanto la hechicera como el espadachín sabían que había llegado la hora de reclamar su pago, de entregar la gema y tomar las mil monedas de oro para luego ir a algún lugar a darse la gran vida. Los mercenarios iniciaron la marcha hacia el Palacio de Galdabia caminando a su paso habitual, tal vez un poco más apresurado que de costumbre, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que el pobre soldado se quedara atrás, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para lograr alcanzarlos y presentarlos ante el rey, dando cumplimiento al mandato del soberano.

~ o ~

Cuando las puertas que daban acceso a la habitación del trono se abrieron, los ojos de Lina y del rey Vasch Gald se encontraron casi de inmediato, y al igual de rápido que afloró una repentina tensión en el lugar. El rey no se encontraba solo, pues a su alrededor había una docena de soldados y sirvientes, los que trabajan con más cercanía a él, y arrodillado ante el trono, en un acto de sumisión ya acostumbrado, se encontraba Altair, con una maño empuñada contra la alfombra roja, la otra apoyada en una rodilla y la cabeza gacha. Los cuchicheos tampoco tardaron, pues las doncellas no reconocieron a la hechicera, pero de inmediato hicieron manifiesto que no gustaban ni de su aspecto ni el de su acompañante, y los soldados, que sabían con qué intenciones se apersonaba Lina ante el monarca, no dejaban escapar la suspicacia del momento, preparados para defender a su rey de un ser tan peligroso que había sido capaz de ir a Cecile a través del bosque y regresar. Eso si es que realmente había conseguido cumplir la parte de su contrato, claro estaba.

El soldado que había acompañado a Lina y a Gourry desde el hostal se apresuró a ingresar a la habitación del trono y rápidamente cayó sobre una rodilla ante su rey, con humildad y temor.

—Mi Señor —dijo, con un respeto que a Lina le pareció comprensible, aunque excesivo—, he traído a los mercenarios ante su presencia, como me lo ordenó.

Vasch no respondió. Al parecer, ni siquiera había advertido la presencia del soldado, pues sus ojos continuaban clavados en la hechicera, como si intentara desentrañar, comprender y catalogar todas las peripecias que la hechicera y el espadachín habían tenido que vivir y superar, como si intentara él mismo intentar creer que en breves momentos su tan ansiado tesoro, aquél que llevaba años añorando para sí y que no había podido conseguir, estaría finalmente en sus manos.

Al no recibir respuesta, el soldado temió, pues pensó que había hecho algo mal, algo que había disgustado a su rey. Por suerte, Altair, arrodillado a su lado, puso una mano en su hombro y con una voz reservada sólo para sus oficiales, aquella que mezclaba frialdad y dureza con camaradería y comprensión, le dijo:

—Has hecho bien, soldado, el Rey está muy complacido. Ya puedes retirarte.

El hombre dibujó una inmediata sonrisa en su rostro y salió de la habitación haciendo interminables reverencias a su general y a su gobernante. Lina lo miró con desdén, al tiempo que una sonrisa soez se le dibujó en la cara.

—Pobre, alegrarse tanto por unas palabritas falsas... —murmuró, sin preocuparse por ocultar el desprecio en su voz ni por controlar el volumen. El resto de los soldados presentes tensaron los músculos, ofendidos.

—¡Ten más respeto con los soldados de Su Majestad, hechicera! —espetó Altair, levantándose de un salto. Sus ojos, como antes, se clavaron en Lina; la única arma que podía utilizar en aquel momento, aunque la tentación de tomar su espada era alta.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. No hay para qué elevar esos ánimos —interrumpió Gourry, levantando ambos brazos en señal de paz y sonriendo de forma amigable y conciliadora.

—Por una vez, mi compañero tiene razón —continuó la hechicera, ignorando por completo a Altair para posar toda su atención en el rey, quien continuaba en su trono sin cambiar de posición, observando a Lina sin mostrar mayor interés en las disputas del honor o del respeto—. No vine aquí para discutir con tus soldados.

—Ya lo creo que no —dijo el rey de repente; su primera intervención. Su voz, grave como el eco de una profunda caverna, resonó en las paredes de la habitación, haciendo juego con el golpear de las gotas de lluvia en las ventanas superiores. Los soldados y las sirvientas guardaron silencio de inmediato y Altair volvió a arrodillarse. Pero el rey Vasch continuó hablando:—. Estás aquí porque se te contrató por algo, y asumo que es un trabajo que ya está terminado —sus ojos, que no se desprendieron de Lina en ningún momento, ahora parecían liberar fuego.

Y la respuesta de Lina fue una simple y amplia sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Traemos tu gema, si es que a eso te refieres —concluyó, y sin esperar un segundo, rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó de entre ellas la esfera fría y callada.

Si la reacción que esperaba Lina al dejar ver la gema era el estupor o la sorpresa, lo logró. Aunque quizás no por lo que ella esperaba: Vasch se levantó de su trono en un movimiento pesado y rápido, y miró la gema sin comprender. Altair se volteó para ver la piedra de las leyendas y en sus ojos se abrieron con confusión. A su vez, los cuchicheos regresaron y de pronto hubo un barullo silencioso, aunque constante. Lina, rápida de mente, comprendió inmediatamente lo que ocurría y, sabiendo que habían tropezado con un problema, se apresuró a decir, con un tono que, aparecido de pronto, rosaba en lo meloso:

—Sé que te parecerá, mi buen rey, que esta gema oscura como la noche no es la que querías tú, ésa cosa resplandeciente y dorada... Pero ¿qué puedo decir? Así quedo tras... _algunos_ acontecimientos. Pero te aseguro que tienes ante los ojos la Gema de Cecile que tanto querías. Puedo garantizártelo.

—Sí, lo que ella dice es la verdad. ¡Vaya susto que nos dio cuando comenzó a brillar! ¡Se parecía a Lina en sus días de furia! ¡Fue impresionante! —añadió Gourry con inocencia y entusiasmo, meneando los brazos de aquí a allá, pero Lina lo acalló de un codazo en el costado y le mandó una mirada de "deja de decir tonterías y cállate, que yo me encargo de esto". El espadachín hizo caso y se mordió la lengua.

El rey Vasch, sin pronunciar palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia la hechicera, con sus ojos siempre prendidos en la esfera negra que Lina sostenía en la mano. Y cuando estuvo al alcance de ella, estiró su brazo para tomarla, como hechizado por la piedra mágica. Una sensación de advertencia despertó instintivamente en el cuerpo de Gourry, quien tensó los músculos y se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de la espada, esperando que nadie lo notara y lo tomara como un acto hostil. Se podría decir que había detectado quizás un aura, acaso la intención de la violencia proviniendo del monarca. Altair, si bien seguía en la misma posición en la que había estado en todo momento, de rodillas ante el trono, también tensó los músculos, pues su sentidos y experiencia auguraban el peligro, cualquiera que éste fuese, y también se llevó una mano al cinto, preparando a sus piernas para dar un salto al ataque en cuanto fuese necesario. Pero Lina también lo notó, y aunque en ningún momento su rostro demostró atisbo de preocupación, era consciente de que el ambiente podía cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo, y aunque decidió aguardar, esperando el siguiente movimiento, en su cabeza ya comenzaban a aparecer las jugadas a seguir, como si se encontrara en un tablero de ajedrez donde ella y su guardián se hallaban rodeados por las piezas del enemigo. Lo lamentó, pero ya sabía que esta negociación no resultaría sencilla. Decidió no moverse y permitir que los dedos del rey Vasch se acercaran a la gema lo suficiente como para permitirle sentir su frialdad, pero hasta ella se sorprendió con lo que ocurrió cuando el monarca de Galdabia rozó levemente la gema: ésta volvió a la vida de forma repentina, como si la llamara un fuego dorado, y su brillo lo cubrió todo con una magnificencia poderosa y temible. Y tal como había ocurrido en el pasado, como así lo mostraran las ilusiones que Celes había enseñado a Lina y a Gourry en el bosque, una gran fuerza emergió de la gema, expulsando a Vasch con lo que pareció un viento terrible que lo lanzó lejos contra su propio trono, a la vez que hizo caer a Altair, a Gourry y a la propia Lina, quien al perder el equilibrio no pudo evitar que la gema se le escabullera de los dedos, cayendo pesadamente sobre la alfombra roja que decoraba la habitación. El brillo de la gema no se detuvo hasta lo que fue un interminable minuto, y cuando lo hizo, el rostro de los soldados dejaba traslucir el asombro y el temor de estar ante un objeto temible y hermoso, y las mujeres se llevaban la mano a la boca o se abrazaban entre ellas, temiendo a lo desconocido.

Lina sacudió la cabeza intentando recuperar la visión de sus ojos encandilados por el brillo, y cuando por fin logró ver con claridad una sensación de urgencia se apoderó de ella, pues Vasch se había recuperado rápidamente y, al ver dónde había caído la gema, no perdió un instante para intentar apoderarse de ella. Afortunadamente, Lina fue más rápida y cogió la gema entre sus manos con agilidad, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

—No, no —dijo, sonriendo con astucia—. Tenemos un trato, recuérdalo: antes de que puedas tener tu gema, que ya sabes que es la verdadera, debes darme mis mil monedas de oro. ¡No te atrevas a olvidarlo!

La expresión que tenía Vasch en su rostro al ver que le habían arrebatado a su presa era un verdadero poema de decepción e ira; sobretodo de ira. Su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable por la emoción y su voz tendió a quebrarse al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras llenas de odio, pues hasta su garganta se hallaba presa de sus emociones más negativas.

—¡Insolente! —gritó sin asco—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a negarle a un Monarca el objeto que ha deseado desde que el tiempo es tiempo? ¡No te atrevas a desafiarme, hechicera, pues no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

—¡Creo que lo sé de sobra! —exclamó Lina, sin retroceder un centímetro mientras en su mente recordaba las ilusiones—. ¡Y debes saber que con Lina Inverse no se juega! ¡Muy rey serás, pero fui yo la que tuvo que enfrentar mil peligros para obtener tu premio! ¿Lo quieres? ¡Pues dame mis monedas, y hazlo ahora, a menos que quiera que haga volar tu castillo con pajes, bufones y todo lo que tengas aquí adentro!

Y tras haber dicho esas palabras, Lina lo lamentó profundamente. Su carácter la había traicionado de forma brutal. Si sintió deseos de golpearse o de buscar alguna forma de enmendar el profundo daño que su lengua había causado, no tuvo oportunidad, pues de pronto sintió que algo o alguien la empujaba bruscamente hacia un lado, y mientras su cuerpo flotaba sin su consentimiento, pudo ver una espada apuñalando al aire justo donde ella había estado hace menos de un segundo. Entonces, con todo el tiempo que le brindaba aquel instante en que todo parecía moverse de forma penosamente lenta, alzó la mirada y descubrió que Altair la había atacado sin aviso, comprendiendo al instante que quien la había empujado había sido Gourry, el que aún se encontraba en el piso recuperándose de los efectos del brillo de la gema.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue el caos. Los soldados presentes lanzaron gritos y maldiciones al aire al tiempo que desenvainaban, y de fondo se escuchaba el griterío de las mujeres al estar inmersas en la peligrosa voracidad de un combate. Pero lo que resonó por sobre los gritos y el bullicio, fue la fría voz del rey, quien con una solemnidad teñida de ira y de asesina determinación, pronunció palabras sangrientas que sólo buscaban sellar el camino hacia un solo destino:

—¡Prestad oídos a mis palabras, súbditos míos! ¡Yo, Vasch Gald XIII, Rey Soberano del Reino de Galdabia, considero a estos mercenarios traidores a nuestro Reino! ¡Traidores! ¡Intentaron acabar con la vida de este Rey por un puñado de monedas! ¡Tal ofensa ha de pagarse con la muerte! ¡Traidores los nombro, Lina Inverse y su compañero, Gourry Gabriev, y es mi orden que mis soldados aquí presentes los apresen de inmediato y los lleven al calabozo esperando su justo castigo! ¡Atrapadlos, ahora!

—¡Espere! —exclamó Gourry, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Si le hubieran preguntado, no habría sabido explicar cómo lo había logrado o de dónde había sacado las fuerzas o las palabras, pero reaccionó de forma instintiva y veloz, y enfrentándose al rey directamente, preguntó:—. ¿Es necesario llegar a estos extremos? Sé que a veces Lina dice locuras y que su carácter se le escapa de las manos, y que a veces hasta dice las cosas y las piensa después, pero esto es demasiado. Nunca intentamos acabar con su vida, ni siquiera se nos cruzó por la cabeza. Sólo vinimos aquí porque se nos contrató para un trabajo que cumplimos, y con toda la humildad, sólo pedimos que se nos pague nuestro dinero. Sellaremos el trato y luego no volverá a saber de nosotros!

Entonces, la ira en el rostro de Vasch fue sustituida por una sonrisa casi alocada y mucho más confiada y segura de sí misma que las que Lina era capaz de dibujar en su rostro en sus mejores momentos. Se llevó una mano al cinto y desenvainó su espada, de empuñadura tan dorada como la armadura que llevaba, con incrustaciones hermosas y dignas de la realeza. Y entonces, resistiendo a la tentación de soltar una carcajada de aquéllas, observó al espadachín con soberbia y habló:

—¿Dinero? ¿Mil monedas de oro que jamás existieron? ¡Ja! Eres muy valiente, joven, pero aún te falta mucho que aprender de la vida. ¡Está claro que jamás volveré a saber de ustedes, pues desaparecerán aquí, atrapados en las paredes de mi castillo! ¡Soldados míos, atáquenlos y recuperen la Gema de Cecile de estos traidores! ¡Que no quede rastro de ellos!

El primero en acatar la orden fue Altair. De pronto se vio un brillo plateado cruzando la habitación y Gourry tuvo que desenvainar rápido para poder detener la acometida del general de Galdabia.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó—. ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

Pero Altair no dijo palabra. Aunque sus ojos asesinos, fieles acompañantes de su semblante serio, lo decían todo: había acabado el tiempo de las conversaciones, si querían salir vivos de ahí, tendrían que hacerlo con la espada.

Y así tuvo que hacerlo, pues no pudo reaccionar hasta que de un momento a otro se vio rodeado de soldados, cada uno intentando atacarlo por todos los frentes. Afortunadamente para él, la mayoría de esos soldados había visto uno o dos combates, y ni siquiera Altair, el mejor de entre todos ellos, era capaz de rivalizar con la habilidad de espadachín de Gourry. No importó cuántas veces pidiera e implorara que detuvieran ese combate tan estúpido, ninguno de los soldados lo escuchó, ninguno sintió el deseo de hacerlo; ya fuera por fe ciega en su monarca, el sentido del deber o el temor de desobedecerlo, ninguno desistió en su ataque. Pero por muy bueno que fuera Gourry, por mucha habilidad que poseyera, la desventaja numérica era evidente y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ya hubiera algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, en su ropa y en la armadura liviana que vestía. Jamás olvidarían los soldados que lucharon contra él, ni tampoco los que oirían la historia más adelante, la habilidad y el orgullo de aquel guerrero mercenario capaz de enfrentar su espada contra varias otras más, y a pesar de la desventaja, ser capaz de hacerles frente.

Pero aparte de los soldados que intentaban atacarlo, Gourry tenía otra preocupación más, pues en todo el barullo y el caos del combate, había perdido por completo el rastro de Lina y aunque la buscaba con la mirada en los pocos y breves instantes que tenía entre estocada y estocada, no la encontró. Preocupado ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera ocurrido algo, intentó sacudirse a sus contrincantes lo más rápido posible, pero aunque había logrado vencer a algunos, continuaban llegando más, posiblemente llamados a las armas desde todos los rincones de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, Lina no necesitaba que la buscaran, pues ella misma hizo su aparición. Tras escuchar las palabras de Vasch y tras haber sido rescatada por Gourry de un ataque posiblemente fatal, se había quedado en la posición en la que había caído, quieta y callada. Inusualmente callada. Cuando Gourry, sorprendiéndola, sacó el habla y enfrentó a Vasch en un último esfuerzo por detener el combate, ella levantó la vista, y cuando escuchó la respuesta del rey de Galdabia, perdió la razón. En su mente sólo se repetía una frase, cuyo tono variaba desde mordaz a burlezco: «Mil monedas de oro que jamás existieron... Mil monedas de oro que jamás existieron... Mil monedas de oro que jamás existieron...». Y en esa repetición constante se mantuvo cuando el combate inició. No se percató del momento en que Gourry entró en combate, tampoco de cuando algunos soldados la atacaron a ella, ni siquiera de cuando esos soldados cayeron derrotados al segundo siguiente ante un hechizo que había lanzado sin estar consciente de haberlo hecho. Sólo era capaz de sentir una única cosa, una sensación ardiente que la consumió toda, acariciándola, tentándola, poseyéndola: un odio extremo.

Sin pensar en nada de lo que hacía, se puso de pie en silencio, y cuando un soldado se lanzó para atacarla, ella lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo, sin pensar siquiera en desenvainar su daga. Apretó con fuerza la gema que continuaba en su mano, la que había comenzado todos sus problemas, y levantó los ojos de forma lenta y temiblemente amenazante, dirigiéndolos hacia Vasch, ese ser despreciable que también la miraba a ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

Lina no tuvo más que levantar un brazo para llamar la atención, y al mismo tiempo que muchos soldados se avanzaban sobre ella, sólo dejó escapar unas palabras de su boca y una fuerte explosión sacudió todo, rasgando las paredes y rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas para que entrara la lluvia que parecía haberse vuelto más violenta que nunca, enviando a los soldados lejos, inconscientes, derrotados.

Entonces, con la mirada en llamas y con el cuerpo temblando de ira pura, se encaminó hacia el rey.

—Jugaste conmigo —murmuró.

—No hablo con traidores —fue la respuesta que recibió.

—Créeme, Vasch —amenazó ella de vuelta—, no será necesario.

Dicho aquello, levantó una mano directamente hacia el monarca, y como si supiera lo que hacía, apretó con fuerza la mano en la que sostenía la gema y ésta nuevamente comenzó a brillar. Nació un viento y tanto el cabello como la capa de Lina se elevaron por los aires. Fue entonces cuando la soberbia de Vasch cedió. Sabiéndose en peligro, elevó la espada y dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, se detuvo y sonrió.

La ira de Lina la había enceguecido, pero ni con todos sus sentidos en plena acción habría notado lo que ocurrió: mientras acumulaba poder para cualquier hechizo que se le viniera a la cabeza y que fuera capaz de acabar con aquel sujeto de pacotilla que había osado aprovecharse de su oficio como mercenaria para utilizarla en su búsqueda de la gema, una extraña energía la rodeó. Para cuando se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la hizo perder el aire y la concentración. Luego, sintió que alguien la jalaba de los cabellos, haciéndola caer bruscamente al piso, y también notó que la Gema de Cecile le era arrebata de la mano con violencia, quedando flotando en el aire como si un ente invisible la sujetara. Entonces, un ser con forma humana se materializó en el aire en medio de Lina y de Vasch; su cuerpo y su rostro cubiertos por una capa con capucha oscura, sus pies elevados a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo; en sus labios, una sonrisa irreverente. La figura bajó sus ojos hacia la gema que aún emitía su potente brillo dorado y soltó una sonora carcajada, el único sonido distinto a los gritos de batalla y al choque de las espadas de Gourry y sus contendientes.

—¡Muchas gracias, Lina Inverse! —exclamó la figura, feliz de la vida—. Hiciste un trabajo formidable para traernos la Gema. Tu reputación ciertamente te precede, ¡nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor!

—¿Un _mazoku_? —se preguntó Lina mientras se levantaba. Entonces, observó a su interlocutor con atención y lo reconoció rápidamente: era el más bajo y tranquilo de los tres hombres que los habían perseguido en el bosque para probar su fuerza, días atrás—. Ahora entiendo... —murmuró, sonriéndose más por decepción y rabia que por otra cosa.

«¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para no notar esta farsa antes?», se preguntó, incrédula.

—Así es, soy un _mazoku_ —el demonio hizo una profunda reverencia, meneando un brazo en tono burlón, como si se tratase del anfitrión de algún espectáculo—. Ya nos habíamos conocido, pero vuelvo a presentarme. Puedes llamarme Khuja.

—Khuja, ¿eh? —dijo Lina, sacudiéndose la rabia—. ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo un _mazoku_ en un lugar tan lejano como éste?

—Vamos —respondió el demonio—, sabes de sobra que no podría revelártelo, le quitaría emoción a nuestros planes secretos. Sólo puedo decirte que como ya has cumplido con tu misión, supongo que debo quitarte de en medio.

Lina soltó una risita.

—No hables de "secretos", que me recuerdas a otro _mazoku_ al que preferiría olvidar. Bueno, al menos ya me explico quién fue el que nos lanzó a todos esos _lesser demons_ en Cecile. Si quieres enfrentarme, por mí muy bien, no soy yo quien debería asustarse, y además, cuando vuelva a salir el sol Galdabia no va a ser más que un recuerdo destruido hasta los cimientos por mis manos. Me sentiría mucho más complacida si en la lista de muertos en acción apareciera un _mazoku_.

—Oh... —exclamó el demonio, siempre en tono burlesco—. Una chica bastante lista y de palabras muy atrevidas. No podía esperarse menos de la famosa hechicera que fue capaz de acabar con una de las partes del Rey Demonio. Pero ¿estarás a la altura de las circunstancias? Después de todo, tengo en mi poder la Gema de Cecile, ¿o debería llamarla por su nombre original, la Piedra del Dragón?

—¿Piedra del Dragón? ¿Y crees que cambiándole el nombre a una maldita gema mágica vas a poder vencerme?

Khuja no pudo evitar reír nuevamente.

—Eres poderosa, no me atrevería a dudarlo. Los que lo han hecho ya no existen ni en este mundo ni en el otro. Y, sin embargo, desconoces por completo el poder de esta Piedra. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

—Pues si tan seguro estás de ti mismo, inténtalo.

Entonces, hubo un momento de silencio. Ni Lina ni el demonio se movieron. Los soldados que habían atacado a Gourry habían sido derrotados, y aunque no había salido ileso, el espadachín aún era capaz de medirse contra Altair, el único soldado que quedaba en pie. Las sirvientas del rey habían huido apenas había iniciado el combate, así que sólo reinaba el silencio roto de vez en cuando por el choque del metal contra el metal o por el tronar de las placas de la armadura plateada del general de Galdabia.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Lina levantó ambos brazos hasta la altura de su estómago, colocando sus manos en una posición que hacía parecer que sostenía una esfera imaginaria. Pero el _mazoku_ no se movió, tan sólo continuó ahí, flotando en silencio mientras sonreía.

—¡Khuja, ¿qué estás haciendo? —fue el rey Vasch quien rompió el silencio—. ¡Déjate de tonterías y acaba con esa mocosa de una buena vez!

—Tranquilo, Vasch —respondió el demonio sin dirigirle la mirada—. No sabes cuántos de mi casta han deseado tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de esta ventaja sobre Lina Inverse. Creo que quiero saborearla un poco más.

—¡Pero ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Atácala de una vez o terminaré haciéndolo yo!

Entonces, Khuja se dignó a voltear levemente, y aunque sus ojos estaban bajo la sombra de la capucha, Vasch pudo ver la frialdad en ellos y el poder que se hallaba oculto. No pudo evitar estremecerse.

—No te metas con mi presa, Vasch —respondió el demonio. Pero, de pronto, una intensa energía emergió a su espalda y el _mazoku_ tuvo que dirigir nuevamente la atención hacia la hechicera, sólo para encontrarse con una gigantesca bola de fuego yendo rauda en su dirección. Pero no se movió, sino que detuvo el hechizo con una sola mano y lo hizo desaparecer por completo.

—Veo que no eres un _mazoku_ cualquiera... aunque nadie haya escuchado jamás hablar de ti —dijo Lina, sonriéndose.

—Y yo veo que no se puede bajar la guardia en ningún momento contigo... tal y como dicen los rumores —contestó el mazoku, en el mismo tono burlesco de la hechicera.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo Lina—, y ahora...

Y con gran agilidad, la muchacha comenzó a correr en redondo en torno al _mazoku_, a la vez que varias hileras de flechas en llamas salían disparadas de sus manos contra su oponente, el cual se dignó simplemente a esquivar algunas, las que provocaron gran daño en los muros de la habitación del trono, y a detener otras con gran facilidad. Esto no sorprendió a Lina, quien se esperaba algo así. Continuó corriendo en redondo mientras lanzaba el mismo hechizo una y otra vez, siempre atenta a cualquier ataque de Khuja, que hasta el momento sólo se había ocupado de defenderse, pudiera lanzarle. Hasta que logró lo que quería: con Vasch distraído mirando el combate entre la hechicera y el demonio, y con la atención del _mazoku_ puesta en los repetidos ataques que Lina no dejaba de lanzarle, nadie se percató de cómo la hechicera iba acercándose más y más al lugar donde Gourry y Altair continuaban combatiendo, y cuando lo tuvo al alcance, se olvidó del _mazoku_, dio un salto hacia el desprevenido general de Galdabia, le tomó la cabeza con una mano y la jaló fuertemente hacia adelante, propinándole un certero rodillazo que lo hizo caer a tierra de forma inmediata, sangrando profusamente por la nariz. Gourry miró a Lina con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio al verla bien e ilesa.

—¡Lina! —gritó, respirando con agitación por el cansancio de haber estado combatiendo durante un tiempo tan largo.

—¡No digas nada y ayúdame! —exclamó la hechicera.

Sin mediar más palabras, con Altair sorpresivamente fuera de combate, el espadachín cambió de objetivo y se dispuso a atacar al demonio, lanzándose contra él con una velocidad que no lo hacía parecer cansado en absoluto.

—¡Vaya, otro juguete más! —dijo el _mazoku_—. ¿Crees que este sirviente tuyo va a vencerme, hechicera?

Pero Khuja tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando un certero espadazo lo impactó en un costado. Se mordió un labio para soportar el dolor, o lo que fuera que sintieran los _mazoku_, y golpeó a Gourry en la cabeza con una fuerte patada, enviándolo lejos. Pero el espadachín no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se levantó del suelo en un instante y nuevamente cargó contra el demonio, quien sólo esquivaba y golpeaba con facilidad.

Lina, entretanto, contando con que Gourry podría distraer a Khuja por el tiempo suficiente, elevó las manos y comenzó a invocar su poder.

«Maldición —pensó—, no domino estos hechizos por completo, pero en este espacio cerrado es lo mejor que puedo hacer para que salgamos vivos. ¡Maldita sea, ojalá Amelia estuviera aquí! ¡Tengo que hacerlo ahora y rápido!».

Nuevamente, una energía similar a un viento rodeó a Lina, y su cabello y su capa se elevaron hacia el cielo mientras en su mente aparecían las palabras a recitar:

—_Apelo a la fuente de los espíritus que viajan por los siglos de los siglos..._

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Khuja, que sólo por un instante se permitió desviar su atención de Gourry para posarla en la hechicera. Se sonrió.

—¡No te permitiré hacer nada, zorra! —gritó Vasch, que hasta el momento sólo se había limitado con contemplar, y corrió hacia Lina para enterrar su espada en aquel cuerpo tan flacucho y aparentemente débil. Pero no alcanzó a dar más que un par de pasos para cuando un nuevo poder lo lanzó contra una de las paredes de su propia habitación. Se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza, furioso, y levantó la vista hacia el _mazoku_ que continuaba deteniendo y esquivando los ataques del espadachín—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Khuja?

—Te dije que no te metieras con mi presa, Vasch —amenazó el _mazoku_ con frialdad—. Si vuelves a intentarlo, te mataré. Te lo dejo en claro.

El rey, sorprendido, sólo soltó un bufido, maldijo entre dientes y envainó su espada, no estando dispuesto a poner a prueba al demonio. Khuja, por su parte, ya había aprendido el ritmo del espadachín, y aunque admitía que era un contrincante formidable, también sabía que no podría hacerle nada, que no era un peligro, por tanto, sólo permitió que Gourry continuara atacándolo una y otra vez como un simple títere que no sabía hacer nada más, mientras que su completa atención estaba puesta en Lina, quien continuaba recitando las palabras del caos para su hechizo:

—_...apelo a la Eterna Llama Azul. Apelo al poder que duerme en mi alma. ¡Acude desde el infinito y haz justicia!_

Y habiendo terminado las palabras, con el poder del hechizo refulgiendo alrededor de su ser, la muchacha abrió los ojos y descubrió que el _mazoku_ la miraba fijamente. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que su ataque no funcionaría, pero ya no podía detenerlo.

—_¡Ra Tilt! _—exclamó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que un potente destello blanco salía despedido de sus manos en dirección al demonio.

—¡Oh, por favor! —se burló éste, y en un rápido movimiento lanzó volando a Gourry hacia un costado y levantó la mano en la que sostenía gema, la cual emitió un intenso brillo dorado y devoró el hechizo, el que desapareció sin causar daño alguno.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Lina, falta de ideas.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes conjurar, Lina Inverse? —preguntó el demonio—. Te dije que desconocías el poder de esta Piedra, pero debo admitir que me has decepcionado. Me esperaba algo más... destructivo.

Lina apretó los dientes.

«¿Esa gema es capaz de anular hechizos? ¿Cuántos poderes más tiene? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¡Maldita sea, Lina, deja de hacerte preguntas inútiles y actúa, no te quedes parada como una novata!», pensó, recriminándose.

Al notar que la hechicera no se movía, la sonrisa de Khuja desapareció por completo.

—Bueno —dijo tras un momento, con voz pausada y fría—, si no vas a atacarme, supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero ya sabes que no puedo dejarte con vida.

Sin mediar más palabras, el demonio dirigió la mano que sostenía la gema hacia Lina y, sin sonido alguno, la piedra volvió a emitir su brillo dorado y algo similar a un rayo de luz emergió de ella, dirigiéndose con la rapidez de una flecha disparada hacia el corazón de la hechicera. Lina reaccionó, pero no a tiempo, y aunque movió su cuerpo para evitar el ataque, la velocidad de ésta la superó por completo. Sin embargo, nuevamente fue Gourry quien la salvó: apareció de la nada cuando se suponía que el ataque de Khuja debía haberlo dejado incapacitado y saltó hacia Lina, cayendo ambos hacia el suelo.

—¡¿No puedes hacer nada contra él? —le preguntó el espadachín una vez que se hubieron levantado. Lina guardó silencio y por el aspecto de su rostro Gourry pudo deducir que aunque la hechicera lo intentaba, no había ningún plan fructífero en su cabeza. Entonces, entornó los ojos hacia la espada que sostenía en su mano, abollada y sucia, y deseó más que nunca tener la Espada de la Luz a su disposición, sabiendo que era imposible. Tras unos segundos expectantes, en los que ni ellos se movieron ni el _mazoku_ atacó, finalmente se puso de pie. Aunque Lina no le prestaba atención, pues su mirada estaba fija en el enemigo, él le sonrió y le dijo:—. Ya lo intentamos antes, pero volveremos a hacerlo.

—¿Eh? —Lina por fin volteó hacia él, sorprendida ante lo que Gourry planeaba hacer.

—Tú piensa en algo pronto, yo voy a darte todo el tiempo que pueda.

—¡Espera, idiota! Es un enemigo demasiado poderoso para...

Pero Gourry acalló sus quejas poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Lina se abochornó sin poder evitarlo, aun sabiendo que el peligro de la situación no lo ameritaba, y aunque la vergüenza que sentía estaba mezclada con una alta dosis de rabia hacia su compañero, no dijo más.

—Lo sé —continuó Gourry—, pero esto forma el trabajo de un guardián, ¿no es así?

Y habiendo dicho eso, frunció el ceño y encaró al demonio. En su rostro se disipaba su inocencia acostumbrada y se comenzaba dibujar el talante del guerrero que había vivido mil batallas. Comenzó a caminar hacia el _mazoku_ con la espada sostenida en ambas manos y buscó sus ojos con la mirada, desafiándolo. El demonio, comprendiéndolo todo, asintió levemente y arqueó la boca dibujando una sonrisa. Empujó con fuerza su brazo libre hacia un costado y de éste pareció brotar una suerte de espada triangular completamente negra, creada sólo con su energía. Ya estando los contendientes listos, Gourry no esperó más y se lanzó a la batalla contra el _mazoku_, un combate singular y cuerpo a cuerpo, no como el antes, donde Gourry sólo se había lanzado al ataque sin pensar ningún movimiento; en esta ocasión, ambos planeaban el ataque anticipándose al del otro. El espadachín lo hacía sabiendo que era más débil y su único fin era otorgarle tiempo a su compañera; los motivos del demonio eran más confusos. Quizás lo hacía para demostrar toda su fuerza y el terror que podía inspirar ante la humana que había sido capaz de acabar con _mazoku_ tan poderosos como el Amo del Infierno, o quizás simplemente lo hacía para divertirse, sin haberse olvidado de que momentos antes había sentenciado a muerte a la hechicera, y por ende, a su guardián.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, Lina observó la pelea perpleja por unos instantes. Su instinto le gritaba que tomara a Gourry y saliera de ahí, que después podría planear algo nuevo, pero sus pies parecían estar pegados a la piedra del suelo. Gourry era un estúpido, lo suficiente como para lanzarse de cabeza contra un enemigo sumamente peligroso, pero ¿cómo podría desperdiciar ese momento que le había entregado?

«¿_Drag Slave_? —pensó—. No, ya lo habría usado antes y sería demasiado peligroso con ese cerebro de medusa estando tan cerca del enemigo... De hecho, los dos tendríamos que estar bastante más lejos para poder usarlo y salir vivos —Lina soltó un bufido, molesta—. ¿_Giga Slave_? Ni pensarlo. Tendría que estar loca para siquiera considerarlo... —con el sonido de la espada de Gourry cortando el aire, Lina apretó los puños, decidiendo—. ¿Y si le quito la gema? El _Ra Tilt_ no funcionó debido a ella, pero...»

Justo entonces, sacándola de sus pensamientos de golpe, el demonio, tras haber detenido una nueva estocada de Gourry, dirigió sus ojos a ella y en un movimiento rápido volvió a utilizar la gema para atacarla. Ésta brilló y una bola de energía dorada salió disparada hacia la hechicera.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó, saltando hacia un lado y esquivando el ataque por muy poco.

«¡Esto es suficiente! —volvió a pensar cuando el _mazoku_ nuevamente se concentró en el espadachín—. ¡Éste no es momento para planes rebuscados! ¡Vamos a ganar este combate a la antigua!»

Levantó ambas manos hacia el demonio y tras gritar "¡Hazte a un lado, Gourry!", comenzó a lanzar desde ellas una ráfaga de _Fire Balls_, cual si se tratara de un arma de fuego rápida y voraz.

El demonio dejó escapar una gran carcajada mientras esquivaba o detenía los ataques usando la gema. Las bolas de fuego que eran tragadas por ésta se desvanecían en el aire como si jamás hubieran existido, pero las que Khuja esquivaba iban a parar hacia los muros, aumentando la cantidad de grietas que ya había en ellos y resquebrajando pedazos completos de pared. Emocionado, el demonio giró por un instante el rostro hacia Lina, quien seguía disparando sus hechizos, y desde la sombra de su capucha pudo divisarse un resplandor escarlata en el lugar donde estaban los ojos.

—¡Sí! —gritó—. ¡Esto es lo que esperaba de ti, Lina Inverse! ¡Dame más! ¡Diviérteme mucho más!

—¡¿Diversión quieres? —exclamó la hechicera, furiosa—. ¡Pues diviértete con esto! —por un segundo, la ráfaga se detuvo y en las manos de la hechicera se formó una bola de fuego muy grande, casi de la mitad del tamaño de la hechicera—. ¡Una _Fire Ball _extragrande, a la orden! —y el hechizo salió disparado hacia el _mazoku_, y a pesar de su tamaño, la velocidad que alcanzó resultaba impresionante.

Pero el demonio nuevamente utilizó el poder de la gema para devorar la magia, riendo a carcajadas sin parar.

—¡No te olvides de mí! —gritó Gourry desde un costado y dando un alto salto en el aire, se lanzó sobre el demonio para un ataque aéreo, pero en una demostración aplastante de poder, el _mazoku_ hizo desaparecer la espada negra que había formado en su brazo libre y detuvo la hoja de Gourry con la mano desnuda.

—¡No es que me olvide! —exclamó entre sus aterradoras carcajadas. Aferró la espada de Gourry con fuerza entre sus dedos y jaló al espadachín hacia sí, propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mandó a varios metros de distancia—. ¡Es que eres insignificante!

—_¡Señor de las Pesadillas, concédele a mis manos la ira de los cuatro mundos!_

Al escuchar las palabras del caos provenientes de Lina, el _mazoku_ dejó de reír, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara. Dichoso por el poder que comenzaba a emanar de la hechicera, abrió los ojos de par en par, rojos como un fuego que escapaba de las sombras de su capucha, y aumentó su sonrisa hasta mostrar por completo los dientes.

—¡Ese hechizo! —exclamó—. ¡Aquél que invoca el poder de la Reina Dorada!

Lina no prestó atención; quizás, en su concentración, ni siquiera lo escuchó. En su cabeza sólo había ira, mucha ira, y una súplica donde rogaba que esta carta funcionara y que el demonio fuera finalmente vencido. Alzó las manos hacia el cielo, intentando controlar el poder desbordado que amenazaba con escapársele, y continuó recitando a viva voz:

—_¡Genera la oscuridad de vacío congelado! ¡Con nuestro poder y nuestros cuerpos combinados, caminaremos como uno por el sendero de la destrucción..._

Entonces, el demonio hizo ambos brazos hacia los costados, como queriendo recibir de lleno el hechizo que Lina estaba a punto de lanzar, y lo celebró, gritando:

—¡Aquí estoy, Lina Inverse! ¡Demuestra el poder que fue capaz de acabar con nuestro Señor Oscuro!

Y como si no quisiera hacerlo esperar, Lina bajó los brazos, poniéndolos en posición de quien sostiene una lanza, y un largo rayo negro que se desemparejaba, como rehuyendo de todo poder, y dejaba escapar estelas eléctricas, comenzó a materializarse entre ellos.

—_...capaces de aplastar hasta a los mismos dioses!_

Demostrando el esfuerzo en su rostro, Lina corrió hacia el demonio manteniendo el poder entre sus manos y, tal como Gourry lo había hecho instantes antes, saltó hacia él y posicionó el rayo de energía oscura como si fuera a hacer un lance de espada. El demonio soltó una nueva carcajada, tomó la gema con ambas manos y la puso frente a él, para que el hechizo de Lina impactara contra la piedra.

—_¡Ragna-!_

Pero algo ocurrió. Algo que Lina no esperó y que Khuja no supo si interpretar como un ataque que él hubiera efectuado sin querer: justo en el momento en que Lina gritó el nombre del hechizo con todo lo que le quedaba de energía, justo cuando hizo los brazos hacia adelante con toda la fuerza que le otorgaban sus músculos, la Gema de Cecile, la Piedra del Dragón, brilló con la misma fuerza que lo hiciera cuando los _lesser demons_ atacaron. De pronto, Lina sintió en su interior algo que primero pareció un vacío, pero que después se transformó en angustia y dolor. Un ardor que la quemaba desde dentro y que la hacía sentir mareos y nausea. El poder del _Ragna Blade_ desapareció de sus manos al mismo tiempo que la gema dejaba de emitir su brillo dorado, volviendo a quedarse como una piedra oscura e inútil, y sin poder controlar sus movimientos, golpeó al _mazoku_ como si fuera una muñeca de trapo a la que le habían cortado los hilos, cayendo al piso de espaldas. Sintió algo parecido a un apretón en su estómago y sólo atinó a girar la cabeza para no mancharse con su propio vómito, el cual se esparció a su lado como un sucio charco blanquecino.

«¿Qué ocurre? —se preguntó, sintiendo una debilidad que le impedía siquiera levantar un dedo—. No puede ser por el _Ragna Blade_, ya había dominado su poder. Pero... no puedo moverme... ¿Por qué todo da vueltas?»

—¡Lina! —Gourry se levantó, habiéndose recuperado del ataque del demonio, y corrió hacia su compañera con la espada en ambas manos para defenderse de los ataques de Khuja. Pero éste no atacó, parecía tan sorprendido como la hechicera y ni siquiera daba indicios de estarle prestando atención. Cuando llegó junto a Lina, Gourry la tomó en sus brazos y la alejó del demonio, buscando la salida de la habitación del trono, pero la batalla había dejado el lugar en tan mal estado que era imposible divisar dónde se encontraba la puerta, oculta bajo los escombros de los continuos ataques mágicos de la hechicera.

«¿Gourry? —se preguntó Lina, quien sólo creyó haber escuchado una voz. Ante sus ojos todo se veía difuso y no dejaba de moverse, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Gourry la estaba cargando—. ¿Dónde...?»

Fue entonces cuando Vasch, callado hasta entonces, propinó un grito para despertar a Khuja, quién también tenía la mente en su propio mundo, avisándole del peligro que los acechaba. Un peligro que el rey de Galdabia reconoció de inmediato.

Khuja miró entorno a él y fue testigo de cuando la habitación del trono comenzó a ser engullida por una capa oscura que devoraba todo: el suelo, el techo, lo que quedaba de las paredes.

—¡Celes! —gritó el rey, y como si estuviera invocándola, un fuerte estruendo golpeó una de las paredes, o eso pareció ser, pues ante la oscuridad de la ilusión no se veía nada, y tras lo que pareció una explosión y el sonido de rocas golpeando contra rocas, apareció la líder de los Hijos de Cecile, alta y brillante dentro de su propio encantamiento.

No dijo palabras, pero dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento y profundo odio al rey de Galdabia. En otro momento, lo hubiera atacado sin dudarlo, cobrándose venganza por los crímenes de su pasado, pero no era tan estúpida como para atacar al monarca con el poderoso _mazoku_ a su lado.

Desde dentro de la ilusión de oscuridad que había levantado, miró a Gourry y con una seña le indicó que la siguiera. El espadachín no podía ver nada más que las siluetas de los presentes brillando de blanco, pero siguió a Celes sin dudarlo, esperanzado en que si lo hacía, encontraría la salida y podría salvar a Lina.

—¡Khuja, detenlos! —gritó el rey—. ¡Khuja, muévete!

Pero el demonio no le hizo caso. Callado, simplemente observó cuando Celes y Gourry, con la incapacitada Lina en sus brazos, desaparecían desde dentro de la oscuridad. Furioso, Vasch hizo el amague de seguirlos, pero Khuja lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas —le dijo—. Ya tienes lo que querías.

Y sin decir más, le entregó la gema. El rey Vasch pareció olvidar que un momento antes sólo pensaba en degollar a la líder de los rebeldes que hostigaban a su pueblo constantemente y se quedó mirando a la Gema de Cecile cual niño emocionado ante un regalo.

Fue en ese escenario en que Altair recuperó el conocimiento. Se sorprendió al encontrarse completamente rodeado de oscuridad y se miró las manos, comprendiendo en parte lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó, esperando no tropezar con nada de lo que no veía, y se encaminó hacia las otras dos personas brillantes que veía cerca. Cuando estuvo cerca de Vasch, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, con el rostro serio y humillado por la derrota.

—Mi Rey... —masculló.

Khuja lo miró con desprecio, luego volteó los ojos a Vasch, que no dejaba de contemplar la gema, y soltó un bufido de ira.

—General de Galdabia —dijo el demonio y Altair levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. A pesar del escalofrío que sintió al contemplarlos, no desvío la mirada, pero sí arqueó la boca, mostrando disgusto. Impávido ante ello, Khuja continuó:—. Tu Rey desea que des persecución a los fugitivos que han huido y que obres justicia con tu propia mano. Elimina a Lina Inverse y a Gourry Gabriev.

Altair se incorporó de inmediato y, a la usanza militar, se golpeó fuertemente el pecho con una mano. Continuó observando a Khuja con recelo, pero aun así, exclamó:

—¡Así se hará!

—Bien, vete ya —concluyó el demonio y con un simple tronar de dedos hizo desaparecer la ilusión de Celes. Quedó al descubierto el daño que había sufrido la habitación del trono, con paredes dañadas o a medio derribar, y un gran forado en uno de sus costados, por donde Celes había entrado para luego salir acompañada de la hechicera y el espadachín.

Sin mediar más palabras, Altair Noah Rosenburg, General de Galdabia, salió por el agujero, gritando órdenes a los soldados que estuvieran cerca y que aún quedaran en pie, y comenzó su persecución. Khuja, en tanto, envió una última mirada a Vasch y soltó un molesto bufido, tras lo cual desapareció en el aire.

El rey se quedó solo en su propio y destruido trono, pero no le importó.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

La ciudad de Galdabia era un caos.

La batalla que se había dado dentro de la habitación del trono no había pasado desapercibida para nadie, mucho menos la destrucción desde dentro que podía divisarse desde las lejanías del castillo. Aunque la lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros y aunque la madrugada ya estaba muy avanzada, las luces de la gran mayoría de las casas de la ciudad se hallaban encendidas. A lo lejos, como ecos furiosos, se escuchaban los gritos de los ciudadanos y de los soldados en la ciudad alzada. ¿Por qué había tal caos? La respuesta era sencilla: los Hijos de Cecile habían invadido Galdabia desde el interior.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que este plan diera a lugar, años de secretismo y cuidado donde, poco a poco, miembros de la organización se fueron mezclando entre los ciudadanos de Galdabia, algunos llegando incluso a convertirse en soldados que pasaron a formar parte de las líneas de Altair o de algún otro general. Este plan había sido diseñado para poder atrapar a Vasch con la guardia baja y así poder eliminarlo; los más soñadores ambicionaban utilizarlo para tomar control completo de Galdabia y así vengar el destino que había sufrido Cecile a manos de su monarca. Pero por diversos motivos, aquello nunca había ocurrido, y en esta noche donde Celes lo tuvo frente a frente dentro de su ilusión, no fue necesaria una batalla siquiera para intentarlo, pues muchos de los soldados a los que Gourry había derrotado en su enfrentamiento pertenecían a los Hijos, y habiendo sido capaces de huir cuando parecían inconscientes y nadie les prestaba atención, fueron hacia Celes con la noticia de la presencia del mazoku y de su fuerza descomunal. Fue ahí cuando la ilusionista decidió ir en ayuda de Lina y Gourry. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sus planes sólo pertenecían a ella misma.

Fue eso lo que cruzó por la mente de Celes mientras ella y su séquito huían de Galdabia. Muchos de sus hombres, muchos de distintos campamentos, se enfrentaban contra los verdaderos soldados de Galdabia para abrirles paso, pero de pronto comenzó a surgir el rumor de que la guardia personal de Altair iba tras ellos. Celes maldijo, como ya lo había hecho tantas veces en esa noche lluviosa, pues el escape no resultaría tan fácil como hubiera querido. Con Gourry siguiéndola de cerca, y con Lina en brazos de éste, con la mirada perdida en el espacio como si no se enterara de nada, Celes continúo corriendo. Algunos de sus hombres habían tomado posesión de las puertas del reino, la cuales se hallaban abiertas de par en par. Salió por ellas, dio órdenes de retirada y se alejó de los muros en dirección al bosque, donde podrían encontrar refugio.

Se detuvieron cuando ya se habían adentrado lo suficiente en el bosque como para poder usarlo a su ventaja e intentaron recuperar el aliento. Sabían bien que los soldados de Altair aparecerían dentro de poco, y debían aprovechar esos escasos minutos para prepararse para el combate. Celes dio más órdenes a sus hombres para que se ocultaran en el bosque y tendieran emboscadas. El tiempo era poco y éstas serían rústicas, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

Una vez hecho eso, la ilusionista posó sus ojos en Gourry, quien había dejado a Lina apoyada contra un árbol e intentaba reanimarla, llamándola por su nombre y dándole suaves cachetadas en las mejillas.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

—No lo sé... ¡Lina, reacciona!

Pero la hechicera no respondía. Su mirada continuaba perdida en el vacío y su tez estaba cada vez más pálida, casi tanto como la de Gourry, aunque éste último se encontraba afectado más que nada por el miedo que le provocaba ver a su compañera así que por alguna enfermedad o maldición; una de las dos posibilidades que Celes barajaba para el estado actual de Lina.

—Dime, ¿qué pasó ahí dentro? —le preguntó Celes al espadachín y éste le explicó de forma medianamente distraída lo que había ocurrido. No dio todos los detalles, pues a algunos no les había prestado demasiada atención y otros los ocultó porque su instinto le dijo que así lo hiciera, pero de todas formas Celes comprendió el panorama ante sus ojos.

«¿Vasch aliado con un _mazoku_? ¿Qué está planeando ese hombre?», se preguntó la ilusionista.

De pronto, se escucharon los sonidos de un grueso pelotón adentrándose en el bosque: el chocar de las placas de metal, las maldiciones de los soldados y los fuertes pasos de varias decenas de hombres cruzando por los árboles.

Celes puso una mano sobre una de las hombreras del espadachín para captar su atención y cuando Gourry volteó, ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Vamos a librar la batalla aquí. Tu compañera no está en condición de luchar y sólo sería un estorbo, llévatela lejos. Hay un campamento a varios kilómetros de aquí, sólo camina en esa dirección y ellos te encontrarán y te darán cobijo. Ahora, ¡vete!

Gourry asintió, serio, y agachó el cuerpo para tomar a Lina y llevársela, pero la hechicera, que en algún momento recobró parte de la cordura, apoyó una mano en uno de los brazos de su compañero, deteniéndolo.

—¡Lina! —exclamó Gourry, muy aliviado.

—No me iré a ninguna parte... —dijo la hechicera débilmente. Su voz era poco más que un murmullo—. Voy... —respiró, intentando recobrar algo del esquivo aliento—, voy a pelear aquí... Nadie va a decir que... Lina Inverse huyó de un grupito de soldados...

—¡Pero, Lina...! —comenzó a protestar el espadachín, sólo para ser interrumpido por Celes:

—¡No seas testaruda, Lina Inverse! ¡En ese patético estado no podrías enfrentarte ni a un bebé!

Lina se las arregló para sonreír y, levantando pesadamente una mano, le hizo señas a Celes para que se acercara. Ésta arqueó una ceja, desconfiada, pero hizo caso y apoyó una rodilla en la tierra húmeda y barrosa del bosque, adoptando la misma posición de Gourry, para estar a la misma altura que la hechicera. Lina abrió la misma mano que había usado para atraer a la ilusionista y la puso frente al rostro de ésta.

—_Fire Ball_... —murmuró.

Gourry soltó un gritito que resultó chistoso y Celes dio un salto atrás, segura de que no podría esquivar el hechizo que Lina tan traicioneramente había lanzado sobre ella, pero de la extremidad de la hechicera no salió nada. La muchacha se miró la mano y dejó escapar una débil risa.

—Ya ni siquiera tengo magia... —concluyó en un penoso susurro.

Celes apretó los dientes, más que molesta.

—Eres peor que una zorra arrinconada —maldijo—. Espadachín, llévate a tu compañera de una vez, ya veremos cómo podemos ayudarla más tarde.

Gourry volvió a asentir y alargó los brazos para tomar a su compañera, la que se encontraba en un estado tan malo que ni siquiera pudo quejarse por que Gourry fuese a tomarla en sus brazos. Sin embargo, antes de que el espadachín alcanzara a levantarla, una voz fría como el metal y solemne como un rey emergió del bosque.

—Nadie saldrá de aquí. No piensen en huir y prepárense para combatirme.

La armadura de Altair brilló débilmente, pues débiles eran las luces que lograban traspasar la coraza gruesa y mojada de la copa de los árboles.

—Vaya... —dejó escapar Lina con burla—. ¿Cómo está la nariz, _General_?

El muchacho, ya a la vista y seguido por un reducido grupo de hombres, la ignoró completamente, desenvainó la espada y les dirigió la mirada.

—Por órdenes del Rey Soberano de Galdabia —dijo—, debo acabar con sus vidas bajo los cargos de traición al reino y de atentar contra la vida del Rey Vasch Gald XIII.

Celes no pudo evitar impresionarse por la repentina aparición de Altair, y más hablando para ella misma que para otra persona, elevó una pregunta que tenía atrapada en la garganta.

—¿Y los demás, por qué no nos dieron aviso?

—¿Los demás? —preguntó el general. Sus ojos fríos clavados en los de Celes—. ¿No te referirás a estos soldados?

Y de espaldas a Celes, Gourry y Lina apareció otro grupo de hombres de Galdabia cargando a los Hijos de Cecile que la ilusionista había enviado a levantar una emboscada. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, riendo de forma burlesca, dejaron caer los cuerpos y Celes vio que estaban todos muertos. Habían sido derrotados de forma furtiva. La ilusionista apretó los puños y tensó los músculos, furiosa tanto por la incapacidad de sus hombres, por la facilidad con la que los habían vencido, como por la frialdad con la que les habían arrebatado la vida.

—¿Cómo...? —comenzó su pregunta, pero se tragó su propia voz, no queriendo terminar de formularla.

—Fue bastante simple —respondió Altair de todas formas—. Un plan tan básico efectuado por un grupo de novicios como los de tu insignificante banda de alborotadores no es difícil de descubrir y desbaratar.

Celes volvió a apretar los dientes, humillada.

—Eres igual que esa bestia a la que llamas rey —profirió. De su voz escapaba todo el odio que había acumulado en años de planeación de venganza—. ¡Tú y tus hombres morirán aquí, atrapados por los demonios del bosque!

Y de un momento a otro, los árboles desaparecieron, el brillo de la luna se esfumó, la lluvia dejó de existir y la oscuridad que precedía a las ilusiones de Celes lo rodeó todo. Los hombres de Altair dejaron escapar sonidos de asombro mientras eran engullidos por las sombras, pero el general de Galdabia se mantuvo calmo e impávido. De pronto, comenzaron a emerger gritos de espanto y gruñidos de bestias muertas. El bosque reapareció de pronto, convertido en algo similar a lo que quedaba después de una sombría batalla, con árboles podridos y sin hojas, bajo una noche de cielo rojo como la sangre. Y de entre los árboles comenzaron a emerger seres parecidos a humanos, pero fétidos y putrefactos como cadáveres, con sus ropas rotas e inmundas, y su pieles despojadas de su sustento en el hueso, cayendo de sus cuerpos como géneros rasgados. Muertos andantes.

Los soldados de Altair profirieron gritos de terror y con sus espadas atacaron a las criaturas, pero no lograban hacerles daño alguno y sólo caían víctimas de éstas cuando les saltaban encima como para alimentarse de ellos. Con sus uñas alargadas y horribles les rasgaban la carne, atravesando armaduras y deteniendo las espadas; un espectáculo asqueroso y de espanto que esos hombres, tan valientes, jamás olvidarían.

No obstante, Altair no movió un músculo ni tampoco sintió miedo. Dejó que los fantasmas de los muertos hicieran de las suyas por algunos momentos y jamás despegó los ojos de Celes, quien se veía concentrada en su ilusión. Entonces, ya cansado de todo aquello, levantó la espada hacia el cielo, y aunque en esa realidad se veía rojizo, el metal brilló de plateado, tal como lo hiciera cuando los mercenarios por primera vez llegaron a Galdabia, y profirió un fuerte grito. La ilusión de Celes cayó en cuestión de segundos, y los hombres que instantes atrás se veían atravesados por heridas sangrientas, se descubrieron completamente ilesos, tirados en el suelo, embarrados por la tierra mojada, pero sanos y salvos.

—No sé —dijo Altair; Celes lo miraba boquiabierta—, nunca entendí, y nunca me interesó comprender, por qué los Hijos de Cecile se empeñaban tanto en atacar a nuestro Reino de Galdabia. Pero eso acaba hoy. Morirás junto a estos mercenarios traidores, mujer de ilusiones, y tras haber acabado con la cabeza, mis soldados y yo iremos por lo que quede de los Hijos, y ya nadie sabrá más de tu grupo de terroristas.

—¡Imbécil! —lo insultó Celes una vez recuperada de la sorpresa que habría producido en ella el que su ilusión fuera destruida con tanta facilidad. Sabía que el general Altair era capaz de hacerlo, lo había escuchado de sus hombres, pero jamás lo había experimentado de primera mano—. ¡Dices que no te interesa nuestra causa y que acabarás con todos nosotros! ¡Tú y Vasch son realmente idénticos! ¡Moldeados de la misma piedra! ¡Padre e hijo! ¡Pero ese maldito desgraciado va a pagar lo que le hizo a Cecile, así tenga que gastarme la vida en ello, y tú pagarás con él!

Los soldados, ya recuperados e incorporándose, comenzaron a gritar insultos contra la muchacha, implorando a su general que diera la orden de atacar para poder acallar todos los insultos contra su rey. Pero, llegado un momento, Altair los silenció con un gesto de su mano. Sin embargo, el mismo general de Galdabia se encontraba ofendido, su semblante, siempre serio, había dado paso al gesto de la amargura y del enojo. Apretando los dientes, sostuvo con fuerza la espada en ambas manos y antes de cargar contra Celes, gritó:

—¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi Rey con tus palabras podridas! ¡No te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de mi Padre!

Celes también dio un salto para enfrentarlo, sacando de algún lugar tras su espalda una pequeña daga con la que haría frente a la espalda de Altair, pero de pronto Gourry apareció junto a ella, y con un golpe de hombro la hizo a un lado, deteniendo el ataque del muchacho con su propia espada.

—No entiendo muy bien qué está pasando aquí —le dijo a Celes—, pero no creo que seas rival para él. Además, tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos antes.

—¡No te metas en mis asuntos! —le gritó la ilusionista, pero Gourry le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Soy el guardián de Lina y ahora me toca protegerla de estos hombres que quieren hacerle daño cuando se encuentra débil. Tú sabes donde está ese campamento, llévala allá y hazla descansar hasta que se ponga bien, yo los alcanzaré más tarde.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no voy a traicionarte? ¡Ya peleamos antes! —volvió a protestar Celes, aduciendo a todo para sacar al espadachín de en medio.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, sólo puedo confiar en ti. Además, si llegas a hacerle algo, ya sabes que tendrás que enfrentarme después.

Celes guardó silencio, miró a la Lina, que luchaba por mantenerse consciente apoyada en el árbol, y luego miró a Altair, quien hacía todo lo posible por ganar esa batalla de fuerza contra Gourry para luego poder atacarla a ella. Maldijo entre dientes y corrió hacia la hechicera para tomarla en sus brazos.

—Que ni se te ocurra... —protestó ésta cuando tuvo a Celes cerca.

—¡Lina! —gritó Gourry, ante un amague de Altair por cambiar el ataque, él volvió a detenerlo con su espada—. ¡No seas obstinada!

—No me digas lo que debo hacer, cerebro de medusa... —se defendió la hechicera.

A pesar de su pésimo estado, reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie y, apoyándose contra el árbol, lo consiguió medianamente.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Celes, arqueando una ceja.

—No pienso, ni aunque me maten, depender de otros... —murmuró, y así, apoyada contra el tronco, con los ojos a medio cerrar, la respiración agitada, el su cabello sucio y sus ropas embarradas, levantó los brazos y comenzó a decir:—. _Fuente de todo poder, fuego rojo de_... —pero sin siquiera ser capaz de terminar su hechizo, nuevamente la invadieron las náuseas y por dentro de sintió vacía, sin una pizca de poder mágico. Cayó a tierra apoyada en sus manos y vomitó.

—¡Celes, llévatela ya! —gritó Gourry, pasando al ataque. Altair hizo el esfuerzo por detenerlo, pero de pronto se vio en clara desventaja.

Celes, aprovechando el momento, se echó a Lina a los hombros y con una fuerza sorprendente, comenzó a correr a gran velocidad con la intención de alejarse de los enemigos.

—¡Soldados, que no huya! ¡Mátenlas a ambas! —gritó Altair sin perder un momento, al tiempo que intentaba por todos los medios soportar la embestida del mercenario espadachín.

Los soldados de Galdabia obedecieron la orden de su general de inmediato y cerraron el paso de Celes, quien con una mano levantó una ilusión rápida y exclusiva para los hombres, que nuevamente comenzaron a emitir gritos de espanto ante lo que fuera que estuvieran viendo. Antes de desaparecer por completo, la ilusionista dirigió una gélida mirada a Altair y dijo:

—La tarea de los Hijos de Cecile debería importante más de lo que crees, pues fue el mismo Vasch quien nos creó. ¡Pregúntale qué ocurrió al padre que tanto te desprecia, así como me desprecia a mí, a su hija primogénita!

La sorpresa de Altair ante esta revelación fue grande, tanto que se descuidó y recibió de lleno en el hombro el golpe de Gourry, cayendo a tierra sobre sus espaldas y con los ojos muy abiertos. El mercenario se apresuró en patear lejos la espada de Altair y cuando éste quiso levantarse, a pesar del dolor y de la sangre que manaba de su hombro a través de su armadura rota, él le puso su propia espada junto al cuello, en clara advertencia de que si se movía, se quedaría sin garganta. Una vez estuvo seguro de que el general de Galdabia ya estaba bajo control, Gourry levantó la vista rápidamente hacia Celes y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera de una vez. Ella hizo caso y desapareció entre el follaje junto a Lina.

—¡Espera! —gritó Altair, alargando un brazo en la dirección en la que la muchacha había desaparecido—. ¡No te vayas después de haber dicho tal mentira! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita!

Pero Gourry le puso un pie encima, silenciándolo. Altair le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento y, en un último intento por liberarse, tomó la hoja del espadachín con su propia mano, y aunque el guante de la armadura la cubría, se provocó varios cortes de los que manaba algo de sangre.

Gourry sacudió la espada para liberarla y Altair la soltó producto del dolor.

—No tengo intenciones de matarte —le dijo el espadachín tranquilamente—. Tan sólo quiero darles el tiempo suficiente para que se alejen.

—¡Suéltame, extranjero! —espetó Altair, retorciéndose como una bestia enjaulada—. ¡Ningún mercenario miserable va a decirme qué hacer! ¡Les voy a dar caza a ti, a tu protegida, y a todos los enemigos del Rey! ¡A todos!

A pesar de sus amenazas, Gourry se sonrió, algo que Altair no entendió, pero que lo hizo sentir ofendido. Intentó liberarse con más fuerza que antes.

—Al final, resulta que eres un chico muy sincero —le dijo el espadachín—. Espero que si volvemos a vernos, no sea en el campo de batalla.

—¡¿Qué estás...?!

Pero Gourry no le permitió seguir discutiendo. En un movimiento rápido, levantó el pie que tenía sobre Altair y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre su diafragma, dejándolo sin aire. Lo último que vio el general de Galdabia antes de perder la consciencia, fue al espadachín envainando su espada sin dejar de sonreírle, luego, el mercenario se perdió de vista, corriendo para dar alcance a la ilusionista y a la hechicera, dejándolo completamente solo, contemplando al cielo que le empapaba la cara con las gotas de lluvia que lograban colarse en el frondoso bosque. Entonces, cuando todo se volvía borroso, una frase angustiada y confusa se le apareció en la mente. La imaginó con su propia voz, aunque ya no estaba seguro. Ya nada era falso ni cierto. Ya no había nada.

«Es imposible... Alguien como ella jamás será mi hermana...».

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	9. Melodía en las sombras

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo VII**  
Melodía en las sombras 

La suave brisa y el sonido del césped hicieron que Lina despertara. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, aquejada por el peso de sus párpados, y su mirada se quedó prendida en el gran firmamento que se abría ante ella, cubriéndolo todo de horizonte a horizonte. No tenía consciencia ni del tiempo ni del espacio, ignorante de dónde se encontraba o de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Tan sólo había para ella el disfrute de las sensaciones, del viento meciendo su cabello y acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, de la libertad de no estar atada a nada ni a nadie, como en un sueño; sin nada que pudiera perturbarla.

Llegó un momento en el que giró la cabeza, sin preguntarse motivos, y descubrió que se encontraba acostada en la cima de lo que parecía un pequeño monte cubierto de verdes y altos pastos. Sin más que la llamara, continuó observando, en lo que pareció eterno, en un lugar donde el tiempo no marchaba y existía imperecedero. Sin embargo, de pronto pareció haber un llamado y, con la misma lentitud del descanso, Lina volvió a posar los ojos sobre la bóveda celeste del cielo. Levantó un brazo, sin preguntarse por qué hacerlo, y observó con calma su mano, estudiando su forma, su color y su textura. Fue entonces cuando percibió que había algo a lo lejos. Separó los dedos y por entre ellos le pareció ver una figura informe y dorada dando vueltas en el cielo; lejos, muy lejos. Bajó su brazo sin percatarse de haberlo hecho y continuó observándola, como hechizada.

La figura, cual ave, cual pájaro majestuoso que había venido a por su alma, formaba círculos por sobre su cuerpo, como estudiándola para verificar si se encontraba ante aliado o enemigo. Así pareció marchar un día entero, sin mayor movimiento que el causado por los vientos.

«¿Quién eres?», preguntó la muchacha en un pensamiento y su voz pareció resonar como un espectáculo de ruidos afables y llenos de armónicos que no sólo se remitían a su mente, sino que vivían en todas las cosas que la rodeaban.

El ser dorado, silente, continuó su baile en el techo del mundo y pronto Lina pudo ver que la figura mutaba su forma. Le crecieron alas, cuerpo, cola, cuello y cabeza. Ante ella, rodeada de dorado, de luz enceguecedora, de aura de súplica y esperanza, un dragón nació de la nada y, descontinuando su vuelo, la criatura magnífica se remontó por el cielo y cayó en picado en dirección a ella, a toda velocidad, como un cometa, como una estrella fugaz. Pero Lina no sintió miedo. Sus ojos observaron al ser en todo momento mientras crecía y crecía, aproximándose con cada segundo. Y cuando por fin la tuvo cerca, cuando sus ojos rojos enfrentaron a los ámbar brillante del dragón, cuando lo tuvo frente a frente y al alcance de su mano, una voz remeció todo su pensamiento, en un tono digno de quien ha vivido los años de cientos, de quien ha visto el alba y el crepúsculo de la vida, de quien ha sufrido lo insufrible y aun así ha continuado su vuelo:

_Me quieren a mí..._

Cuando el eco de las palabras acalló, con él se fue la calma. La brisa se detuvo y el cielo desapareció. El dragón dorado emitió su brillo incomparable y rodeó el cuerpo de Lina, consumiéndola. Ella sintió como si su ser explotara y un sinfín de imágenes oscuras que no alcanzó a comprender chocaron en su mente como olas en un roquerío. La atacaron náuseas e incertidumbre. Un temor desconocido y un pesar infinito. No pasó mucho para que se descubriera flotando en lo que parecía un mar caótico y negro, un lugar inhóspito que deseaba expulsarla y atraerla por igual, y en el que ella no tenía ningún control. De pronto, pareció como si dicho mar estallara en llamas y grandes columnas de fuego se formaron alrededor de su cuerpo indefenso, y sólo pudo contemplar cómo éstas parecían formarle un camino, un sendero que la arrastraba como agua en la corriente, y al final de éste, donde las llamas desaparecían para dar espacio al vacío, Lina divisó la horrenda forma de un ente gigante, del demonio de los cuentos al que ella ya había enfrentado en su pasado que ahora parecía otra vida; e incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo, con la mirada atrapada en los ojos del color rubí del monstruo que la observaba, su cuerpo divagó a su encuentro. De la espesura negra que rodeaba a las llamas y a ella misma, surgió una estruendosa carcajada, maligna y pérfida, la que fue seguida por la voz fría como la escarcha, oscura como la noche y contundente como un martillo golpeando en las sombras:

_Ven a dormir el sueño de destrucción conmigo...  
Acompáñame en este camino para llevarlo todo a la nada..._

Entonces, los fuegos se agitaron y crecieron. El corazón de Lina dio un respingo y pareció detenerse. Y cuando la paz que no era paz llovió sobre todo, de nuevo tronó la carcajada. Y mientras las llamas consumían a Lina como seres hambrientos, de algún lugar surgió una melodía triste y tranquila, melancólica y serena, que por algún motivo le resultó conocida. Fue entonces cuando la oscuridad creció y todo quedó en nada.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Gourry se secó el sudor. Tomó el paño blanco, lo hundió por completo en la cubeta de agua fría que había a su lado, lo estrujó con fuerza tras sacarlo y lo colocó nuevamente sobre la frente de Lina. Luego, volvió a sentarse en la pequeña silla sin respaldo que habían puesto junto a la camilla de su compañera y continuó contemplándola en silencio mientras ésta deliraba, mascullando palabras sin sentido, aquejada por una fiebre que amenazaba con volverse cada vez más peligrosa. Habían transcurrido ya varias horas desde que dejaran a Altair en el bosque, y en ese tiempo, el estado de la hechicera había empeorado bastante: su piel estaba más pálida, tenía los ojos hinchados, sudaba a mares y, lo peor de todo, desde que habían llegado al campamento de los Hijos de Cecile, durante la noche anterior, que estaba inconsciente

El espadachín se permitió levantar la mirada, bajo sus propios ojos cansados se dibujaban gruesas bolsas tras una noche sin sueño ni descanso, y observó a través de la entrada a la tienda donde se encontraban. Afuera ya era media tarde, el sol brillaba en lo alto, pues la lluvia parecía haberse ido junto a la luna, dejando de recuerdo tan sólo algunas gruesas nubes que se amontonaban en las lejanías, y en el campamento de los Hijos de Cecile se escuchaba el bullicio típico de un día normal. En otras circunstancias, hubiera considerado una verdadera pena el no poder compartir con los demás, pero ahora era distinto. Ahora su corazón se encontraba temeroso por el destino de su gran amiga; su compañera de múltiples aventuras.

Mientras volvía asumir su posición expectante frente a Lina, con ambas manos tomadas frente a su cabeza y el mentón apoyado lánguido sobre éstas, pensaba, como lo había hecho desde que se había sentado ahí, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no encontraba una respuesta. No sabía qué podría haber dejado a Lina en ese estado. Repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza los acontecimientos que lograba recordar del día anterior, desde que la pelea contra el _mazoku_ hasta la lucha contra Altair, pero todo era en vano. Eso lo sumía en una suerte de silenciosa desesperación, pues no sabía qué hacer. Claro está, no era la primera vez que veía a un compañero caído, pero hubiera preferido cien veces, mil veces, que en esa camilla se encontrara alguno de los mercenarios junto a los que batalló alguna vez, mas nunca Lina.

Apretó los dientes y los dedos, causando un dolor en sus músculos que no le importó. De pronto, de algún lugar de su inconsciente apareció una voz masculina que no escuchaba hacía un larguísimo tiempo, tanto que le tomó unos segundos reconocerla. Pero cuando lo hizo, y cuando recordó el escenario en que se las habían dicho, abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a Lina, recordando su pasado:

"_Intentaste protegerme, ¿y qué? ¿Qué conseguiste?"_

Se llevó una mano a la sien mientras sacudía la cabeza. Ése no era el momento para recuerdos dolorosos y ya tan añejos. Los tiempos habían cambiado desde ese entonces y él esperaba haber cambiado con ellos, haberse convertido en alguien mejor. Lamentablemente, el aspecto de su protegida le decía lo contrario.

Fue justo en ese momento en alguien entró en su tienda, sacándolo de sus agrias meditaciones. Gourry levantó pesadamente la vista y descubrió que se trataba de Celes, vestida de un casual atuendo azulado, quien le devolvía la mirada. No recordaría si la saludó o no, pues tan sólo se permitió volver a la realidad un momento, cuando la ilusionista habló:

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ésta, volviendo sus serios ojos oscuros a Lina.

Gourry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Está despierta? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha, por muy obvia que resultara la respuesta.

Gourry nuevamente negó, en silencio.

—Ya veo... —concluyó.

Con paciencia, como si esperara algo, la ilusionista también guardó silencio y acompañó al espadachín en su guardia solitaria. No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así, escuchando los murmullos incoherentes que Lina dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, pero llegó un momento en el que Celes volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a Gourry:

—Quiero asegurarme de algo —dijo—: la Gema de Cecile ahora está en poder de Vasch, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —respondió él tras un breve lapso en el que estuvo buscando en su cabeza información acerca de algo tan irrelevante como una gema de quién sabía dónde.

Celes maldijo en silencio. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero aún albergaba esperanzas; ahora sentía como si todo estuviese perdido. Llevó los ojos hacia Lina nuevamente y, tras hacer una mueca que iba desde la lástima hasta la ira, metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos, extrayendo un pergamino enrollado, de aspecto antiguo, sucio y demacrado.

—Creo saber qué le ocurre a tu compañera —anunció al fin, sin mención aparente.

Fue la primera vez en el día en que Gourry tuvo una reacción que no simulaba a la de un zombie que sólo respiraba porque tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Giró la cabeza con brusquedad y se levantó de un salto.

—¡¿De verdad? —preguntó con emoción mientras algunos de los colores perdidos retornaban a su rostro.

Celes, sin dudas, se sorprendió. Esperaba una reacción de alivio, pero no de alegría pura. De cualquier forma, levantó el pergamino en su mano, enseñándoselo al espadachín.

—No es nada seguro, pero esto que ves aquí perteneció a la Gran Biblioteca Real de Cecile, donde durante siglos se acumuló el conocimiento de mis antepasados, en los tiempos en que mi reino era glorioso y no tenía por qué envidiarle nada a sus vecinos-

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —la interrumpió Gourry meneando una mano, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Celes. Posó los ojos sobre el pergamino con ansia y preguntó:—. ¿Ese pedazo de papel puede hacer que Lina se recupere ya?

Celes carraspeó, tragándose la ofensa que el espadachín acababa de cometer contra ella y todos los que la precedieron. Con rostro serio, deslizó el pergamino, abriéndolo a medio camino. En él se veían garabatos en un idioma que Gourry no conocía, pero que Celes podía leer perfectamente.

—No —respondió ella con sequedad, decepcionando de inmediato al espadachín cuyos hombros cayeron un par de centímetros producto de la desazón. No obstante, Celes continuó hablando:—. Ésta no es una cura milagrosa, pero sí es la primera pista que tenemos para saber qué está aquejando a tu amiga.

Tras sus palabras, se produjo un silencio. Gourry la miraba con ojos incógnitos y expectantes, y Celes comprendió que debía seguir hablando. Suspiró, meditando en que cuando la hechicera se encontraba junto al espadachín, en buenas condiciones al menos, éste no demostraba realmente toda su ignorancia, siempre acostumbrado a seguir órdenes y a ir dónde lo llevara la corriente que se condensaba en esa pequeña muchacha enferma en cama. Pero se obligó a hacer a un lado esos pensamientos; lo que debía decir ahora era de vital importancia si sus deseos y los de Gourry iban a cumplirse.

Como si entendiera la situación, el cambio de la atmósfera, el rostro del espadachín se endureció, adquiriendo un matiz de seriedad y concentración no muy usual en él. Celes dejó escapar un pequeño bufido, apoyó el pergamino en una mesa que tenía cerca y lo extendió a lo largo, liberando completamente su contenido. Luego, llevó los ojos a Gourry y con su mirada le dijo lo que a continuación le anunciaría con palabras:

—Si este texto está en lo correcto, lo que tu compañera tiene no es algo menor. Si no nos movemos rápido, no aguantará más que unos días.

Gourry nuevamente palideció, y como la garganta se le había resecado por la impresión, no dijo una palabra, sino que siguió escuchando con atención. Una atención poco usual en él.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Las ventanas estaban cerradas y la habitación se hallaba oscura y silenciosa, tal como Altair lo quería. Sin haberse dado cuenta, sus pies lo habían llevado hasta un cuarto alejado al interior de la enfermería donde reposaban sus soldados heridos por la confrontación en la que se habían visto involucrados durante la noche. La misión que el Rey les había encomendado había sido un fracaso rotundo: Lina Inverse y Gourry Gabriev, fugitivos de Galdabia, habían logrado escapar con la ayuda de la líder de los Hijos de Cecile, la mujer que lo había dejado en su estado actual.

El General de los Ejércitos de Galdabia se hallaba echado sobre el suelo de humilde madera sucia y descuidada, con la espalda apoyada sobre una pared a la que le faltaban varias cáscaras de pintura, dejando a la vista los ladrillos que formaban sus cimientos; el lugar más humilde para quien tenía todo el derecho de ser ostentoso. Sobre una rodilla flexionada apoyaba un brazo y en su mano, afirmaba casi con distracción, la botella vacía del primer licor al que había podido acceder. No gustaba del alcohol, tan común entre los soldados, pero la situación lo ameritaba. El dolor de su corazón lo exigía.

¿Qué cruzaba por la cabeza del general en aquellos momentos? La mezcla de la confusión, la duda, la lealtad y el ansia. Desde la noche anterior, desde que había recobrado sus sentidos, en su cabeza se desarrollaba una guerra, un combate sin cuartel entre la aceptación y la negación, pues la muchacha a la que había combatido por tantos años, la líder de aquel grupo terrorista cuya única misión era la caída del Reino que se hallaba bajo su alero, decía ser su hermana. Gran parte de su ser se negaba a creerlo, ya que nada bueno o verdadero podría provenir de aquella gentuza, de esos bárbaros, pero en algún recóndito pedazo de su alma algo lo instaba a tomar esas palabras por ciertas. No lograba entender qué era, qué lo llamaba a prestar oídos a palabras vanas y a dar fe al derecho de la duda. Quizás era la esperanza de no ser el único rechazado. Quizás, tras dieciséis años bajo el sol, había encontrado a alguien capaz de el sufrimiento de ser repudiado y denostado por su propio progenitor, por su propio padre. Pero ¿cómo podría ser cierto? ¿Cómo podría creerle a una desconocida que quería hacerse pasar por hija de un rey, con todo lo que ello significaba? Simplemente, no podía. Tal era su angustia; así de inmensa era su confusión.

Muchas veces había considerado ir a preguntarle la verdad a su propio Rey , pero cada vez que aquello cruzaba por su mente, una sola pregunta se repetía: «¿De qué serviría?». El Rey jamás lo había aceptado como hijo y heredero, jamás había querido tratar lo que él solía tildar como "ese asunto" y jamás había querido dar cara a su propio descendiente, quien lo había servido con una fidelidad que era admirada por sus conciudadanos y por sus subalternos, soldados y civiles por igual, quienes, habiendo oído los rumores de la sangre que corría por sus venas, lo habían aceptado inmediatamente como su Príncipe, sin dudarlo un instante, quizás deseando que realmente fuese cierto. Si ellos habían podido hacerlo con tanta facilidad, ¿por qué el Monarca de Galdabia se rehusaba? ¿Cobardía, quizás? ¿Egoísmo? ¿Temor ante el pensamiento de algún día cederle el poder a alguien?

Mientras meneaba la botella vacía, su mente meditabunda caía una y otra vez en abismos y en calles cerradas. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no llegaría nunca a una respuesta, pero no le importaba. En aquellos casos la oscuridad es una almohada y la soledad, una gran consejera. Él sólo deseaba mantenerse así, quizás para siempre.

Pero sus deseos se vieron truncados de pronto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, de forma lenta aunque continua, y de ella emergió la viejecita que cuidaba de la enfermería, con su diminuto tamaño y sus ropas manchadas con la sangre del tratamiento de los heridos. A pesar de la gélida mirada que el General de Galdabia le dirigió al ver interrumpidos sus pensamientos, la mujer sonreía a su típica manera: entre triste y comprensiva.

—Mi Señor Altair —le dijo—, no sabía que se encontraba aquí, señor.

Altair intentó no tomarla en cuenta y mantuvo la mirada sobre la madera del suelo, como lo había hecho desde que había llegado, intentando reanudar sus meditaciones a pesar de la intromisión.

La anciana, melancólica al ver el estado del muchacho, acentuó su sonrisa.

—Espero que esta noticia le alegre, señor —dijo—: ninguno de sus soldados ha muerto y los que están heridos se recuperarán con un poco de descanso. Lamentablemente, señor, varios de sus hombres parecen haberse vuelto locos; dicen cosas acerca de haber estado luchando con fantasmas y de haber visto la cara de la muerte. ¿Tan dura fue la batalla, señor?

Altair nuevamente levantó sus ojos de hielo a la viejecita, molesto por todo el ruido que ésta emitía, sin prestarle importancia a la forma en que perturbaba la paz que él tanto anhelaba. Por supuesto, respondió con silencio.

La viejecita, buscando levantarle el ánimo, abandonó la habitación y tras un momento regresó con una silla que cargaba con dificultad, utilizándola como apoyo para alcanzar las ventanas.

—Mi Señor, esta oscuridad no le va a hacer bien, voy a abrir la-

Pero justo cuando estaba llevando una mano a la contraventana para hacerla a un lado y permitir el paso de la luz, Altair se levantó de un salto y con una violencia poco común en él empujó a la mujer, que cayó pesadamente sobre la madera del piso.

—¡No te metas en mis asuntos, anciana! —le gritó, enfurecido.

La viejecita lo miró con ojos acuosos, sorprendida por la reacción de tan honorable joven, por su rostro lleno de ira descontrolada, y no sé movió de la posición en la que había caído. Altair, por su parte, pareció recapacitar tras un momento, percatándose de lo que había hecho. Hizo la vista a un lado y empuñó las manos con fuerza, desconociéndose.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente, con una sequedad que recordaba a su voz de siempre, aquélla que desde su frialdad tenía algo de benevolencia, y abandonó la habitación hacia un destino desconocido, cabizbajo, reprochándose su comportamiento.

~ o ~

En algún lugar bajo el castillo de Galdabia existe un salón gigantesco, capaz de albergar a grandes multitudes y aun así dejar espacio libre. Sin embargo, dicho salón no era un lugar cualquiera. En el pasado, durante la era de los grandes reyes galdabinos, se utilizaba como un anfiteatro para entretener a la plebe. Pan y circo. Grandes batallas, obras teatrales y eventos deportivos de distinto tipo se desarrollaban en su interior, cuando el castillo aún no se construía y el sol servía de fuente natural de luz para tan ambicioso coliseo, donde los grandes gladiadores demostraban sus proezas al alero del eterno cielo azul. Pero los siglos lo hicieron decaer, devorado por las aguas de la ignorancia. Ahora ya nadie veía combates ahí, ni obras ni deportes, y el único resquicio de su glorioso pasado eran unas gradas desgastadas por el paso de los siglos, repletas de telarañas, musgo y polvo. El castillo se construyó utilizándolo como parte de sus cimientos, acaso un gesto simbólico por parte de su arquitecto, y el pueblo de Galdabia se vio privado de uno de sus más grandes monumentos. Sin embargo, aquel recinto aún tenía uso para algunos; por eso era que Vasch Gald XIII, rey de Galdabia, se encontraba ahí, dando vueltas bajo las luces de incontables antorchas que, desde las paredes, irradiaban su luz sobre su armadura dorada. Pero el regente no se encontraba solo: Khuja, el _mazoku_, estaba con él, siempre cubierto con su capa con capucha, dejando en el misterio su figura y ocultando su rostro.

Aunque el rey divagaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, el _mazoku_ se hallaba ocupado, pues ante él, sobre un magnífico pedestal de mármol de un blanco puro, recostada sobre una suave almohada púrpura ubicada en su superficie, se hallaba la Piedra del Dragón, negra como una esfera del color de la noche. El demonio ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pues durante largas horas la había estudiado, escudriñando sus secretos, buscando sus verdades y, por sobre todas las cosas, la manera de activarla y de reavivar su brillo para poder obrar sus fines, algo en lo que había fracasado completamente.

—¿Es que aún no puedes revivirla? —preguntó Vasch llegado un momento, como si se refiriera a un ser vivo—. ¿Es que en algún momento me distraje y cuando volví a mis sentidos los _mazoku_ se habían vuelto tan débiles que ni con todos sus poderes sirven para activar una gema mágica?

Aunque sus ojos estaban bajo la sombra de su capucha, Khuja respondió a la exigencia del rey con una mirada gélida que llevó a la boca del monarca a guardar un silencio inmediato, enviándole escalofríos por la espina. Aunque Vasch ya llevaba tiempo relacionándose con el demonio aún no lograba superar el temor que aquel ente le provocaba. Había líneas que ni él mismo se atrevía a cruzar y una era la de poner a prueba el rencor de un _mazoku_. No valía la pena arriesgar años de esfuerzo y deseo por el momento de descontrol de un ser sobrenatural.

Ignorando adrede los temores del rey, aunque los conocía lo suficiente como para sacar provecho de ellos, Khuja retomó su tarea de despertar los poderes ocultos de la Gema, aquéllos que tanto Vasch como él ambicionaban. Nuevamente posó una mano sobre la piedra, llamó a su poder desde su mente y lo embulló en el interior de ésta. Pero volvió a ser inútil; la Gema de Cecile, la Piedra del Dragón, se mantuvo negra y silenciosa; imperturbable.

Khuja se mordió el labio inferior, con la frustración bullente en su cuerpo. La encrucijada en la que se encontraba era grande. Si no lograba hallar la salida pronto, todos sus planes se verían desbaratados y el mundo permanecería intacto. Volvió a intentar el mismo ritual muchas veces más, variando las cantidades de poder, variando las invocaciones y las maldiciones al fracasar en cada ocasión. Cuando transcurrió cerca de una hora más, todos los malos sentimientos que había acumulado a causa de los fracasos se desbordó ante la pregunta prepotente, petulante e inútil del rey al que había prometido servir:

—¿Es que aún no lo logras?

Por fin, Khuja abandonó por completo sus intentos de despertar la gema y se concentró en el rey, quien comprendió demasiado tarde su error: había atravesado la línea. Lo tomó con ambas manos por algunas placas de su armadura dorada y lo levantó sin ninguna dificultad a algunos centímetros por sobre el suelo, clavando sus ojos demoníacos en la mirada del monarca, el cual intentaba no mostrarse intimidado, aunque no logró engañar al demonio.

—¡Si tanto quieres ver revivida a la gema, averigua cómo hacerlo!

—¡¿C-Cómo te-?

—¡Silencio! Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato y ya tienes la gema en tu poder, ahora quiero que tú cumplas con tu parte y hagas que ésta despierte —entonces, el _mazoku_ acercó el rostro del monarca hacia el suyo hasta que sus narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse y profundizó su mirada sobre los ojos de él, como si con ella quisiera penetrar los pensamientos de aquel hombre para consumirlo por completo—. Ya estás metido en esto, Vasch, y te prometo, como prometen los de mi casta, que si no averiguas pronto cómo despertar a la Piedra del Dragón, tú y tu reino ni siquiera formarán parte de los recuerdos, pues lo reduciré todo a menos que eso. ¡Ahora, vete!

El demonio soltó al rey aventándolo con fuerza hacia delante, y justo cuando los pies del silente y temeroso monarca tocaron el piso, el _mazoku_ se estremeció. A su espalda, la gema de pronto pareció cobrar vida por sí sola, caprichosa como era, y si bien el brillo que emitió no tenía comparación al que había producido en ocasiones anteriores, fue suficiente como para llamar a todos sus sentidos al peligro: la luz era débil, tenue, pero claramente distinguible. Y por sobre eso, de la gema surgió un sonido que al comienzo pareció un rugido, aunque muy similar a un lamento, que después se convirtió en una suerte de melodía, una tonada que Khuja reconoció de inmediato, llenándolo advertencias e instándolo a huir. Así fue como el rey de pronto se descubrió solo y sorprendido en su propio coliseo abandonado, pues el demonio, presuroso, se desvaneció en el aire emitiendo una maldición. Y cuando la melodía, triste y profunda como pocas, parecía volverse cada vez un poder más eterno y temible, calló. Y junto con su silencio desapareció el brillo de la gema, volviéndose negra; muerta. Nunca más volvería a brillar.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Era poco lo que Gourry comprendía de lo que Celes estaba intentando explicarle, pues parecía demasiado irreal y fantasioso como para tener algo que ver con lo que le ocurría a Lina. Además, y quizás de esto ni siquiera había llegado a darse cuenta, la preocupación por su compañera lo había enceguecido y le había cerrado los oídos, y aunque ponía todas las fuerzas que en su cansancio le quedaban para entender lo que la ilusionista intentaba informarle, su mente y sus ojos continuamente divagaban hacia la hechicera. Sin embargo, como en un intento por demostrar que sí estaba prestando atención, o quizás para convencerse a sí mismo de que lo estaba haciendo, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿esa gema es la que está causándole esto a Lina?

Celes se llevó una mano a la cara, clamando a su paciencia una vez más.

—¿Otra vez la misma pregunta? —suspiró—. Mira, voy a explicártelo nuevamente, pero esta vez presta atención. El tiempo apremia y tú estás desperdiciándolo.

—Oh, lo siento. Te escucho —el espadachín respondió seriamente y enderezando el cuerpo, aparentemente atento.

Celes maldijo para sus adentros, pues no era la primera vez en esos minutos en que llegaban a la misma foja cero. No pudo evitar preguntarse, de nuevo, cómo era posible que alguien como Lina Inverse fuese capaz de soportar a un hombre cuya única cualidad era la fuerza de sus músculos sin perder la cordura.

—La gema que tú y tu amiga encontraron en Cecile es un objeto mágico muy antiguo, incluso más antiguo que Galdabia y mi propio reino. Como siempre estuvo ahí, se le conoció comúnmente como la "Gema de Cecile", pero su verdadero nombre es la "Piedra del Dragón", y según el relato de este texto —Celes volvió a golpear con un dedo el pergamino que tenía en la mesa—, es el nombre más indicado que pudieron ponerle.

—¿Y eso cómo va a ayudar a Lina? —interrumpió el espadachín, siempre serio y preocupado.

—¡Paciencia! —exclamó Celes—. Cuando termine mi explicación lo entenderás todo... espero.

—Oh, lo siento —repitió el guerrero—. Continúa.

Celes tomó aire y, efectivamente, continuó:

—Según el texto, esa gema oculta una antigua historia que se remonta a la Guerra de Resurrección —Celes levantó una mano para callar a Gourry antes de que éste formulara otra pregunta—. La historia está escrita aquí y, para resumirla bien, narra lo que vivió un dragón dorado llamado Gabranth durante esa guerra, la forma en la que se involucró con antiguos elfos y también cómo se vio enfrentado a Ojos de Rubí. ¿Vas entendiendo?

Gourry sólo la miró y por sus ojos serios Celes quiso creer que sí lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando quiso continuar con su relato, el espadachín volvió a interrumpirla.

—¿Ojos de Rubí? ¿Hablas de ese Shabreni-y algo?

—Shabranigdú —respondió Celes, resignada—. Según el texto, una parte del demonio estaba dormida dentro del alma de una elfa de la que Gabranth se enamoró y a la que vio obligado a matar para que no destruyera al mundo. Sí, ya sé que no entiendes qué tiene que ver eso con lo que le pasa a tu amiga, no pongas esa cara y, por favor, ¡no hagas más preguntas hasta que termine!

Ante eso, Gourry bajó la mano que había levantado para preguntar algo y guardó silencio. Celes no pudo evitar compararlo con un niño en la escuela. Se dio algunos segundos para tranquilizarse, pues el espadachín era capaz de sacar de sus cabales a cualquiera, e intentó armar en su cabeza las oraciones que debería decir a continuación, pues eran el meollo del asunto y lo que Gourry tanto deseaba saber:

—Según los escritos, al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, los elfos utilizaron hechizos para condensar el poder que Shabranigdú había liberado y con éste crearon una gema mágica que ocultaron con la esperanza de que jamás fuera encontrada, para que así ese pedazo del Rey Demonio descansara en paz y no provocara la destrucción del mundo. Ése es el origen de la Gema de Cecile.

—Entonces, esa gema sí está causándole esto a Lina —meditó Gourry.

—Sospecho que sí —respondió Celes, considerando que por primera vez la interrupción del espadachín no resultaba una molestia—. No sé muy bien cómo podría haber pasado, pero no se me ocurre otra posibilidad. Después de todo, ustedes dos estuvieron expuestos ante su poder por un largo tiempo y sobrevivieron sin problemas, pero ella es la hechicera, es ella la que tiene una comunión con los seres que otorgan magia a humanos como nosotros; tú eres sólo un espadachín. Mi sospecha es que debido a eso el poder de la gema afectó a tu amiga de alguna forma, infectándola, por así decirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Gourry, intentando comprender.

—Que lo que tu compañera tiene no es una enfermedad común, es el poder de Ojos de Rubí el que la está matando.

Entonces, más que alarmado, Gourry volteó hacia Lina de forma inmediata. La muchacha, siempre inconciente, ahora silenciosa, sudaba a mares y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la fiebre. No pudo evitar a sentir impotencia y desorientación, pues no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, ni siquiera sabía si él sería capaz de hacer algo, si habría algo en sus manos.

—Entonces... —el espadachín quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero esta vez fue Celes quien lo interrumpió:

—¿Ahora ves por qué no quería que fueran tras la gema? Es tan poderosa que ni tu amiga salió ilesa, incluso considero que eres afortunado por no estar tú también encogido sobre una cama; ahora Vasch tiene la gema en su poder y hasta tiene la ayuda de un _mazoku_. ¡La situación es muy grave! ¡El mundo podría ser destruido, o peor, quedar bajo el control de ese maldito rey!

—Entonces... —murmuró Gourry nuevamente, entendiendo la complejidad de la situación de pronto; el peso de ésta se sentía como una tonelada de piedras sobre su espalda—, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar a Lina?

—¡Esto va más allá de tu amiga! —exclamó Celes—. ¡Estamos hablando del destino de todos!

—Pero Lina...

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Celes, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa donde estaba el pergamino—. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa mujer?

Gourry guardó silencio. Poco a poco desvió sus ojos azules de Celes y volvió a contemplar a la hechicera, meditabundo. Pasó un rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque el ambiente se había tornado desagradable producto del calor y la humedad que habían emanado desde el exterior de la tienda, complicando las cosas y llamando al desánimo. Al cabo de un tiempo, Gourry bajó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en algún lugar en el suelo, aunque no miraba hacia ninguna parte, y alzó levemente la voz:

—No puedo evitarlo, soy su guardián...

Celes soltó un silencioso bufido, aunque una parte de su persona intentaba entenderlo. Más que claro estaba que sus prioridades no eran las mismas.

La mujer tomó el pergamino, volvió a enrollarlo y se lo guardó entre las ropas en silencio. Luego inició su camino para salir de la tienda, pero no sin antes voltear y dirigirse al espadachín en un tono que si bien era seco, aún con algo de malhumor, dejaba escapar un trozo de esperanza:

—En mi tienda tengo otros escritos que logramos rescatar de la Gran Biblioteca Real. No puedo prometerte nada, pero buscaré una cura para tu amiga. Tú quédate aquí e intenta no ser una molestia para nadie.

El espadachín, sorprendido, alzó la mirada hacia Celes justo cuando ésta salía de la tienda. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se levantó de un salto de su silla y tomó a la ilusionista por una muñeca.

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que haya una?

Celes se soltó del agarre con brusquedad y, sin siquiera voltear, respondió:

—Te dije que iba a buscarla y también que no prometía nada.

Entonces, prosiguió su camino. Cuando se había alejado sólo unos metros de la tienda de Lina y Gourry, escuchó un gritó proveniente de parte del espadachín, y por algún motivo sintió que se le apretaba el corazón. Agradeció que ese hombre no la estuviera mirando, aunque quizás no hubiese podido descifrar el semblante que se había dibujado en su rostro. El grito que escuchó fue:

—¡Gracias!

~ o ~

No obstante, los días fueron transcurriendo uno tras otro, con monotonía e impaciencia. Había días en que la salud de Lina variaba para mejor, incluso hubo ocasiones en las que había despertado, aunque sólo para expresar su malhumor e incomodidad con Gourry, para decir incoherencias y para devolver lo poco y nada de alimento que había comido. Luego volvía a caer en el sueño de la inconsciencia, llenando de preocupación el corazón del espadachín. Celes había ido a visitarlo de vez en cuando, y cada vez que el muchacho alzaba la pregunta que ya casi había convertido en un saludo, la respuesta que recibía siempre era la misma: aún no había cura, ni siquiera una pista. De no haber sido por su implacable positivismo, Gourry habría caído hace mucho en la desesperación de ver así a su compañera, pero incluso el espíritu del hombre más fuerte tiene un límite, y él estaba alcanzando el suyo.

Para peor, durante una noche algunos miembros de los Hijos llegaron al campamento con noticias alarmantes: varios otros campamentos habían sido incendiados y destruidos completamente por soldados de Galdabia, había muchos muertos y, sobretodo, decenas de heridos que buscaban refugio en campamentos aún sobrevivientes, pero que no tardarían en caer. ¿El motivo de tales ataques? Galdabia ya no sólo culpaba a los Hijos de Cecile por sus actos de terrorismo, un motivo que consideraban suficiente como para aniquilarlos sin piedad, sino que ahora también los responsabilizaban de la huída y escondite de Lina Inverse y Gourry Gabriev, dos peligrosos forajidos por quienes habían puesto un precio: mil monedas de oro por la cabeza de cada uno; una suerte de broma enfermiza por parte del rey Vasch. Además, a eso había que agregar que no sólo eran soldados de Galdabia quienes los buscaban, sino que también había gran variedad de cazarrecompensas al asecho. Las cosas no iban bien y el estrés de Gourry sólo aumentaba.

Ante tales noticias, Celes dio órdenes para prepararse para una batalla inminente, pues Galdabia de seguro hallaría el campamento; sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Ordenó que se levantaran barricadas, que se llevaran del campamento a todo el que no estuviera en condiciones de luchar y que armaran un asentamiento provisorio en algún lugar seguro, que revisaran el estado de las armas y que se dividieran las provisiones, dejando lo suficiente como para que los habitantes del lugar pudieran alimentarse por algunos días, mientras que el resto debía ser ocultado en el bosque, para tenerlo de reserva en el peor de los casos. También envió emisarios a los demás campamentos de los Hijos, ordenando que todos se dirigieran hacia el que ella estaba habitando, el cual sería considerado su campamento principal desde ahora. Todos los demás debían quedar vacíos, para que Galdabia no encontrara nada al efectuar su ataque.

Fue en ese contexto en que Celes llegó una noche a la tienda de Gourry, donde lo encontró cabeceando, siempre ante la camilla de Lina. No pudo evitar sobrecogerse ante el aspecto de ambos: ella se veía más pálida y sudorosa que nunca, aunque sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y él se veía igual de demacrado, pálido y delgado, aunque no por una enfermedad, sino que por la falta de sueño y descanso. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y enserió el rostro, ocultando su aprensión.

Cuando el espadachín se percató de la presencia de Celes, sus cabeceadas cesaron. Alzó levemente la cabeza hacia Lina, estudiando su estado, y luego volteó hacia la ilusionista, preguntándole su saludo:

—¿Ya hay una cura?

Celes asintió. Por primera vez, su respuesta fue afirmativa.

Gourry saltó de su silla con energías renovadas y la encaró con una gran sonrisa en la boca:

—¿Qué encontraste? ¿La tienes ahora? ¿Podremos ayudar a Lina ahora?

—Cálmate —respondió la ilusionista a tantas preguntas. En un intento por poner paños fríos al repentino y fulgurante entusiasmo del espadachín, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera de la tienda, con la esperanza de que el frío de la noche lo calmara. Él obedeció a regañadientes, pues no había salido de ese lugar desde que había puesto un pie en él.

Una vez afuera, con el refrescar de la brisa helada meciendo el largo cabello de ambos, Celes retomó la palabra, decepcionándolo.

—Encontré una cura, pero no la tengo ahora. No creas que salvar a tu amiga es tan simple como darle un brebaje, pues puedo asegurarte que no es así.

—Pero dijiste que ya sabías cómo sanarla.

—En ningún momento he dicho eso —se defendió la ilusionista—, no sé si esto que encontré pueda ayudarla, pero al menos ya es algo.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —preguntó el espadachín, intentando levantarse el ánimo de entre el cansancio que había retornado a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Verás —comenzó Celes, sacando otro pergamino de entre sus ropas—, según este texto, otro de los que encontré en mi tienda, muy lejos de aquí hacia el norte, casi llegando a la frontera con Saillune, hay una cueva. Se supone que en esa cueva podrás encontrar un objeto mágico que podrá ayudar a tu amiga.

Gourry intentó comprenderlo, pues aún tenía en la cabeza la idea de una poción que pudiera regresar a Lina a su estado normal, incluso hizo el intento de evocar su mapa mental para hallar tal cueva en la experiencia de sus viajes, sin éxito. Se llevó una mano a la frente, apretándola con los dedos para espantar al sueño que lo carcomía, y preguntó:

—¿Y ese objeto qué sería?

—No lo sé —respondió Celes—, el manuscrito se refiere sólo a eso, a un "objeto mágico".

—Ya veo... —murmuró el espadachín—. Pero ¿estás segura que podrá ayudar a Lina?

—No —respondió la ilusionista con sequedad—, pero es eso o nada. La otra posibilidad sería esperar tranquilamente a que muriera sin que intentáramos hacer algo.

Gourry llevó sus ojos hacia los de Celes tras escuchar esto y la ilusionista se preguntó si no había cometido un error con esa última frase, pues en la mirada del espadachín percibía amenaza. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, de pronto Gourry sonrió abiertamente. Una sonrisa sincera; una sonrisa aliviada.

—¡Sí, al menos ya es algo! —exclamó, recuperando nuevamente, la compostura—. ¿Y qué haremos para ir a buscar esa cosa? ¿Vas a enviar a alguien para que ayude a Lina? ¿Partirá ahora mismo?

Celes observó a Gourry con renovada sorpresa. Toda amenaza que había sentido se había extinguido tan rápido como había llegado. Por algún motivo, en su interior se despertaron sentimientos extraños: entre alivio por verlo a él aliviado, esperanza y también, oculto bajo la sombra de estos, ira, una que no sabía si iba dirigida a él o a ella misma. Nuevamente tomó aire, desviando la mirada hacia el campamento, donde sus soldados se preparaban para el embate de Galdabia, intentando forzadamente no mirar a los ojos del espadachín, ni tampoco contemplar su sonrisa, aquélla que despertaba sus propias dudas y que hacía tambalear sus secretos. Tras un momento de pensamientos abstractos, volvió a alzar la voz, pero no le dirigió la mirada:

—Estamos esperando un ataque por parte de Galdabia. No puedo enviar a ninguno de mis soldados a buscar ese objeto cuando los necesito aquí para defender a los que quedamos.

La decepción de Gourry fue grande y se reflejó en su rostro, donde su sonrisa desapareció de a poco.

—Pero debe haber alguien —dijo—, alguna mujer, algún niño...

—¡No voy a enviar a mujeres y niños a un viaje lleno de peligros desconocidos! ¡No permitas que tu preocupación por esa hechicera te enceguezca!

Gourry se arrepintió de lo que había sugerido sin pensar. Aunque bajó la mirada, sus ojos no observaban nada, perdidos en algún punto del infinito, y aunque pensaba a velocidades extremas, su mente se hallaba vacía. Había llegado a un camino sin salida, con la existencia de una posibilidad, pero una posibilidad inalcanzable.

—Tendrás que ir tú.

El espadachín despertó de pronto al escuchar esa sentencia que Celes había dejado escapar. Volvió a mirarla, esta vez con sorpresa, y en su cabeza se deslizaron oportunidades nuevas, amenazas constantes y deseos contradictorios.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó con fuerza—. ¡No voy a dejar sola a Lina!

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? —respondió Celes—. ¿Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados? Por mí no hay problema, después de todo, fueron ustedes quienes comenzaron todo esto, pero ¿es eso lo que quieres, espadachín? ¿Vas a permitir que tu amiga muera sólo porque no quieres separarte de su lado?

—¡No importa! ¡Soy su guardián, tengo que protegerla!

—¡Fíjate en lo que estás diciendo! ¿Qué clase de guardián protege dejando morir a alguien? ¡En este momento no sacas nada vegetando a su lado, mientras podrías estar haciendo esfuerzos reales por ayudarla!

—¡Pero...! —exclamó Gourry, aunque no supo qué decir. La ironía era gigantesca, lo suficiente como para colapsar su ya agotado pensamiento. Con todo el cuerpo tensado, más de impotencia que de otra cosa, cerró los puños y apretó los dientes—. ¡No puedo! —exclamó al fin—. ¡Me niego a dejarla sola! ¡Tendrá que venir conmigo!

—Ni siquiera puede levantarse de la cama, ¿y quieres llevarla a una travesía de varios días en terreno peligroso? —respondió Celes con sensatez.

—¡Pero...!

Sin embargo, Gourry no encontró más palabras. Ya no había más en su diccionario que pudiera ayudarlo, y ni siquiera sabía si quería ser ayudado, hasta ignoraba que significaba esa ayuda. Ignoraba sus propios deseos. Su confusión, su contradicción y sus sentimientos lo habían superado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer y no tenía quién lo guiara. Entonces, esa voz volvió a aparecer en su cabeza, aquella voz de quien también había confiado en él durante un pasado remoto. Había aparecido para atormentarlo, para llevarlo a una guerra civil interna que acabaría por destruirlo si no hacía algo, alguna cosa que era incapaz de efectuar, pues estaba incapacitado, con sus piernas rotas y sus brazos arrancados:

"_Intentaste protegerme, ¿y qué? ¿Qué conseguiste? ¡Ahora ya no están y es por tu culpa!"._

Sin poder evitarlo, Gourry perdió la fuerza de sus rodillas y estuvo a punto de caer, pero en un último aliento recuperó el control de sí mismo y se mantuvo de pie, aunque su mente ya no le pertenecía, ahora era de ella, de la muchacha que se hallaba moribunda sobre esa camilla. Se llevó una mano a la sien nuevamente, intentando recuperarse, tratando de recobrar el sentido.

Celes, que había asumido esta reacción como parte de la sorpresa que tal encrucijada significaba para el espadachín, ignoraba por completo el maremoto que se había producido en el interior de aquel hombre, y debido a esto, al no saber, le dijo palabras que en cualquier otra ocasión podrían haber resultado útiles, pero que ahora simplemente se perderían en el vacío:

—Sé que no es fácil, pero puedes contar con que la cuidaremos bien aquí. Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo, pero que no sea mucho; se nos está agotando.

¡Cuánta crueldad del destino! Justo cuando Celes acababa de pronunciar la última sílaba de aquella frase, en el campamento se despertó algo parecido al infierno: de pronto surgieron gritos de los hombres presentes, un llamamiento a las armas, y el choque de espadas no se hizo esperar. Surgieron fuegos de incendios y el sonido del caer de las barricadas y de las pisadas de decenas, quizás cientos, de hombres marchando como una gruesa pared insuperable en contra de ellos. Celes tardó menos de un instante en darse cuenta de que estaban bajo ataque y de que Galdabia los había encontrado con prontitud. Dirigió unas palabras que Gourry no comprendió y se marchó al combate, alzando mandatos y otorgando orden a la confusión de su reducido ejército. Los hombres del rey Vasch penetraron el campamento por la entrada principal y por los flancos, algunas tiendas ardían y las mujeres y los niños que se habían tardado de más en huir, ahora intentaban hallar una salida a través del laberinto de armaduras y humildes ropas de cuero roto.

Y, sin embargo, Gourry era ajeno a todo aquello. Observaba la batalla perdido en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por blandir su espada para atacar, ni siquiera para defenderse. De pronto notó que sus pies comenzaban a moverse por cuenta propia y cuando se dio cuenta, se descubrió sentado nuevamente en la silla sin respaldo frente a la camilla de Lina, con ambas manos tomadas con fuerza bajo su mentón. Sin una pizca de piedad, la voz nuevamente invadió su cabeza, martillándola con el cruel acero de la culpa:

"_Intentaste protegerme, ¿y qué? ¿Qué conseguiste? ¡Ahora ya no están y es por tu culpa! ¡Están muertas porque te quedaste aquí y no hiciste nada por ellas! ¡Maldito seas, Gourry Gabriev! ¡Maldito seas!"._

Fue ahí, bajo el asedio de su pasado, bajo los gritos de la batalla, bajo el brillo de las llamas y el calor del fuego, en que sus sentimientos se quebraron. Profirió un grito medianamente silencioso, una maldición poco audible, y con sus ojos ocultos bajo su cabello rubio, dijo, sacando a relucir su desborde:

—No quería verte nunca en una camilla como ésta, Lina. Prometí que te cuidaría y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme a tu lado. ¡Maldición! ¡Prometí que nunca volvería a pasar esto, maldición!

Entonces, Gourry levantó la vista rápido y sin un momento para continuar lamentándose desenvainó la espada, pues a su alrededor la tela de la tienda fue rasgada por lo que parecieron ser garras, muy distintas a las espadas. Y sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, ante él apareció una horda de _lesser demons,_ idénticos a los que los habían atacado con anterioridad bajo la lluvia de Cecile.

El guerrero apretó los dientes y se preparó para brindar un combate sin cuartel, sabiendo que se encontraba solo contra aquellos demonios aparecidos de pronto. Y mientras que los gritos de la otra batalla, aquélla entre los Hijos de Cecile y los soldados de Galdabia, lo bañaban con su furia desenfrenada, mientras el choque de espadas lejanas resonaba contra el gruñido de las criaturas inmundas que se cernían sobre él, prometió que aunque se le fuera la vida, aunque su cuerpo quedara completamente destruido y que aunque su nombre se perdiera en la memoria, jamás permitiría que tocaran a Lina, que la protegería con todo su arsenal, como su mejor amigo, como su compañero de aventuras; como su guardián.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Las llamas regresaron junto al sueño y el cuerpo de Lina continuó flotando rodeado por las sombras de la perdición en su desnudez. Y como en una danza maléfica con la muerte, el Demonio alzó su brazo para atraerla hacia él, llamándola desde el infinito oscuro con su voz de caos y muerte:

_Que la destrucción nos una...  
Que nos lleve al mar lejano, Asesina de Demonios..._

Y aunque Lina observaba todo con ojos atentos y muy abiertos, era incapaz de moverse, sometida al yugo de los elementos de ese lugar ajeno. El miedo de su corazón se había esfumado por completo y ahora sólo habitaba la nada; el vacío de la ignorancia; el sopor de lo intangible.

Pero de entre las llamas que se agitaban como en una fogata oscura, en el sendero que habían formado para ella y sólo para ella, se despertó nuevamente la melodía que la rodeó con su canto. Y de ésta surgió un poder dorado que rodeó al Demonio con su propio fuego, haciéndolo desaparecer entre gritos de un ser enjaulado.

Entonces, las llamas se apagaron y Lina se encontró flotando a solas, rodeada del negro de la noche, a salvo del rojo del crepúsculo y de la sangre. Y mientras su cuerpo se perdía, flotando sin voluntad en el vacío, una única palabra hizo eco en su mente; un grito sincero en que se pronunciaba el nombre de quien habitaba en su alma, contra la oscuridad, contra la perdición:

«¡Gourry...!».

Así, la oscuridad creció y en su mente se formó el vacío. Continuó flotando de forma eterna, acompañada siempre y solamente por la melodía en las sombras.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	10. Apéndice: La balada de Cyan, acto II

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO  
**Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Apéndice**  
La balada de Cyan ~ acto segundo 

Debieron transcurrir varios años para que Gourry decidiera que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa, pero al hacerlo se encontró inmerso en el mismo ambiente hostil que le había instado a irse en primer lugar. Desde hacía mucho que su familia se hallaba enfrascada en una ardua disputa por un objeto que les había pertenecido durante generaciones: la Espada de la Luz. Llegó un momento en que, contra todos los deseos que se guarecían en su corazón, a Gourry se le instó a escoger un bando, y ante tal encrucijada optó por lo creyó mejor para todos y en secreto tomó la Espada, volviendo a desaparecer a la vez que dejaba tras de sí una estela de resentimientos a los que él jamás haría el menor caso.

Al estar en tiempos de paz, pues tras la Gran Guerra todos los países habían alcanzado un equilibrio de poder, dedicó gran parte de sus esfuerzos a recaudar dinero en trabajos esporádicos, los que variaban desde el sigiloso seguimiento hasta el brutal combate, todo para hacerse de una vida en tiempos en que los mercenarios no eran lo más requerido. Sin embargo, no podía negar que esa austeridad y esa simpleza de vida lo hacían feliz. Habiendo enterrado la crudeza de la guerra en su corazón, no deseaba más que buscar y mantener la tranquila paz que con tanto esfuerzo se había logrado. Pero los giros de la vida a veces nos alcanzan y nos llevan por corrientes en las que sólo podemos tomar pocas decisiones con la esperanza de que sean las correctas, y justamente eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Gourry cuando por uno de esos trabajos dirigió sus pasos a Sairaag, la famosa Capital de la Magia del Imperio de Lyzeille.

Ocurrió en una tarde de verano, cuando ni la sombra del sagrado árbol Flagoon daba respiro ante la crudeza del sol. Se encontraba deambulando por las atochadas calles de la ciudad en busca de un mercader al que le habían ordenado hacer una visita "de cortesía". Aunque llevaba en su mano un papel con todas las indicaciones, el lugar era tan inmenso que inevitablemente se había extraviado, y a pesar de haber consultado por direcciones, los lugareños, quizás sospechando cuál era el encargo del agradable joven de largos cabellos rubios y confiables ojos azules, sólo daban evasivas o lo descartaban de plano. Ése fue el motivo por el que Gourry decidió virar en una esquina que no había probado anteriormente, y aunque esa calle también se encontraba atestada de gente que hacía sus compras en los diversos puestos mercantiles, lo que llamó su atención fue una anormalidad ocurriendo ante sus ojos: sin previo aviso, abriéndose paso a empujones por entre la gente, un hombre ataviado en una larga capucha negra apareció corriendo mientras huía de un grupo de hombres armados que le daba persecución. Gourry no se dio el tiempo de pensar en motivos ni cuestionamientos y simplemente actuó. Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba ante los hombres, deteniéndolos para ayudar al perseguido y darle tiempo de escapar, pero el hombre de la capucha no huyó, sino que dio media vuelta y junto a Gourry encaró a sus perseguidores. La lucha fue breve y violenta, pero sin muertes, un arte que el espadachín había intentado dominar tras los días de la guerra. Cuando acabó todo, el muchacho se volteó para preguntarle al perseguido si es que se encontraba bien, pero los azares provocaron que su corazón diera un vuelco de alegría, pues a quien acababa de ayudar no era ni más ni menos que su viejo compañero mercenario, aquél con quien luchara durante la Gran Guerra: Cyan Cayenne, quien parecía un fantasma de su antiguo ser, pues su rostro se mostraba más envejecido y en su cabellera se dibujaban múltiples y gruesas canas.

Por fin tuvieron tiempo de conversar cuando lograron ocultarse en una derruida hostal donde los dueños no hacían preguntas ni esperaban respuestas, pero que al menos les serviría para pasar la noche. Reunidos como viejos amigos, con jarras de cerveza servidas en la mesa, recordaron tiempos pasados, hablaron del presente y meditaron sobre el futuro como niños. Pero cuando Gourry le preguntó a su amigo el motivo de su persecución, éste únicamente guardó silencio y se excusó. Gourry sólo le sonrió bajo la amistad de los años, aduciendo que no era necesario que un amigo supiera los motivos del otro para poder ayudarlo. Cyan agradeció el gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero no era más que una fachada para ocultar el intenso dolor que lo carcomía.

Ocurrió que esa misma noche, cuando la ciudad dormía y sólo Flagoon era testigo del brillo de la luna, a Gourry lo despertó un sonido leve que alguien con menos entrenamiento y experiencia jamás habría escuchado. Para su sorpresa, fue testigo de cómo Cyan saltaba por la ventana en medio de la oscuridad, huyendo de la hostal de forma furtiva. Quizás en ese momento pecó de curiosidad o quizás sólo se dejó llevar por su instinto innato, pero tras unos segundos de rápida deliberación decidió seguirlo y averiguar así qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Aguardó con el oído atento a que llegara el momento oportuno y al percibir que su amigo se había alejado lo suficiente, salió de la cama, se echó encima espada y armadura y saltó también por la ventana, haciendo el menor ruido posible para que Cyan no lo detectara y él pudiera seguirlo de lejos.

Mientras caminaba a algunas cuadras de él, ambos bajo el amparo de la noche y susurro de las hojas del Gran Árbol, en la cabeza de Gourry se arremolinaban extrañas teorías y pensamientos, preocupado por el estado de aquella persona a la que en su tiempo creyó conocer bien, pero que ahora era un hombre lleno de secretos. Sin embargo, no sospechó que Cyan acabaría por acercarse a la puerta de un gran edificio blanco, alto y majestuoso; digno de la nobleza. En ese momento no supo de qué edificación se trataba, pero años después, cuando el tormentoso pasado no sería más que un recuerdo vago, volvería junto a una nueva compañera de viajes y se enteraría de que era una Asociación de Hechiceros, la más importante de todo el continente.

Para su sorpresa, los guardias armados que custodiaban la entrada a del edificio permitieron ingresar a Cyan tras una rápida inspección que también los dejó sorprendidos a ellos, cualquiera haya sido el motivo. Gourry se atrevió a intentar la maniobra más simple y se acercó también a la puerta, pero los mismos guardias que habían dejado libre el acceso a su amigo se lo negaron a él, aduciendo palabras confusas acerca de una sabiduría que no era digna de un mero guerrero. Resignado, pero sin intención de rendirse, motivado por una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad inocente, Gourry se giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a buscar por las paredes alguna entrada lateral, alguna ventana descuidada o alguna abertura que fuese útil. No encontró nada, y sin embargo, no le fue necesario. Sólo debieron pasar unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda para que volviera a ver a su antiguo camarada de guerra, pues de pronto hubo una gran explosión y un grito, ambos provenientes desde el interior de la Asociación. Un gran pedazo del techo del edificio voló en pedazos y de entre el polvo y el humo surgieron dos figuras combatientes: una era la de un hombre ataviado en ropas de hechicero y la otra era la de Cyan, quien entablaba con él una lucha a muerte.

Si su memoria hubiese sido más dotada para los pequeños detalles, y muchas veces también para los grandes, Gourry hubiese reconocido al hombre al que Cyan combatía, pues lo había visto años atrás en el campo de batalla de Zephiria. Sin embargo, esto no fue impedimento para que renacieran en él los mismos sentimientos que le habían instado a proteger a su amigo de sus perseguidores y que años después lo llevarían a proteger a una supuesta hechicera en desgracia. Como no poseía magia, y como los dos combatientes no se conformaban con pelear en tierra, sino que surcaban los aires como pájaros que escupían fuego de sus bocas, Gourry no pudo hacer más que seguirlos corriendo por el suelo, esquivando a curiosos y aterrados transeúntes que habían abandonado la seguridad de sus hogares para ser testigos ellos también de tan aciago momento. Pero nuevamente el hombre desconocido fue más fuerte y tras un ataque potente, Cyan comenzó a caer y Gourry se apresuró a tomarlo en el aire, evitándole así heridas peores. Le pidió a su amigo que le dejara ayudarle en el combate, pero éste lo echó de su lado sin tapujos, exclamándole en la cara que esa pelea no le pertenecía y que no se entrometiera. Ésa fue la distracción perfecta para el hombre que los derrotara, pues al percatarse de su pequeña discusión, bajó él también de los aires y los atacó a ambos. Cuando despertaron, habiendo quedado inconscientes tras el ataque, se descubrieron como prisioneros indefensos de los calabozos ocultos de la Asociación de Hechiceros.

Las discusiones entre amigos existen y son inevitables, sin embargo, éstas alcanzan un nivel superior cuando uno de ellos siente traicionada su confianza y cuando el otro no se percata de que ha hecho daño, ya sea por simple egoísmo o por un afán de proteger. Gourry formaba parte de estos últimos y durante esas horas que compartió en incómodo silencio junto con Cyan en el calabozo, intentó muchas veces entablar un conversación, pero le faltaba el coraje. No sabía bien qué había ocurrido, pero sospechaba que había cometido un error. No obstante, no fue necesario que Gourry comenzara a hablar, pues sin previo aviso Cyan abrió la boca y, comprendiendo los sentimientos de Gourry mejor que él mismo, le agradeció a medias el haber intentado ayudarlo. Tras eso, quizás movido por intenciones propias o por la desesperación del que se sabe sin más esperanzas, le narró al espadachín los sucesos que lo habían llevado hasta ese punto desesperado: el hombre con el que habían combatido y por el que habían sido derrotados era el Maestro de la Asociación de Hechiceros de Sairaag, un hombre que no sólo era poderoso e importante, sino que también era su padre. ¿Por qué habían combatido padre e hijo, se preguntó Gourry? Cyan también le dio la respuesta: años antes de la Gran Guerra, Cyan con mucho esfuerzo había logrado crear un hechizo para materializar a un poderoso monstruo utilizando lo más oscuro de la magia, un monstruo tan fuerte que ningún humano común hubiera podido controlarlo a voluntad sin dejar las huellas de la destrucción y la muerte tras su estela. Temiendo a su propia creación, selló tal hechizo dentro de su mente, negándose a compartir su conocimiento. Pero su padre cayó en la tentación y le exigió tal poder. Al negarse, lo amenazó de diversas formas, por lo que Cyan decidió huir de él y de todos los que desearan utilizar su creación, involucrándose en la Guerra, luchando junto a Gourry y los demás mercenarios, y defendiendo una causa que no le importaba, ya que mientras utilizaba sus hechizos en pos de una reina a la que desconocía y mientras compartía sonrisas con compañeros que le eran insignificantes, su corazón se hallaba inmerso en el vacío de las sombras y la desesperanza, pues tras su huída de Sairaag, su padre había apresado a su esposa y a su hija, reteniéndolas en otro calabozo de la Asociación. ¿Qué mejor manera de obligar a su hijo a desvelar sus secretos que amenazando a los seres a los que él más amaba en el mundo?

No fue necesario que Cyan solicitara la ayuda de Gourry para que éste se la ofreciera de forma voluntaria, sin matices ni deseos ocultos. Juntos rescatarían a su familia y él haría todo lo posible para que su amigo encontrara una vida mejor lejos de las sombras de Sairaag. Tras elaborar un plan sencillo, engañaron al guardia que los custodiaba y lo incapacitaron, huyendo de la celda. Dieron varias vueltas por el interior de los calabozos de la Asociación, en una búsqueda que se les hizo eterna e infructuosa, pero que finalmente rindió sus frutos: de pronto se escuchó el grito de felicidad de una niña y el quejoso alivio de una madre. Cyan se reencontró con su familia en una de las celdas de uno de los sótanos más bajos e inaccesibles. Intentaron liberarlas por todos los medios, pero ni la magia ni la fuerza bruta fueron suficientes y cuando pareció que Gourry iba a utilizar un poder que jamás había demostrado en público para liberarlas, apareció nuevamente el Maestro de la Asociación de Hechiceros, exigiendo la rendición de ambos y el conocimiento que ocultaba su hijo. Pero todos sabían que jamás se rendirían, así que volvió a nacer una batalla que fue mucho más breve que la anterior y donde espadachín y hechicero nuevamente fueron derrotados con una facilidad sublime. Pero aunque Cyan cayó en la inconsciencia, Gourry logró mantenerse en pie, y ya hubiera sido por fortuna o por piedad de parte del enemigo, o incluso por un uso acertado de la experiencia en batalla, logró escapar del lugar con Cyan sobre los hombros. Hasta él sabía que debían mantenerse vivos para poder rescatar a la madre y la hija que volverían a esperar una suerte desgraciada.

Y desgraciada era, pues a primera hora del día siguiente, los heraldos anunciaron en las calles la ejecución pública de dos delincuentes en una de las plazas principales de la ciudad; las «delincuentes» resultaron ser la misma madre y la misma hija que habían querido rescatar la noche anterior. Cyan volvió en sí con la terrible noticia retumbándole en los oídos, pero Gourry le prohibió moverse. Cuando había logrado regresar a la hostal durante la noche anterior, lo primero que hizo fue contener de la mejor forma posible las múltiples hemorragias que amenazaban con arrebatar la vida de su amigo; no podía permitirle ir a la batalla de rescatarlas bajo el peligro de que sus propias heridas lo mataran antes de lograr acudir al lugar de la ejecución. Habiéndose decidido, y a pesar de las protestas de Cyan, Gourry se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro y levantó un pulgar en señal de confianza, pues él iría a rescatar a su familia.

Apareció en la zona de ejecución prontamente, encontrándose con un tumultuoso gentío que se apiñaba ante una gran tarima de madera en cuya superficie se erigían dos pilares de los que colgaban cuerdas, y junto a éstas se hallaban las dos mujeres, la adulta y la infante, que esperaban la muerte con los ojos vendados e hilillos de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Decidido a acabar con esa farsa de inmediato, corrió hacia la tarima con la mano apretada fuertemente en la empuñadura de la espada, pero todo era una trampa. Estaban esperando a Cyan, pero él también era una suculenta presa, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, muchos hombres, todos vestidos de forma idéntica a los que persiguieron a Cyan el día anterior, se abalanzaron sobre él, obligándolo a luchar. Y Gourry luchó con una ferocidad que no recordaba desde que blandiera su espada contra Elmekia. Muchos cayeron ante su hoja en esa mañana, pues para proteger lo que era preciado para su amigo se despojó de sus propios límites, y logró llegar hasta donde estaban las prisioneras. Sin embargo, volvió a fracasar en su intento por rescatarlas: el Maestro volvió a hacerse presente ante él, utilizando algún hechizo para aparecer desde la nada, derrotándolo sin mayor esfuerzo. No alcanzó a levantarse para intentarlo por segunda vez cuando escuchó un grito desafiante a lo lejos. Gourry alzó los ojos, sorprendido, y vio que Cyan había aparecido en la plaza, con sus heridas abiertas empapando sus ropas con el rojo de su propia sangre. Pero en esa ocasión, Cyan no había aparecido para combatir en una lucha inútil. Se hizo camino hacia su padre con dificultad, seguido por los ojos impresionados de la multitud, y se arrodilló ante él, ofreciéndole un pergamino, rindiendo finalmente sus secretos con tal de que liberaran a su familia y les perdonaran la vida. El Maestro tomó los obsequios en sus manos y con gesto permitió a Cyan acercarse a los suyos. Las liberó y las abrazó como un padre hambriento y un esposo apasionado, pero entonces el Maestro levantó la voz de nuevo para declarar su traición. Ordenó a los soldados que apresaran a toda la familia y éstos obedecieron en el acto. Fue entonces cuando Gourry, incapaz de seguir contemplando un acto tan ruin, se reincorporó y con su espada trató de liberarlos. Lo logró a medias, pues cuando el último de los hombres cayó ante su hoja, se escuchó un rugido proveniente desde los cielos que de pronto se volvieron oscuros. La multitud que había ido a ver la ejecución huyó con pavor ante una luz repentina y Cyan alcanzó a percibir a su padre invocando al monstruo en ese mismo lugar, sin mayores preparativos ni ceremonias; tal era el nivel de su ambición.

La tarima en la que estaban se hizo añicos ante un viento desaforado que nació de pronto y la familia de Cyan voló lejos, pero él se mantuvo junto a Gourry, quien no logró proteger a nadie más cuando planeaba protegerlos a todos. Un nuevo rugido estalló desde los cielos, dos grandes garras perforaron las nubes negras como si éstas fueran paredes y se asomó la cabeza de algo semejante a un león. Entonces, la criatura a la que el Maestro había invocado cayó en el mundo como un titán de varios metros, con dos brazos parecidos a los humanos pero llenos de pelaje duro y espinoso, y lo que parecía ser tentáculos donde debería haber habido piernas; un monstruo abominable que comenzó a destruir Sairaag apenas llegó al mundo.

El Maestro intentó controlar a la criatura con todo su conocimiento, pero falló de inmediato y el ser se desbocó sin control. Cuando la desesperación ante lo imposible lo llevó a acercarse al monstruo para forzarlo a obedecer su mando, éste lo miró con sus ojos rojos y tras un rugido que rompió cristales y devastó casas, aplastó al hechicero con una de sus zarpas, acabando con la vida de un ser a todas luces miserable. Fue entonces cuando el grito de una niña llamó su atención, y Cyan y Gourry contemplaron estupefactos que ahora el monstruo dejaba caer toda su atención sobre la hija y la madre que lo miraban paralizadas, abrazándose para superar el terror juntas. Ambos corrieron, olvidando sus propias heridas, para salvarlas, pero los tentáculos los golpearon y los mantuvieron lejos. Lo intentaron una y otra vez hasta que fue evidente que las heridas que Cyan acarreaba terminarían matándolo por el esfuerzo. Gourry, intentando decidir en medio del fragor de una batalla difícil en todos los aspectos, tomó a su amigo a la fuerza, e ignorando sus protestas lo alejó de la batalla, ocultándolo en un callejón cercano.

Jamás podría contar las veces en que Cyan intentó liberarse de la protección de su propio amigo para poder ir a rescatar a su familia, ahora a merced de un monstruo al que ni siquiera el Flagoon parecía hacerle daño. En su desesperación, llegó incluso a herir a Gourry con golpes y patadas, e incluso utilizó contra él hechizos débiles producidos desde las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Gourry alcanzaba a entender una pequeña porción de los sentimientos de su amigo, pero fuese cuál fuese la extensión total de éstos, no podía permitirle ir a una muerte segura. Sabiéndolo, volvió a sonreírle a Cyan, quien pareció molestarse aun más por ello, y nuevamente le dijo que él rescataría a su esposa y a su hija; y era más que claro que tenía la intención real y sincera de hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a partir al combate para lograrlo, aconteció el desastre: el monstruo, hasta entonces bondadoso, realizó un fugaz ataque donde ambas mujeres se hallaban, y ante las miradas aterradas del espadachín y del hechicero, los cuerpos de ambas volaron por los aires como muñecas inertes que cayeron, como una broma del cruel destino, a sólo unos metros del callejón donde ambos se ocultaban. Muertas.

El grito de Cyan talló heridas de espada en el corazón del guerrero, quien de a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta de las terribles consecuencias de sus actos. El hechicero se olvidó de que alguna vez tuvo dolor o de que sufrió heridas, pues para él ya nada importaba, corrió hacia su familia perdida con desfallecimiento y las abrazó mientras las lloraba con amargura. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Gourry caminó lentamente hacia su amigo y, como muchas veces lo había visto en el campo de batalla, puso suavemente una mano sobre su hombro, como intentando transmitir que compartía su dolor. Pero Cyan era otro. Se despojó con violencia de la mano de Gourry y se volteó para mirarlo con ojos henchidos de odio. Lo tomó por el cuello de sus ropas y a viva voz le gritó:

"_Intentaste protegerme, ¿y qué? ¿Qué conseguiste? ¡Ahora ya no están y es por tu culpa! ¡Están muertas porque te quedaste aquí y no hiciste nada por ellas! ¡Maldito seas, Gourry Gabriev! ¡Maldito seas!"._

El corazón de Gourry se trizó y comprendió finalmente que Cyan ya jamás sería el «camarada» al que conoció durante la Guerra. Pero no tuvo tiempo para digerir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues el monstruo que continuaba su acometida incontrolable contra Sairaag atacó el lugar donde ellos estaban, enviando lejos a los vivos y a los muertos, dejándolos bajo los escombros de los edificios destruidos. Gourry se quitó las pesadas piedras de encima y buscó con la mirada a su amigo, sin poder hallarlo. Hizo a un lado piedras, ladrillo y adobe, intentando encontrarlo a él y a su familia, pero fue inútil, parecía como si hubiesen desaparecido. Fue sólo cuando escuchó la voz de Cyan retumbando en todo lo existente en que logró ubicarlo: se hallaba cara a cara contra el monstruo que enfrentaba también a las docenas de guerreros y hechiceros que habían aparecido desde todos los rincones de Sairaag para combatirlo. Pero Cyan no combatía, sino que recitaba palabras, pues lo que buscaba era tomar el control de la mente de su propia creación, lográndolo, teniendo éxito donde su padre había fracasado.

Embriagado por la tristeza y la locura, Cyan ordenó al monstruo continuar con su balada de destrucción, balada que ahora él dirigía como en una orquesta oscura destinada a la muerte, y sobre todo, le ordenó centrar su poder en contra del espadachín que miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula caída, intentando comprender, negándose a aceptar que ahora Cyan deseaba su propia muerte. El monstruo obedeció las órdenes de su amo y creador sin esperar un segundo, y con una mano gigantesca derribó lo poco que quedaba del callejón donde Gourry se había ocultado para intentar acabarlo. El espadachín reaccionó por instinto y esquivó la acometida sin sufrir más daño que el de las piedrecillas que golpearon su cuerpo. Pero el ataque se había cobrado más víctimas y a su lado yacían ahora los cuerpos fracturados y desgarrados de hombres valientes que sólo deseaban salvar su ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando Gourry comprendió que el único camino restante, por más que le pesara en el corazón, era la lucha. La lucha contra su propio amigo. Se apareció ante el monstruo como un guerrero valiente e hizo todo lo posible por alejarlo de los demás ciudadanos de Sairaag, algo que le resultó, por lo demás, sencillo. Fue entonces cuando utilizó un pequeño artilugio en su espada y la blandió contra la criatura, pero la hoja no existía y sólo había empuñadura. Sin embargo, a pesar de que arma parecía inservible, el guerrero escaló ágilmente por el cuerpo del ser inconmensurable y cuando llegó a la altura de su cabeza, profirió un grito que llamaba a la Luz y de la espada surgió una hoja fantasmal de energía, blanca y azul por igual, y más poderosa que cualquier metal. Cortó al monstruo en varias partes y repitió el proceso una y otra vez, hiriéndolo en todo el cuerpo. Los soldados y los hechiceros dejaron de luchar al verlo, impresionados como estaban, y sólo se convirtieron en espectadores que admiraban el hecho de ser testigos de la repetición de la hazaña narrada en las leyendas, cuando siglos en el pasado el Guerrero de la Espada de la Luz acabó con la Bestia Mágica Zanaffer. Gourry se había convertido en la reencarnación de aquél guerrero, que no era ni más ni menos que su ancestro; sangre de su sangre.

Finalmente, tras interminables estocadas y cortes, el monstruo cayó, y tras un profundo rugido comenzó a desmaterializarse. Su energía oscura se repartió, como lo hubiera hecho la del propio Zanaffer antes que él, en el Bosque de la Miasma y Flagoon limpió a la ciudad de la suciedad de la maldad. Pero aunque los ciudadanos de Sairaag habían proferido en vítores y gritos celebrando a su nuevo héroe, el corazón de Gourry se hallaba en silencio. Como si el cielo interpretara su sentir, las nubes que caprichosamente se negaban a marcharse, descargaron su lamento con lluvia; una lluvia que limpiaba la sangre, pero que hacía arder las heridas más profundas. El espadachín no tardó en notar que Cyan se hallaba tirado sobre la tierra ahora mojada, sangrante por cortes de espada que nadie le había hecho y que se habían producido por su intensa conexión con el monstruo que él mismo había creado. Se acercó al que fuera su amigo intentando retener sus propias emociones y cuando se miraron, el semblante del hechicero no mostraba dolor, sino que cansancio y tristeza. Como si aún continuaran siendo los mismos camaradas, Cyan utilizó su voz aquejada para pedirle a Gourry que lo llevara con su familia, cuyos cuerpos había dejado reposando contra la pared de las ruinas de una casa a unos metros tras él, y el espadachín obedeció en silencio, depositándolo junto a su esposa e hija muertas. Mientras observaba a su amigo abrazarlas con un amor y una delicadeza sin límites, Gourry pensó en decirle dos simples palabras: "Lo siento". Pero Cyan no le dio oportunidad, pues aunque él mismo se hallaba próximo a su muerte, se permitió dirigir sus últimas palabras al hombre que, por culpa de toda su bondad, había terminado lo que su padre comenzó:

"_No te olvides de este día, Gabriev. Nunca olvides que tus deseos de proteger a los que te importan, de ser un guardián, provocaron la muerte de mi esposa, de mi hija,... y también la mía"._

Entonces, bajo la lluvia de Sairaag, esa misma que camuflaba las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del silente guerrero, la vida de Cyan se esfumó para que ese padre pudiera acompañar a su esposa y a su hija en el camino interminable que prosigue a la muerte.

Gourry jamás contaría esta historia a nadie, y aunque llevaba el dolor de ese día en su corazón, lo había enterrado con la profundidad suficiente para que sólo fuese un recuerdo de una vida que parecería pasada. Desde ese momento en Sairaag se le consideraría un héroe, aunque su proeza quedaría oculta bajo la vergüenza de la ciudad al saber que la familia del Maestro de la Asociación había sido la causante de tal devastación; pero eso no impediría que la gente más importante supiera de sus actos. Con los años conocería a los sumos sacerdotes, a Sylphiel Nels Lahda y a mucha otra gente de importancia que se le borraría de la cabeza por su tan característica memoria; volvería a su hogar una vez más y decidiría acabar con la Espada de la Luz para terminar con todas las disputas, sólo para ser detenido por un extraño hombre que le daría otra lección de vida; y finalmente, durante aquel día en que su vida daría un giro que lo llenaría de un fuego nuevo, conocería a Lina Inverse, a quien también decidiría proteger, convirtiéndose en su guardián. Pues aunque, de entre todo lo que iba y venía por su cabeza, no había olvidado las últimas palabras de Cyan, era incapaz de luchar contra su propia naturaleza, y en esta ocasión intentaría hacer las cosas bien, ser un verdadero protector para aquellos que le eran importantes. Escribiría una balada propia utilizando su espada y su vida; una que superara a la balada de Cyan.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	11. De sangre y fuego

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**  
De sangre y fuego

Eran zarpazos en la oscuridad, sólo así podían ser descritos los golpes que se escuchaban bajo la noche de una luna que no alumbraba lo suficiente. Era el azote de la espada del guardián, cuya hoja hambrienta cortaba el aire en su afán por acabar con la amenaza de los demonios que, ávidos de destrucción, caían sobre su persona como una tormenta. Pero él resistía de forma heroica, a pesar de las posibilidades y de los números; se alzaba como una lumbrera indestructible en medio de tinieblas insondables. Cada lance significaba su furia y cada golpe detenido rememoraba el deber a cumplir, pues a su espalda su compañera permanecía intacta, protegida de las sombras por aquel ser incomparable que en ese momento sólo anhelaba convertirse en luz. Sin embargo, por muy fuertes que se manifestaran sus deseos, Gourry Gabriev no era más que un hombre dispuesto a entregar su vida; pero los que se levantaban contra él no eran humanos, sino que criaturas venidas del otro plano, las cuales no descansarían hasta ver cumplidas las órdenes de su amo. Las convicciones de Gourry eran poderosas, quizás más que las de cualquier otro sobre la tierra, pero sus músculos estaban hechos de carne y sólo corría sangre por sus venas. Ahora ésta se desparramaba por su armadura y sus ropas, y sus músculos estaban cansados, pues llevaba peleando lo que parecían horas; su desventaja estaba clara. Sólo había algo de lo que estaba seguro: estaba perdiendo la batalla, pero Lina no moriría; ni siquiera llegarían a tocarla.

El caos de su combate se mezclaba con el barullo de la batalla que se gestaba en todo el campamento de los Hijos de Cecile. Las llamas de las tiendas incendiadas brillaban con fuerza en las armaduras de los soldados de Galdabia mientras que los Hijos, pillados por sorpresa, morían bajo las espadas del ejército. Se había acallado ya el grito de espanto de los niños y de las mujeres no combatientes, ya fuera porque habían logrado escapar a un lugar seguro o a otro mundo, y sólo quedaba el bramido feroz de los hombres. Nadie lo ayudaría en su batalla contra los _lesser demons_, pues esa noche pocos serían los Hijos que narrarían la historia de lo que había acontecido ahí. Las llamas se mezclaban con la sangre y los alaridos se entonaban con la melodía desorganizada de los metales al chocar como si fueran fuego.

Estaba todo perdido, pero Gourry no se rendía. Tomó con fuerza la espada entre sus manos y observó con ojos obstinados a la horda bestial ante él. Sin pensarlo, cargó en su contra. Muchos más demonios cayeron bajo su poder, desapareciendo en el aire; no obstante, tal como había ocurrido en Cecile, siempre había dos o tres más para reemplazarlos. Aun así, él atacaba sin piedad y sin detención, pero no era más que uno contra muchos.

Mantener a raya a tantos demonios por sí solo era un hito increíble para una persona, pero para Gourry no fue suficiente: de pronto, en medio de los golpes que iban y venían, el espadachín se vio invadido por un ardor que le hizo caer sobre una rodilla. Se llevó una mano a un costado y sacó de ahí la garra que había apuñalado su cuerpo. De su boca manó un vómito de sangre que tiñó la tierra de rojo oscuro y manchó sus cabellos dorados y sucios. Sin embargo, ni siquiera aquella herida tan grave era excusa suficiente para hacerle flaquear. Jaló con violencia pura del demonio que lo había atacado y clavó en él su espada, haciendo un corte lateral para acabar con el demonio que yacía torpemente al lado de éste, con la esperanza de no sólo eliminar a uno o dos en un solo golpe, sino que a tres, a cuatro o a miles; entonces, volvió a sentir otra puñalada portentosa a su espalda y sin siquiera voltear para ver al artífice, atacó y lo mató sin darse el lujo de percatarse de haberlo hecho. Pero su cuerpo perforado ya no podía soportar más. Aunque continuaba peleando y matando, no pudo evitar que los demonios lo sobrepasaran y quebraran su fortificada defensa. Sus ojos incrédulos observaron el momento en que los _lesser demons_, victoriosos, se alzaron contra la muchacha que continuaba inconsciente, deseando acabarla. Su mirada estaba borrosa, sus brazos temblaban y ya no sentía las piernas, pero la luz de su interior continuaba tan firme como en un comienzo, descansada y llena de una fuerza que lo llenó del vigor suficiente para levantarse, aunque fuera a medias, y correr con la espada por delante para abrirse camino hacia Lina.

De un momento a otro, uno de los pocos Hijos que quedaba en pie pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, dando aviso a Celes con un potente grito. La mujer, que hasta entonces había estado combatiendo y cuyo cuerpo también presentaba múltiples cortes y otras magulladuras, volteó de inmediato hacia la tienda destruida de la hechicera y observó el caos de seres irreconocibles que se apretujaban para acabar con la muchacha y su guardián. Sin embargo, también fue testigo privilegiado de la máxima demostración de lealtad que alguien puede hacerle a otro: cuando arriesga incluso más que la vida para ser salvador. Fue así como contempló el momento en que Gourry, profiriendo gritos dignos de un animal salvaje, cortó su camino hacia la libertad, sobrepasando los límites de su humanidad para rescatar a su compañera, a la que cargaba bajo un brazo como a un bulto sagrado. Celes intentó abandonar su propio frente de batalla para apoyarlo en su huída, pero ese segundo de distracción le costó caro.

—¡Celes, cuidado! —se escuchó de pronto, y cuando la ilusionista se volvió para defenderse de la amenaza tras ella, sólo alcanzó a advertir por un instante la silueta de la flecha que se alojó en su ojo derecho. Su voz se convirtió en un alarido de dolor y los hombres de Galdabia que estaban atrapados dentro de sus ilusiones quedaron libres y la atacaron apenas encontraron la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Lo último que Celes vio antes de caer fue a Gourry corriendo por entre las llamas, con Lina ahora cargada a su espalda, mientras evitaba las tiendas incendiadas y los cadáveres de los hombres cuyas vidas habían sido arrebatadas. Lo vio perderse en la espesura del bosque nocturno mientras la horda de demonios le pisaba los talones. Entonces, escuchó el silbido de las flechas que volaban hacia ella y el canto de las espadas que se dejaban caer sobre su cuerpo como espinas asesinas que rasgaban el aire. Luego, el desgarro de su propia carne abierta y el calor de su sangre manando de las heridas. Finalmente, el silencio.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Altair limpió su armadura con pulcritud y diligencia, pues sabía bien que la ocasión que se le presentaba sería de vital importancia si deseaba recuperar la paz en su corazón: esa noche se presentaría ante el rey, con la esperanza de volver a encauzar el camino tras días vagando en las sombras, en los que su mente se debatía entre el temor de creer en las palabras de Celes y el temor mayor de que éstas hubieran sido una mentira, dejándolo nuevamente solo en la aventura reservada para los hijos bastardos de un Monarca frío como el metal.

Una vez preparado, Altair comenzó a dar los pasos que lo sacarían de su habitación, pero antes de salir sus ojos se vieron capturados por dos prendas que yacían inertes y silenciosas en un rincón, sobre el soporte de su armadura. Se acercó a ellas y las acarició suavemente con la yema de los dedos, sin saber si lo que sentía era otra muestra de su desorientación o una tentación sincera, ya que lo que tocaba eran una capa tejida con noble lana albina y yelmo plateado que desde el comienzo habían formado parte del atuendo completo de su armadura. En su mente recordaba el decreto impuesto sobre ambos objetos: ningún soldado de alto rango podía vestir la capa o el yelmo, pues sólo estaban reservados para tiempos de guerra y su ausencia debía significar la preponderancia de la paz y la justicia; así lo habían dictado los reyes de antaño, quienes lo habían aprendido siguiendo las enseñanzas de los gobernantes de Saillune. Tras algunos segundos de cuestionamientos internos, dejó escapar algo de aire por la nariz, consciente de que se dirigía a muchas cosas, pero no a una guerra, y giró sobre sus pies, dejando a ambas piezas de su armadura atrás mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el palacio.

El cielo estrellado no hizo más que amplificar temores que yacían ocultos en su ser, pues el avance de las horas se sucedía en él como el torrente de un río cuyas aguas lo confundían aun más, impidiéndole actuar. Aunque no se le había notificado de forma oficial, asunto que le había extrañado en primero momento, sabía bien que se estaban llevando a cabo muchos ataques contra campamentos de los Hijos de Cecile y aunque sus pensamientos preocupados no cesaban de indicarle que con cada embestida contra ese grupo la probabilidad de que Celes se viera involucrada aumentaba, la incongruencia de obligaciones lo mermaba e incapacitaba. Jamás se había encontrado en peor situación, sin embargo, jamás se había visto obligado a debatirse entre los deseos de servir a su rey, como siempre lo había hecho, y el de descubrir la verdad de su sangre maldita. Si la ilusionista nunca le hubiera dicho nada, si no hubiera creado en él la duda, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo y él, como General, se hubiera aprestado para la batalla, para acabar con ella y con los fugitivos del reino; ahora se sentía incapaz siquiera de levantar la espada por causa alguna.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que sus pasos lo habían hecho llegar al Palacio. Frente a él, dos guardias arrodillados debido a su presencia. No tenía cita con el rey, pero para alguien de su rango y nivel aquello no importaba. Ingresó sin mayores problemas, siendo saludado con vehemencia por cada soldado con que se cruzaba, e ingresó a la habitación del trono, donde encontró a un sorprendido Vasch acompañado por su acostumbrado séquito de guardias indolentes y de doncellas coquetas. Todos los ojos recayeron sobre su persona de forma inmediata, pero él no varió un milímetro su semblante inexpresivo y taciturno. Caminó los metros que lo separaban de su rey, cuya armadura dorada por algún motivo parecía palidecer ante el brillo de plata de la del general, y dobló una rodilla, empuñando una mano contra la alfombra roja que precedía al trono. No había entrado en esa habitación desde la batalla contra Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev y la misma Celes, y el lugar ya parecía completamente restaurado de todo daño sufrido en aquella ocasión, dando la apariencia de que ahí jamás había ocurrido nada. Eso fue lo último que cruzó por su cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar:

—Lamento presentarme sin haber solicitado una audiencia, mi Señor —dijo, haciendo uso de una voz seria y solemne que parecía retumbar en las paredes ante el silencio generalizado—, pero necesito hablar con Su Majestad.

Superada la sorpresa inicial, el Rey Vasch estudió a su general con detención y se preguntó qué podría traerse el joven entre manos. No podía verle el rostro, puesto a que su cabeza estaba gacha, pero tampoco había pasado por alto la hermosura de su atuendo. Le parecía demasiado extraño para la cotidianeidad de aquel muchacho; demasiado... llamativo. Por alguna razón que no supo explicar, pero a la que obedeció sin miramientos, ordenó salir a las doncellas haciendo un gesto con la mano, pero con otro ordenó a su guardia personal a permanecer en la habitación, firmes en las esquinas y contra las paredes.

—Dime —habló finalmente, no despegando jamás la mirada de Altair—, ¿de qué quiere hablarme uno de mis generales?

El cuerpo del muchacho se tensó sin querer, pues el ambiente dentro de la habitación había cambiado y tampoco había dejado pasar la presencia y actitud de los guardias que se habían quedado en la habitación. Pero, a pesar de la situación extraña, no se detuvo y continuó con su guión:

—En la guardia se habla mucho acerca de los ataques contra campamentos de los Hijos de Cecile, sin embargo, a mí no se me ha informado de nada. Quiero saber por qué tuve que enterarme de esto mediante rumores y no por una orden oficial que me pusiera a la cabeza del procedimiento.

—¿Desde cuándo los soldados tienen el derecho a cuestionar las órdenes del Rey? —preguntó Vasch, mirándolo con sospecha y desdén—. Además, llevamos bastantes días atacando a los campamentos de esos terroristas, ¿por qué te quejas ahora? Dime la verdad, general.

Quizás fue en ese momento en que Altair se percató de que estaba siendo muy dubitativo, sin tocar el tema ni siquiera por la superficie. No logró responder de inmediato, pues se sorprendió siendo víctima de un temor repentino que le secó la boca, inhibiéndole el habla. Desconociendo qué hacer, endureció la mandíbula y apretó más los puños, buscando una salida que nunca llegaba.

El rey Vasch no pudo evitar sentir cierto regocijo al percatarse de los sentimientos de su general, pues ese joven que siempre se mostraba valiente y seguro en público, y que además llevaba consigo una idolatría envidiable por parte del pueblo, no era más peligroso que un cachorro cuando se encontraba en su presencia. Pero aunque le hubiera gustado disfrutar más de esa sensación de poder absoluto sobre el general que de casualidad era su hijo, la situación también le hacía sentir que perdía el tiempo, por lo que, tras segundos de un pesado silencio en la habitación, cambió la postura relajada con la que había estado sobre el trono por una de mayor fuerza y poder, y volvió a hablar, y sus palabras parecieron poseer una fuerza que retumbó en las paredes con gravedad:

—General, te exijo que hables ahora.

Y fue como si esa orden quitara la mordaza que el miedo había impuesto sobre Altair. Aunque pareciera contradictorio y repentino, al verse sometido a una nueva orden del rey sintió que la valentía volvía a recorrer su cuerpo. Sin esperar más, dejándose llevar por la decisión que ni por un segundo debería haberlo abandonado, levantó la mirada hacia el monarca y habló con una voz que si bien no era tan poderosa como la del Soberano, resultaba igual de intimidante para quienes la escucharon:

—Su Majestad, solicito que su guardia nos deje a solas un momento.

—No —respondió el rey a la vez que una débil sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujaba en el rostro.

—Insisto.

—No —repitió el monarca y sin perder un momento, añadió—: Sin aviso alguno te presentas ante mí exigiendo respuestas y luego te sumerges en tus dudas. Si has de decir algo, será ante todos. Ahora, habla.

Altair comprendió de inmediato que se había dejado caer sobre el tablero del monarca, donde él era amo y señor de cada una de las fichas del juego, en el que sus oponentes no podían hacer nada. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Él mismo había deseado ese momento, cuando la verdad por fin sería liberada; no tenía más alternativa que seguir adelante sin dudarlo. Sintió que por fin la cabeza se le despejaba y que sus ideas se presentaban claras, como hace mucho no lo hacían. Ese nuevo aire de valentía y decisión le otorgó la suficiente fortaleza para tomar acción de forma rotunda, sin temer a lo que vendría. Agudizó la mirada hacia su Rey y éste vio en ella su decisión. Convencido de que en su persona yacía la razón y lo correcto, Altair habló con la fuerza de los Señores, y si bien sus palabras eran sencillas, ya no parecía más el General de dieciséis años, sino un sabio que de entre su insolencia sólo buscaba abrazar la verdad con una fuerza temible hasta para los mismos demonios:

—Entre los Hijos de Cecile hay una hechicera, una ilusionista —comenzó—. ¿Qué relación tiene ella con Galdabia?

—¿Una ilusionista? —preguntó de vuelta Vasch. Hubiera mentido al decir que no lo había sorprendido la repentina actitud del muchacho ni tampoco la pregunta, que le era inesperada.

—Se hace llamar Celes —continuó Altair, sin perder el tiempo—. Le repito mi pregunta, Su Majestad: ¿qué relación tiene con Galdabia?

El rey, entonces, decidió que era tiempo de tomar el control, pues también podía sentir la fuerza que expresaba su general, y se permitió sonreír con descaro antes de declarar:

—También tú deberías saberlo, General: ella es la líder de esos terroristas. ¿Qué relación tiene con Galdabia, preguntas? Pues la misma que todo el resto de esos truhanes: la destrucción a manos de nuestro ejército.

Y mientras el rey hablaba, hacía ademanes con los brazos, dirigiéndose hacia sus sirvientes como cándido anfitrión, y estos, tras escuchar las palabras del gobernante, profirieron en sonoras carcajadas, las que iban dirigidas a la ingeniosa, en opinión de ellos, respuesta de Vasch, pero sobretodo, se reían del general. Altair, habiendo comprendido aquello a la perfección, hizo caso omiso a las burlas y decidió sumergirse incluso más en el juego del rey, intentando controlar lo poco que él pudiera de la mejor forma posible. No varió su semblante al momento de espetar lo que diría a continuación, aun sabiendo que con ello comenzaría la verdadera batalla:

—Es extraño —habló, y su voz iba inundada de un sarcasmo rara vez visto en él—, pues ella misma se presentó no como una truhán cuyo destino era morir a manos de nuestro ejército, sino que como hija ilegítima de Su Majestad. ¿Qué quiere decir eso, mi Señor? ¿Que tenemos deambulando por ahí a una Princesa de Galdabia que también ostenta el título de terrorista?

Y el silencio regresó a la habitación como un yunque pesado que azotó las cabezas de todos. Vasch observó a su General con una sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en ira. En el corto lapso en el que Altair se había hecho presente, imaginó muchas cosas que el joven querría tratar y no temió en absoluto, pues sabía cómo deshacerse de cada una de ellas, pero jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que el General estaría al tanto de uno de sus mayores secretos; de la consecuencia que resultó ser el error más grande de una de sus mayores satisfacciones.

Se levantó de su trono con brusquedad y su armadura dorada pareció brillar con furia bajo el fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación. Todos los presentes sintieron un temblor innato ante la potencia de los sentimientos del rey y se miraron sin saber cómo actuar, pero el verdadero temor vino cuando el mismo Vasch dio una orden absoluta, y su voz era dura y desaprensiva; cruel:

—¡Todos, salgan de aquí ahora!

Ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera al pertenecer a la guardia personal del monarca, se atrevió a presentar objeción alguna. Como ciervos que intentaban huir de un cazador, cruzaron las puertas de forma medianamente ordenada y bajo un silencio sacro, cerrándolas con firmeza al abandonar la habitación. El rey volvió a enfrentar a su general y en su rostro se demostraba la infinidad de sentimientos negativos que fluían en su interior, pues su ceño estaba tan fruncido y su boca estaba tan pronunciada hacia la furia que parecía que la piel de su rostro se desgarraría de un momento a otro.

—En pie —ordenó con una voz que intentaba imitar a la de la tranquilidad y Altair obedeció en silencio, siempre mirándolo—. ¿Qué otras mentiras te contó esa mujer?

—Ninguna —respondió el muchacho—, pero sí me dio un consejo que de a poco he comenzado a tomar en cuenta.

—¿Consejo? —preguntó el rey, y al hablar empuñó una mano para controlar sus intensas emociones—. ¿Es que ahora mis generales siguen los consejos de mis enemigos?

—Sólo los que son útiles —contestó Altair; de su rostro inexpresivo alcanzó a deslizarse un matiz de profundo desprecio hacia el hombre que tenía adelante—, como cuando a uno le sugieren indagar en la historia pasada para entender la verdad. Su Majestad, ¿qué ocurrió en la guerra contra Cecile? ¿Qué relación tiene esa Celes, que dice ser su hija, con esa victoria?

Y Vasch no fue capaz de controlarse más. Como una explosión, su semblante profundizó su odio inclusive más y su voz ya no fue más la exposición grave de un hombre pensante, sino que el grito del que habla con la lengua convertida en llamas:

—¡No es asunto tuyo ni de nadie! ¡Cecile ya no existe y los que no murieron en esa batalla lo harán pronto!

—¡¿Es que ni siquiera le preocupa que una de las que va a matar pueda ser su primogénita? —gritó también Altair, abandonando por completo la tranquilidad de su máscara.

—¡No tengo hijos! —exclamó el rey y esa simple afirmación penetró en Altair como la más dura de las flechas—. ¡Mi única descendencia será el poder absoluto de Galdabia y el mío! ¡No necesito ni sangre ni carne intentando colgarse de mi éxito!

Entonces, ocurrió algo que tanto para Vasch como para Altair resultó extraño, pues los ojos de este último se abrillantaron y su voz, aunque aún poseedora de fuerza, se quebró por un segundo cuando exclamó, y pareció hacerlo de todo corazón:

—¡Y a nadie le gustaría que Usted fuera su padre! ¡Llevar su sangre en mis venas no ha resultado ser más que una maldición! ¡¿De qué me sirve ser el General de sus ejércitos si para sus ojos no existo? ¡Y ahora tampoco existe una mujer que se hace llamar mi hermana!

Altair se silenció de pronto tras darse cuenta de su vergonzosa pérdida de control, pero Vasch, ante esta sincera demostración de sentimientos, sólo respondió con una cosa: una sonora, brutal y larga carcajada que retumbó en el general como la marcha de un sueño que nunca en su vida había querido hacer patente y que ahora se alejaba de él entre burlas y ademanes groseros.

—¿Conque eso es lo que deseaste todo este tiempo, Altair? —preguntó el Rey una vez que su risa amainó—. Quedarte con la corona, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Fue entonces (o quizás antes; tal vez desde siempre, ya no lo sabía) que Altair entendió, con la humillación de su reciente revelación pesándole en el alma, que sólo había perseguido a una sombra, que el deseo de ser reconocido y amado por su padre no era más que una ilusión absurda e imposible. No respondió a ninguna de las preguntas del rey, sino que, en silencio y recuperando la compostura, giró sobre sus pies lentamente y caminó hacia las puertas con toda intención de abandonar la habitación del trono y dejar al Monarca a solas. Sin embargo, cuando una de las puertas ya se hallaba abierta ante él y el solitario pasillo que lo llevaría fuera del palacio se presentaba en su camino, volteó para observar a su padre brevemente; en su rostro ya había desaparecido todo atisbo de emoción que hubiera mostrado momentos antes, ahora sólo quedaba la frialdad de una mirada que no deparaba buenos augurios para nadie.

—Sólo tengo un deseo en este mundo —dijo finalmente y se observó una mano. La armadura plateada brilló pálida y triste cuando la movió para empuñarla y expresar en palabras su anhelo:—, que esta maldición que me carcome sea aniquilada por completo.

Entonces, reanudó la marcha y cerró la puerta a su espalda. No transcurrió ni un segundo para que desde la habitación del trono se escuchara la carcajada del rey, quien se reía de sus palabras y de sus sentimientos más profundos. Sin embargo, y la mirada de Altair en la oscuridad así lo demostró, pues poseía tanto odio como la que el rey mismo le hubiera otorgado tantas veces, Vasch Gald XIII no hubiera reído de forma tan elocuente de haber sospechado lo que se avecinaría con el transcurrir de las horas.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

El bosque de Galdabia puede ser un lugar ameno para quien desea ocultarse, y aunque Gourry no lo conocía bien, tenía la esperanza de que éste los protegieran a Lina y a él en ese momento de descanso que no había deseado tomar, pues su instinto le urgía a gritos a que siguiera corriendo para poner a su compañera a salvo, pero que sí era absolutamente necesario; sencillamente, ya no podía más. Con sus últimas fuerzas, apoyó a Lina contra un árbol y luego estrelló la frente contra el tronco, jadeando descontroladamente en un intento por recuperar el aliento. Llevaba huyendo casi una hora con la hechicera a cuestas y los músculos le ardían producto del esfuerzo, el sudor le provocaba un molesto escozor al caer sobre las heridas aún abiertas y la sangre, que continuaba húmeda, se despegaba de su piel al contacto con las ropas, causándole un dolor profundo. Sin darse tiempo para pensar en el estado de su cuerpo, la última cosa que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, dirigió la mirada hacia todos lados rastreando a sus perseguidores y aunque sintió cierto alivio al no verlos en las cercanías, sabía bien que no podían estar lejos. Él se ocultaba de ellos ayudado por la poca luz de luna que lograba colarse por entre el denso follaje de los árboles, dejando al frondoso bosque en una penumbra que poseía cierto matiz de palidez, pero ellos también escondían su presencia utilizando aquel mismo artilugio; un arma de doble filo. Lo único que ayudaba a Gourry a conocer la posición del enemigo eran los ruidos que la fauna local emitía al huir de esas criaturas con sorpresa y pánico. Así fue como supo que los _lesser demons_ estaban lejos, pero que no tardarían mucho en encontrarlos, pues suplían su escasa inteligencia con sentidos tan agudos como los de las bestias; en cualquier momento hallarían un rastro de ellos dos, alguna pista que el espadachín hubiera dejado en su huida, algún rastro de olor que les resultara útil, cualquier cosa que los delatara.

Los resguardos de Gourry fueron interrumpidos por una repentina brisa fría que logró abrirse paso entre la vegetación, y aunque sus heridas ardieron con fuerza ante el contacto del viento suave, su único lamento fue no tener nada con que proteger a Lina del abrazo de tan poco bienvenido elemento. Salvo por sus ropas, la hechicera no llevaba nada más con ella: sus armas, sus talismanes, sus hombreras, sus guantes y su capa, la que hubiera sido perfecta para protegerla, habían quedado olvidadas en el campamento destruido. Gourry ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de encender un fuego pequeño, ni pensar en una fogata, pues delataría su posición en el acto. Sin saber qué más hacer, despegó la cabeza del tronco, se giró con pesadez y arrastró la espalda por la madera del árbol, sentándose junto a Lina. La observó con preocupada calma, estudiándola bien para asegurarse de que no estuviera herida y se alegró de forma sincera al ver que, a pesar de todo, ni siquiera un rasguño había logrado hacerse de un lugar sobre ella. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento feliz sólo resultó ser algo efímero que desapareció mientras continuaba contemplándola: aunque parecía que Lina dormía con tranquilidad, algo que de por sí no era común en ella, él sabía bien que lo que tenía no era un sueño normal, sino que el que le otorgaba la inconsciencia de una enfermedad maldita que de a poco iba matándola, incluso en ese momento. Con esos pensamientos tristes cruzando su mente, se permitió un momento para cerrar los ojos, y aunque sabía que en cualquier otra circunstancia su atrevimiento no saldría sin castigo, alargó un brazo sobre los hombros de su compañera y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo silencioso con el que esperaba ayudarle a capear el frío, y quizás, si los milagros existieran, a tener un sueño tranquilo que sólo la llevara a despertar al alba.

No supo por cuánto tiempo se mantuvo en esa posición secreta, con la cabeza de Lina apoyada contra su pecho mientras que su corazón de guerrero hacia cuenta del peso de los tortuosos sentimientos que se mezclaban en su alma, para cuando se vio obligado a levantarse de un salto con la hechicera nuevamente en sus brazos, pues por un segundo la noche del bosque se iluminó tanto como un mediodía anaranjado, y antes de percatarse siquiera de lo que ocurría, el lugar donde estuvieran ambos un segundo atrás se había convertido en una almenara de árboles envueltos en llamas desde la base hasta la punta. Sabía que no estaba en posición de luchar, pues no podía permitirse el arriesgar a Lina, así que sin pensárselo dos veces giró sobre sus pies y echó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a la del ataque previo. Sin embargo, sólo había avanzado unos metros para cuando se presentó otro destello de luz y la vegetación que estaba frente a él también se encendió en llamas que lo iluminaron todo. No importaba para dónde intentara huir, el destello siempre lo alcanzaba y convertía su ruta de escape en una cortina de fuego a la que él sólo atinaba a responder protegiendo a Lina con su propio cuerpo, olvidándose del daño que su persona pudiera sufrir, priorizando únicamente la seguridad del ser al que consideraba como lo más importante en el mundo.

De pronto el espadachín se descubrió en el centro de un círculo de fuego y notó que la cabeza se le quedaba sin ideas. Le costó aceptarlo, pero ya no podría proteger a Lina huyendo. A pesar de los riesgos, la cargó sobre su espalda con una agilidad que sólo la tensión pudo darle en ese momento y blandió la espada con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba a su compañera para que no cayera. Pero si lo que Gourry esperaba combatir era a los _lesser demons_ fue decepcionado, pues ante él de pronto se materializó una figura desconocida y oscura: un ser cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa con capucha que sólo llegaba hasta la cintura, pues el ente no tenía piernas y flotaba en el aire; de la cabeza sólo podía divisarse una larga barba blanca que caía a tierra tomada en una trenza y sus manos no eran más que huesos que tenían la forma de extremidades humanas.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —preguntó el espadachín, elevando la voz para que fuera audible por sobre el poderoso ruido del bosque en llamas.

—Zezat, un _mazoku_ sirviente del Señor Khuja —la criatura se presentó sin mayores inconvenientes. Su voz era como la de un anciano, aunque emanaba de él como el sonido de una cuerda rota cuyo horrible canto surgía de una garganta desgarrada—. Espadachín, entrégame a la hechicera y salvarás la vida.

—¡Nunca! —respondió Gourry y el _mazoku_ movió la cabeza como si hiciera una mueca que variaba entre la desilusión y el fastidio.

—Vaya problema —dijo—. Ya vi tus habilidades y no siento ganas de trabajar aunque mi Señor me lo haya ordenado, así que... ¿qué tal si vuelves a medirte con mis subordinados?

El _mazoku_ hizo tronar sus huesudos dedos y de pronto pareció como si el bosque liberara un lamento generalizado. Los árboles incendiados cayeron unos sobre otros cuando la horda de _lesser demons_ apareció en el aire emitiendo gruñidos, subyugando al bosque con su peso y provocando que los árboles envueltos en llamas incendiaran a la vegetación aledaña que permanecía incólume.

En el momento en que se descubrió rodeado por las mismas criaturas a las que había logrado dejar atrás, de algún rincón en la mente de Gourry surgió la voz de Lina recordándole que los demonios menores necesitaban de alguien para ser invocados en este plano y, entonces, algunas piezas encajaron en su cabeza.

—¡Tú los trajiste aquí! —exclamó, y sus ojos parecieron relampaguear al darse cuenta que estaba ante el principal culpable de que su compañera estuviera inmersa en aquella peligrosa situación.

De la cabeza del _mazoku_ surgió un sonido que podía ser interpretado como una risa, aunque más asemejaba al crujido que producía un pedazo de madera al romperse.

—Evidentemente —respondió y, sin deseos de continuar la breve conversación, alargó un brazo, dando la orden a sus vasallos de alzarse en contra del espadachín y de la hechicera.

Para Gourry fue como experimentar una repetición de lo ocurrido en el campamento de los Hijos de Cecile, aunque la situación actual era muchas veces peor que la vivida anteriormente: ahora se veía obligado a pelear en el interior de un círculo de fuego, sabiendo que estaba solo, agotado y lastimado mientras combatía a criaturas que no parecían conocer ninguna de esas sensaciones y que podían reemplazar de inmediato a cualquiera que cayera bajo su espada. Para peor, estaba rodeado por todos los flancos y eso lo obligaba a ser rápido para esquivar y proteger a Lina, prefiriendo recibir el golpe él para que su compañera permaneciera ilesa; cuidadoso, para evitar que la hechicera cayera de su espalda, siendo presa y víctima de las criaturas; y letal, para que cada ataque le diera un segundo más para poder defender su espalda y la valiosa carga que llevaba sobre ella. Sin embargo, y aunque si alguien hubiera sido testigo de su esfuerzo, éste se habría ganado un lugar entre las más grandes leyendas en la historia del hombre, su derrota estaba sentenciada.

La diferencia numérica se hizo prevalecer a pesar de la valentía y del coraje de Gourry. Un golpe que no logró ver y que provino de algún lugar de entre la horda de demonios perforó el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, obligándolo a soltarla, y otra de las criaturas tomó el arma, partiendo el metal en dos con una fuerza descomunal antes de arrojar al suelo el arma inutilizada. Entonces, el espadachín recurrió a lo único que le quedaba y peleó propinando a los demonios puñetazos que no poseían fuerza debido al brazo mermado y lanzando patadas que no lograban hacer daño alguno. Sabía que había llegado la hora, que la vida de Gourry Gabriev tocaría a su final en esa batalla, pero eso no lo detuvo al momento de apretar los dientes producto del intenso dolor que lo invadió cuando, con la velocidad de las deidades y el poder de un titán, tuvo que mover a Lina frente a su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza al tiempo que se dejaba caer de cabeza sobre el césped, cubriendo la humanidad de ella con la suya propia, para recibir, cual muñeco de trapo, las múltiples puñaladas que las garras pérfidas de los _lesser demons_ proferían en su espalda, abriendo agujeros de los que salía una abundante cantidad de sangre. Sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor descomunal que sacudió cada partícula de su ser, dejándole la mente en blanco mientras de su boca escapaba un grito del que nunca fue consciente, jamás se separó de Lina ni tampoco permitió que se acercaran siquiera un milímetro a ella. Era el testamento a la lealtad que le tenía, donde su vida no importaba, siempre y cuando la de ella brillara con la fuerza y vivacidad que a él tanto le había cautivado.

El ataque de los demonios acabó cuando el _mazoku _Zezat dio la orden con un nuevo tronar de dedos. Sabiendo que la misión estaba completada, el demonio devolvió a las criaturas al plano astral, y cuando éstas se desvanecieron en el aire dejaron a la vista el despojo humano en el que Gourry había quedado convertido: los trozos de su destrozada armadura ligera brillaban contra las llamas, al igual que el desgarrado género azulado de las ropas de su espalda, donde ahora sólo lograba distinguirse el carmesí de las múltiples hemorragias que manchaban todo su cuerpo, tiñendo de rojo sus rubios cabellos que habían quedado desparramados desordenadamente sobre su cuerpo y el césped, y ensuciando también las ropas y el rostro de Lina, quien permanecía ignorante del sacrificio que se había ofrendado en honor a ella.

Zezat flotó por sobre las llamas casi con gracia y de su cabeza volvió a surgir el sonido de la madera rota. Movió un brazo huesudo y con su poder levantó el cuerpo de Gourry, arrojándolo a un costado sin delicadeza alguna para así liberar el camino hacia Lina, su verdadera presa. Haciendo uso de su poder nuevamente, elevó por los aires el cuerpo de la hechicera y lo cargó sobre uno de sus hombros. Sin embargo, cuando iba a desaparecer también hacia el plano astral junto a la muchacha, una voz lo sorprendió:

—Es... Espera... —masculló Gourry, quien utilizó lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para en dirección al _mazoku_ levantar la mano ilesa, con la que había estado sujetando a Lina durante la batalla, como si con ello pudiera detener al demonio—. Es... Espera... —repitió con dificultad, justo cuando un hilillo de sangre se dejó caer por la comisura de su boca.

El _mazoku_, impresionado por la fuerza que demostraba la voluntad de ese humano, emitió nuevamente su carcajada.

—Mi Señor ya me había dicho que eras persistente, pero nunca imaginé que tanto —dijo.

—Es... Espe... Espera... —repitió Gourry, quien parecía no escuchar a sus palabras ni a ningún otro sonido.

El _mazoku_ simplemente volvió a reír.

—Vaya problema —repitió—. Supongo que tendré que matarte personalmente.

Y tras anunciar el destino que él mismo entregaría al espadachín, flotó con lentitud hacia uno de los árboles que se quemaban en el suelo y le arrancó una de las ramas, la que moldeó para que tomara forma de estaca sin siquiera llegar a tocarla, utilizando solamente su poder. Entonces, como si disfrutara de su momento de victoria, volvió a flotar hacia donde estaba Gourry, quien parecía apelar a fuerza que no tenía para levantarse y arrebatar a Lina de la posesión del demonio, y le clavó la estaca de madera en el estómago. Curiosamente, pareció como si el espadachín no hubiera sentido el golpe, pues sólo continuó intentando levantarse, con los ojos y la mano apuntando en dirección a la muchacha que el demonio cargaba sin cuidado, mientras que de su boca no salía más que la misma palabra repetida:

—Espe... Espera...

—Estás acabado —concluyó el _mazoku_ tras un breve instante, ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba la caída de ese humano agonizante.

Quizás fue producto de las graves heridas, quizás se debió a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, o tal vez se trató de la pérdida de sentido común a la que se ve sometida el alma cuando está ante las puertas de la muerte; Gourry no tenía forma de conocer la respuesta, sólo sabía que mientras el _mazoku_ se volteaba para desaparecer finalmente junto a Lina, el mundo perdió todo su color, convirtiéndose en un cuadro de tonos grises que se movía lentamente, como si alguien hubiera tomado el curso del tiempo y hubiera jalado de él para que los sucesos ocurrieran de forma pausada y penosa. Entonces, justo en el momento en que la posición del _mazoku_ le permitió ver de forma clara la cabeza de Lina cayendo inerte desde su hombro, contempló con sorpresa la aparición de otra figura que se manifestó como si fuera un fantasma detrás del demonio. La figura, el único ser que se movía a una velocidad normal en ese escenario descolorido, rodeó al _mazoku_ con pasos lentos y se acercó a Lina, acariciando con una mano pálida el cabello que caía hasta casi tocar el suelo.

«Siempre has tenido un buen corazón —dijo el aparecido y su voz resonó en el interior de Gourry como la de un amigo al que no escuchaba hace mucho, conmoviéndolo—, pero nunca entendiste que el mundo no se rige por tus buenas intenciones».

—¿Cyan...? —preguntó el guerrero, reconociendo al compañero de tantas batallas. La rareza del mundo era tal que la aparición de aquel hombre que tanto le había enseñado sólo parecía otro ingrediente más que se sumaba a la mezcla de la lógica perdida.

«Mírate —continuó diciendo el ente; de entre su cabello negro, que flotaba con suavidad como si una brisa inexistente lo levantara, dos ojos brillantes se dirigieron al cuerpo del hombre malherido—. Mira dónde te ha llevado tu egoísmo. ¿Es que no aprendiste nada con lo que me ocurrió a mí?».

—Yo...

«Mira a esta muchacha —le interrumpió el fantasma mientras continuaba acariciando con suavidad del cabello de Lina—, ¿qué va a ser de ella ahora? ¿Qué hubiese sido de ella si no te hubieras apegado tanto a tu papel de "guardián"? ¿Es que tendrá que sufrir el mismo destino que mi hija?».

Gourry guardó silencio, incapaz de hablar mientras su mente atontada intentaba movilizarse en busca de respuestas que no existían y explicaciones perdidas. Tan sólo era capaz de contemplar la escena ante él con la sensación de ser ajeno a su cuerpo, en el que multitud de sentimientos que se agolpaban y contradecían.

«¡Mírala! —exclamó la figura en un grito furioso que pareció revivir a sonidos sombríos que habitaban en el bosque y que sólo podían percibirse cuando se está inmerso en la locura—. ¡Intentaste protegerla y ¿qué conseguiste?! ¡No confundas tu deber con un deseo egoísta de hacer siempre lo que a_ ti_ te parece correcto!».

De pronto, la figura desapareció de donde estaba y volvió a manifestarse a un costado de Gourry, arrodillándose junto al espadachín que ni siquiera era capaz de seguirlo con la mirada. El fantasma de Cyan utilizó una mano para levantar la cabeza de Gourry con firme delicadeza, como si ésta estuviera hecha de carne y hueso, y como si en ella aún corriera sangre por las venas, y luego señaló en dirección al _mazoku_ y a Lina:

«¿Crees que esa chica es tan débil como para sucumbir a una enfermedad si no te tiene a su lado? —en ese momento, Cyan sonrió, y su sonrisa se pareció a la que compartía con Gourry durante la guerra, cuando era un gesto agradable que inspiraba confianza, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba y de la tristeza de la muerte que acontecía alrededor de ellos todos los días—. Siempre has tenido un buen corazón, quizás el mejor de todos; es sólo que ese buen corazón también puede llegar a equivocarse cuando menos debe hacerlo —entonces, la silueta del fantasma de Cyan comenzó a brillar, al principio de forma tímida y luego con más fuerza, y lo que parecieron ser algunas llamas espectrales se manifestaron flotando por sobre su cuerpo—. Tu vida escribió una lección de sangre y fuego en tu buen corazón: que cuando tienes a alguien que te es querido, las sombras le acecharán, y debes mantenerte cerca y atento para evitar que éstas ataquen. Pero sólo eres un hombre. Aunque siempre estés tratando de buscar el lado bueno de la gente, en un rincón de tu corazón persiste el temor a que la confianza que entregas sea traicionada. Pues si no puedes confiar en nadie, ¡confía en ella!».

Mientras esas últimas palabras aún hacían eco en Gourry, el cuerpo de Cyan comenzó a desaparecer entre brillos grises. La cabeza del espadachín regresó a su posición sobre el césped, y antes de que el cuerpo de Cyan desapareciera por completo, nuevamente de entre los árboles volvió a escucharse la voz acompañada por los sonidos menguantes de ese espacio extraño en el que Gourry se había adentrado sin saberlo:

«En la guerra nunca dejaste que el temor al futuro permitiera que tu buen corazón se nublara...».

Entonces, el mundo recuperó su color y su movilidad. Las llamas de los árboles incendiados volvieron a brillar y a teñir el bosque, y ante el espadachín, que se descubrió en la misma posición en la que había quedado antes de que la manifestación de los fantasmas de su pasado se hiciera presente, el _mazoku_ Zezat flotó levemente, listo para por fin desaparecer junto a Lina. Sabiendo que a pesar de lo que había visto, no había ya más que hacer, Gourry quiso proferir un grito, como si eso fuera a detener al demonio, pero de su boca no surgió nada más que el sabor metálico de la sangre. Fue en ese momento en el que Gourry sintió que la vida se le iba y que la consciencia lo abandonaba. Ya no importaba qué palabras vinieran a aconsejarlo desde el pasado lejano ni qué opinión tuviera su corazón sobre éstas. De forma lenta, aunque constante, todo a su alrededor se tornó de un negro profundo y ya no pudo continuar luchando contra el peso de sus párpados. Su mano, que aún continuaba alzada, cayó como una piedra sobre el suelo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a medida que en su ser sentía el peso insoportable de la desesperanza, la desdicha y la desesperación del fracaso.

Entonces, cuando supuso que era el momento del final, vio, ya sin saber si era algo real o algo creado por su mente, que una criatura con cuerpo de fuego y apariencia similar a la de un dragón se hacía presente de entre la oscuridad, volando por el cielo negro como un ángel de la muerte. Porque Gourry creyó que se trataba justamente de eso: que ésa era la criatura que había venido a buscar su alma para regresarla al Mar del Caos, donde vagaría por una eternidad cantando el lamento de no saber qué destino habría deparado a Lina y de no poder hacer nada para protegerla.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	12. Al llegar el alba

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO**  
Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo IX**  
Al llegar el alba 

Sin embargo, Gourry se equivocaba.

Por un momento pareció como si la criatura de fuego, cuya forma evocaba a la de un dragón en vuelo, realizara a una elegante pirueta en el aire para entonces emitir un poderoso rugido de lamento, estallando en múltiples estelas blanquecinas y amarillentas que caían a tierra como estrellas vacilantes que resonaban sobre el cielo oscuro. Tras eso, el silencio se hizo reinante y el joven espadachín sintió que ya era hora de renunciar y de cerrar los ojos.

Lo hizo lamentándolo, pues sabía todo lo que sacrificaba con su abandono, pero ya no era dueño de sus actos, ni siquiera de su vida, la que poco importaba al compararla con la de la muchacha que dejaba atrás, a quien había fallado en proteger. ¿Qué clase de guardián era? Ese arrepentimiento lo acompañaría siempre, dónde fuera que la marea del destino lo llevara.

Cuando las sensaciones corpóreas cesaron, sintió que su mente viajaba por terrenos insondables y desconocidos, como amplios prados que aunque estaban llenos de paz, también se arrodillaban ante la presencia de una soledad casi insoportable que le perforó el corazón de lado a lado, con tanta fuerza como las heridas que había recibido cuando aún era consciente. Creyó que se alejaba del mundo y, de haber podido hacerlo, hubiera derramado lágrimas de agonía ante la perspectiva de no volver a verla. Pero en eso, quizás, también estaba equivocado.

Como muchas de las cosas que habían acontecido aquella noche, no supo explicar nunca qué ocurrió tras su caída y antes de su regreso, pues de pronto le pareció ver a lo lejos, como al final de un largo túnel, una luz reluciente que parecía llamarlo con voz seductora e irresistible. Él, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, atendió al llamado y se dejó caer sobre ella como una criatura domada. Pero al atravesar la luz fue huésped de sensaciones nuevas: una suerte de gozo que se mezclaba con una confusión placentera y el remitir del dolor de la carne que volvía a pertenecerle.

Sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, abrió los ojos de pronto, y aunque su mirada al comienzo estaba nublada, como la del que duerme por demasiado tiempo, tras un momento entendió que su mente y su cuerpo habían vuelto a ser uno. Pero también se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el bosque de Galdabia, pues el lugar que lo recibió al regreso no parecía formar parte de este mundo.

Cansado y medianamente adolorido, pues de a poco recuperaba la percepción de su físico magullado, observó hacia ambos lados y vio algo semejante a inmensas paredes que, a pesar de estar a muchas millas de distancia, parecían levantarse a sólo centímetros de él. Éstas no eran sólidas, sino que parecían estar compuestas por una especie de líquido gelatinoso que se movía de forma incesante en todas direcciones y cuyo color variaba desde tonalidades negras hasta profundos carmesíes. Arriba y abajo no había ni cielo ni suelo, sino que una oscuridad penetrante que se perdía en las lejanías.

Fue entonces, con su mente aclarada casi por completo, cuando descubrió que flotaba y que sus brazos y sus piernas estaban extendidas e inmóviles, como si cuerdas invisibles lo ataran a una cruz. A sólo unos metros delante de él flotaba una figura encorvada y sin piernas que le daba la espalda; su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto oscuro y su rostro permanecía oculto bajo una capucha igual de negra. Sin embargo, a los costados lograban verse dos brazos huesudos que se flexionaban hacia el frente, como si guiaran el camino, pues aunque el ambiente no dejaba precisar si estaban quietos o no, Gourry sentía que tanto él como el _mazoku_ ante sus ojos se movían.

—Oye, tú —desafió cuando por fin se sintió con fuerzas para hacerlo—, ¿qué hiciste con Lina? ¡Responde!

La criatura se detuvo, o Gourry creyó que se detenía, y se volteó emitiendo unos cuantos crujidos que provenían de su boca y que intentaban ser una risa.

—¿Despierto ya? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza—. Vaya problema, aunque ya no me sorprende.

—Dime dónde está o terminarás arrepintiéndote —amenazó el espadachín, ignorando por completo las palabras de Zezat mientras hacía un esfuerzo inútil por mover sus extremidades y liberarse de sus ataduras.

—Curioso —meditó el _mazoku_, sin dejar de mirar al espadachín con la cabeza torcida—. Sí, ciertamente curioso para ser humano. Jamás pensé que vería tal devoción en los de tu especie. En estos casos en normal que la primera pregunta que uno de los tuyos haga es "¿Dónde estoy?", con cierta desesperación que me agrada, si se me permite añadir. Pero bueno, no es mi problema. Ya tendré tiempo de estudiarte una vez te hayas entrevistado con el Señor Khuja.

Pero Gourry no parecía haberlo escuchado en absoluto. Continuó tratando de recuperar la movilidad durante algunos segundos, pero cuando supo que definitivamente no lo lograría, inhaló con fuerza y gritó hacia los cuatro vientos, sin sentir vergüenza alguna:

—¡Lina! ¡¿Dónde estás, Lina? ¡Respóndeme!

Aunque Zezat se sorprendió ante esta reacción, una de las muchas sorpresas que había recibido desde que se había encontrado con el espadachín por primera vez, ese sentimiento rápidamente se transformó en una carcajada que dejó salir en forma de múltiples y fuertes crujidos, como si alguien en las cercanías estuviera talando un árbol muerto con la fuerza bruta de sus manos.

—Curioso y divertido —concluyó.

Sin esperar un instante más, sabiendo que su Amo aguardaba su llegada (aunque aún se debatía en cómo explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido y guardaba la esperanza de que éste se contentase con la presa que había logrado capturar), se giró y reanudó la marcha. Gourry lo siguió a unos cuantos metros, como si una cuerda invisible lo anclara al _mazoku_.

—Me habían hablado de ti, ¿sabes? —dijo Zezat cuando habían pasado algunos minutos, en lo que Gourry jamás guardó silencio y llamó a Lina hasta que la voz se le cortó por el cansancio—. "El perrito faldero de la hechicera", te llamaban. Ya debes saber que esa humana es muy famosa entre nuestra casta, ¿no es así?

Gourry continuó callado, más porque no le salía la voz que por otra cosa.

—Es una lástima que su fama eclipse la tuya, pues te la tendrías bien merecida. En fin —y Zezat dijo esto más hablando para sí mismo que para el espadachín—, espero que tener a su guardián sirva de consuelo a Mi Señor, pues la chica se me escapó de las manos. Vaya problema… —concluyó, casi en un suspiro resignado.

Fue entonces cuando Gourry volvió a prestar atención y hasta Zezat sintió que la penetrante mirada del espadachín le quemaba la nuca.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Nada importante —respondió el _mazoku_, y aunque en un comienzo no sintió deseos de dar explicaciones a un simple humano, cambió de opinión, emitiendo un nuevo crujido—. Aunque quizás te sirva saberlo: la humana Lina Inverse ahora está con _ellos_, y no sé si eso será bueno o malo.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y dime dónde está Lina! —volvió a escupir Gourry, nuevamente intentando liberar su cuerpo con fuerza, fracasando ostensiblemente.

—Pero si acabo de hacerlo —rió Zezat—. Ese dragón me distrajo por un momento y cuando me di cuenta, sólo tú llegaste conmigo al plano astral. Ah, por cierto, ahí es donde nos encontramos ahora. Supongo que los de tu especie lo considerarán un lugar lúgubre.

Gourry jadeó por un momento, intentando ordenar las ideas en su cabeza. Sin embargo, todo estaba muy confuso. Recordaba muy poco de la batalla que había tenido lugar en el bosque. A su mente sólo llegaba la imagen de los árboles en llamas y del cuerpo de Lina desprotegido ante la tempestad. Aunque también recordaba bien las sensaciones que había experimentado: la adrenalina del combate, el miedo de la derrota, el juramento de no rendirse jamás y la desesperación al ver que todo estaba perdido. Todo lo demás se le escapaba.

Incapaz de hallar otra respuesta, volvió a confiar su libertad a la fuerza física que tan orgulloso le hacía sentir y tras reunir vigor en sus extremidades, logró, de alguna forma inexplicable, liberar el brazo derecho. Inmediatamente buscó la espada en su cintura, pero de pronto descubrió que ahí sólo estaba la funda y que el arma propiamente tal había desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen de la espada rota a manos de un _lesser demon_.

—Impresionante —admitió Zezat, volteándose con sorpresa al haber sentido que parte de su aprisionamiento había sido quebrado—. Jamás había visto a un humano capaz de resistir el poder de un _mazoku_. ¡Mejor para mí! Tras saber esto, es posible que Mi Señor perdone mi falta.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —repitió Gourry—. ¡Llévame donde Lina ahora!

—Qué amenazante —se burló el demonio y volvió a apresar el brazo de Gourry, esta vez ejerciendo una fuerza mayor en sus cuatro extremidades. El espadachín debió morderse un labio para resistir el dolor del súbito apretón en sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Deberías ser más agradecido, humano —dijo Zezat—. Después de todo, si aún estás vivo es gracias a mí. ¿No te extraña que todas tus heridas estén cicatrizadas?

En efecto, sólo en ese momento Gourry se percató de ello. Se observó y vio que aunque su armadura ligera ya no estaba, pues había sido irremediablemente dañada durante la batalla, y que a pesar de que su ropa continuaba echa girones manchados con sangre seca en los lugares donde había recibido las puñaladas de los demonios menores, su piel estaba intacta y sana, como si jamás hubiera recibido daño alguno.

—¿Qué significa esto? —refunfuñó contrariado, sin saber si sentirse agradecido o avergonzado por haber recibido ayuda del enemigo que había querido hacerle daño a su compañera.

—Vaya problema —repitió el _mazoku_—. Eres un humano realmente lento, ¿sabías?

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Si le hiciste daño a Lina juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tus días!

El _mazoku_ rió nuevamente y volvió a retomar el camino mientras hablaba:

—Ya escuché eso. En fin, supongo que no te quedarás quieto hasta que te lo diga. Pues bien, entonces te diré lo que sé e intentaré ser muy claro: Lina Inverse no está en mi poder, aunque se me ordenó llevarla conmigo, y no sé dónde está.

—¡Mientes! —lo interrumpió el espadachín.

—En parte, sí —admitió el _mazoku_—. Sé que está con _ellos_, pero no sé dónde están _ellos_, no sé si se entiende. Me habían contado que eras un humano bastante peculiar, un "idiota", como te tildan algunos de mi casta, pero asumiré que sí entiendes lo que te digo. Ahora, déjame adivinar qué preguntarás a continuación: "¿Quiénes son _ellos_?"

Zezat volvió brevemente la cabeza para ver la reacción del espadachín y su mirada fue recibida por los ojos fieros del muchacho. El _mazoku_ nuevamente dejó escapar un crujido y su voz de anciano continuó hablando:

—Prefiero no darte esa respuesta —dijo, divirtiéndose—, pues lo más seguro es que intentarías alcanzarlos de inmediato, aunque no sé cómo podrías lograrlo estando en nuestros dominios. De igual forma, prefiero no arriesgarme, ¡vaya que sería un problema! Verás, el Señor Khuja me ordenó recuperar un objeto muy preciado que sólo Lina Inverse posee, pero como mis planes han sido truncados, ahora tú me servirás como obsequio de consolación para Mi Señor. La verdad es que dudo que se contente sólo contigo, pero...

—Hablas demasiado, ¿sabías? —lo interrumpió Gourry, y cuando Zezat giró la cabeza para verlo, se dio cuenta de que el espadachín sonreía y que sus ojos ya no mostraban sólo fiereza, sino que también determinación.

—Vaya problema... —murmuró, sospechando que vendría algo que no iba a gustarle, y agregó:—. ¿Qué es esa mirada? Te aconsejo que mejor pierdas la esperanza, después de todo, a estas alturas ya no puedes hacer nada.

Esta vez fue Gourry quien dejó escapar una corta carcajada.

—Si Lina no está contigo, entonces ya no me interesa seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Quizás no sea tan bueno como ella para estas cosas, pero también tengo algunas cartas bajo la manga.

—¿En serio? —pronunció Zezat con sarcasmo.

Pero tras aquella pregunta, y recordando las proezas que había escuchado del espadachín, algunas de las que él mismo había sido testigo en cuestión de horas, prefirió no arriesgar nada y se preparó para lo que fuese que viniera. Observó al espadachín en todo momento y éste le regresó la mirada, desafiante y segura. Entonces, y para su sorpresa, vio que el joven humano se llevaba la boca al hombro y comenzaba a mordisquearlo con fuerza, una y otra vez, con gran velocidad y decisión, como un animal que estaba dispuesto a prescindir de una extremidad con tal de escapar.

—¿Eso es lo que planeas hacer? —el _mazoku_ dio voz a sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que intentaba aguantar la carcajada que había quedado atrapada en su garganta, pues la «carta bajo la manga» del espadachín le resultaba sumamente divertida—. ¿Vas a sacarte un brazo para liberarte de mi prisión?

—Los dos, ¡y las piernas también! —espetó Gourry sin duda alguna. Su voz sonaba amortiguada, pues tenía la mandíbula atrapada en su piel.

El _mazoku_, entonces, se echó a reír de buena gana. Su voz resonó en las inmediaciones del plano astral como un fuerte crujido que era cruel y sombrío, lleno de sorpresa ante la estupidez que podía alcanzar la raza humana en momentos de necesidad. Tan ocupado estaba en su risa que no se percató de la aparición de otra figura entre ellos. Sólo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando sintió un portentoso golpe que parecía perforarle las entrañas. Su risa desapareció de inmediato, sustituida por un grito de dolor que sonaba anciano y agonizante. Llevó los ojos hacia lo que lo estaba atravesándolo y vio una especie de cono púrpura que giraba sobre sí mismo como un taladro. Comprendiéndolo todo, y sin hallar un mejor rumbo de acción, se desmaterializó y desapareció del lugar, abandonando a su presa para huir del peligro.

Gourry no alcanzó a percatarse de todo lo que ocurría. Tan sólo supo que de pronto el _mazoku_ que lo tenía aprisionado emitió un gran grito que lo sorprendió. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista para ver qué ocurría realmente, no alcanzó discernir gran cosa, pues de un momento a otro las paredes informes desaparecieron y sintió que su cuerpo era jalado con fuerza hacia dentro y hacia afuera.

Le pareció que nuevamente perdía la consciencia, pero que en lugar de desmayarse, su mente volvía a viajar a velocidades increíbles que ni la mejor de las monturas podría alcanzar jamás. Tras un momento, pues para él no habían pasado más que unos segundos, abrió los ojos de golpe e irguió la parte superior del cuerpo sintiendo que había despertado de un largo sueño. No tardó en percatarse de que estaba tumbado sobre una cama y que había algunas personas a su alrededor, aunque no sabía su número. Sin embargo, cuando quiso investigar más, debió interrumpirse, pues un repentino mareo lo sometió de súbito y debió tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos para poder resistirlo.

No obstante, con el rabillo del ojo le pareció percibir a una figura que causó que su corazón diera un vuelco de felicidad. Saltó de la cama y casi cayó sobre sus rodillas, pues se sentía débil y con náuseas, pero no le importó: Lina yacía ante él, en una cama contigua a la suya, en una especie de casa de madera que más asemejaba a una cabaña.

Se acercó a ella tambaleándose y la estudió con rapidez, aliviado de descubrirla a salvo. Aún continuaba dormida en su enfermedad y en su frente había algunas gotas de sudor y fiebre, pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por eso.

Afuera la noche avanzaba con languidez y antes de que llegara el alba tendría que decidirse. Sin embargo, eso aún no cruzaba por la cabeza de Gourry, quien sólo disfrutaba del simple hecho de poder estar junto a ella, a pesar de todas las posibilidades, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que les habían otorgado.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Todo se había dado como una sucesión rápida de acontecimientos repentinos.

A kilómetros de ahí, Gourry Gabriev aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en su duelo contra los _mazoku_ en el bosque en llamas, pero en Galdabia tal muestra de valentía y coraje sería ignorada por completo, pues al mismo tiempo que la espada del guardián era rota, un alboroto de grandes proporciones y de final incierto se gestaba al interior de los muros del reino.

La luna pálida era gran testigo de los hechos que se daban lugar durante aquella noche en que nadie dormía. Las postigos de las ventanas estaban abiertos de par en par, todas las velas se hallaban encendidas y en las calles los gritos de «¡A las armas! ¡A las armas!» azoraban el sueño, prohibiendo el descanso.

Las multitudes se congregaban en las veredas buscando respuestas y haciendo correr chismes y rumores, pues nadie sabía a qué ocurría realmente. Los escuadrones de hombres marchaban con orden marcial por las avenidas, abriéndose paso por entre la gente, entonando la tradicional poesía que los soldados del ejército cantaban al ir a la guerra, a la vez que los metales de sus armaduras y armas tronaban con ritmo, marcando el paso.

Los curiosos que habían despertado hace poco producto de la conmoción preguntaban a sus iguales que qué estaba ocurriendo, que hacia dónde se dirigía el ejército; y aunque los rumores dictaminaban muchas cosas, sólo había un poseedor de la verdad, a quien toda la población presente prestó atención cuando, montado sobre su caballo de crines oscuras, los llamó a abrir los oídos y cerrar la boca.

—¡Mucho tiempo hemos vivido bajo el yugo de un tirano! —exclamó el soldado con pasión—. ¡Mucho tiempos hemos permitido que sus deseos se conviertan en nuestra perdición, que los ojos de nuestros vecinos ya no se vuelvan a nosotros en busca de amistad, sino que nos miren con recelo, como a enemigos poderosos a los que hay que temer! ¡Pero eso acaba hoy! —y el jinete sacó de la funda su espada y la levantó hacia las estrellas, donde el brilló del metal relampagueó ante la luz de la luna—. ¡Justicia! —gritó.

—¡Justicia! —exclamaron los escuadrones al unísono.

—¡Hoy Galdabia será libre nuevamente! ¡Será respetada por su benevolencia y por el augurio de un mañana nuevo y pacífico! ¡Ya no nos someteremos ante los caprichos de un Señor que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo! ¡Por el pueblo de Galdabia!

—¡Por el General Altair! —respondieron nuevamente los soldados.

Altair, entonces, espoleó a su caballo, bajó la espada y contempló a la población con tranquilidad y anhelo, pues pensaba que sus actos no sólo estaban guiados por su corazón y sus sentimientos, ni tampoco por Celes, la hermana que ignoraba la rebelión que se levantaba en su nombre. No. Él creía, y lo hacía con efervescencia, que también lo hacía por esa gente que ahora lo observaba con la misma admiración con que lo habían mirado siempre, pero que ahora se teñía con grandes trazos de confusión e incredulidad.

Quizás Altair también se hubiera dejado enceguecer sin saberlo, abrumado por el vuelco de los acontecimientos, pues no vio que mientras sus escuadrones, casi dos decenas de soldados fieles a Galdabia, gritaban y lo vitoreaban en asentimiento, la mayoría de la población a la que deseaba proteger mantenía un silencio sepulcral, donde tan sólo un puñado se había unido a los vítores. Cierto era que, fuese como fuese, el rey no era odiado ni mucho menos por sus súbditos, sino que todo lo contrario. Pero, y guiado por propia ley, Altair prosiguió en su tarea, convencido de que todo quien lo rodeaba estaba a favor de su causa, seguro de que la admiración que la gente sentía por él sería motivo suficiente para rechazar la guía de su padre y seguir la que él les ofrecía. Levantó una mano y su armadura brilló de plateado. Entonces, uno de sus hombres se acercó a él con la capa albina y el yelmo, los símbolos del general que marchaba al combate sin cuartel, y se los entregó. Altair los vistió de inmediato, y en cuanto su cabeza estuvo protegida por el casco de plata y la tela estuvo ceñida a su espalda, la población contuvo el aliento, pues, de forma extraña, sólo cuando vieron al general llevando puestos los emblemas de la guerra comprendieron que lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdaderamente cierto: que el general más querido del reino se prestaba a realizar un golpe de estado contra uno de los Reyes más amados en generaciones.

Sin prestar mayor atención, envuelto en sus propios ideales, Altair levantó la mirada y alzó la espada:

—¡Al Palacio! —exclamó—. ¡Abrazaremos nosotros mismos el futuro de Galdabia y seremos grandes como antes del Rey Vasch lo habíamos sido!

—¡Al Palacio! —repitieron los soldados a voz en grito, emprendiendo nuevamente la marcha.

Así, el ejército de Altair se dirigió hacia los aposentos del rey, reanudando la poesía de la guerra mientras era seguido por varios ciudadanos fieles que sólo solicitaban un arma para unirse a las filas del general.

El resto de la población se guareció en sus hogares por el resto de la noche, esperando que la locura en la que todos se habían inmerso no los alcanzara a ellos.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Cuando Gourry despertó, las personas que se encontraban junto a él entraron en una conmoción que a ratos parecía desmedida. Se trataba de tres muchachas jóvenes y frágiles que vestían atuendos blancos, y a las que se les había encargado cuidar de la pareja mientras estuvieran fuera de combate. Fueron diligentes en la tarea, llevándoles abrigo y encendiendo las velas para otorgarles algo de calor en la noche que se volvía cada vez más fría conforme llegaba el alba, sin despegarse de los mercenarios durante la hora y más que había transcurrido desde la misteriosa llegada del espadachín.

Emocionada, quizás en exceso ante el prospecto de un trabajo bien hecho, una de las muchachas salió de la habitación dando saltos y profiriendo llamados a viva voz. Volvió al rato después, y cuando lo hizo, no venía sola, pues una mujer venía con ella, caminando a su espalda alta y orgullosa, aunque también seria y lastimada. Se trataba de Celes.

El cansancio se le notaba en la mirada cuando alzó la vista hacia Gourry, quien aún no había reparado en nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Lina. Las heridas del combate habían dejado huella en su cuerpo, pues aún se le notaban los cardenales y los rasguños obtenidos durante la batalla en el campamento ahora destruido y abandonado; y donde antes estuviera su ojo derecho, oscuro y sagaz como el de una intrépida fiera, ahora había una venda de color marrón oscuro que le rodeaba la cabeza por debajo de una oreja para reaparecer luego en su costado izquierdo, bajo los mechones de cabello negro que le cubrían la frente. Su ojo había quedado destrozado por una certera flecha y aunque había logrado salvar la vida de milagro, jamás volvería a ver con él. Sin embargo, si sentía dolor no lo demostraba en absoluto y se levantaba sobre sus pies con la fortaleza y decisión de una gran torre.

Tranquilizó a la muchacha que la había llevado a la cabaña donde Gourry y Lina reposaban, y le preguntó acerca de cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto el espadachín.

—Hace sólo unos minutos —respondió ésta—, y parece como si nada. ¡Es tan inmortal como una cucaracha!

—Puede ser —convino Celes, ahogando una sonrisa ante el comentario de la joven.

Sin mucha ceremonia, le ordenó al trío de muchachas que se retirara y éstas lo hicieron con clara decepción, pues creían que se perderían de acontecimientos importantes y que no podrían cotillear sobre ellos durante los próximos días. Quizás no estaban tan lejos de la verdad.

Una vez solos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó con cuidado a Gourry. No parecía lastimado y sólo sus ropas desgarradas daban cuenta del combate en el que se había visto involucrado. En su rostro aún quedaba el atisbo de una sonrisa amplia, aunque pasajera, la que había sido reemplazada por una mueca más cercana a la melancolía que a la felicidad. Celes, entonces, pudo deducir en cierta medida los sentimientos que se enfrentaban en el corazón del espadachín.

«La alegría de seguir vivo —se dijo, pero luego se corrigió:—. No. La alegría de que ella esté viva y la tristeza de no poder hacer nada para reanimarla».

Sin más tardanza, caminó, sentándose de brazos cruzados sobre un costado de la cama que Gourry ocupara minutos antes.

—Estás vivo, por lo que veo —dijo, citando lo obvio, pero Gourry no pareció prestarle atención—. Tuviste mucha suerte, ¿sabes? Por un momento pensamos que te habíamos perdido para siempre.

Entonces, Gourry se volteó para mirarla. Se quedó en silencio un rato mientras la observaba y Celes tampoco habló, esperando a que el espadachín hiciera una pregunta. Fue ahí cuando Gourry la señaló con un dedo y, en efecto, preguntó:

—Esa cosa que tienes en la cabeza, no la tenías antes, ¿verdad?

—No... —contestó la ilusionista mientras se pasaba un dedo por el paño que le cubría el ojo. El comentario del hombre ante ella la había aturdido—. ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?

Gourry negó con la cabeza lentamente y luego se permitió una triste sonrisa.

—No soy un hombre de muchas palabras —se sinceró—, nunca lo he sido.

—¿Ella hablaba por ti? —preguntó Celes.

—La mayoría de las veces —respondió Gourry—. ¡Eh, no hables de Lina en pasado!

—Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte —dijo la ilusionista.

También llevó la mirada hacia la muchacha, contemplándola por un momento de lánguido silencio.

«Lina Inverse... —meditó—. Famosa y temida; hasta en este rincón del mundo hemos escuchado su nombre, entonado casi siempre con una pizca de respeto y grandes dosis de miedo. ¿Quién creería que sería yo la elegida para verla en ese estado tan vulnerable? Una daga en su cuello y sería incapaz de defenderse. El miedo que inspiraba está acabado, su orgullo inquebrantable ya no existe y sus hechizos han sido silenciados...»

—¿Fuiste tú quien la rescató? —preguntó Gourry, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Celes. Sin que la ilusionista se percatara, el muchacho había vuelto a posar sus ojos sobre la hechicera, dándole la espalda—. ¿Estamos en otro de esos campamentos?

—Sí y no —dijo la mujer—. Estamos en Edea, el cuartel general de los Hijos de Cecile. Podrías decir que se trata de una pequeña ciudad ubicada en medio del bosque. Los demás campamentos no son más que eso: campamentos que nos permiten cercar Galdabia con mayor facilidad.

—Ya veo —murmuró el espadachín.

—En cuanto a su rescate, no sé si se me pueda dar todo el mérito. En cuanto pudimos, te seguimos al interior del bosque, pero no logramos llegar a tiempo. Las llamas no nos permitían acercarnos y ya ni siquiera escuchábamos que estuvieras combatiendo. Debo admitir que por un momento te dimos por muerto. De todas formas, ataqué al _mazoku_ con una ilusión.

—¿Esa cosa de fuego? —preguntó Gourry. Se había llevado una mano bajo el mentón, lo que, sumado a su posición en cuclillas a un costado de la cama de Lina, le daba una imagen extrañamente pensativa.

—Sí —contestó la ilusionista con seriedad—. Tenía que pensar rápido y no se me ocurrió nada mejor: un dragón de fuego. Pero no sirvió de nada. Cuando intenté llevarlo donde el _mazoku_ para darnos tiempo de apagar las llamas y sacarlos a ambos, algo me desconcentró y destruyó mi ilusión. No parecía provenir de ese demonio que estaba contigo, sino que venía de otro lugar y era una fuerza mucho más fuerte y oscura. Nunca había sentido algo semejante. Al final el fuego se apagó por sí solo, pero cuando entramos al círculo donde estabas peleando, sólo encontramos a la hechicera. Tú te habías ido junto al _mazoku_.

—Sí, creo recordar algo de eso —agregó Gourry, intentando atraer imágenes a su cabeza con dificultad. Tras eso, soltó un profundo suspiro y volvió a mirar a Celes con una sonrisa—. Gracias por ayudarla —dijo—. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti.

Celes tosió y desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes de la cabaña.

—No necesitas agradecer —dijo con rudeza. En su rostro blanquecino alcanzaba a notarse un pequeño rubor, aunque muy discreto—. No rescatamos a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, pues apareciste por tu cuenta ante las puertas de Edea. Dudo que lo recuerdes, ya que estabas inconsciente.

—Sí —intervino Gourry, rascándose la barbilla—, ahora que lo dices, me estaba preguntando cómo había ido a parar aquí también. Pero bueno —el espadachín alargó la sonrisa y ésta parecía sincera—, lo importante es que estamos bien y a salvo.

—¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer? —espetó Celes sin aviso alguno, volviendo a mirar a Gourry, y aunque ahora sólo podía hacerlo con un único ojo, éste mostraba tanta seriedad como si cientos de rostros escrutaran al espadachín con severidad—. Aunque te cueste creerlo, sólo han pasado unas horas desde que nuestro campamento fue atacado por el ejército de Galdabia y si en ese momento te dije que no teníamos mucho tiempo, ahora puedo decirte que el tiempo se acabó. Debes decidirte, ¡y rápido!

Entonces, el semblante de Gourry mutó de forma abrupta: la sonrisa desapareció por completo y la cara se le enserió de forma significativa. No se mostraba molesto, ni siquiera preocupado, pero tampoco decidido ni determinado.

—No —respondió el guerrero. Por algún motivo que a él también le extrañó, recordaba con plenitud cuáles eran sus opciones—. No sé qué hacer. Si pudiera, me quedaría con ella hasta el final, pero... —Gourry calló de pronto, ignorante de cómo continuar.

Celes sintió la tentación de hablar en ese momento, pero tampoco le salieron las palabras. De pronto el ambiente se había vuelto pesado e incómodo, y se sentía como una extraña que interrumpía un momento claramente íntimo. Sin embargo, no hizo el amago por moverse de su posición. El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una niebla espesa e inamovible. Los segundos avanzaban lentamente, amontonándose como escarcha fría sobre las ventanas de una decisión cruel.

Gourry en ningún momento dejó de contemplar el rostro de Lina y por primera vez sintió que la echaba de menos. Allí estaba ella, frente a él, débil y vulnerable como jamás la había visto. De haberse reconocido a ella misma, la vergüenza por haberse permitido caer tan bajo la hubiera forzado a lanzarse uno de los más poderosos hechizos de su repertorio como castigo, para que jamás repitiera tal afrenta. Pero ahora le resultaba imposible y él lo sabía.

Sin pensarlo, tomó una de las manos de su compañera y se la llevó bajo el mentón también, abrazándola con las suyas. Entonces recordó los momentos que para él habían sido felices, y aunque muchos se perdían en su memoria, aunque varios nombres, rostros y sucesos habían sido olvidados, el rostro de ella permanecía intacto en cada momento: cuando la conoció en el sendero, acechada por bandidos; cuando derrotaron a mil enemigos; cuando combatieron en heroicas batallas por la comida; cuando dormían bajo el techo de la misma hostal y él se conformaba con escuchar su respiración tranquila a través de las paredes; cuando la veía golpearle en su furia para luego coronarlo todo con una sonrisa. Todo se agolpó en su cabeza como la narración de un pasado que parecía lejano y que él se negaba a abandonar.

_«En la guerra nunca dejaste que el temor al futuro permitiera que tu buen corazón se nublara...»_

La voz resonó en su cabeza como un rocío gélido que heló su cuerpo inmóvil. De pronto hubo algo como un centelleo en su mente y por fin comprendió lo que esas palabras significaban. Sin darse cuenta, apretó la mano desnuda de Lina con fuerza, debatiéndose ante el peso terrible que éstas acarreaban.

—Eh... —murmuró al fin, rompiendo el largo silencio. Se dirigía a Celes, pero era incapaz de recordar su nombre. De todas formas, elevó su petición:—, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

La ilusionista arqueó una ceja, intentando ocultar la molestia que había provocado en ella la larga y tensa espera, y también la indecisión de Gourry. De cualquier forma, se levantó en silencio, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—Cinco minutos —dijo—, y no lo tomes como cinco minutos que te otorgo para decidir; piensa que son cinco minutos menos en lo que le queda de vida.

Habiendo dicho eso, la líder de los Hijos de Cecile cerró la puerta a su espalda, sin darse cuenta de que Gourry se la había quedado mirando con ojos muy abiertos cuando ésta desapareció.

«¿Cinco minutos menos?», pensó.

Entonces, volvió nuevamente la mirada a su compañera, pero esta vez se llevó sus manos, y la de ella, a la frente, presionándolas contra ésta.

—¿Qué hago? —le preguntó a Lina tras un momento—. Tú siempre sabes qué hacer, ¿por qué no me das una respuesta ahora? —por supuesto, la única contestación que recibió fue la respiración intranquila de su compañera.

Nuevamente hubo silencio. Y bajo las velas que brillaban con poca intensidad al interior de la cabaña, dando a todo un toque más sombrío, Gourry permaneció con los ojos ocultos bajo las manos durante un rato largo, pero no lloraba, aunque muchos otros en su situación lo hubieran hecho. Se sentía perdido, más perdido que nunca; y desesperado, sabiendo que estaba derrochando tiempo invaluable por su propia cobardía y su propio egoísmo. La culpa le ardía en las vísceras y el miedo lo paralizaba, incapacitándolo.

_«¡Cerebro de medusa! _—de pronto el espadachín escuchó esa voz en su interior y levantó la mirada de golpe, sorprendiéndose de que Lina continuara dormida, pues estaba seguro de que la voz que había escuchado había sido la de ella. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la voz volvió a manifestarse en su mente—_. ¿Qué tanto estás pensando, ¡idiota?_ _¿Vas a dejar que muera así, sin más? ¿Y así te haces llamar mi guardián? ¡Te juro que si llego a estirar la pata, mi espíritu irá a visitarte todas las noches y no volverás a conocer un día tranquilo!»_

—Lina... —murmuró, sin dejar de contemplarla.

Aguardó por un momento, ansioso, pero a pesar de sus deseos, la voz no volvió a aparecer. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió que un fuego nuevo se encendía en su interior, con la misma rapidez con la que muchas cosas habían acontecido esa noche, y una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

Se puso de pie lentamente y callado, con la mano de Lina aún entre las suyas, y sus ojos, que seguían mirándola como quien observa atento una lumbrera que señala el final del camino y el comienzo de otro, relampaguearon.

—Espero que estés segura —dijo al fin—, que no quiero recibir uno de tus golpes cuando esto haya terminado.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la cabaña se abrió; los cinco minutos se habían consumido en un parpadeo.

Celes ingresó, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, observó al espadachín y lo vio de pie junto a la cama de su compañera; fuerte, alto e imponente, como hace mucho no estuviera. Sólo entonces alcanzó a descubrir por qué la famosa Lina Inverse lo había aceptado como su guardián y protector.

Al percatarse del retorno de Celes, Gourry depositó la mano de Lina a un costado de su cuerpo durmiente con la mayor delicadeza posible y dirigió los ojos hacia la muchacha de cabellos largos y oscuros.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Celes no podía explicarse el cambio tan repentino, pero sabía que Gourry había tomado una decisión y que ya no necesitaría continuar convenciéndolo.

~ o ~

Había transcurrido la mitad de una hora para cuando Gourry regresó a la cabaña donde descansaba Lina. Se plantó junto a la cama de ésta y dejó a un lado el pesado bolso de cuero café que había estado cargando y en el que estaban todas las provisiones que los Hijos de Cecile, siguiendo órdenes estrictas de Celes, le habían cedido, a pesar de que a ellos también les hacían mucha falta en aquellos momentos de gran necesidad; algunas ropas de abrigo, algo de comida y unas cuantas monedas de bronce. Llevaba encima un manto oscuro que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo y en cuyo cuello colgaba una capucha que el espadachín no se había puesto encima, dejando su rostro al descubierto. En su cintura colgaba una nueva espada, quizás más simple y barata que la anterior, ésa que le había sido rota en la batalla, pero que le serviría para sortear todos los peligros que pudieran aparecen en su, él esperaba, corto viaje. Lamentablemente, no había encontrado ninguna armadura que le sirviera, ni tampoco ropas nuevas, por lo que vestía el mismo ropaje rasgado por el combate, ya sin protección más que sus propios músculos y carne. Sin embargo, no eran más que detalles.

Como tantas veces, permitió que sus ojos fueran capturados por la figura de la hechicera y se la quedó mirando durante lo que le parecieron minutos no lo suficientemente eternos. Aguardó, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía, a que la voz de Lina volviera a aparecer en su cabeza para servirle de alimento; de ese maná que le otorgaba fuerza. Pero sólo escuchó el cantar de los pájaros matutinos que despertaban junto a la próxima llegada del alba. De todas formas, sonrió. Una sonrisa breve y melancólica. Una despedida.

Llevó una mano al rostro de Lina y, resistiendo a todos sus sentimientos, le acarició con dulzura una mejilla, sintiendo el calor de su compañera; convenciéndose aún de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, lo que debía hacerse sin más demora.

—Vuelvo pronto —dijo en un murmullo, esperando, si fuera posible, que Lina lo escuchara—. Perdóname por dejarte sola cuando lo que debería hacer es quedarme a tu lado,... pero vuelvo pronto.

Entonces, empuñó con lentitud la mano con la que acariciaba el rostro de la mujer con la que había compartido tanto y se la llevó al pecho, donde apretó el manto con fuerza. Por un segundo sintió que era incapaz de moverse, pues cada célula de su cuerpo deseaba permanecer ahí por siempre, acompañándola hasta que el final de los días, pero acudió a su fuerza de voluntad y obligó a sus pies a caminar, dando un paso por vez.

Recogió el bolso, tomándolo por una cuerda que servía de mango, y lo colgó sobre su hombro derecho, entonces se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, nuevamente se detuvo, indeciso. Sin pensarlo demasiado, volvió lentamente la mirada hacia Lina y dijo:

—Espérame, ¿sí? Sólo serán unos días.

Consciente de que si esperaba un momento más toda la decisión que había logrado acumular desaparecería como un fuego fatuo bajo una tormenta, dio los pasos que faltaban y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Todo lo hizo con una lentitud agónica.

Celes y un numeroso séquito de personas lo esperaban afuera de la cabaña. Fue uno de los pocos momentos que Gourry se dio para contemplar la ciudad de Edea, o al menos, lo que alcanzaba a ver de ésta: ninguna de las construcciones, en su mayoría casas de madera oscura, superaba el piso de altura, a excepción de una que se alzaba a lo lejos, medianamente oculta entre los árboles del bosque que se colaban en la ciudad, y que alcanzaba los dos pisos de altura. La ciudad estaba amurallada, si es que así podía considerársele, por grandes y gruesos troncos que la rodeaban como un anillo. Y al igual que en los campamentos que los Hijos levantaban cuando era necesario, la mayoría de las casas formaban un círculo alrededor de lo que parecía ser una amplia plaza en cuyo centro destacaba la estatua de piedra de un dragón y una mujer; la estatua era alta y gris, pero estaba desgastada por los años. Gourry no le prestó mucha atención, ignorante de su significado y de su historia.

Era en esa plaza donde Celes y los otros (algunos hombres y mujeres de ropajes andrajosos y gastados, como los que vestían la mayoría de los Hijos, donde los de mayor juventud eran las tres muchachas que habían cuidado de ambos mercenarios) aguardaban por él. Algunos lo hacían por simple curiosidad, por ganas de ver al guerrero que había sido capaz de enfrentarse a un gran número de _mazoku_ y haber regresado vivo para contarlo; y otros porque Gourry había logrado ganarse su simpatía desde el primer momento en que habían topado con él y su amiga.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, Celes se encaminó hacia el espadachín con rostro serio.

—¿Estás listo?

Gourry asintió en silencio, decidido.

Juntos caminaron hacia las puertas de los muros, seguidos de cerca por los espectadores que murmuraban entre ellos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sintiendo cierta solemnidad en los hechos de los que eran testigos.

Las puertas de Edea no eran más que dos extensiones de los muros, construidas de la misma madera y sujetadas por las mismas cuerdas que sujetaban las casas para mantenerlas firmes. Al ver que el séquito de Celes de acercaba junto a Gourry, dos hombres (posiblemente los guardias, pues eran los únicos que se hallaban armados a excepción del mismo Gourry) tomaron dos riendas compuestas de resistentes cuerdas y jalaron. Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, permitiendo ver con claridad el frondoso bosque que rodeaba a la ciudad.

Esta visión inevitablemente provocó que todo se hiciera un poco más real dentro de Gourry. Las ansias de marcharse rápidamente para volver lo antes posible tenían la misma poderosa intensidad que sus deseos de quedarse y no emprender ningún viaje.

—¿Recuerdas las instrucciones que te di? —preguntó Celes, sacándolo de sus temores.

—Debo ir hacia el norte —dijo Gourry con voz escueta—, siguiendo el sendero hacia una cueva cerca de la frontera con Saillune, a algunos días de viaje.

Celes pestañeó un par de veces.

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes tan bien —dijo.

Como respuesta a ese comentario, Gourry levantó un brazo y se lo mostró. Celes no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida, pues el espadachín se había escrito ahí todas las instrucciones que ella le había dado.

—La luna envejece —dijo la ilusionista con cierta solemnidad—, la llegada del alba está próxima. Parte de una vez.

Gourry volvió a asentir sin pronunciar palabra y comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar por las puertas, saliendo de Edea, habló, sin siquiera voltear el rostro para mirar a la ilusionista:

—Quiero que me prometas algo —dijo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Celes, sintiendo de pronto una inquietud en su interior.

Entonces, el espadachín dirigió sus ojos a ella y la miró por sobre el hombro. La ilusionista pudo ver en su mirada algo que no supo descifrar muy bien, pues era un sentimiento que vagaba entre la amenaza y la súplica.

—Que si algo llegara a ocurrir aquí, protegerás a Lina con tu vida.

Celes calló un momento; el motivo de su indecisión se lo guardó para sí misma. Sin embargo, acabó por asentir con la cabeza, en silencio.

Finalmente, Gourry sonrió y dijo:

—Confío en ti.

Y sin esperar un momento más, sorprendiéndolos a todos con su actitud, echó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la derecha, por fuera del campamento, para tomar camino al norte. Corría con los pies por delante, pues sentía que cada paso que daba, que cada metro que avanzaba a grandes trancos, era como una cuchilla que desgarraba parte de su corazón, pues significaba que se alejaba de ella, dejándola sin su protección. Dejándose a él mismo sin su valiosa compañía.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Los que eran poco más de veinte se habían transformado lentamente en medio centenar de personas que seguían a Altair con orden militar mientras éste cabalgaba en su caballo, reclutando a los que quisieran seguirlo en su cruzada y advirtiendo a los que no se le unían que no le interrumpieran, pues aunque no deseaba hacerles daño, no dudaría en levantar su acero contra todo el que se interpusiese en su camino.

Las puertas del Palacio tronaron con fuerza cuando el ariete de los batallones del General se abatió contra la madera de la entrada a la fortificación, y cuando ésta por fin cedió y cayó, los hombres de Altair ingresaron al Edificio Real como una marea que el joven lideraba, emitiendo órdenes de apoyo o rendición a todo guardia o doncella con quien se cruzara. Muchos, fieles al rey incluso en la muerte, lo combatieron y perdieron la vida bajo su hoja; ya nada lo detendría.

Entonces, los pasos de los hombres, que formaban hileras angostas debido al tamaño de los pasillos y los cuartos, se adentraron en el largo corredor que los llevaría hasta la habitación del trono. Y cuando hubieron hasta las puertas que daban la entrada a ésta, Altair las abrió de una patada y un grito, y descubrió que los hombres de Vasch esperaban su llegada, pues sus espadas también estaban blandidas y sus posiciones permanecían firmes, listos para defender al Monarca ante el nuevo peligro que anhelaba dejarse caer sobre él.

—¡¿Qué significa esto? —exclamó uno de los hombres, quizás el de mayor rango dentro de la guardia personal del rey.

Sin embargo, Altair no le prestó atención. Buscó con la mirada a Vasch, pero el trono se encontraba vacío y el rey, ausente. Sin pensarlo un segundo, se acercó hacia el hombre que había hecho la pregunta, un adulto de profusa barba negra, y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, sobre el peto de su armadura, levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros mientras lo observaba con ojos amenazadores.

—¿Dónde está el Rey? —preguntó.

—¿Cr... Crees que voy a decírtelo, mocoso? —respondió el hombre con dificultad, pues la fuerza de Altair era sorprendente y la cortaba el aire.

—Supongo que no —finalizó el muchacho, y con una orden de su mano libre todos los soldados y ciudadanos que estaban de su parte se alzaron a la batalla.

Rugió en la habitación del trono el choque de los metales camuflado con el grito de los hombres y el de la carne al ser cortada por las armas. El líquido rojo de la sangre se vertió sobre las baldosas y la alfombra carmesí, y ni siquiera el trono dorado del monarca quedó incólume, pues las salpicaduras también osaron dejarse caer sobre él.

Altair luchaba con gracia y experiencia, y aunque la mayoría de sus oponentes tenía mayor tiempo en el ejército que él, ninguno resultó ser un rival digno para poner en aprietos a sus ideales y sus objetivos. Y mientras luchaba, el joven general se fue dando cuenta de un sentimiento que hasta entonces le había sido oculto, pero que al ver caer al enemigo a sus pies salió a la luz: satisfacción por ver muertos a esos hombres, a la guardia personal de Vasch. No se había percatado hasta ese momento, pero los resentía y hasta se podría pensar que llegaba a odiarlos. ¿Qué otras cosas se ocultarían en su corazón? Temía saberlas, pero al mismo tiempo, mientras su espada surcaba el aire danzando la obra de la muerte, se sentía en extremo atraído hacia ellas.

Pero si Altair pensaba que su rebelión sería un trámite sencillo, pecó de ingenuo, pues la lucha se detuvo de pronto y con sorpresa. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, descubrió que tanto la guardia personal del rey como los propios hombres que se habían prestado para apoyarlo bajaban sus espadas ante la visión del Monarca en persona ante ellos, pues Vasch Gald XIII, Rey de Galdabia, había entrado a la habitación del trono mientras todos combatían. Vestía también su capa y un yelmo dorado decoraba su cabeza, cuyos ojos miraban a la multitud con la frialdad que le había conferido la sangre de sus ancestros.

—¡Díganme! —exclamó—. ¿Con quién está su lealtad, con ese muchacho necio o con su Rey?

Y entonces, para la contrariedad de Altair, quien no esperaba tal revés en el momento cúlmine, la totalidad de los hombres presentes en la habitación del trono, si bien con algunas dudas al principio, dejaron caer las armas al piso y doblaron una rodilla, agachando la cabeza ante el gobernante, conmovidos por su presencia e incapaces de levantarse en su contra.

El rey, por una vez, contuvo la carcajada ante tal escena, pero sí se permitió sonreír mientras caminaba hacia el general, el único que se mantenía en pie aparte de él, observando a sus hombres sin saber realmente qué hacer.

—Sabía que este día llegaría —confesó Vasch mientras caminaba hacia el muchacho.

—Mis hombres... —murmuró Altair, incrédulo.

—Lo... Lo siento, mi General, pero... —dijo uno de los soldados que momentos atrás lo estuviera apoyando y que ahora yaciese arrodillado—, es nuestro Rey. ¿Cómo hacerle daño?

Algunos de los presentes simplemente asintieron en silencio, avergonzados, llevando a Altair a apretar los dientes mientras empuñaba con más fuerza la espada en la mano.

—Los entiendo... —dijo finalmente; la seriedad siempre en su rostro—. También es mi Rey y esto tampoco es fácil para mí; no puedo culparlos.

Si alguien soltó un suspiro de alivio o emitió algún sonido ante el reconocimiento que había hecho el general, quedó opacado por la sonora carcajada que, esta vez, Vasch se permitió.

—Te equivocas, Altair —exclamó el gobernante; una gran sonrisa de locura en su rostro—, ya no soy tu Rey. ¡Soldados, arresten al traidor!

Y ante la orden de Vasch, algunos de los hombres, incluyendo a los que marcharon junto al general hacia el Palacio, se levantaron y se alzaron sobre él. El mismo Altair tenía dudas acerca de si defenderse o no, pues se sentía compañero de muchos de los que ahora se ponían en su contra. Pero ya había llegado muy lejos y, aunque reprochándoselo en el corazón, no tenía más salida.

—¡Lamento que esto haya ocurrido así! —exclamó y con su espada atacó a los hombres.

Para el muchacho no fue fácil ni física ni emocionalmente, sin embargo, y aunque estaba solo, varios de los soldados que intentaban apresarlo cayeron en combate contra él. Pero la diferencia numérica también se hizo notar en este campo de batalla: en sólo en unos cuantos minutos el general fue derrotado. Le arrebataron su espada y lo sujetaron por los brazos.

Algunos hombres le suplicaban para que se calmara, pues de pronto el muchacho parecía una bestia salvaje que sólo deseaba lanzarse en picada contra el rey para arrebatarle la vida, pero fue el mismo Vasch quien logró hacerlo, pues se encaminó entre risas hacia su hijo, le quitó el yelmo, arrojándolo con violencia hacia un costado, y le dio un portentoso golpe de puño en el rostro.

—¿De verdad creíste que ibas a hacerte con la corona?

—No hago esto por la corona —respondió el muchacho; de su boca manaba un hilillo de sangre producto del puñetazo, pero sus ojos contemplaban a Vasch con el mismo desafío de siempre, como si fuera él quien estuviera ganando la batalla—, lo hago por el Pueblo de Galdabia.

—¿El pueblo de Galdabia? —preguntó el rey entre más carcajadas—. ¿El mismo pueblo que ahora te tiene neutralizado y a mi merced?

Ante aquel último cuestionamiento, Altair se vio obligado a morderse la lengua, pues no supo cómo responder. Quizás la única forma que tenía para mantener el orgullo intacto, ya que sospechaba que su destino estaba sentenciado y sólo lamentaba el no haber podido acabar con el hombre ante él para limpiar su sangre y la de todos los muertos en Cecile, el gran lamento de Celes, era continuar con la mirada desafiante que jamás despegó del rey.

Vasch, ansioso por poner un punto final, dirigió de adrede la mirada a uno de los hombres que se hallaba arrodillado y que anteriormente perteneciera a las filas del general, y le ordenó que le entregara la espada de éste. El arma transitó por algunos soldados hasta que finalmente llegó a las manos del hombre, quien, arrastrándose sobre las rodillas, se la entregó al rey.

—Como el décimo tercer heredero del linaje de Reyes de Galdabia, te expulso del Reino y te arrebato tu rango militar, Altair Noah Rosenburg —dijo, mirando fijamente al muchacho—. Además, con mi poder te condeno a muerte. Alégrate por el lujo de perder la vida en las manos de un Rey.

Vasch alzó la espada de Altair, quien continuó silente mientras aguardaba el momento en que la hoja atravesara su cuerpo, y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el muchacho, justo en la zona de la clavícula, donde el cuello y el hombro se unen, para eliminarlo en el acto y sin ninguna muestra de piedad.

Sin embargo, cuando la hoja estaba a centímetros de la armadura del general, se detuvo en el aire por una fuerza desconocida. El rey presionó más, con todo el poder que le otorgaban los músculos, intentando que el filo llegara a destino, pero al ver que era inútil, abandonó sus intentos y llevó sus ojos hacia un costado, donde parecía no haber nadie.

—¡¿Osas detenerme? —preguntó con ira.

—No te apresures, Vasch —le respondió la voz de Khuja, y los hombres exclamaron sorprendidos en el momento en que el _mazoku_ se materializó en el aire. Cuando su cuerpo fue visible para todos, quedó constatado que había sido su mano la que había detenido la espada, salvando la vida de Altair.

—¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Khuja! —arremolinó el rey, resistiendo la tentación, aunque inútil, de clavar la espada en el cuerpo del demonio—. ¡Tu inútil sirviente fracasa y ahora te atreves a salvarle la vida a un traidor a Galdabia! ¡No toleraré esto!

El _mazoku_ simplemente sonrió, observando al rey con suma tranquilidad desde debajo de la capucha oscura.

—Insisto en que no te apresures. El fracaso de Zezat era algo previsible, aunque aún le queda una tarea. Además, no me interesa salvar al estúpido de tu hijo de su patético intento de golpe de estado —y el _mazoku_ acentuó la sonrisa; por lo bajo, Altair pareció soltar un bufido ante las palabras de la criatura—, tan sólo pensé que sería más divertido que toda la familia estuviera reunida para este espectáculo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Vasch.

—Mira hacia allá —respondió el _mazoku_.

Y aunque el mensaje no iba dirigido para él, Altair también desvió los ojos hacia el lugar donde Khuja apuntaba y su sorpresa fue indescriptible al ver que las puertas de la habitación del trono se abrían y que a través de éstas ingresaba una muchacha a la que tanto él como Vasch reconocieron de inmediato; era alta, de un largo cabello negro, vestía ropas oscuras para camuflarse con la noche y su ojo derecho estaba escondido bajo un paño oscuro que cubría una herida terrible que lo había dejado deshecho.

—¡Celes! —exclamó el rey, más que sorprendido y contrariado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Altair, y en su rostro se abrió a las emociones, pues no comprendía qué ocurría.

Celes, líder de los Hijos de Cecile y que sólo momentos atrás despidiera a Gourry en el comienzo de su travesía, se adentró en la habitación del trono con rostro serio. Dirigió la mirada a todos: a la multitud de hombres que la observaba con intriga, a los muertos que aún yacían en el piso sobre un charco de su propia sangre, hacia el _mazoku_ que la miraba con una sonrisa y hacia Altair y Vasch, quienes aún no se despojaban de su sorpresa. Entonces, cuando estuvo sólo a pasos de ellos, se detuvo y habló con la seguridad de quien va a hacer una jugada maestra:

—El poder de la Gema de Cecile está bajo mi control —dijo—, pero ya no es una piedra, sino que la hechicera llamada Lina Inverse, a la que conoces bien. Si aún deseas ese poder, Vasch, es hora de parlamentar.

Entonces, ante el estupor de Altair, quien jamás pensó que Celes fuera capaz de traicionar a quienes le habían otorgado su confianza, y del rey Vasch, quien no podía dar crédito al vuelco de los acontecimientos, el _mazoku_ Khuja se permitió reír abiertamente antes de dirigirle unas palabras al monarca, quien, sin embargo, pareció no escucharlas:

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que sería divertido.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


	13. Bajo el acecho del rubí

**EL DRAGÓN DORADO  
**Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK

* * *

**Capítulo X**  
Bajo el acecho del rubí 

Fue como un viento terrible que nació de pronto para invadirla, consumiéndola en el vendaval; y aunque por un momento le pareció verlo a lo lejos, sujeto con dificultad a un arma agrietada al tiempo que las sombras lo clamaban, la imagen de Gourry desapareció como en un parpadeo. Entonces, el dragón se manifestó sobre ella, observándola fijamente con ojos dorados mientras la acompañaba en el viaje hacia el abismo.

Qué pesados resultaron ser sus párpados, los que únicamente buscaban cerrarse ante la vista del ser poderoso, y qué costosa tarea significaba mover algún miembro de su cuerpo, el cual parecía lánguido y ausente en su caída. Con la mente aún dormida, la hechicera se perfiló sin detención hacia las sombras de la noche, donde su alma sería consumida para ya no existir más.

Y cuando el fondo profundo por fin apareció ante ellos, brillando desde lo negro con una luz extraña e informe, el dragón alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo de nubes amenazantes y pardas, y emitió un grito que se confundió con un lamento. ¿Era por la hechicera que caía sin cuerdas que la sujetasen o quizás por algo más? Cómo podría saberlo si de pronto el dragón desapareció de su vista, devorada por el agua y el remolino.

El fondo no era tal, sino que una especie de lago oculto en el que se sumergió y hundió. Clamó en su interior por un hechizo que la salvara de la muerte segura, pero en su mente no se agitó ninguna fibra: su magia —se dio cuenta en ese momento— había sido acallada; él había desaparecido. Todo estaba perdido. No, no podía rendirse, ¡no ella!, pero al mismo tiempo, jamás se había sentido tan desamparada.

Entonces, despertó con el sonido del batir de los pastos que se levantaban altos a su alrededor. Y la brisa que acompañaba a este sonido, aunque era fría como viento de invierno, también resultaba reconfortante. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y movió la mano que había ante éstos, percatándose de que quizás había recuperado el control.

«Ven. Sígueme».

La voz que apareció repentinamente en su cabeza, y que reconoció en el acto, la despabiló por completo. Levantó el cuerpo de un salto, invadida por energías renovadas, y llevó la vista al cielo, donde el sol que adornaba aquel eterno techo celeste intentó cegarla, mientras el viento jugueteaba con su cabello rojizo y con la larga capa oscura, símbolo de su posición como maga, que adornaba la espalda de sus ropas.

Vio que en lo alto el dragón dorado se había detenido en su vuelo, batiendo las alas para mantenerse en el aire mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella comprendió el mensaje y cuando el dragón reanudó su viaje hacia algún lugar en el horizonte, ella lo siguió sin dudarlo. Debió hacerlo por tierra, como un mero mortal sin mayores atributos, incapaz de invocar su magia para volar. Aquello, como era obvio, la perturbaba, pero si era consciente de algo en aquel lugar de la inconsciencia era de algo: ese problema tendría que quedar para después.

El sudor y el cansancio hicieron presa de ella en cuestión de minutos, pues corrió largamente y sin detenerse. Y cuando se permitió observar en rededor a su presencia, se percató de que se había adentrado en lo profundo de un frondoso bosque. Se apoyó contra un árbol, recuperando el aliento, y lo golpeó varias con el puño, incapaz de seguir soportando el sentirse tan vulnerable.

Entonces, oyó pasos detrás de ella. Parecía una bestia que se escondía detrás de los arbustos y bajo las sombras de las copas que no permitían el paso de la luz del sol. Sin esperar a ver qué era, pensó en invocar un _Fire Ball_ para espantar a la criatura; nuevamente había olvidado que ya no tenía magia, lo recordó en ese momento.

Sin más opciones ni deseos de entregarse como una presa fácil en ese sitio desconocido, se encaminó con cuidado a través de los senderos de la arboleda, evitando hacer mucho ruido mientras mantenía los oídos atentos ante cualquier cosa. Su marcha comenzó lenta, sin embargo, fue acelerando el paso conforme avanzaba, y el sonido que la seguía también se movía al mismo ritmo que ella, imitándola: si ella se detenía, los pasos se detenían; ella avanzaba rápido, los pasos hacían lo mismo.

—¡Sal de una vez! —desafió la hechicera, volteándose para enfrentar al ente. Su paciencia, ya puesta a prueba con anterioridad, se había agotado.

Sin embargo, nada ni nadie salió de la espesura y Lina se encontró nuevamente sola, podía sentirlo, en medio del bosque. Los únicos sonidos siendo el roce de las hojas al ser movidas por la brisa.

—¡Je! —exclamó, sacudiéndose las manos para congratularse—. Cobarde.

Fue cuando se volteó para proseguir con su camino, ahora con mayor seguridad, cuando el mundo de Lina se puso de cabeza. Pues al girar el rostro descubrió que ya no estaba en ese bosque, por inexplicable que fuese (y lo era), sino que se encontraba en un recinto cerrado: un poco iluminado pasillo de piedras grises, en cuyo suelo había una larga, aunque angosta, alfombra roja que se perdía en lo profundo, y en cuyo techo había uno que otro candelabro de pocas velas que se mantenían encendidas. En las paredes de ambos lados se presentaban muchas puertas, todas con el mismo color blanquecino y con los mismos caracteres de idiomas desconocidos inscritos en sus bisagras y uniones.

Lina se sacudió los cabellos y golpeó el piso con el pie muchas veces, harta.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —gritó, molesta y ofendida, pues sentía que alguien estaba jugando con ella—. ¡Que yo no pueda usar magia no significa que tú sí puedas hacer gala de ella!

Su voz resonó por el pasillo con un eco que pareció amplificar la furia en sus palabras. Por supuesto, nadie respondió.

—Por los dioses... —maldijo bajo su aliento y, no viendo más alternativas, reanudó su caminar. Primero inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, buscando peligros como trampas o enemigos ocultos, y también pistas que le indicara dónde estaba ahora y quién era el causante de todo ese alboroto en el que se hallaba metida. No encontró ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Con una mezcla de nerviosa tranquilidad, decisión, ansia e ira contenida, comenzó también a inspeccionar las puertas, abriéndolas de una en una. En algunas sólo encontraba recámaras vacías y oscuras, sin una vela o antorcha que las iluminara, en otras descubría que las puertas no eran nada y que al abrirlas sólo se encontraba con la misma pared del pasillo detrás de ellas. Sin embargo, había algunas puertas que eran más intrigantes, pues llevaban a otros pasillos idénticos al donde ella se encontraba.

Caminó y caminó, abriendo y cerrando puertas por minutos; avanzó y avanzó, golpeando y dando portazos por lo que ya parecían horas, y nunca, ¡nunca!, encontró algo distinto al pasillo o a la recámara vacía. Todo tenía un límite y su paciencia lo había alcanzado hace mucho. Lanzó un grito de frustración al aire, sintiendo como un fuego se encendía en su interior, y echó a correr por los múltiples pasillos, ingresando y saliendo al azar a través de ellos. Derribó puertas con patadas voladoras y no se arrepintió, por el contrario, se sintió a gusto y deseó más.

Sin embargo, un eco nuevo resonó en el laberinto y Lina lo reconoció como el mismo sonido de pasos que había escuchado en el bosque, sólo que en esta ocasión el sonido no se ocultaba a su espalda, sino que se encaminaba lentamente hacia ella a través del camino recto del corredor. La poca luz emanada por las velas no permitía ver bien, pero pronto la hechicera pudo distinguir una silueta humana que se acercaba a ella. Se llevó la mano al cinto y sujetó la empuñadura de la daga, su única arma, sabiendo que quizás tendría que hacer uso de ella para defenderse.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó amenazante cuando la figura ya se encontraba a sólo unos metros de ella. Contó con que si a ella le costaba distinguir a la persona parada directamente delante de sus ojos, quizás al desconocido le ocurriera lo mismo. Eso podría darle algo de ventaja, pues los ponía en igualdad de condiciones—. No te acerques más o te arrepentirás. ¿Quién eres y por qué me estás persiguiendo?

La figura se detuvo por un momento tras la advertencia de Lina, pero al cabo de unos segundos reanudó su caminar hacia ella, quizás con poco más de precaución, pero no se volvió a detener.

—Te lo advierto... —amenazó la hechicera por última vez, tensando el cuerpo y sujetando con mayor ferocidad la daga. Sin embargo, todas sus defensas fueron rotas cuando la figura se acercó lo suficiente como para volverse distinguible bajo la trémula luz. Era algo que no se esperaba.

—¿Lina? —preguntó Gourry, aparentemente tan confundido como su compañera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sin mediar mayores explicaciones, Lina destensó el cuerpo, dejó a un lado la empuñadura de la daga y corrió hacia su guardián con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa gigantesca dibujada en el rostro. Aunque por la expresión de su cara se veía que el espadachín no entendía gran cosa de lo que estaba pasando, también abrió los brazos y sonrió en respuesta, listo para abrazar a su compañera en un cálido reencuentro. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue un potente y certero rodillazo en la nariz, el cual lo hizo caer con fuerza sobre la alfombra del pasillo, donde Lina, con un movimiento experimentado, hizo que todo su peso reposara sobre el rostro del desafortunado, aumentando el daño lo más que se pudiera.

—_¡¿Ge' ge'ej ge' hajej, Ginha? _(¡¿Qué crees que haces, Lina?) —exclamó el espadachín, con tanta sorpresa como dolor, apretándose la nariz con los dedos para contener la hemorragia.

—¡No me hables en idiomas extraños, pedazo de tonto! —lo amenazó ella, apuntándolo con un dedo, con la otra mano apoyada con fuerza en la cintura y un pie sobre el pecho del guerrero. Toda su ira, acumulada quién sabe desde cuándo, estaba siendo liberada en un solo torrente de peligro—. ¡¿Cómo es eso de desaparecerte de repente para después estar acechándome? ¡Y te haces llamar mi guardián!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —se defendió Gourry—. ¿Y podrías quitar tu pie de encima? ¡Duele!

La respuesta de Lina inclinar el cuerpo hacia abajo, acercando su rostro al de su guardián hasta estar casi nariz contra nariz, mientras una sonrisa bestial, con un pequeño colmillo incluido, se aparecía en su rostro.

—Aún no conoces el verdadero significado del dolor... —murmuró con voz grave, haciendo notar que hablaba en serio. A Gourry se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo por el escalofrío que de pronto le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Más tarde, ambos se encontrarían recorriendo juntos por los pasillos. Ella con ambas manos en la nuca, estudiando ahora con más calma todos los recovecos que los pasillos y sus puertas ofrecían, aún buscando pistas para salir de ahí; él, cojeando notoriamente y lleno de moretones tras recibir un, a su parecer, injusto castigo.

—Si no te apresuras te quedarás atrás —advirtió Lina, sonriente, mientras apuraba un poco el paso.

—Eres muy cruel... —respondió el espadachín, dejando escapar un visible suspiro. Lina sólo rió tontamente.

Los pasos de ambos ahora resonaban al unísono mientras avanzaban. El ambiente, al menos para Lina, se había vuelto mucho más ameno, agradable y cálido que cuando caminaba sola buscando una salida. Le costaba admitirlo, incluso en su fuero interno, pero se sentía feliz de tener a su compañero a su lado para acompañarla en esa aventura. Por no decir, también, que se sentía mucho más segura al tener una espada dispuesta a protegerla ante cualquier peligro que se presentara, especialmente al ser incapaz de invocar aun el más básico de los hechizos. Por supuesto, eso era tabú, jamás se lo diría a Gourry y, de hecho, en cuanto el pensamiento apareció en su cabeza lo reprimió de inmediato: ella era, después de todo, Lina Inverse, no necesitaba depender de nadie para defenderse... O al menos a esa premisa se sujetaba su esperanza, la que de a poco amenazaba con tambalear.

Justo cuando el ánimo de la hechicera estaba a punto de volver a caerse, Gourry la llamó a su espalda.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó ella, alarmada al ver que el espadachín miraba boquiabierto a través de una de las puertas abiertas—. ¡Son puertas mágicas, te dije que no las abrieras por tu cuen-!

Sin embargo, cuando llegó donde su compañero y vio lo que él veía a través de la puerta, toda queja se le atragantó en la garganta: se trataba de una recámara amplia y muy poco iluminada, como muchas otras de las que ya habían inspeccionado antes, pero había en el centro de ella una gran mesa rectangular repleta de comida; platillos que a todas luces se veían exquisitos y licores que hasta para los ojos inexpertos parecían maná de vida. No se percataron de haberlo hecho, pero de un momento a otro, tal como si fueran niños, tanto Lina como Gourry se encontraban en una casual guerra por la comida, donde el tenedor más rápido podía hacerse con la presa de pollo más gruesa y donde la mano más rápida podía alcanzar el más grande vaso del mejor vino que estuviera al alcance. Fue un momento de éxtasis, de felicidad absoluta. Por un tiempo toda preocupación que Lina tuviera, el estar perdidos en esa telaraña de pasillos sin salida o la ausencia de sus poderes mágicos, significaron nada. El mayor placer había hecho presa de ella, y su mente y su ser sólo se contentaba con degustar esa sabrosa comida, sin que la pregunta de cómo esta había llegado ahí se le cruzara por la cabeza.

Pero todo fue interrumpido de forma abrupta por un potente ruido proveniente de muy lejos. Parecía venir de las entrañas del laberinto y era muy similar a un rugido, como si una bestia quisiera llamar la atención de sus comensales. Lina y Gourry dejaron de comer de inmediato, mirándose a los ojos por un segundo.

—Voy a ver de qué se trata —avisó el espadachín, poniéndose de pie repentinamente. Su rostro era serio, muy serio, y antes de correr hacia la puerta que lo sacaría de esa habitación ya había desenvainado la espada, como sabiendo que se enfrentaría pronto a un gran peligro.

El movimiento fue muy rápido como para que Lina, que tenía las manos ocupadas y la boca llena de comida, pudiera detenerlo. Para cuando pudo levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta por la que Gourry había salido corriendo, éste ya se había perdido de vista en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ni siquiera se oían sus pasos.

Pareció, de pronto, como si comenzara a correr una brisa muy fría que provocó un remezón eléctrico en el cuerpo de Lina. No pudo evitar sentir una soledad inmensa y triste ahora que su guardián se había ido nuevamente. Por algún motivo, se sonrojó. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, en un intento vano por contener sus emociones, y sin pensarlo un momento se llevó las manos alrededor de la boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperanzada en que su compañero la oiría:

—¡PEDAZO DE TONTO!

Su voz causó un eco poderoso y el rebote de éste en las paredes aumento y aumento alrededor de ella hasta perforar su cabeza. Incapaz de comprender qué estaba pasando ahora, Lina se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, pues el dolor en sus tímpanos comenzó a volverse insoportable, invadiendo su cabeza como agujas que se clavaban en su cerebro. Entonces un fuego invadió todo su cuerpo, quemándole las entrañas. Incapaz de mantenerse en pie, se cayó hacia un costado, donde quedó recostada como un bulto apesadumbrado y doliente contra el umbral de la puerta. No supo cuándo comenzó a hacerlo, pero de pronto escuchó su propia voz, pues estaba gritando con angustia. Entonces, cuando ya todo se le hizo insoportable, sintió que perdía la consciencia y lo agradeció, pues en ese momento hasta morir hubiese sido mucho más agradable que el pitido agudo y profundo que sentía y que le carcomía la cabeza como un taladro.

Pero de un segundo a otro hubo silencio.

Con la misma tenacidad con la que se habían manifestado, tanto el dolor como el ruido infernal desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, extraviándose en el pasado. Lina abrió los ojos de forma lenta, justo al tiempo en que una gota de sudor frío se deslizaba desde su frente hasta cruzar por su boca, de la cual brotaba una respiración arrítmica y agitada. Quiso llevar los ojos a su alrededor para investigar dónde se encontraba ahora, pero debió interrumpirse para llevarse una mano a la boca, pues por un momento creyó que vomitaría. Sin embargo, el malestar pasó con rapidez y sin dejar consecuencia más que un leve mareo.

Cuando por fin pudo revisar sus alrededores, la hechicera no logró ocultar su sorpresa, pues a un costado de su cama, durmiendo con algo de dificultad, como si estuviera inmersa en medio de un mal sueño, se encontraba Amelia. La observó por un momento mientras el sueño de su antigua compañera de viaje se tranquilizaba, al igual que su propia respiración, de la que iba recuperando el control conforme los segundos pasaban, y se preguntó cuándo había llegado ella, la princesa de Saillune, ahí. O quizás era al revés... Abandonó las preguntas de inmediato; el simple hecho de cuestionarse algo tan complejo, especialmente tras lo que había vivido, hacía que la cabeza volviese darle vueltas.

Pero sí debía preguntarse algo: dónde estaba y qué estaba ocurriendo. Continuó mirando a su alrededor (evitando mirar a su compañera dormida, porque si volvía a posar los ojos sobre ella, sentiría nuevamente las náuseas y quizás esta vez no podría evitar el resultado final) y se percató de varias cosas: por algún motivo ya no vestía sus hombreras ni capa, lo que era medianamente afortunado, pues el calor que estas otorgaban, a pesar de no ser su primera función, habrían empeorado el sudor que le había empapado todo el cuerpo; además, estaba metida dentro de una bolsa para dormir, al interior de una tienda de campaña cuyas paredes de tela verdosa y oscura oscilaban con liviandad ante una brisa nocturna, pues por la luz parecía ser de noche.

«Algo en todo esto me resulta familiar», se dijo.

Sintiendo que parte de sus fuerzas volvían a ella, decidió salir de la tienda para ver qué había afuera, pero cuando al intentar levantarse, trastabilló y se apoyó sobre Amelia. La princesa de Saillune no se dio por enterada y siguió durmiendo en un sueño ahora más tranquilo; fue afortunada, pues no vio como Lina vació parte de lo que había comido debajo de su bolsa para dormir.

«Aj… No recuerdo que Amelia me cayera tan mal...», volvió a pensar mientras por fin se ponía de pie, fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa, para por fin salir de la tienda, apoyándose con lo que pudiera para sopesar el mareo. Sin embargo, sintió de pronto que volvería a vomitar al reconocer el escenario que se presentaba ante ella: se hallaba de pie en el desierto donde se erguían los monolitos de la Biblia Claire. No había estado en ese lugar desde antes de su batalla contra el Amo del Infierno, cuando marchaba en busca del conocimiento de la Biblia original. Y tal como en esa ocasión, cuando salió de la tienda descubrió que Gourry se encontraba sentado en soledad ante una fogata, probando un bocado mientras montaba guardia.

La brisa volvió a soplar cuando ella inició la caminata para sentarse junto a su compañero, tal como lo hiciera en el pasado, cuando compartieron aquel lejano momento de intimidad del que sólo los innumerables monolitos fueron testigos. Sin embargo, ahora algo era diferente. Se podía sentir en el aire, como si se tratase de una presión distinta, de un sentimiento muy lejano al ansia nacida por el deseo de ver a alguien.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Lina de espaldas al hombre de largos cabellos rubios que estaba sentado ante aquella fogata.

—Gabranth —respondió él, volteándose.

El corazón de Lina dio un respingo al reconocer en ese rostro humano al dragón dorado cuya historia había visto en la visión de la Gema de Cecile. Dio un salto hacia atrás de puro instinto y se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de la daga, pero descubrió que ésta no estaba en su cintura y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desarmada ante un ser cuya sola existencia causaba que todo se volviese aun más extraño y peligroso. Sin embargo, el dragón dorado, de rostro estoico, aunque triste, la invitó a sentarse a su lado con un amable gesto de mano.

Lina dudó por un momento y el dragón pareció entender su preocupación.

—Puedes estar tranquila —le dijo, y el tono su voz sonó poderoso, como se esperaría para alguien de su raza—, no tengo planeado hacerte ningún mal. Sólo quiero conversar.

—¿De qué tendríamos que conversar tú y yo? —respondió la hechicera, aunque en su cabeza ya habían comenzado a agolparse muchas preguntas que le hubiera gustado hacer a aquel ser.

—De lo que quieras —respondió el dragón, volviéndose nuevamente hacia la fogata. Esto molestó a Lina, quien no pudo evitar comprarlo con Gourry al verle la espalda, pero su molestia se disipó ante el siguiente comentario de Gabranth—: estamos en tu mundo.

—¿_Mi_ mundo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sólo eso.

—No entiendo.

Entonces, el dragón volvió a posar sus ojos dorados sobre la hechicera, la que no pudo contener un escalofrío al sentir el poder de la mirada que el hombre ante ella emanaba.

—Imagina algo y se hará realidad —explicó.

—¿Qué?

—Piensa en agua y podrás convertir este desierto en un mar; piensa en oro y los granos de esta arena se convertirán en el más precioso metal.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —interrumpió la hechicera, arqueando una ceja, sin embargo, contempló con asombro como la arena a sus pies efectivamente se volvía dorada como el oro. Recogió un poco y no pudo creerlo.

—Como dije, estamos en tu mundo. En tu cabeza, en tu mente.

—¿_Ésta_ es mi mente? —se preguntó la hechicera.

—¿No te habías percatado? Tu deseo por verlo, tu confusión que se vuelve un laberinto lleno de posibilidades, tu ansia por regresar a épocas con mayor esperanza. Todo se reúne dentro de tu ser.

—Entonces —meditó Lina—, ¿estoy soñando?

—No —respondió el dragón, evitando que Lina se pellizcara (le faltaron centímetros para que su mano llegara a su mejilla)—. Es tan literal como suena, niña: estamos en tu mente.

Entonces se generó un terremoto y de entre las arenas frente a la fogata surgió una estatua de oro gigantesca con la imagen que Lina siempre deseó para ella misma: curvilínea, poderosa e invencible. La hechicera se sonrió, orgullosa de su cometido, aunque no menos preocupada que antes.

—Sorprendente —dijo el dragón, aunque su rostro no se mostró sorprendido en absoluto mientras observaba la figura—, pero intenta traer hacia ti el poder de los Señores Demonios.

La sonrisa de Lina desapareció con lentitud, modificándola por un ceño fruncido y serio. Enfrentó la mirada de Gabranth con la propia y no vaciló, pero tampoco ocurrió nada en absoluto, sólo se irguió entre ellos un silencio que la muchacha quebró unos segundos más tarde, al ver que el dragón no haría nada hasta que ella se moviera primero.

—No puedo usar mi magia.

—Claro que no —respondió él rápidamente—, porque estás enferma y Él yace ahora en ti.

—¿Eh? —Lina no alcanzó a comprender la profundidad de las palabras del dragón, pero el vacío que de pronto se formó en su estómago le dio a entender que el asunto no sería fácil de abordar.

El dragón suspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos mientras volvía a voltearse para enfrentar la fogata. Cada uno de sus movimientos irradiaba una tristeza descomunal, pero, al menos por esta vez, a Lina no le extrañó, después de todo conocía su historia. Aunque era lo único que sabía de él.

De un momento a otro, Gabranth se puso de pie y sus ropas blancas, similares a los atuendos básicos de un aldeano pobre, aunque con uno que otro adorno que lo delataban como algo más, relucieron frente al fuego. Se encaminó hacia Lina con una marcha tan firme que hasta la misma hechicera se descubrió retrocediendo un paso, y cuando la tuvo a su lado, volvió a abrir los ojos, los que parecieron centellar al encontrarse con la mirada de la muchacha.

Fue entonces cuando Lina volvió a oír el rugido que escuchó cuando se encontraba junto a Gourry en esa sala con el banquete. Tanto ella como Gabranth llevaron la mirada a lo lejos y observaron el firmamento una silueta enorme que se abría camino hacia ellos a través de los monolitos, resquebrajándolos como si se trataran de simples peñascos que se derrumbaban a sus pies. La imagen de por sí había despertado aprensión en Lina, pero lo que de verdad le asustó, porque ésa era la palabra, fue la expresión de sincero miedo que se había dibujado en el rostro de Gabranth.

De pronto y sin mediar palabra alguna, el dragón tomó a Lina por una mano y echó a correr, alejándose de la fogata y de la única tienda que formaba ese campamento.

—¡¿Qué haces? —exclamó la hechicera mientras intentaba, con mucha dificultad, seguir el ritmo del dragón.

—¿No puedes verlo? —preguntó Gabranth y Lina de inmediato volteó.

Todo el terror que el dragón dorado sentía quedó aclarado en un instante cuando la figura que los perseguía se mostró en toda su plenitud monstruosa y dos gigantescos ojos de color rubí los miraron fijamente.

—¡¿Shabranigdú? —la sorpresa fue tal que la voz de Lina que su voz salió disparada como un chillido agudo. El dragón no dijo nada y sólo se preocupó por correr para huir—. ¡¿Qué hace aquí el Rey Demonio?

_Somos uno._

La voz de Ojos de Rubí emanó de él como un torrente de fría y oscura maldad que atravesó a la hechicera y al dragón con su amenaza, coartándoles la huida y disminuyendo su velocidad como si fuera magia. De a poco, el Señor Oscuro se aproximó a ellos, con fauces abiertas en una especie de malévola sonrisa y un poder abrumador.

_Somos uno y juntos iremos camino a la destrucción._

_Lina Inverse…_

Rápidamente, como el viento terrible de antes, la oscuridad creció en torno a ambos. Desapareció el desierto y los monolitos se deshicieron transformándose en arena; el recuerdo de aquella vez, una mejor y más feliz vez, en que la Biblia Claire estuvo a la mano se convirtió en otro pasillo, esta vez más extenso, por el que ella y el dragón corrían a gran velocidad, pisando con fuerza las piedras desnudas que emitían graves quejidos con sus pasos. Pero su sonido se volvía a la nada cuando las tronadoras zancadas del Rey Demonio estallaban tras ellos, indicándoles que el ser terrible se les aproximaba sin detención y no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nunca supo si Gabranth se percató de lo que ocurrió después, pero de un momento a otro Lina sintió que su cuerpo era expulsado de la existencia. A su espalda, una explosión violenta y carmesí; era de fuego y oscuridad, y la había alcanzado de lleno. Su mente se había nublado por el trauma y antes de voltearse para mirar a su verdugo, vio ante ella una mano. La reconoció de inmediato y sintió dentro de sí un alivio inmenso, pues supo que Gourry había venido a ayudarla a combatir al Demonio como tantas veces le había ayudado en el pasado. Sin embargo, la mano que tomó no fue la de su guardián, pues cuando logró darse cuenta de la situación, se descubrió en las alturas, sentada cual jinete sobre los poderosos lomos del dragón dorado.

«¿Sabes qué es la belleza?», preguntó éste en la mente de Lina.

Se elevaron alto, muy alto, hacia el gigantesco cielo azul que había aparecido ante ellos de ninguna parte. El tibio calor del sol y la caricia de la brisa en la piel hicieron que Lina por algún motivo se sintiera conmovida, pues era sabedora de que sus emociones más profundas, por algún motivo, estaban expuestas y que, sin siquiera habérselo planteado, ahora formaba parte de una leyenda que había dado inicio cuando ella ni siquiera existía en pensamiento.

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

«La belleza es lo que ellos quisieron construir. Los Altos Elfos. Los Valerosos Elfos. Los Ingenuos Elfos».

Entonces, Gabranth sobrevoló el cielo con gracia rasante y pronunció una curva que resultó ser hermosa. Cuando acabó la maniobra, su cabeza quedó enfrentada con la tierra, con los pastos y colinas verdes; se abrió ante los ojos de Lina un bosque inmenso que se hallaba en ellas y que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—Conozco este lugar... —descubrió, y la voz pareció quebrársele por algún motivo al tiempo que el dragón comenzaba a descender en picada de forma lenta, pero cada vez más pronunciada.

Gabranth, aunque en su forma auténtica, pareció asentir como lo hubiera hecho en su forma humana; él mismo mirando hacia el bosque con cierto aire de nostalgia y acostumbrada tristeza.

«Bellos eran los bosques que Ellos habitaban —dijo, y su voz sonó como una melodía triste en la mente de la hechicera—, los que amaron y adornaron con sus manos, y en los que ahora yacen, olvidados por los Hombres que les deben la vida. Porque de Ellos provinieron, aunque lo ignoran. Y un descendiente directo de su Casta y Linaje, aunque con su sangre diluida y contaminada por la ambición de los Hombres, es el que gobierna ahora, deseando mi Poder... No, deseando el poder del Oscuro...».

Lina se lo quedó mirando, comprendiendo de a poco una conexión que ni siquiera sospechaba y que ahora se le hacía aparente.

—¿Te refieres a Vasch?

«Sí. El Reino de Galdabia se erigió sobre las Ruinas de las Antiguas Ciudades Élficas que hubieron aquí hace diez siglos, cuando ocurrió mi Tragedia —mientras el dragón hablaba, del bosque surgió, como si naciera de la tierra, la silueta acostumbrada de Galdabia, con sus torres grises y sus casas; con el castillo oculto dentro de su propia ciudadela—. Al comienzo se formó con Hombres dispuestos a prestar auxilio a los Elfos, en un intento por reanimar sus almas luego de la partida de su ser amado que había sido consumido junto a mí en un instante, pero con el avanzar del tiempo la Oscuridad del Rey Oscuro se manifestó en sus corazones».

—¿Comenzaron a buscar la Gema de Cecile; es decir, la Piedra del Dragón?

«En efecto. Durante años buscaron en secreto el por qué una de las partes del Rey Demonio cayó en la Ruina sin provocar el caos de la Guerra, y entonces descubrieron, ignoro cómo, que los Elfos, en su búsqueda por preservar los recuerdos de lo que Ellos consideraban bello a pesar de estar manchado por el caos, crearon la Piedra, donde ocultaron mi alma, la que ahora forma parte de ti».

Entonces, como un relámpago en la oscuridad, Lina lo comprendió todo. Y mientras miraba la cada vez más cercana figura de Galdabia acercándose a ella desde el suelo, hizo las conexiones necesarias en su cabeza para dilucidar con certeza cuál era su situación actual. Cuando habló, a continuación, su voz ya no sonaba quebrada por alguna emoción desconocida que se hubiera despertado en su corazón, sino que sonaba sorprendida, acaso atemorizada, aunque por fin consciente.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Shabranigdú está dentro de mí... ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

«Lo siento —dijo el dragón—, pero es cierto. Al guardar mi alma, también preservaron el alma de Ojos de Rubí en mi interior. Y cuando tuviste contacto conmigo por primera vez, ambas almas pasaron a ti. Estás enferma y es por mi culpa, pues quien te envió, el Rey de Galdabia a quien vi a través de tus ojos, me quería a mí».

—Entonces, el motivo por el que no puedo usar mi magia…

«…es porque Ojos de Rubí así lo ha deseado. Eres demasiado poderosa, incluso para Él serías un desafío, por eso necesitaba debilitarte y está utilizando toda su fuerza para lograrlo y librarse de nosotros».

Lina no podía verse, ya de por sí blanca, estaba pálida.

—Voy a morir... —no fue una pregunta, pero el dragón de todas formas respondió.

«Lo lamento tanto —dijo, y la tristeza que habitaba en su voz pareció redoblarse—, pero la probabilidad es cierta. Aunque he intentado todo en mi poder para contener su poder; pero ya estoy cansado, agotado tras mil años de lucha...»

En ese momento ambos sintieron una presencia encima de ellos, aunque aún estaban volando muy alto, y cuando voltearon vieron dos ojos gigantescos que se habían dibujado en el cielo a sus espaldas. Ambos eran de un carmesí fulgurante y profundo, y parecían devorarles el alma bajo su acecho. Entonces, el cielo azul se tiñó de oscuro y se hizo negro como una noche sin estrellas.

La figura de Ojos de Rubí se materializó sobre el dragón y la hechicera al tiempo que extendía las garras para poseerlos. Tronó la carcajada una vez más mientras lo hacía y se materializó nuevamente el sendero bordeado por fuegos.

_Ahora perteneces a mí. Eres mía, mi trofeo.  
¡Renazcamos en este Mundo y traigamos el Caos!  
¡Disfrutemos juntos, Hechicera, de los gritos de Agonía y Desesperación!  
¡No te resistas más y sé mi vehículo, Humana!  
¡Ven a mí y no te opongas más!_

La voz de Shabranigdú penetró en Lina como una orden de hielo que la paralizó y la hizo caer de los lomos de Gabranth, quien volaba intentando alejarse por el sendero de fuego. Mientras caía, sintió que todo lo que no era puro la abandonaba y que, cual si estuviera en un río que fluía contra la corriente de sus deseos más profundos, era atraída hacia las fauces del Rey Demonio, quien la guiaba hacia su boca con sus garras sin nunca llegar a tocarla.

Entonces, a la hora del final, y por tercera vez, nació el viento terrible que azotó sin piedad su alma desnuda y su cuerpo de ropas desposeídas. Y aunque sabía que no podía mover su cuerpo, intentó alargar un brazo hacia la imagen que apareció a lo lejos, pues sospechaba que sería última vez que podría verla; ahora se convertiría en un agente del caos y pasaría a la historia como la Tercera Parte de Ojos de Rubí que despertó en el mundo.

Pero quería verlo, aunque fuera una última vez.

Y la imagen de Gourry la observó con aprensión desde lejos y corrió para alcanzarla, con el arma rota balanceándose en una mano, pero las sombras lo devoraron a él también y para Lina ya no quedó nada. Finalmente, cerró los ojos e hizo algo que no acostumbraba: se rindió.

Shabranigdú liberó una carcajada de victoria y se preparó para azotar al mundo con su destrucción. Finalmente tomó entre sus garras el cuerpo desnudo de Lina y la devoró. Rió nuevamente al sentir que volvía a la vida y sus ojos rubí se elevaron hacia las sombras.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que le resultaba tan extraño como inesperado: un ardor desde dentro, un fuego ajeno que le quemaba el espíritu. Descubrió de pronto que brillaba de dorado y que ese brillo amenazaba con destruirlo. Emitió un grito producto de lo que podría considerarse dolor y abrió las fauces para evitar que éstas le fueran rotas desde dentro. Entonces, el dragón dorado salió de ellas como una saeta de oro disparada hacia el firmamento. Reapareció el cielo azul, aunque más débil, y desaparecieron las llamas, aunque su calor se mantuvo.

Lina abrió los ojos con pesadez y se descubrió de nuevo a los lomos de Gabranth, pero no podía moverse, ni tan siquiera hablar; así de exhausta estaba.

Pero el dragón comprendió y la observó con un ojo color ámbar.

«He logrado salvarte... salvarnos —por su voz Lina comprendió que él también estaba agotado—, pero no sé si podré volver a hacerlo. Ella, que amaba todo, deseó en su Corazón salvar al mundo del dolor; yo también lo he deseado porque su Corazón se quedó conmigo»

En ese momento, el dragón pareció comenzar a tararear una melodía cuya procedencia por fin se dilucidó en la mente de Lina: era la melodía de la canción que Aëris la elfa había compuesto para Gabranth y que ella había escuchado por primera vez en Cecile, cuando tuvo el primer contacto con la gema. Acompañada por esta música, percibió cuando el dragón volvió a brillar y el cielo azul comenzó a atardecer; desde lejos se escuchaban los alaridos del Rey Demonio, que parecía sufrir de alguna forma que jamás había experimentado. Y Lina continuaba ahí, incapaz de moverse, rodeada cada vez con más fuerza por el brillo que el dragón emitía. Le resultaba reconfortante.

«Ya llegará el momento de la Venganza, la tuya y la mía —dijo—. Pero para que eso y muchas otras cosas se den curso, debes abandonar este mundo».

_¡Tum!_

De pronto, Lina sintió un golpe en el pecho. Fue sorpresivo y cálido, pero también estuvo lleno de dolor.

_¡Tum! ¡Tum!_

Otro golpe más, y otro, y esta vez la hechicera no pudo evitar que de su boca escapara un quejido. No se dio cuenta, pero logró moverse y se llevó las manos al lugar donde dolía, como si un martillo hubiese golpeado sobre las costillas, y apretó con fuerza.

_¡Tum-tum! ¡Tum-tum! ¡Tum-tum!_

Recién en ese momento, Lina comprendió que lo que le dolía de forma tan profunda era su corazón, que había vuelto a latir. Sintió que la sangre volvía a fluirle por las venas y que la energía vital regresaba a su ser como un torrente. Creyó que su cuerpo se elevaba y que ese mundo de ensueño en el que se encontraba desaparecía ante sus ojos, siendo sustituido por una luz blanca que la enceguecía con su resplandor.

La melodía de Gabranth se hacía cada vez más lejana y entonces supo que volvía al mundo y que regresaba a la vida. Pero antes de renacer, volvió a escuchar la voz de dragón en su cabeza, y ésta le dijo:

«No te confíes, Aliada Mía, que éste no es el final. Volveremos a vernos, pues seguimos juntos, pero ahora debes despertar y volver a ser Lina Inverse. ¡Asesina de Demonios, despierta!»

Dichas estas palabras, el resplandor blanco lo dominó todo y la melodía cesó por completo.

~ o ~

Lina despertó exigiendo aire y tardó lo que le parecieron varios minutos en recuperar el aliento. Se sentía mareada y cuando su tos amainó, descubrió que sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas por el sudor y que se encontraba en una cama desconocida y en un lugar que jamás había visto. Sin embargo, comprendió de pronto, no tendría tiempo ni de preguntas ni de descanso.

Salió de la cama de un salto y con energías renovadas enfrentó a quien tenía en frente, pues todos sus sentidos le decían que se encontraba ante una enemiga.

—Así que lo que él me dijo era cierto —dijo Celes, quien observaba a Lina con su ojo sano, de brazos cruzados y apoyada contra la pared de la cabaña, bloqueando la puerta—, hoy despertarías como si nada. Nunca entenderé a los _mazoku_.

Pero Lina sonrió desafiante, se secó el sudor de la frente con un brazo y observó a Celes sin parpadear, notando su ojo herido. Entonces le dijo:

—Ese parche se te ve muy mal.

Sin mediar mayores provocaciones, Celes hizo desaparecer toda la luz al invocar una de sus ilusiones, pero Lina, que se esperaba algo así, fue más rápida y utilizó su cama como trampolín para impactar a la ilusionista en el rostro con un rodillazo lo suficientemente poderoso para desconcentrarla y anular su ilusión. Entonces, y sin esperar un momento más (después tendría tiempo para pensar las cosas), salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Descubrió al salir al exterior que había estado dentro de una cabaña, sin embargo, y aunque sabía que Celes no tardaría en alcanzarla, especialmente porque iba descalza y le costaba moverse a velocidad sobre el suelo del bosque, se detuvo, paralizada ante lo que veía a su alrededor: una pequeña ciudad amurallada en medio del bosque de Galdabia, completamente envuelta en llamas, con sus habitantes tirados en el suelo, muertos o carbonizados. El calor era abrumador, el olor era horroroso y el ruido era sobrecogedor, pues aún quedaba gente viva que caía presa de las llamas. Entonces, giró sobre sus pies lentamente, apretando los dientes en una mezcla de ira y apremio al suponer quién había creado esa masacre, y descubrió que Celes la miraba, sonriendo satisfecha desde el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña.

No se dijeron nada. Pero Lina no pudo permanecer tranquila, pues Celes avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella y mientras caminaba, _lesser demons_ de diversas formas y tamaños se materializaban a su alrededor, expectantes, como si aguardaran la orden de su ama. Fue cuando Celes dio esa orden y los demonios menores se abalanzaron sobre Lina, quien estaba desarmada e imposibilitada de usar sus hechizos, en que la hechicera recordó la imagen que había visto en sus sueños y no pudo evitar preguntarse en ese lento momento antes del primer ataque: ¡¿dónde estaba Gourry?

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Zezat el _mazoku_ revoloteaba con cierta gracia mientras indagaba por el campamento de los Hijos de Cecile que los soldados de Galdabia habían destruido a comienzos de la noche, cuando Gourry se vio obligado a huir de los _lesser demons_ con Lina a cuestas. Y a pesar de que la larga y terrible noche había remitido hace horas y que sobre su cabeza brillaba un sol radiante, el demonio parecía feliz, pues mientras flotaba de aquí para allá entre las tiendas destrozadas y chamuscadas, emitía un crujido, su risa particular, que hacía compañía al de la madera convertida en carbón humeante. Sin embargo, quizás los sonidos que emitía no eran de alegría, sino que de frustración al no ser capaz de hallar lo que buscaba con tanto anhelo.

Aunque daba vueltas repetidamente por los lugares que ya había revisado con anterioridad, haciendo a un lado escombros y cuerpos sin vida con su particular poder, ninguno de sus esfuerzos resultaban fructíferos. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, parecía como si lo que desease encontrar hubiera desaparecido del mundo junto con los seres vivientes que alguna vez dominaron esa tierra.

Hasta que, como si fuera producto de la casualidad, un extraño brillo llamó la atención del demonio. Dirigió su flotación inmediatamente hacia la procedencia de aquella luz extraña que se había manifestado por sólo un segundo y emitió un crujido más fuerte y más lleno de satisfacción que cualquiera de los que hubiera dejado escapar desde que se le encomendara la tarea. Utilizó su poder para empujar violentamente hacia un lado la daga, las hombreras, los guantes y la capa que bloqueaban el camino triunfante hacia su objetivo, y con una mano huesuda hizo flotar en el aire los talismanes _Demon Blood_, los que Lina en algún momento llevara en sus muñecas, cintura y cuello, y que hubieran desvestido de su cuerpo pensando que así ayudarían un poco en su recuperación. ¡Compasiva estupidez humana!

El _mazoku_ no pudo evitar que sus ojos espectrales contemplaran con admiración los objetos que yacían en su poder, aquéllos capaces de invocar las fuerzas de los Señores Oscuros de los Cuatro Mundos y se sintió realizado por dentro, pues una de las órdenes que le había impuesto su Señor estaba completa y, por ende, la destrucción del mundo estaba más cercana.

—Me temo que eso es mío, mi estimado Zezat —dijo una voz de pronto, sorprendiendo al _mazoku_, quien inmediatamente levantó la mirada para descubrir quién las había pronunciado.

Se sorprendió al reconocer a la figura sentada sobre uno de los maderos quemados de la tienda destruida. Ésta lo miraba con una amable sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera un ciego que, sin embargo, era capaz de ver más allá que muchos de los más grandes _mazoku_ que alguna vez hubieran sido creados, porque ese ser mismo era uno de los hijos más grandes de la casta de los demonios.

—¡Usted! —exclamó Zezat, y si los _mazoku_ eran capaces de sentir miedo, él lo sintió en ese momento—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué rescató a ese humano?

—Lo siento, pero... —respondió la figura recién llegada mientras descendía de la tabla en la que se había posado y caminaba hacia él sosteniéndose en un bastón cuya cima estaba coronada por una piedra roja y cautivante. Cuando los separaban sólo un par de pasos, el _mazoku_ sonriente abrió los ojos, de un púrpura profundo e intimidante, y tronó los dedos. De inmediato, Zezat comenzó a arder en llamas de color morado y negro, y mientras emitía un grito agonizante, pues su ser estaba siendo carcomido desde el plano donde se había originado, observó al Señor tomar los talismanes que él había dejado caer debido a la sensación que le arrebató el control de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando Zezat hubo desaparecido bajo el cielo cada vez más claro del amanecer, el otro _mazoku_, ahora solitario, tomó los talismanes y los vistió como hace mucho no lo hiciera. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia las cenizas de Zezat que comenzaban a desvanecerse lentamente, y antes de él mismo desaparecer en el aire, dejando al campamento destruido habitado sólo por la muerte, acabó por concluir, sonrisa mediante, la frase que había iniciado hacía sólo segundos:

—…eso es un secreto.

Entonces, regresó al plano astral y el campamento finalmente quedó vacío y desolado.

* * *

_Slayers © Hajime Kanzaka & Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, Fujimi Shobo, E.G. Films, J.C. Staff_


End file.
